Cuando dos Corazones Oscuros se Encuentran
by Ellizabeth
Summary: La última batalla está cerca, Anastasia,Ivonne y Hellsing se enfrentan a su destino,ahora sólo queda una duda¿quién ganará esta guerra?,¿conseguirán terminar esta vez con el enemigo nazi?..ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO..REVIWES PLEASE
1. La Nueva Integrante

**Antes de todo quiero que sepais que aunque esta historia en algunos puntos se parece a la que comencé de _Vidas Nocturnas_ no es la misma, aunque reconozco que muchos dialogos y situaciones van a ser las mismas, pero por razones personales no puedo continuar con la otra historia, pero espero poder seguir con esta y a mis lectores de la anterior historia les pido person por dejarles así, pero de verdad no la puedo continuar.**

**Espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia, espero sus opiniones aunque ya se que este capítulo es muy parecido al primer capitulo de la anterior historia, si os fijais bien no es el mismo ya sea por los pequeños detalles o no.**

**Ya no tengo nada más que decir unicamente... DISFRUTAD DE LA HISTORIA.**

**-Bla, bla, bla- dialogo.**

**_"Blas, bla, bla" pensamiento_.**

**LA**** NUEVA INTEGRANTE**

En un oscuro despacho una mujer de unos 28 años revisa concienzudamente unos informes que requieren su inmediata atención, cuando la puerta se abre y entra un hombre de unos 75 años con paso apresurado y se acerca a la mujer.

-Lady Integra, ha llegado una carta que debe revisar enseguida- le dice el hombre a la mujer que levanta la vista de los documentos y fija sus orbes azules en el sobre que lleva el hombre.

-Gracias Walter, me ocuparé ahora mismo… por cierto ¿sabes donde está Alucard?, está noche aun no ha venido a molestarme- responde la rubia al tiempo que coge el sobre que le tiendo el moreno.

-Creo que ha salido para matar goulds junto con la señorita Seras, me ha parecido que decía algo así como que se aburría e iba a buscar algo de entretenimiento- contesta Walter con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… creí que le había dicho que no quería que saliese a matar goulds sin mi permiso, además no se porque la agente debe de acompañarlo a todos lados- dice la mujer frunciendo los labios en señal de desaprobación.

-Ya le conoces, es ponerle una regla y no será feliz hasta que la rompa, además usted sabe que Seras admira a su maestro…- responde el hombre.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que siga dependiendo completamente de él, ya no es la asustada chiquilla que conocimos, ahora es más segura de sí misma- comenta Integra mientras abre la carta y comienza a leerla., cuando termina se queda con los ojos muy abiertos asustando momentáneamente al hombre hasta que este ve como saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende nerviosamente.

-Lady Integra ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunta el hombre con curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-Walter ¿te podrías encargar de acondicionar una habitación?... vamos a tener compañía durante un tiempo- pide la mujer todavía mirando la carta con los ojos extremadamente abiertos tras las gafas.

-Sí, claro, pero…- comienza el moreno.

-Y en cuanto lleguen Alucard y Seras diles que vengan a mí despacho para que pueda explicaros a los tres un par de cosas- termina la mujer recuperándose de la impresión inicial y volviendo a su trabajo.

-por supuesto Lady Integra- dice el hombre saliendo de la habitación

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A unas cuantas manzanas de allí un hombre vestido al viejo estilo victoriano que consta de un traje un traje de color negro, botas de montar, y una ostentosa corbata de moño intrincadamente atada, cubiertos por un sobretodo bordó de color rojizo. También usa un sombrero de fieltro con una visera amplia que al igual que el sobretodo es rojizo y un par de lentes de sol circulares de marco delgado de un color entre amarillento y anaranjado, completando el atuendo de este extraño hombre, lleva cada mano lleva una pistola, una es una 454 Casull Auto de color plateado y la otra es Jackalde color negro. El hombre se encuentra paseando tranquilamente por un pequeño parque hasta que aburrido de su andar se detiene y levanta la vista para mirar la Luna, en ese momento por unas milésimas de segundo se pueden ver sus ojos de color rojo, muy parecidos al color de la sangre. Al lado del hombre camina una joven rubia con el pelo corto, de unos diecinueve años ataviada con un uniforme amarillo brillante, sus ojos son azules y muestran una extraña inocencia.

-Esta noche no se ve la Luna- comenta con una voz tan fría que haría temblar al mismísimo diablo, dicho esto se da la vuelta y empieza a deshacer el camino andado al tiempo que guarda las pistolas en el interior de su sobretodo, la joven mira un momento el cielo confundida por las palabras del hombre, pero casi al instante baja la mirada y corre para llegar a donde se encuentra el hombre que sigue caminado tranquilamente por el parque.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-… por fin has llegado, pensaba que te habían dicho que te necesitaba ver urgentemente, no sabía que ahora te dedicabas también a desobedecer las ordenes de tus superiores _destetabilis beluae_- dice con voz bastante enojada y autoritaria un hombre que se encuentra de pie al lado de una mesa en la cual hay otro hombre de edad bastante avanzada sentado en una comoda silla y que mira intensamente la escena desde detrás de una mesa a una joven de unos 18 años de pelo castaño oscuro haciéndolo confundir con el negro de la habitación y de ojos marrones oscuros, intentar describir más datos sobre la chica sería inútil ya que al ir con un traje oscuro y estar la habitación casi en penumbras consigue el efecto de parecer una sombra salida de la oscuridad de la propia habitación.

-Me entretuve… ¿para que quería verme?- replica la chica con voz impasible y fría, aunque al hombre que está sentado no se le escapa un leve tono de diversión en la voz de sus subordinada al igual que no se le escapa el cambio de mirada de indiferente a furibunda al oír le forma en que la han denominado, además que no se le escapa que ha ignorado a su primer interlocutor dirigiéndose expresamente a él con un suspiro cansado se dispone a decirle en que va a consistir su próxima misión, aunque no va a ser fácil, su ayudante no tenía que haber puesto distancias tan pronto, eso no le iba a traer más que problemas a la hora de darle una simple orden, pero tampoco iba a dejar que _eso_ se tomara esas libertades, tendría que volver a dejarle las cosas claras cuando estuvieran solos ya que sabe que es casi imposible mantener una conversación en condiciones delante de su ayudante debido a su… mala predisposición.

-No deberías ir tentando continuamente tu suerte... no eres más que nuestra arma contra el mal… recuerda que además de tu actual nombre, sigues en este mundo sólo por que nos eres útil, no quieras que esto cambie- le espeta el hombre contrayendo los labios en una mueca soberbia sin darse cuenta de que la joven le está intentando ignorar, pero el hombre sentado detrás de la mesa nota que el último comentario hace que su subordinada se enfurezca más, pero bien sabe que aun no es el momento de dejar que se peleen.

-¡YA BASTA!... no quiero más absurdas peleas por esta noche… lleváis seis años conociéndoos, no deberíais comportaros así… querida, no deberías sulfurarte por sus palabras y bien lo sabes… y amigo mío bien sabes que ella no pudo elegir, no deberías ser tan… duro con ella- interrumpe el hombre la discusión dirigiéndose a los dos con voz dura pero amable.

-Lo siento señor, intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir- dice el otro hombre con una leve inclinación.

-Como diga Lord Alvar, aunque que yo recuerde nunca pedí que se me cambiaran el nombre y ya van varias veces que lo hace sobre todo después… de ese pequeño incidente, pero dejemos estos… incómodos temas para otro momento… ¿de que quería hablarme?- dice la chica conteniendo la furia, al tiempo que decide que lo mejor ir directamente al tema.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti esta vez…- comienza a explicarle el hombre con voz serena y calmada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Alucard, Seras, por fin habéis llegado… Lady Integra quiere vernos inmediatamente en su despacho- dice Walter a modo de saludo en cuanto ve al hombre del sobretodo rojizo entrar por la puerta junto a su rubia acompañante.

-¿Sabes para que quiere vernos Mi Ama?- pregunta el hombre fríamente mientras se pone en camino hacia el despacho y se quita el sombreo dejando ver un pelo negro como la misma noche.

-No me ha dicho exactamente de que quiere hablar, pero deduzco que tiene que ver con una carta que ha recibido esta noche ya que se ha sorprendido y me ha pedido que me encargara de preparar una habitación- explica Walter mientras sigue al moreno y a la rubia. Cuando llegan a la puerta del despacho de Integra Alucard tranquilo y pausado traspasa la puerta, sin ni siquiera abrirla, como si fuera un fantasma, haciendo que Walter abra la puerta para poder entrar junto a Seras. En el despacho se encuentra la rubia mirándoles inquisidoramente, tras esperar que los dos hombres y la mujer se acercaran lo suficiente se aclara la garganta y se dispone a hablar.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais… bien supongo que querréis saber el por que necesito hablar con vosotros, como Walter ya sabe he recibido una carta, pero lo que no sabe es que esa carta pertenece a una antigua Orden que como nosotros se encarga de convatir a la oscuridad y que se encuentra en España, está no es otra que La Sagrada Orden de sus Católicas Majestades… también llamada Orden de la Luz y el Cielo… En fin, su líder me ha pedido que acoja aquí a una de sus mejores agentes para poder desvelar un misterio que no han sido capaces de descifrar y neutralizar… el caso es que todos sus hombres enviados aquí para entablar contacto con su Majestad la Reina han sido encontrados muertos o convertidos en goulds, de modo que esa agente se va a encargar de buscar y destruir a lo que sea que los está matando- explica Integra con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

-Entendido Sir. Integra, pero ¿por qué es necesario que se aloje aquí?- interroga Walter con tranquilidad.

-Debido a que ella es una gran… definámosla como cazadora, Lord Nicolás de Alvar ha pensado que al tiempo que investiga puede ayudarnos a nosotros con el exterminio de los freaks ya que se ha enterado de la crisis que estamos pasando por esa basura, además no quiere que sucedan desagradables accidentes y la mejor forma de evitarlos es que vosotros sepáis quien y como es ella y ella sepa quienes y como sois vosotros- contesta Integra calmadamente.

-No creo que esa niña pueda ser muy útil- comenta desdeñosamente Alucard mientras se sienta.

-No deberías subestimar a las personas sin conocerlas, Alucard, que ella sea humana no quiere decir que no pueda ser fuerte, que tu por ser vampiro tengas habilidades especiales no quiere decir que nosotros los humanos no tengamos recursos para ser fuertes- le reprocha la mujer al vampiro que exhibe en su boca una mueca burlona.

-Lady Integra… ¿Cómo sabemos que esa agente es de fiar?, y… ¿Cómo sabemos que Lord Nicolás también es de fiar? Ya hemos tenido problemas de traición otras veces- interroga Seras por primera vez haciendo que Integra la mire intensamente.

-Lord Nicolás Adolfo Ludovico Isaías Leónidas Alvar es un viejo amigo mío y antes de ser mí amigo lo fue de mi padre y de mí abuelo, confío en él y en su juicio plenamente, siempre que he necesitado ayuda me la ha prestado desinteresadamente y me ha apoyado en todos mis proyectos aunque no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo, además después del fallecimiento de mí padre se preocupó de mí como sólo un verdadero amigo puede hacerlo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ahora que me pide ayuda es otorgársela, además en el pasado fue y ahora aunque anciano supongo que también será un gran líder y un gran luchador- responde Integra bruscamente, como si la pregunta la hubiera entre ofendido y molestado al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerdo al estimado Lord Alvar, fue uno de los que influenció en el consejo junto a la Reina para que la aceptaran como miembro de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes, además siempre estuvo muy pendiente de usted y de su bienestar- agrega Walter con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Ese viejo era de verás astuto a la hora de tratar con vampiros, es uno de los pocos humanos a los que creo que he considerado dignos de admiración- dice Alucard recostado sobre el sillón.

-P…parece un personaje interesante, pero eso no responde a si esa agente será digna de confianza- insiste Seras preocupada por la seguridad de la Ama de su Maestro.

-Confío plenamente en el juicio de Nicolás y si el cree que ella es la indicada para esa misión no se lo voy a cuestionar- corta Integra secamente, aunque sin brusquedad ya que sabe que en el fondo la ex-agente de policía sólo se preocupa por ella.

-Señora¿cuándo llegará y como la reconoceremos?- pregunta otra vez Walter con interés.

-Llegará una semana después de que mi respuesta sea recibida por Nicolás, la manera de reconocerla será por medio del emblema de su Orden que consiste como creo que recordarás en un ave mitad blanca, mitad negra (no me apetecía pensar ninguna en concreto) que tiene encadenadas las patas con una cadena plateada.. Espero que no haya problemas entre vosotros, tengo entendido de que ella traerá su propio equipo de modo que no hay que preocuparse por que tipo de armas utilizará- responde Integra con voz neutral.

-Bien señora… si me disculpa voy a encargarme de ir preparando la habitación… señorita Seras acompáñeme, así me podrá hacer compañía- se despide Walter con una inclinación siendo seguido de la rubia y dejando solos a una enfadad Integra, enfadada con el vampiro, y a un burlón Alucard.

-¿Creí haberte dicho que no quería que salieses tú solo a matar freaks?- comienza la mujer provocando otra sonrisa, que dicho sea de paso pone la piel de gallina, en la boca del vampiro.

-Estaba aburrido, no es entretenido acosar a una presa sabiendo que hay agentes por todos lados sirviendo de apoyo- explica Alucard poniendo los pies sobre la mesa ante la mirada furiosa de su ama.

-… que no se vuelva repetir, y no quiero, es más te prohíbo que intentes traumatizar de alguna manera a la chica que venga, puede sirte- le espeta enfadada la rubia.

Alucard se pone de pie con la elegancia propia de un rey y se dirige calmadamente hacia una de las paredes traspasándola con facilidad ante todavía la mirada furiosa de su ama.

-¡LAS PUERTAS SIRVEN PARA ALGO, NO PARA QUE LAS IGNORES MALDITO CHUPASANGRE!- le chilla enfadada cuando ya es demasiado tarde, aunque sabe que él ha oído sus gritos, también sabe que como de costumbre hará oídos sordos y seguirá traspasandolas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una semana y media después de esa noche una chica aterriza en el aeropuerto de Londres, aunque para ser precisos este se encuentra a varios kilómetros alejado de la ciudad.

La chica de unos dieciocho años va vestida con un pantalón pirata y una camiseta azul calro de manga corta, en el cuello lleva un colgante que le llega al altura del pecho de la cual cuelga una extraña ave de dos colores mitad blanca y mitad negra en cuyas patas hay unos grilletes dorados unidos por una fina cadena también dorada, la joven es de estatura media alta y tiene el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos son marrones oscuros con las pupilas ligeramente alargadas haciéndolas parecer una elipse, su piel es ligeramente pálida dándole un cierto tomo enfermizo (no que pareciera enferma , se refiere a cuando por ejemplo una persona tiene fiebre y está más pálida de lo normal, pero ella está perfectamente sana),que es acentuado por el principio de ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos, después de coger sus maletas se dirige hacia una de las recepciones para recoger una enorme moto de color negro y un estuche de un metro y medio de longitud, una vez fuera del aeropuerto mira a su alrededor con tranquilidad y se apoya en la moto mientras que de un pequeño bolso saca un libro que comienza a ojear con aburrimiento.

Súbitamente nota como alguien le toca ligeramente en el hombro y cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a esa persona se encuentra con un hombre de unos 75 años moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta que le mira con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres la chica que han mandado de España… Lady Hellsing quiere verla nada más llegar a la mansión- informa Walter mientas hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, luego se agacha en un ademán de ir a coger el estuche, pero la chica es más rápida y lo coge ella.

-Yo lo llevaré no se preocupe- dice ella en inglés aunque con un acento un tanto extraño debido a que no su procedencia mediterránea, al tiempo que se acomoda el estuche y las maletas en la moto y sigue al hombre que la mira sorprendido ya que a pesar de que parece que las maletas y el estuche pesan bastante ella los ha levantado si hacer apenas esfuerzo.

-Bien el coche para llevarnos está esperándonos en…- le comienza a decir Walter.

-… yo preferiría ir siguiéndoos en la moto, nunca me han gustado demasiado los vehículos cerrados- replica la chica con voz suave aunque extremadamente fría.

-Ahh. Bien… no creo que haya problemas con eso- consigue articular Walter sorprendido por la voz, tan parecida al hielo, mientras tanto va guiando a la joven hasta un coche que hay en una de las esquinas, la chica tras mirarlo un momento con suspicacia asiente con la cabeza y tras colocar bien sus cosas en la moto se sube en ella mientras espera que el hombre se suba en el coche y este se ponga en marcha.

Tras unas dos horas y media de viaje llegan a la mansión Hellsing, después de dejar su equipaje en la habitación asignada por Walter, este la lleva por un pasillo hasta el despacho de Lady Integra. Una vez dentro del mismo Walter deja a las dos mujeres solas para que puedan hablar.

-Bienvenida a Inglaterra, espero que tú estancia aquí sea lo más placentera posible- saluda Integra con educación a la extraña joven que tiene delante de sus narices.

-Gracias, espero que no haya sido una molestia que Lord Nicolás pidiera que me alojara aquí- responde la joven también con educación, aún con el tono extremadamente frío, mientras toma asiento delante de la mujer.

-No es ningún problema… hay un par de cosas de la s que quiero hablar contigo… como seguramente te habrás imaginado me han mandado un informe sobre ti en el que dice que tienes la habilidad de manejar la energía, aunque no se muy bien a que se refiere con eso- comienza la rubia que al igual que Walter se sorprende del tono de voz de la adolescente, pero ella le encuentra cierta similitud al tono de voz de su vampírico subordinado, mientras la morena esboza una misteriosa sonrisa, como si supiera lo que pasa por la cabeza de la líder de la Organización Hellsing.

-Se refiere a que desde pequeña, la energía que poseen todos los objetos y seres vivientes, he sido capaz de manejarla y trasformarla a mi antojo- responde la chica al tiempo que como si quisiera explicar sus palabras abre la palma de su mano y en esta se empieza a formarse una extraña luz azul eléctrica, aunque en el momento en que ella cierra la mano la luz desparece, Integra a observado sin decir nada la extraña luz y cuando esta se extingue vuelva a mirar a la chica.

-Bien, también dice que como armas llevas un arco de aproximadamente un metro y medio de longitud que no necesita munición ya que según dice el informe tú eres la munición, lo mismo pasa con la pistola que llevas - dice la mujer mientras sigue ojeando el informe con interés.

-Y es verdad, yo soy la munición… aunque sería más correcto decir que mi habilidad es la munición… debido a que manejo la energía pura de los objetos esta es letal y no hay ni freak ni gould capaz de recibir un impacto de ella y volver de su propia muerte, esto me ahorra el tener que apuntar únicamente a la cabeza o al corazón les de donde les de desaparecen, lo que hacen mis armas es potenciar a mi gusto la cantidad de energía que quiero utilizar sin exponerme a mí al peligro que podría suponer el que yo generara mucha energía- explica la morena mientras se recuesta elegantemente sobre el sillón.

-Aja… bien por último el informe dice que tienes un secreto que no nos pueden contar sin tú consentimiento ya que es una decisión que sólo te concierne a ti- sigue hablando Integra _"desde luego no me extraña que Nicolás diga que es la mejor con semejante poder… seguramente se llevara fatal con Alucard, espero que no causen muchos destrozos, aunque es posible que simpatice con Seras"_

-Sí, pero por ahora preferiría no hablar sobre ello, por regla general únicamente se lo cuento a las personas en las cuales tengo depositada una gran confianza- responde la morena con cierta tensión en su voz.

-Bien, no importa… también dice el informe que has tenido que ir a psiquiatras y psicólogos debido a un trastorno de personalidad, pero que esto ya sido completamente solucionado… en ese aspecto y si lo creo oportuno te pondré bajo observación… otro punto de tu informe es tu carácter… según el informe es difícil de comprender y actuar en consecuencia, para este punto no puedo hacer nada, pero me gustaría que intentaras controlarte ¿entendido?- continua la mujer mirando a la morena que sonríe divertida.

-Comprendido, aunque no sabía que estos informes contenían detalles sobre el carácter de los agentes… que interesante… en cuanto a lo de ponerme en observación si lo cree oportuno, estoy de acuerdo aunque confío en que no se deba de dar esa situación- responde la adolescente con su fría voz _"Nicolás podría haberme avisado de que le iban a mandar también detalles de mi personalidad, espero que eso no me traiga problemas"_

- Excelente… por último quería decirte que en Hellsing hay un vampiro… bueno en realidad hay dos pero no creo que con la más joven tengas muchos problemas ya que es muy tranquila, pero su maestro suele ser bastante… digámosle inesperado, intenta por favor no llevarte demasiado mal con él, como sabes los freaks nos están dando problemas, no es conveniente que haya también problemas internos- pide Integra mirándola con casi cara suplicante.

-Claro, no se preocupe intentaré si no nos llevamos bien, no matarle a rayos de energía- contesta la chica _"¿qué tipo de vampiro será para que no quiera que me enfrente a él?... seguramente debe ser bastante fuerte, pero no creo que ahora pudiera vencerme ningún tipo de vampiro"_.

-Ese es otro punto no creo que tus rayos sirvan contra él ya que es un vampiro de primera clase- explica la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Primera clase?... ¡Ah! supongo que se refiere a un vampiro de la rama principal, no se si contra ellos funcionan mis rayos o no- dice la chica con cara de extrañeza y luego de comprensión encogiendose de hombros.

-Sí supongo que si, las diferencias lingüísticas pueden causar algunas confusiones, si quieres hoy puedes descansar ya que pareces cansada- dice Integra con un asomo de sonrisa.

-No gracias, no estoy cansada, es sólo que he tenido que coger el avión para venir nada más terminar con un pequeño trabajo, pero con su permiso tengo que ir a reconocer el terreno- dice la joven levantándose del sillón.

-Claro, espero verte por la noche, por cierto el hombre que te ha ido a buscar es uno de mis hombres más fieles, su nombre es Walter- se despide Integra de la chica que ya esta saliendo por la puerta _"Me parece que va a ver mucho movimiento por aquí durante una temporada"_

-Está bien, parecía simpático- contesta ella con la puerta ya abierta y a punto de salir.

-Se me olvidaba… un punto un tanto extraño de tú informe es el nombre, dicen que has tenido muchos con el paso de los años, pero Nicolás me ha dicho que te deje elegir tu nombre para esta ocasión… así que… ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?- dice Integra acordándose de ese pequeño detalle.

-Hmm… es la primera vez que me dan a elegir mi propio nombre, normalmente me dicen cual va a ser y ahí se que da todo… creo que me podéis llamar… Anastasia- dice ella pensativamente y tras una última mirada a Integra sale del despacho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este es el capítulo ahora os voy a dejar unas pequeñas indicaciones de significados aunque comolos busque en internet no se si seran los más adecuados, aunque también me ayudaron unas cuantas amigas.**

**_detestabilis_ (latín) detestable. **

**_beulae_(latín) bestia.**

**Ahora toca lo más largo el significado de los nombres que he elegido, espero que comprendais por que sino pronto lo hareis.**

**_Anastasia _Resucitada/ Resurreción.**

**_Nicolás_ Conquistador.**

**_Adolfo _Noble.**

**_Ludóvivo _Ilustre guerrero.**

**_Isaías_ Salvación del Señor.**

**_Leónidas _Como el león.**

**Creo que eso es todo, únicamente decir que aparecerán más nombres para "Anastasia" y daros mis más sinceras gracias por leer la historia.**

**Muchos besos.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. Yo no tengo nombre Y no soy humana

**-Bla, bla, bla- diálogo**

**_"Bla, bla, bla" pensamiento_**

**YO NO TENGO NOMBRE… Y NO SOY HUMANA**

-Creo que Walter me trajo por ese pasillo hasta el despacho de Lady Integra…¿o fue por ese otro?... hmm... no me conviene perderme de modo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es deshacer el camino andado… y ahora… ¿era izquierda y derecha o izquierda e izquierda?- va hablando consigo misma Anastasia mientras va caminando tranquilamete, como no presta atención al camino se choca contra alguien y cae al suelo de culo con una mueca de molestia pintada en la cara.

-Lo siento no iba mirando… ¿quién eres?, nunca te había visto en la mansión- se disculpa Seras levantándose también del suelo y mirando inquisidoramente a la morena.

-Acabo de llegar, soy la agente de España, encantada de conocerte- se presenta la joven con educación aunque como siempre su voz no pierde la frialdad, Seras se estremece al diferenciar en ese tono muchos matices que tiene la voz de su Maestro.

-¡Ah!... Lo mismo digo… mi nombre es Seras Victoria, agente de Hellsing- se presenta Seras sonriendo a la chica.

-Disculpa si te molesto, tú eres uno de los vampiros de los que me habló Lady Hellsing ¿no?- interroga la morena con cierta curiosidad y evitando decir su nombre.

-Ehhh… sí, algo así… ¿y… a donde vas?- interroga Seras con simpatía _"parece simpática, además no parece que tenga malas intenciones"_

-Pues… iba a mí habitación para luego salir a la calle a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero creo que me he perdido de camino a la habitación- responde Anastasia con una pequeña sonrisa _"desde luego si que parece muy tranquila, no parece excesivamente peligrosa para ser una vampiresa"_.

-Ya veo… si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tú habitación, pero creo que sería mejor que dejaras lo de inspeccionar la ciudad para otro día es ya bastante tarde harías bien en descansar, ya que seguramente no vas a poder dormir mucho por las noches, normalmente solemos tener que ir a destruir gould y freaks- le propone y aconseja Seras divertida _"puede ser la mejor agente pero parece no tener muy buen sentido de la orientación"_.

-Gracias… ¿sabes?... me recuerdas mucho a mí amiga y compañera de España… tenéis un carácter muy parecido… al menos por ahora- comenta Anastasia pensativamente _"incluso tiene los mismos ojos que ella… hmm no ha pasado ni un día y ya la echo de menos… van a ser unos meses muy largos"_.

-Ahh… vale... gracias… vamos a buscar tú habitación y de paso te voy enseñando la mansión- dice Seras un poco sorprendida por el comentario de la morena.

-Sí, será lo mejor- asiente la morena siguiendo a la rubia que se ha puesto en marcha_ "mejor dejar la inspección de ciudad para otro día en que pueda estar sola y con más tiempo para mí"_.

Después de conseguir encontrar la habitación de la morena echo en el que invierten bastante tiempo, y tras encontrarla Seras espera a que Anastasia haya ordenado sus cosas, ambas adolescentes salen de la habitación y Seras comienza a enseñarle toda la mansión, tras unas dos horas y media de mostrar la mansión, en la que por cierto se pierden varias veces, finalmente consiguen terminar el "tour".

-Desde luego es una mansión muy interesante- reconoce Anastasia observando a su alrededor el sótano, que es el lugar en el que se encuentran en esos momentos _"no es tan grande como la mansión de Lord Alvar, pero aun así es muy grande… y misteriosa, además de antigua y colmada de recuerdos"_.

-Sí… esto… son casi las nueve, deberíamos ir a ver a Lady Integra, por si tenemos que ir a algún sitio- dice Seras un poco nerviosa, ya que durante todo el paseo por la mansión y pese a los intentos de la morena por ser amable, no puede evitar la sensación de que se encuentra frente a una "extensión" de su Maestro, y esa sensación no le gusta nada _"¿por qué tendrá la voz tan fría?... cada vez que hablo con ella es como hablar con mí Amo, pero en este caso no se como comportarme con ella, es tan… tan diferente y tan parecida al mismo tiempo al Amo…"_

-Creo que tienes razón… hmm… ¿puedes ir adelantándote?, yo tengo que volver un momento a mí cuarto- responde la morena mientras salen del sótano y comienzan a ir hacia el despacho de Integra_ "no puedo tardar mucho más sino no podré dormir ni esta noche ni la que viene"_.

-Claro, no te preocupes, procura no te perderte- se despide Seras dirigiéndose hacia el despacho mientras que Anastasia se dirige a su habitación _"me pregunto que diablos tendrá que hacer ahora en su habitación… antes hemos estado en su habitación y no parecía necesitar nada… a lo mejor se ha olvidado algo"_. Una que Anastasia llega a su habitación se dirige hacia una de sus maletas y del bolsillo de una de ellas saca un pequeño bote con pastillas en su interior y con él saca un botellín de agua, coge una de las pastillas del pequeño bote y se la mete en la boca para luego dar un trago del agua de la botella. A continuación se pone de pie para dirigirse al despacho de Integra pero una voz la detiene.

-¿Quién eres?- interroga una voz tan fría o más que la de la propia chica y mucho más profunda. Anastasia ligeramente sorprendida mira a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie sacude la cabeza con fuerza para a continuación ponerse otra vez en camino.

-Te he preguntado que quién eres- dice otra vez la voz pero en este caso una mano enguantada se posa en la puerta cerrándola delante de las narices de Anastasia _"parece que disfruta poniendo a prueba mí escasa paciencia… no parece londinense, de hecho no parece pertenecer al Reino Unido"_.

-Por tú extraña aparición debo deducir que eres el otro vampiro de Hellsing ¿no?- comenta Anastasia ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del vampiro y dándose la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a frente con nosferathu Alucard _"genial ahora me toca encontrarme con el otro vampiro, la chica parecía amigable, pero este más bien parece que le han metido una vara de metal por el culo de lo recto que va… tendré que ir con cuidado… hmm… ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que cerrar mí mente para que no pueda leer mis pensamientos…"_.

-No, no te equivocas, pero aun no has respondido a mí pregunta humana-responde Alucard con su fría voz, aunque al igual que todos en esa mansión se sorprende ligeramente, aunque no lo demuestre, de que esa chica tenga la voz casi tan fría como la suya misma _"no es una chica muy normal... y me voy a cobrar ese pensamiento, no es quien para juzgar… yo tampoco, pero a mí no se me aplican las reglas de los vivos ya que técnicamente hablando estoy muerto"_.

-Soy la agente enviada por Lord Alvar, encantada de conocerte- se presenta la morena mientras obsequia al vampiro con una pequeña reverencia burlona _"vamos a ver hasta donde aguanta sin perder la paciencia"_.

-Encantado igualmente, nosferathu Alucard a sus pies- responde el vampiro con otra reverencia igual de burlona que la de la chica y con la voz llena de sarcasmo _"no es muy lista si cree que voy a caer en su estúpido juego de humanos retrasados… aunque no debo de subestimarla, eso sería un gran error"_.

-Creo que una vez hechas las formalidades puedo irme ya al despacho de Lady Hellsing, sí claro está no te importa quitar la mano de la puerta para que la pueda abrir- dice la morena con la voz dura _"no me fío de este tipo, no parece ser del tipo de gente… o vampiros a los que se les engaña fácilmente… tendré que tener mucho cuidado con él"_. Alucard como única respuesta se baja ligeramente las gafas y tras esbozar una tétrica sonrisa quita su mano de la puerta dejando salir a la joven, pero a diferencia de Seras él si que se ha dado cuenta de que la morena ha evitado decir su nombre a toda costa.

-Me parece que vamos a encontrarnos muy a menudo pequeña humana- comenta Alucard para si mismo mientras desaparece de la habitación y se dirige al despacho de Integra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Buenas noches Lady Integra… Ehh… la agente española ha tenido que ir un momento a su habitación, pero me ha dicho que vendrá en seguida- saluda Seras a su superior nada más entrar por la puerta del despacho _"sinceramente espero que no se pierda, a Lady Integra nunca le han gustado los retrasos"_.

-Así que ya la has conocido, me parece bien- contesta la rubia sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos de los documentos que está revisando _"al menos parece que con Seras no va a ver muchos problemas… un pequeño respiro, no puedo estar pendiente de las peleas las veinticuatro horas del día"_.

-Buenas noches mí Ama… bonita noche ¿no cree?- dice Alucard entrando por el techo de la habitación y llegando al suelo con elegancia.

-Buenas noches Alucard, me sorprende que hayas venido teniendo en cuenta que esta noche no vais a ir a ningún lado- responde Integra al saludo de su subordinado _"detesto cuando hace eso, da escalofríos y lo peor es que lo hace por que lo sabe"_.

-Siempre es bueno venir por aquí de vez en cuando, además es usted la que me ha llamado- responde el vampiro sentándose en uno de los sillones y mirando a su superior con una sonrisa burlona en la boca _"cada vez se le da mejor ocultar los escalofríos, pero a mí no me puede engañar…"_.

-Sí, es verdad, pero creo que ya sobra, ya que Seras ya conoce a nuestra invitada y era para eso para lo que os quería, pero…- empieza a replicar Integra.

-Siento el retraso, todavía no conozco bien la mansión y he tenido un pequeño problema de orientación- se disculpa Anastasia entrando por la puerta del despacho con paso pausado, pero se detiene un momento al comprobar que en la habitación también está Alucard al cual empieza a mirar retadoramente siendo respondida de igual modo por el no-muerto auque en su caso además hay mezcladas en esas miradas una inmensa diversión _"otra vez él aquí parece que esta noche no lo voy a poder perder de vista, vaya donde vaya está…hmm… mejor será que me acostumbre a su presencia… al menos mientras tenga que estar aquí"_.

-No te preocupes- la disculpa Integra mirando ahora alternativamente tanto al vampiro como a la morena que sigue de pie en mitad de la habitación.

-Veo, que ya os habéis conocido sin necesidad de que os presenten- agrega Integra dando un suspiro de cansancio y resignación _"ya sabía yo que no se iban a llevar bien, me pregunto que abrá pasado, aunque no hace falta que pase nada para que alguien se lleve mal con Alucard… ni para que alguien le caiga mal a ese maldito bastardo chupasangre"._

-Sí, nos hemos presentado hace un rato- responde Anastasia de manera cortes, aunque rígida acercándose después de recuperar la calma y de apartar la vista del viejo vampiro.

-Entonces, no hacía falta esta pequeña reunión, ya que esta era para presentaros y que no sucedieran desagradables altercados- apunta Integra mientras sigue mirando a las dos únicas personas de la sala que tiene el pelo oscuro y de las cuales si que se pueden esperar altercados _"al menos no parecen muy dispuestos a pelear el uno con el otro… de momento"_.

-En tal caso ¿puedo salir a dar un paseo?, nunca me ha gustado estar encerrada mucho tiempo en un lugar– pide la morena mirándola con sus fríos ojos _"estoy ya harta de estar encerrada… primero tres horas de viaje en avión… no me volveré a montar en uno de esos trastos a no ser que sea imprescindible… luego dos horas y pico de tour por la mansión y ahora si tengo que quedarme aquí toda la noche igual me da un sincope"_.

-S… si, claro- consigue articular la mujer ya que está completamente segura que por una milésima de segundo los ojos de la chica se han vuelto iguales que los de Alucard, y no es la única ya que el viejo vampiro también lo ha notado _"seguramente a sido producido por la luz al dar directamente en el iris… ese efecto también suele pasar en algunas fotos, además si fuera un vampiro hubiera tenido que traer un ataúd y Walter me habría informado inmediatamente si eso hubiera ocurrido"_.

-Estupendo, creo que mejor me voy… ciao- dice la chica sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

-Lady Integra creo que yo mejor iré a practicar el tiro con los "Gansos salvajes"- dice Seras también saliendo, pero en realidad lo que debería haber dicho es… Lady Integra creo que voy a ver a Pip.

-Con su permiso mí Ama, creo que yo también me voy, hoy hace una noche demasiado maravillosa como para desperdiciarla aquí- dice Alucard poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo _"creo que es un buen momento para conocer más cosas sobre nuestra invitada… además lo de sus ojos no ha sido muy normal… aunque ha podido ser un pequeño efecto óptico ya que no ha durado más de unas milésimas de segundo, y además a ella se le pueden escuchar los latidos de su corazón"_.

-No creo que vayan a ser unos meses muy fáciles, esas miradas que se echaban esos dos eran de todo menos amigables… espero que no ocurra nada malo- se dice Integra mientras sacude la cabeza y vuelve a poner su atención en sus documentos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Uff… que bien sienta caminar de noche para mirar las estrellas y la Luna, me pregunto si abrá algún parque cerca, eso sería realmente estupendo- se dice así misma Anastasia mientras camina fuera de la mansión _"por fin aire fresco… como lo he echado de menos, al igual que la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche… no se por que a la gente le pone los pelos de punta la oscuridad… da tanta paz…"_.

-Hay un parque cerca de la mansión, normalmente desde él se ve bastante bien el cielo ¿quieres venir?- le dice una voz detrás suya, esta vez no le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber quien es su interlocutor, el tono frío de la voz no deja lugar a dudas de quien era.

-Por que no- responde ella secamente encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a seguir al vampiro.

-Eres tan confiada como todos lo de tu especie, que te hace pensar que no te voy a hacer daño- comenta Alucard divertido mientras ambos caminan por las oscuras calles para poder llegar a un pequeño parque _"parece muy tranquila al ir al lado de un vampiro, normalmente incluso los miembros de la Organización tiemblan o pequeños bufidos"_.

-Fácil, Lady Integra no quiere que haya altercados entre nosotros, de modo que para conseguirlo en tú caso te lo ha debido ordenar… y no puedes desobedecer una orden de tú Ama- responde la chica fríamente sentándose en uno de los columpios cuando llegan al parque _"que despejado está hoy el cielo se pueden ver todas las estrellas…"_.

-Puede ser, pero no me confiaría- accede el vampiro mirándola inquisidoramente. Después de estar cerca de un cuarto de hora en completo silencio Anastasia se remueve inquieta en el columpio y fija la mirada en el vampiro quien tiene puesta su mirada en el cielo.

-Me lo vas a decir o no- dice la chica impaciente con toda esa farsa, ninguno de ellos se llevan bien, y no es tan estúpida como para pensar que le ha propuesto ir con él al parque únicamente por el placer de su compañía.

-Decirte el que, si se puede saber- responde el vampiro sonriendo al tiempo que se quita las gafas y mira a la chica con sus sangrientos ojos _"parece que se da cuenta muy rápido de las situaciones, sabía perfectamente que no le he propuesto venir conmigo por que me apeteciera tenerla cerca"_

-Decirme la razón por la cual me has propuesto venir contigo al parque… no soy tonta- le espeta ella suspicazmente.

-No hace falta ponerse a la defensiva querida… tienes razón en que quiero hablar contigo, pero no hace falta ser suspicaces- dice suavemente Alucard conteniendo la risa.

-Nunca te fíes de un vampiro, ahora dime ¿de que quieres hablar?- dice ella sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-Hmm… para ser exactos de nada especial… únicamente me pregunto el por que tienes tanto empeño en mantener tú nombre en el anonimato- dice Alucard mientras le sigue mirando a los ojos. Anastasia sonríe con tristeza y suspira con cansancio, desde hace rato esperaba tener que dar esa explicación, lo que no esperaba es que se la tendría que dar al vampiro.

-Hmm… algo parecido se podría decir de ti, ya que tú nombre no es más que un anagrama del verdadero nombre, pero eso no es asunto mío… en mi caso es un poco más complicado, aquí me llamo Anastasia, ya que lo han dado a elegir or ahora, pero quien sabe cuanto durará- responde la chica volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el cielo, pero ahora en ellos hay una nota de tristeza que no pasa desapercibida por el vampiro.

-¿Aquí?... ¿dado a elegir por ahora? hablas de tu nombre como si fuera algo muy impreciso- comenta Alucard mirándola más intensamente.

-De hecho lo es… a ver como te lo puedo explicar para que lo comprendas… al principio, cuando entré en la Orden cambiaron mi nombre por pura seguridad, aunque en el circulo interno de la misma me seguían llamando por mí nombre original, y al morir mis padres esa seguridad se volvió todavía más dura, de modo que cada poco me daban un nuevo nombre, cada uno con un significado diferente, luego hace cuatro años ocurrió un pequeño incidente que hizo que el tiempo que había de un nombre a otro fuera más corto, cada pocas semanas o meses tenía un nuevo nombre, y ha sido así siempre desde que yo recuerdo, de manera que a partir de mis cambios de nombre he acabado por perder y olvidar el original, lo mismo ha pasado dentro del circulo interno de la Orden según he podido averiguar ellos también han olvidado o no recuerdan cual era mí verdadero nombre, se podría decir que yo soy una sin nombre, porque al morir mis padres mis documentos de identidad y de nacimiento fueron destruidos, como si yo nunca hubiese existido para el mundo… aunque no se muy bien por qué se hizo, por suerte la fecha de mi nacimiento la sigo recordando- explica Anastasia con una sonrisa triste sin apartar su mirada del cielo. Alucard la mirada inquisidoramente y por un momento sintió algo parecido a la pena, pero mucho más fugaz.

-¿Cuál fue el último nombre que te dieron antes de que te pusieran Anastasia?- interroga el vampiro con curiosidad.

-Antes de ser Anastasia fui Camila… y antes de Camila fui Hilda… y así continuamente, por lo que te pido que no me hagas recitarte todos los nombres que he tenido, me es imposible recordarlos todos… aunque también es cierto que en esta ocasión he podido elegir el nombre, Lord Nicolás le dijo a Lady Integra que eligiera yo el nombre por el cual iba a ser llamada aquí, pero seguramente nada más terminar la misión y volver a España volverán a cambiarme el nombre- dice Anastasia tristemente, hablar de su pasado es algo que siempre la ha perturbado e incomodado.

-Parece que no estás muy conforme con el hecho de que te cambien continuamente el nombre- observa Alucard en voz baja con una ceja alzada, casi como si el comentario fuera más para si mismo que para la chica.

-No es exactamente eso, más bien me deprime el saber que no tengo nombre… cada uno de los nombres que me han ido poniendo han tenido un significado concreto, pero se dice que el nombre original es el que de verdad dice como es esa persona, puede parecer una tontería pero para mí no tener nombre es como no ser real, como si no existiera, ya es bastante duro saber que no existo para el mundo, como para no existir para mí misma- dice ella sonriendo tristemente.

-Ya veo, es como si te hubieran quitado la identidad- dice el levantándose elegantemente del banco donde ha estado sentado y acercándose a la chica lentamente.

-Algo por el estilo, aunque no me puedo quejar, ya que aunque la tuviera con el paso del tiempo la acabaría perdiendo- murmura la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Hablas como si fueras a vivir mucho tiempo- comenta Alucard mientras sigue caminando hacia ella.

-Juzga tú mismo, has visto como han cambiado mis ojos en el despacho de Lady Integra ¿que crees que significa?- se burla ella mirando al vampiro fijamente que para de caminar y le mira suspicazmente.

-De modo que si que ha sido real- dice Alucard parándose de nuevo _"entonces no ha sido un efecto óptico como he querido creer"_.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- pregunta la chica cerrando los ojos y al volverlos a abrir estos han dejado de ser marrones y ahora son de un color rojo muy oscuro con las pupilas en forma de rendija, al ver la cara de extrañeza del más viejo abre la boca sacándole la lengua y en ese momento se le ven unos incisivos más grandes y afilados de los normal _"me sorprende que no lo haya deducido"_.

-De modo que eres una nosferathu- afirma Alucard sonriendo maliciosamente _"parece que me voy a entretener mucho con ella por un tiempo"_.

-A medias, soy una híbrida mitad vampira, mitad humana, pero es una larga historia- responde ella volviendo a cambiar sus ojos y haciendo encoger sus dientes a un tamaño más o menos normal aunque estos siguen siendo más afilados que el resto de sus dientes.

-Supongo que tienes tus razones para ocultarlo de modo que no diré nada al respecto… de momento, pero tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de lo que ocurre- dice Alucard fríamente volviéndose a acercar a la chica que le mira desafiante.

-Más vale que sea tarde, no tengo ganas de ir contando más de mi vida de lo que es estrictamente necesario- replica ella con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto has dicho que aunque tuvieras un nombre original, acabarías perdiendo tu identidad…- interrumpe el vampiro haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de la chica.

-Debido a que por una parte soy una no-muerta, mí vida como "humana" será más larga de lo normal, y cuando muera resucitaré como vampira de la rama principal… por eso acabaría perdiendo mi identidad, de modo que al no tener nombre supongo que es algo que me he ahorrado- responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuando llegue el momento en el que te vaya a convertir en una verdadera vampira yo te daré un nombre original- le susurra el vampiro que ya se ha acercado del todo a la chica y se ha puesto a su lado para susurrarle al oído esas palabras antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando a una sorprendida Anastasia.

-¿Pero?... ¿Qué diablos a sido eso?- consigue articular por fin, aunque muy sorprendida.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO**

**Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo**

**_Camila _La que espera el sacrificio**

**_Hilda _Poderosa en la batalla**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**

**P.D Si no recibo reviews no seguiré con la historia... bueno si que seguiré pero tardar´´e más en actualizar.**


	3. Recuerdos y pérdidas de tornillos

**(Ya se que el título cambia, pero no me dejaba poner el original, espero que no os importe)**

**-Bla, bla, bla- dialogo**

**_"bla, bla, bla"- pensamiento ( si está en negrita el pensamiento pertenece al flash back, sino, no)_**

**_GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO_**

**DEJAR CRÍTICAS Y OPINIONES EN LOS REVIEWS**

**DIME CON QUIEN VAS Y TE DIRÉ CUANTOS TORNILLOS TE FALTAN**

Dos semanas después de la llegada de Anastasia a la mansión, esta parece una casa de locos, todo esto es debido por supuesto a la morena, ya que al parecer uno de sus hobbies favoritos es crear discordia a su alrededor, y no puede estar en una habitación sin conseguir que dos personas que hasta el momento se llevan bien empiecen a discutir por las cosas más absurdas del mundo.

-Lady Integra, otra vez hemos tenido que separar a Luke y a Treisie, volvían a intentar matarse después de una inocente conversación con Anastasia- informa un cansado Walter a una igualmente cansada Integra.

-Gracias Walter, no entiendo como puede resultarle tan fácil y tan divertido ver como las personas pelean entre si…- murmura Integra medio asombrada, esa semana ha sido de locos, casi dos peleas diarias entre sus subordinados, aunque por suerte no han tenido que salir a cazar goulds… eso ha sido un respiro.

-Pienso que es probable que le resulte tan fácil, porque su intención real no es causar daño, lo hace de forma inconsciente, además usted sabe que ella ya avisó que no le gustaba estar encerrada mucho tiempo en un sitio, y lleva cerca de dos semanas sin salir de la mansión- opina Walter con voz pausada.

-Es muy posible, pero no se puede hacer nada, aun no conoce bien la ciudad… y no puedo mandarla con ninguno de mis hombres ya que podría provocar una pelea pública…- suspira la rubia cansada.

-Ohhh… parece que la nueva integrante está dándole muchos dolores de cabeza, mi Ama- comenta Alucard burlonamente entrando por una de las parees.

-Creo que aun no te he llamado Alucard, además ya que estas aquí me gustaría que me explicaras un par de cositas de lo ocurrido hace una semana- gruñe Integra _"genial el que faltaba para completar el show"_

-Hmm… no veo que hay que explicar si todo quedó muy claro- sonríe el vampiro con cinismo _"¿por que diablos soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones?… que use la imaginación, es lo que hacen todos los humanos ¿no?"_.

-¿Pero a ti te parece normal lo que paso?- pregunta Integra incrédula por la hipocresía del vampiro _"encima le parecerá normal al muy cerdo"_.

-Teniendo en cuenta que he vivido cerca de quinientos treinta y tres años como vampiro y cerca de cuarenta como humano… no, no me sorprende en absoluto lo ocurrido- responde el vampiro con un levísimo encogimiento de hombros _"tampoco ha sido tan grave, que yo sepa no hemos infringido las reglas"_.

-_"Respira Integra… concéntrate en respirar y no recurras todavía ni a las armas, ni a la violencia, ni a los gritos"_ entonces cuéntame que hacíais en el sótano y con ese aspecto- consigue decir la mujer después de llenar sus pulmones de aire, bien sabe ella lo que estaban haciendo, pero prefiere asegurarse.

-¡AH!... que entonces no ha sido obvio… quizás debería proponerle repetirlo a menudo, no creo que se niegue, parecía encantada la primera vez- comenta Alucard con burla "h_umanos… siempre pensando en lo mismo, aunque puede ser una buena idea"_.

-No me subestimes sirviente, y cuéntame ahora mismo que es lo que hacíais en el sótano, es una orden- le espeta ya furiosa Integra _"encima sonríe el muy desgraciado… porque es útil para la organización sino lo volvía a meter en esa habitación y dejaba que se pudriera allí"_. El vampiro sonríe satisfecho por conseguir sacar de sus casillas a su Ama y casi se hecha a reír al leer los pensamientos de la misma.

-Si tan interesante le resulta… se lo diré... entrenar- responde Alucard ampliando la sonrisa al ver la cara de incomprensión de la rubia _"a ver que dice ahora"_.

-¿Entrenar?... ¿me tomas por tonta?... ¿qué clase de entrenamiento era ese?- interroga mientras destila veneno por cada palabra _"hipócrita putrefacto y necrófilo, eso es lo que es"_.

-Uno normal- vuelve a responder el no-muerto arqueando la ceja _"creo que tendré que empezar a plantearme las habilidades de deducción de mi Ama"_.

-¿Y que hacíais en esa situación¿un pequeño descanso?- vuelve a preguntar Integra _"¿entrenamiento?... que tipo de excusa es esa… a no ser… no, no puede ser eso… ya veo la respuesta era tan sencilla, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, era el porque parecía que lo estaban haciendo… para vencer"_

-No, pero era la forma más sencilla de ganar- dice Alucard mientras lee el pensamiento de su Ama y sonríe satisfecho de que por fin lo hubiera entendido "p_or fin… por todos los demonios, si que le ha costado entenderlo"_.

-Está bien, ya lo he comprendido, puedes irte… ¿por cierto sabes donde está ella?- corta Integra con interés _"como dos cabras, ese es el estado mental de ese par, no podían encontrar otra forma de entretenerse, desde luego me van a acabar arruinando la salud mental"._

-¿Tendría que saberlo?- interroga ahora el vampiro.

-No, supongo que no… vete- responde Integra con un súbito cansancio, hablar con su subordinado siempre acaba agotándola y ahora tiene a una persona que le hace la competencia a Alucard… es como tener dos Alucards uno masculino y vampiro y la otra no se queda atrás, pero ella es humana.

-Bien, hasta más tarde mi Ama- se despide Alucard divertido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Cómo lo haces?... es la cuarta vez consecutiva que me vences en una hora¿Cómo puedes tardar sólo quince minutos en vencerme?- se queja Seras desde el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-Todo es cuestión de conocer a tu contrincante, en los primeros minutos se puede hacer perfectamente… venga arriba- responde Anastasia levantándose de encima de la espalda de la rubia donde estaba sentada y dejando que Seras se levante del suelo.

-Eres muy fuerte, nunca había visto a ninguna humana tan fuerte- reconoce Seras sobándose ligeramente el brazo.

-Aunque soy fuerte, no lo soy especialmente, pero como compensación soy muy ágil y flexible- responde Anastasia mientras se aleja del lugar donde estaban entrenando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Desde luego aunque sea una híbrida sabe como defenderse perfectamente- se dice a sí mismo Alucard sonriendo mientras recuerda lo ocurrido hace una semana.

_**Flash Back**_

_El viejo nosferathu se encuentra sentado en su sillón mientras bebe de la copa llena de sangre, al tiempo piensa en los curiosos acontecimientos que están pasando… En especial le da vueltas a la extraña situación de la híbrida y a su promesa de ponerle un nombre ¿por qué lo había hecho?, a él no le importa nada ni nadie, pero cuando habló con ella sintió una pequeña punzada de pena o dolor, producto de la poca humanidad que le queda, además está el hecho de que ella parece tener un don natural para provocar peleas y discordias y no arrepentirse en absoluto y es más, disfrutar con ellas, tiene que reconoces que representa un buen entretenimiento observar las peleas y el como se forman. Unos ruidos provenientes del inicio del sótano le sacan de sus pensamientos, curioso se concentra para reconocer al causante del ruido._

_-¡ANDA!... ¿así que es aquí donde te escondes?- interroga una burlona voz femenina desde las sombras __**"je, que casualidad ¿no?"**_

_-Anastasia… ¿Qué haces aquí?- interroga también el vampiro con el mismo tono e ignorando la pregunta de la morena __**"¿por qué diablos habrá venido?"**_

_-Hmm… estaba aburrida y he decidido seguir investigando la mansión por mí cuenta… y aquí he acabado- responde ella jugueteando con los collares que lleva puestos__** "mejor no menciono la parte en la que digo que me he perdido, ya tengo bastante con que en la Orden digan que tengo mal sentido de orientación, como para que empiece este despótata también"**_

_-Hay sitios por los que es mejor no ir querida- comenta Alucard levantándose de su asiento __**"al menos puedo intentar asustarla un poco"**_

_-Quizás, pero como lo único que podría hacer es entrenar y ya lo he hecho cinco veces hoy, pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y por cierto, no me llames querida, suena asqueroso de tus labios- responde ella encogiéndose de hombros__** "si este esperpento va a intentar asustarme mejor no darle facilidades"**_

_-Vencer a un humano siempre es fácil, y que yo sepa no es ningún delito referirme a ti como querida, al menos no en esta época- se burla Alucard refiriéndose por supuesto a la parte humana de la chica, esta capta la burla pero no lo demuestra__** "mejor la hago enfadar, no creo que le guste que se metan con una de sus mitades, ni con su época"**_

_-¿Vencer aun vampiro es más difícil?- interroga ella burlonamente__** "ya se que puedo hacer para entretenerme hoy"**_

_-Eso se da por supuesto- responde Alucard captando la burla de la chica__** "en que estará pensando esa híbrida ahora, no me ha gustado esa expresión, es la misma que pone mi Ama antes de dispararme en los lugares más dolorosos que se le pasen por la cabeza en el momento de apretar el gatillo"**_

_-Demuéstralo- le pide Anastasia sonriendo malignamente__** "me voy a divertir mucho"**_

_-Qué demuestre qué- dice el vampiro mirando inquisidoramente a la morena que sigue sonriendo, con una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquier se vivo, pero Alucard no está vivo __**"¿que tiene en mente esta?"**_

_-Que me demuestres que eres más fuerte que un humano… o que un híbrido- le explica ella como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño __**"a lo mejor es cortito de mente quien sabe de todo hay, sólo hay que ver a algunos deportistas"**_

_-¿Y como quieres que te lo demuestre?- interroga ahora divertido Alucard captando la intención de la adolescente y empezando a encontrar cómica la situación __**"le debe gustar que la humillen, pero al menos tendré un poco de entretenimiento"**_

_-Hmm… ¿peleando contra mí?, si consigues quitarme uno de mis collares reconoceré que eres más fuerte que cualquier humano o híbrido, pero si yo consigo quitarte el collar que te voy a dejar tendrás que reconocer que no eres tan fuerte como quieres hacer creer- dice la chica retando al vampiro __**"ya están las cartas sobre la mesa… hmm… a veces me pregunto si seré masoca, siempre voy buscando pelea, además no creo que me vaya a dar facilidades… mejor para mí así puedo entrenar a gusto"**_

_-¿Hay alguna regla?, o podemos hacer todo lo que se nos venga a la cabeza- vuelve a interrogar Alucard preparándose para la pelea __**"definitivamente esta chica está loca, no se da cuenta de que le voy a patear el trasero… peor para ella, que se vaya preparando para perder"**_

_-Podemos utilizar cualquier estrategia que se nos ocurra, incluso podemos utilizar nuestras armas de combate y poderes sobrenaturales- dice la chica feliz de poder "entrenar" con alguien más o menos interesante __**"comprobado a mí me gusta que me den de hostias, sino no estaría retando al vampiro más poderoso del que se tienen registros, en fin… ¡A pelear!"**_

_-Cualquiera diría que lo tenias todo perfectamente pensado… acepto tu reto- sonríe el no-muerto mientras se acerca a chica para que le dé uno de collares que se pone en el cuello con una mueca de desagrado._

_-Como puedes decir eso- dice la chica con un tono de voz ofendido mientras se ata a la muñeca uno de sus collares y deja los otros sobre la mesita que hay al lado de la sillón donde hasta hace pocos minutos estaba sentado Alucard._

_-Como sea… ¿empezamos?- corta Alucard sonriendo siniestramente._

_-Claro, cuando quieras- dice Anastasia poniéndose en posición defensiva._

_Durante unos cinco minutos se miran sin hacer ningún movimiento evaluando a su contrincante, trascurrido ese tiempo Anastasia saca de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parece un pequeño bumerang y aprieta un botón haciendo que este cambie de forma y aumente hasta adoptar forma de arco, aunque no tiene cuerda, pero ella hace brotar de una de su manos una corriente de energía que se fija a los extremos del arco formando de esa manera la cuerda del mismo. Al mismo tiempo Alucard saco de su sobretodo su Casull y apunta don ella a la morena que lo mira fijamente con el arco en la mano. Cuando Alucard aprieta el gatillo de la pistola, Anastasia rápidamente forma otro rayo de energía dándole forma de flecha y lo dispara con el arco haciendo que la flecha pare la bala y llegue hasta Alucard que se agacha ligeramente por lo que sólo le roza el hombro._

_-Buen tiro, pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerme- se burla Alucard, aunque no menciona el hecho de que no es capaz de regenerar el desgarrón del sobretodo y, aunque es capaz de regenerar la herida esta escuece como si ardiera y luchara por no sanar __**"¿Por qué no puedo regenerar la ropa?... esa flecha no era normal"**_

_-Tranquilo el show no ha hecho más que empezar- responde Anastasia sonriendo con malicia __**"capullo, que no se hubiera agachado y ya vería como si que se quejaba"**_

_-Mejor- ríe Alucard comenzando a disparar de nuevo de modo que Anastasia no pueda bloquear todas las balas con el arco, de modo que la chica para que las balas no la hirieran se transforma en una especie de nube oscura que se mueve rápidamente por la habitación hacia Alucard, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca vuelve a tomar su forma corpórea y utiliza su arco como arma cortante usando para ello la cuerda del mismo, pero lo único que consigue es que las mangas del atuendo del vampiro se conviertan en jirones ya que Alucard se ha encargado de regenerar sus mutilados brazos __**"creo que después de todo si que la he subestimado"**_

_-Parece que nos vamos a divertir- comenta la chica un poco molesta por no conseguir herir al no-muerto __**"¿por qué el puede regenerarse y yo no?, eso no es justo"**_

_-Eso parece- concede Alucard divertido, al tiempo que se lanza contra la chica consiguiendo rozar el collar y desgarrar toda la manga de la camiseta de la chica, gracias a un cuchillo, aunque la morena es demasiado rápida y no consigue herirla. _

_-¿Cómo has conseguido ese cuchillo?- interroga la chica sorprendida __**"juraría que hace medio segundo no lo tenía… curiosamente se me hace familiar"**_

_-Te lo acabo de quitar, ya que parece que puedes esquivar las balas he buscado otra forma de herirte- responde Alucard riendo __**"será fuerte, pero también muy despistada"**_

_-Cabrón- gruñe la chica mientras se aleja ligeramente del vampiro para lanzarle una flecha que este esquiva rápidamente._

_Durante una hora y media ambos contrincantes intentan herirse mutuamente sin conseguirlo, aunque consiguen desgarrar la ropa. También en varias ocasiones ambos están a punto de conseguir el collar de su ponente, pero tampoco lo llegan a conseguir._

_-A aprobación de Cromwell…liberando hasta el estado de la técnica de control restringido 5, 4, 3… abiertos, hasta que el objetivo haya sido silenciado- dice Alucard decidiendo poner las cosas interesantes, sobre todo por el hecho de que esa chica además de tener unas armas un tanto curiosas, sabe artes marciales, y cortar los puntos de presión paralizando a sus enemigos, si no llega a ser por que está muerto, seguramente y aunque le duela decirlo, sobre todo por su orgullo, habría perdido contra ella._

_-Aja… aquí empieza la fiesta- murmura la chica mientras observa como todo a su alrededor se pone negro y de la nada empiezan a aparecer ojos por todos lados, súbitamente de la nada aparece Alucard transformando uno de sus brazos en un enorme perro negro con decenas de ojos. Anastasia sorprendida en un principio se recupera y esquiva el primer ataque del perro, y antes de un segundo ataque se quita una pequeña piedra que tiene una de sus pulseras y la lanza hacia donde está el no-muerto, nada más tocar el suelo la piedra estalla en una luminosa bola de luz que consigue anular el ataque de Alucard completamente._

_-Parece que tienes más trucos de lo que se podrían esperar- sonríe Alucard contento de por fin tener un rival digno __**"Jajaja… esto si que es diversión, me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar con este ritmo"**_

_-No tienes ni idea- responde Anastasia comenzando a acumular energía y formando un enorme dragón hecho de sombras y con la boca llena de su extraña energía, Alucard ,por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en vampiro, está mortalmente sorprendido, consigue apartarse a tiempo de esquivar un golpe letal cortesía del dragón formado por Anastasia, y al instante vuelve a invocar a su infernal perro para contrarrestar al dragón, produciendo una gran explosión que hace desaparecer a los dos animales y proyecta a los dos contrincantes a los polos opuestos de la habitación._

_-Eres muy interesante ¿lo sabias?, pero aun con esas no me vas a vencer- reconoce Alucard decidiendo poner fin a la pelea, ya que la explosión ha debido ser captada por su Ama y está se dirigirá enseguida a ver que ocurre, y es mejor que nos los pille entrenando con unos poderes tan devastadores __**"tendré que dejar la diversión para otro momento… aunque ahora se contra quien tengo que luchar si quiero divertirme"**_

_-Quien sabe, yo que tú no cantaría victoria- responde la chica molesta por el hecho de que Alucard pudiera contrarrestar con esa… facilidad, a su dragón __**"mierda me estoy empezando a cansar, si que es duro de roer este tío, a este paso me va a vencer, invocar al dragón consume mucha energía y la necesito para poder usar la gran mayoría de las habilidades superiores de los vampiros"**_

_-Finalizando técnica de control restringido- murmura Alucard sorprendiendo y extrañando a la chica que lo mira con suspicacia, ese momento de duda lo aprovecha el no-muerto para acercarse rápidamente a al chica y empotrarla contra la pared sujetándola por la muñeca, y para que no se moviera y poder quitarle el dichoso collar, le sella los labios con los suyos._

_-¿Se puede saber que está pasando y que estáis haciendo?- pregunta una muy enfadada Integra mirándoles desde la entrada._

_-Me parece que te he ganado- le susurra Alucard al oído a la morena antes de separarse de ella dejando que esta tome aliento __**"de todos lo momentos, tenía que llegar justamente ahora"**_

_-Eso parece- responde ella también susurrando para luego dirigir la mirada Integra que les sigue mirando furiosa y tras mirar a su alrededor y mirarse a si misma y a Alucard llega a la conclusión, de que cualquiera que no haya estado presente en la pelea iba a pensar muy mal de la situación __**"parece enfadada"**_

_-Pues nosotros estábamos…- comienza a explicar Anastasia mientras oye como Alucard se ríe al llegar a la misma conclusión que ella sobre la situación en la que se encuentran __**"podría hacer algo más que reírse el inútil este¿no ve que está que echa chispas?"**_

_-Mejor no me expliquéis ahora nada y Anastasia deberías irte a cambiar, Seras a preguntado por ti- le corta Integra saliendo le sótano._

_-Me parece que se ha enfadado- dice la chica más para si misma que otra cosa __**"espero que no haya pensado muy mal, la situación ya era rara por si sola como para añadirle algo más"**_

_-¿Y te extrañas?... te has fijado en el aspecto que tenemos- le responde Alucard divertido mientras señala los jirones de su ropa y luego a la morena que presenta un espectáculo parecido._

_-La verdad es que no… en fin me voy a mí cuarto a vestirme, otra vez, y a lavarme la boca- dice la chica con un suspiro cansado y una mueca de asco __**"sobre todo eso último…puaj… como se le ha podido ocurrir, en vez de cerebro debe tener pelusas… a lo mejor tiene el cerebro podrido y por eso no piensa"**_

_- Te informo querida de que muchas mujeres pagarían por que les besara, así que no te quejes, además… ¿no dijiste que si te vencía reconocerías que soy más fuerte que cualquier humano o híbrido?- comenta Alucard un poco picado en su orgullo por el último comentario __**"desde luego es borde con ganas… aunque no ha sido una forma muy limpia de ganar, la próxima vez no tendré piedad"**_

_-Sí, es cierto, reconozco que eres muy fuerte, pero que conste que la forma de vencerme ha sido muy poco ortodoxa a parte de asquerosa- reconoce la morena mientras se aleja __**"mejor dicho nauseabunda… joder que está muerto… aunque bien pensado yo estoy parcialmente muerta, pero eso no viene al caso"**_

_-Primero, tú misma dijiste que se podía usar la estrategia que quisiéramos… y segundo, eres un poco frígida, ha sido sólo un beso, se me podrían haber ocurrido cosas peores- gruñe Alucard mientras oye la risa de la chica que sale del sótano._

_-Definitivamente, a esta chica le falta un tornillo, y voy a tener que empezar a plantearme el hecho de que a lo mejor a mí también- murmura Alucard desapareciendo entre la oscuridad el sótano._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Creo que tendremos que volver a batirnos en duelo, una diversión así no conviene desperdiciarla- susurra Alucard mirando la copa llena de sangre _"pero esta vez habrá que buscar una manera de que no nos interrumpan"_.

-Me siento alagada, pero no muchas gracias, fue sólo un entrenamiento casual porque me aburría mucho- le responde una voz burlonamente.

-Te has aficionado a venir por aquí ¿no?- sonríe Alucard mirando a la morena que está apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Hay que decir que desde ese "pequeño" entrenamiento, tanto Alucard como Anastasia, se comienzan a llevar mejor, y sorprendentemente para Integra se tratan como iguales, bueno lo sorprendente es que Alucard lo haga, ya que interiormente reconoce que ella es muy fuerte y si fuera completamente un vampiro seguramente sería casi tan fuerte como Alucard, aunque por supuesto esta última parte Integra no lo sabe.

-Que va, es que como estás en Babia, Integra me ha pedido que venga buscarte, tenemos que ir a matar goulds a no se donde- responde la morena con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar.

-Lo dicho, le faltan todos los tornillos de la cabeza- suspira el no-muerto levantándose y siguiendo a Anastasia.

-Te he oído, y si a mí me faltan todos los tornillos, tú nunca los has tenido, así que no me toques las narices- grita la chica saliendo de la mansión.

-Hmm… a veces es una autentica molestia que tenga el oído tan fino como el de un vampiro- gruñe Alucard por lo bajo, aunque interiormente esté divertido.


	4. La LLegada de los Visitantes

**LA LLEGADA DE LOS VISITANTES**

-Lady Integra¿cree que es prudente que Anastasia vaya sola por la mansión?, quiero decir, ella no tiene un buen sentido de la orientación, además provoca peleas en todo momento y tiene un carácter muy explosivo, Seras me ha comentado que por su forma de actuar y ser parece una "extensión" de Alucard- comenta Walter a la rubia que mira tranquilamente por la ventana después de haber dado las ordenes a los dos vampiros y a la agente española.

-Yo también lo he pensado y he estado hablando con Nicolás, ha decidido venir aquí para controlarla, e de añadir que no pareció extremadamente sorprendido cuando le llame para consultarle, más bien parecía que esperaba la llamada… llegará dentro de dos días y con el vendrá la compañera de equipo de Anastasia- responde Integra con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que me retire para poder preparar las habitaciones para nuestros nuevos visitantes… parece que no paran de llegar visitas a Hellsing- sonríe Walter, recordando al amable anciano.

-Eso parece, aunque me alegra saber que por un tiempo Nicolás estará con nosotros- responde Integra también sonriendo _"necesito preguntar a Nicolás sobre algunos puntos, espero que me pueda responder"_.

-Con su permiso señora- dice Walter saliendo de la habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Detesto a los goulds, no hay forma ni humana, ni divina, ni demoníaca de que las manchas de sangre de esa escoria salgan de la ropa… como pille al desgraciado del vampiro que los está creando le arranco la piel a tiras antes de reventarle a flechazos- gruñe Anastasia mientras mira con asco las manchas de putrefacta sangre que manchan su camiseta _"era mi camiseta favorita, será desgraciado ese putrefacto gusano… maldigo en todos los idiomas al inútil que se dedica a crear vampiros"_.

-No te quejes… podría haber sido peor- le reprocha Seras mientras caminan por los desiertos caminos del parque _"parece que no le gusta mucho ensuciarse, aunque también puede ser que quiera hacer la gracia de turno, al menos con ella las cacerías son más amenas"_.

-Tienes razón… podría haberme roto una uña… eso si que hubiera sido una catástrofe- contesta burlonamente la morena y acto seguido ambas jóvenes se echan a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-No deberíais ser tan escandalosas y… no creo que puedas cumplir tu deseo esa basura ya ha sido eliminada, será mejor que volvamos ya a la mansión- les corta Alucard apareciendo al lado de las chicas que se quedan calladas y una le mira avergonzada y la otra molesta, pero ambas asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a seguir al más viejo por los caminos _"hay algo que no cambia con el tiempo, en todas las épocas las mujeres son escandalosas, al menos hace cinco siglos eran más sumisas"_.

-Viejo cascarrabias… ves como cuando yo te decía que le han metido un atizador por el culo no me equivocaba- le susurra Anastasia a Seras que se apresura a trasformar su risa en una muy poco convincente tos _"este tío no tiene sentido del humor… o lo tiene pero atrofiado… para mí que sólo se divierte cuando mata, vale que a mí también me divierte, pero también me gusta hacer bromas no tan macabras"_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Querida tranquilízate, pronto la volverás a ver, no te impacientes- le aconseja un anciano hombre que se encuentra entre las sombras a una chica rubia con el pelo ondulado que le llega hasta los hombros y de ojos azules, es de una estatura bastante alta, su piel es muy pálida aunque con un ligero tono rosado y va vestida con ropa muy holgada dándole un aspecto descuidado, de hecho va vestida con un vestido de tirantes a rayas horizontales de colores y bajo el vestido lleva unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Pero si no estoy preocupada por volverla a ver, lo que me preocupa es cuantos destrozos abrá causado… ella es un peligro publico y personal para cualquiera que no la comprenda, cosa que ocurre demasiado a menudo- responde la chica andando por toda la habitación _"ya se abra cargado a media Organización, pero como se les ocurre mandarla sola con lo sádica que es, y ahora yo tendré que calmarla, si es que lo que no me pase…"_.

-Por eso precisamente es tú compañera, vuestras personalidades son tan diferentes antes incluso del pequeño accidente que sufrió… nunca había visto un equipo tan compenetrado, con conocer a una de vosotras se conoce a la otra, sólo hay que imaginarse a una persona totalmente opuesta, incluyendo la apariencia- responde el anciano riendo _"pueden ser de caracteres diferentes, pero algunas veces se parecen mucho, en especial cuando a esta niña le da por ponerse borde se empieza a semejar al carácter en estado normal de su hermana"_.

-Sip, la verdad es que no se como nos aguantamos, aunque te recuerdo que ella no es la única que sufrió un accidente- reconoce la rubia sonriendo divertida _"nos soportamos y nos queremos porque llevamos toda la vida juntas… creo que aunque no lo reconozca ni bajo tortura ella lamentaría sinceramente que algo me pasara"_.

-Te aseguro que no eres la única que se lo pregunta… la mitad de la Orden se hace exactamente la misma pregunta y entre ellos me incluyo, y en cuanto al pequeño accidente que tu sufriste reconocerás que en tu caso tienes más ventajas para ocultarlo que ella- le informa el hombre sentado en una cómoda silla mientras observa a su subordinada _"lo que yo no comprendo es como se entienden en esa especie de idiomas de de sonidos sin palabras"_.

-Pero a pesar de todo quiero mucho a mí hermana y no la cambiaria por nadie… y en esto incluyo todos sus enormes defectos… y sí, yo tengo más facilidad para ocultar mi problema- afirma la chica con convicción casi como si retara a alguien a que le contradijese.

-Me alegra escucharlo, sabes perfectamente que sólo hay dos personas capaces de controlarla, una eres tú y la otra soy yo, aunque a veces a mí me ignora… eres la voz de su escasa conciencia- agrega el hombre a la conversación _"otro punto que no entiendo, se que ella más o menos aprecia a los de la Orden, pero parece que sólo nos protege a mí y a su amiga, al resto los pone deliberadamente en peligro"_.

-Tonterías, no soy la voz de su escasa conciencia… no tiene conciencia y yo tengo que hacer el papel, pero aun así a veces tiene sordera selectiva… y ahora… Lord Alvar… ¿puede explicarme la misión?- gruñe la chica _"vayamos al tema, tengo que ir a ver a Juanpe para despedirme"_.

-Por supuesto, escucha bien… lo que ocurre es que como sabes muchos de nuestros mejores hombres han sido encontrados muertos o convertidos en goulds en Inglaterra, por eso enviamos a Camila a que descubriese y destruyese el origen de esas muertes- le informa Nicolás con voz pausada.

-Entiendo… mandasteis a Camy porque ella tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir y salir impune, pero… entonces por que vamos a ir nosotros… y por que va a ir usted puede ser peligroso- dice la chica con voz preocupada sentándose en una silla _"no debería ir ya ha tenido muchos problemas, no es sano para él"_.

-Porque no conté con que Camila no aceptaría con facilidad las órdenes de mí querida Integra, ni está podría controlar ese dichoso carácter que tiene tú amiga, por eso cuando me llamo decidí que tú tenias que ir a controlarla, en cuanto a mí quiero ver a Lady Integra, y no podría estar mejor protegido que con Camila y contigo… por algo sois las mejores- explica el anciano _"por favor que no pida más explicaciones y que de un respiro a esta vieja cabeza"_.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también irá Mick?- interroga la rubia con un deje de preocupación _"mejor no sigo por el mismo camino… si viene ese energúmeno vamos a tener problemas"_.

-No sabía que te cayese tan mal, pero tranquila, no, no irá- contesta el anciano sonriendo _"aunque lo intente disimular es evidente que no lo aguanta"_.

-No es que me caiga mal, pero si de normal me cuesta que Camy obedezca, con él ya no habría manera y se acabarían intentando matar- responde la rubia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido _"la pongo de excusa y todo arreglado, se que lo creerá, ya ha estado a punto de matarle varias veces… lastima que no la hayan dejado"_.

-Ya veo… como he dicho no tienes que preocuparte, ahora querida, mejor ve a preparar el equipaje y acuérdate de meterle las pastillas a tu amiga, seguramente no ha calculado el tiempo que puede llevar la misión y no se habrá llevado repuestos, yo por mí parte le tengo que llevar unos informes que se dejó aquí y que son necesarios para la misión- dice el hombre acercándose a un archivo y sacando una gruesa carpeta.

-Tan irresponsable como siempre, no me acabo de creer que ella sea la mayor de las dos y que tenga que ser yo la responsable- murmura la rubia mientras sale de la habitación _"genial, ahora tengo que preocuparme de que no se queden los archivos y las pastillas aquí, se va a enterar cuando la tenga delante"_.

-Porque según su criterio ella tiene toda la eternidad para aprender a ser responsable y tú no, porque aunque tu vida vaya a ser muy larga, no ser eterna- responde el anciano a una joven que ya no se encuentra allí _"que maravilloso tesoro es la juventud"_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ya era hora de que llegarais… habéis tardado más de lo normal- les reprocha Integra cuando ve entrar a los tres cazadores _"Alucard no parece muy contento, espero que no hayan vuelto a entrenar esos dos"_.

-Ha sido por mí culpa… quería averiguar si este ataque me podría llevar hasta lo que está matando a mis compañeros- se disculpa Anastasia con su fría voz y sin un deje de arrepentimiento, es decir lo dice sólo por compromiso.

-Ya veo… no pasa nada, comprendo que para ti es importante encontrar pistas que te lleven hasta el problema- concede Integra mirándola inquisidoramente _"se que miente, pero no se porque no se molesta en ocultarlo mejor, es como si no le importara"_.

-Lady Integra, por que quería vernos en su despacho, en vez de en el vestíbulo, la última vez que nos hizo reunirnos aquí era porque llegaba Anastasia- interviene con curiosidad Seras _"por qué parece Lady Hellsing tan tensa, que yo sepa no ha pasado nada que deba de preocuparla"_.

-Siento el retraso Lady Integra, ha habido unos problemas con la clasificación de las nuevas armas y he tenido que solucionarlos- se excusa Walter entrando en la habitación _"parece que ya han llegado todos"_.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos y como bien ha deducido la agente de policía, os tengo que decir un par de cosas… Anastasia, esto va sobre todo por tú propio internes… en dos días vendrán a la mansión Hellsing Lord Alvar y la compañera de equipo de Anastasia- informa la rubia mirando a la morena que abre desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa _"parece que no se esperaba la noticia"_.

-¿Por qué van a venir?... es peligroso que Lord Nicolás abandone la protección de la Orden, no debería salir de España- consigue decir la adolescente después de volver a su típica pose de indiferencia _"No debe salir de allí, podría correr peligro, aunque vaya con mi hermana no es seguro, y ahora yo estoy con esta misión y no voy a poder protegerle todo el tiempo"_.

-Debido a lo que han ocurrido estas dos últimas semanas, y en vista de que yo no soy la más apropiada para intentar… controlar tú carácter, llamé para pedir consejo a Nicolás y este decidió que era mejor que él y otra agente vinieran- responde Integra con pausa _"parece preocupada, me pregunto si le abra pasado algo a Nicolás para que reaccione así"_.

-Comprendo… bueno al menos tendré a alguien que me comprenda- dice Anastasia encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo como un vendaval del despacho _"MIERDA, no, él no puede venir, espero que ella sepa protegerle o aunque sea mi mejor amiga y hermana le haré tomar un billete de ida pero no de vuelta al infierno"_.

-Esa chica me parece que tiene serios problemas de carácter¿Cómo puede ser que Lord Nicolás no haya echo nada para remediarlo?, normalmente no soporta la insolencia- comenta Walter mirando la puerta por la que ha salido la morena _"aprecio sinceramente a Lord Alvar, pero me parece que su agente no es muy responsable"_.

-Por lo que he podido saber de ella no creo que se dejara, así que ha debido de dejarla por imposible… lo que me preocupa es que en cuanto ha sabido que venía su compañera instantáneamente se ha vuelto más… digamos borde y fría- responde Integra con los ojos entornados, como si quisiera ver algo que está allí pero que no se percibe.

-Mi Ama si ya no soy necesario aquí me retiro- se despide el viejo nosferathu mientras desaparece después de que Integra le hiciera un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza _"estaba enfadada, ni siquiera se ha molestado en poner sus barreras mentales"_.

-Ehh… yo creo que iré a mi habitación para descansar… buenas noches… o lo que queda de ella- se despide rápidamente Seras _"me parece que aquí ya no pinto nada, será mejor que me vaya"_.

-Como crees que serán ahora las cacerías si va haber otra cazadora más- pregunta con curiosidad Walter.

-No creo que vaya a ver otra cazadora, más bien creo que la compañera de Anastasia viene para intentar controlar dentro de la mansión a su compañera, y además intuyo que su principal misión será proteger a Nicolás- dice la rubia pensativamente _"no me equivoqué al pensar que tendríamos ajetreo por una temporada"_.

-A propósito Lady Integra… ¿no cree que ella a actuado de manera muy extraña al recibir la noticia?, parecía sumamente preocupada por el hecho de que Lord Nicolás saliera de España- interroga Walter también pensativo.

-Es lógico, Nicolás ya no es joven, de hecho es mucho más anciano que cualquiera de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, de modo que no querrá que le pase nada al líder de su Orden- responde Integra dando por zanjada la conversación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-De modo pequeña mía que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… espero con ansias que llegue ese momento… pues cuando te atrape ya no podrás huir y me pertenecerás por toda la eternidad- ...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya es por la mañana y el día ha amanecido frío y desapacible… en definitiva un día en el que no apetece salir y mucho menos hacer cualquier tipo de viaje, pero los ajetreados pasajeros de los diferentes aviones siguen entrando y saliendo de la central. Y de una de las puertas abriéndose paso entre la multitud salen dos personas una de ellas es una adolescente de unos 17 años rubia y vestida de manera casual, la otra es un anciano que va vestido con un sobrio traje gris, su pelo es abundante y cano, la piel es bastante morena y sus ojos son de color verdemar, el hombre va apoyado en un bastón y aunque a primera vista no parezca otra cosa que un simple anciano que va acompañado de su "nieta", cualquiera que lo conozca se sentiría al punto amedrentado por el hombre, ya que la fuerza de su mirada es inmensa, por cierto, me parece que no he mencionado que este hombre no es otro que Lord Nicolás Adolfo Ludóvico Isaías Leónidas Alvar líder de una prestigiosa Orden en España.

-Recuerda pequeña que aquí no debemos llamar la atención, al menos hasta que estemos en la mansión Hellsing- le dice bondadosamente Nicolás a la rubia que mira hacia todos lados inquieta.

-Ya lo se, pero se me hace extraño que esa narcisista no esté por aquí, creí que vendría para servir de escolta… o para saludar- responde la rubia con impaciencia al tiempo que la unos golpecitos en el suelo con el talón "_Zorra, al menos podría a ver venido"_.

-Buenos días Lord Alvar, bienvenido a Londres, espero que allá tenido un buen viaje- les desea la voz de Walter al tiempo que aparece entre la multitud _"desde luego sigue igual que la última vez que lo vi"_.

-Buenos días Walter, me alegro de verte, si no fuera porque me has saludado no te habría conocido… esta es la compañera de mi otra agente, por cierto ¿dónde está?- responde el anciano al saludo del moreno.

-Anastasia… se quedó en la mansión ella y otros dos agentes de Hellsing llegaron de madrugada a la mansión y ahora están descansando- contesta Walter con educación mientras guía los dos huéspedes hacia un coche negro.

-Me alegra saber que… Anastasia ayuda en algo, no es bueno que se quede parada durante mucho tiempo- dice Nicolás subiéndose al coche siendo seguido por la rubia _"espero que no hay creado muchos problemas por inactividad"_.

-Lo sabemos, por fortuna se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando- informa Walter mientras el coche se desplaza por la carretera hacia su destino. Dos horas y media Walter entraba con los dos españoles en el despacho de Lady Hellsing para una pequeña audiencia.

-Me alegra veros por fin, en especial a ti Lord Nicolás, hace diez años que no tenía noticias tuyas- saluda Integra educadamente a sus invitados _"verle es como volver al pasado, parece una figura del antiguo testamento"._

-Mi querida Integra me complace admirar y reconocer que se ha convertido en una bellísima mujer, espero que el piropo de un anciano no le ofenda- responde al saludo Nicolás galantemente.

-En absoluto, sabes que para mí siempre fuiste como un segundo abuelo, pero… se me olvidaban mis modales, no quisiera que tú joven agente sintiera que la ignoramos- agrega Integra dirigiendo sus ojos a la rubia.

-En absoluto, me alegra el poder estar aquí, gracias por acogernos- saluda la ojiazul _"no imaginaba que la líder de Hellsing fuera sí, me la imaginaba… no se, pero no así"_.

-No es molestia, por cierto ¿tú nombre es…?- comienza a preguntar Integra pero es interrumpida por una exclamación.

-¡IVONNE! Por el amor de todos los demonios del infierno ¿Cuándo has llegado?- exclama y pregunta una mortalmente fría voz desde la puerta, al darse la vuelta unos sorprendidos Nicolás e Integra y una divertida Ivonne, pueden observar que en la puerta del despacho hay dos figuras, una es la de un hombre muy alto vestido con un traje negro y un sobretodo rojo y a su lado hay una adolescente vestida con una falda que le llega hasta el muslo de color negro y una camiseta ombliguera roja.

-Camila, cuanto tiempo¿te alegras de verme?- pregunta Ivonne contenta de ver por fin a su amiga _"ahora empieza la fiesta, a ver quien gana esta vez"_.

-Tanto como de tener un dolor de cabeza… y mí nombre aquí es A-n-a-s-t-a-s-i-a, pero no has contestado a mí pregunta, responde- exige la morena fríamente a su hermana pequeña _"no, ahora discutir no, por una vez que yo no tengo ganas, ella quiere pelear joder que dolor de cabeza"_.

-Yo también te quiero, he llegado ahora mismo, de hecho me iba a presentar a Lady Integra cuando tú has decidido hacer uso de tú melodiosa voz- se burla la rubia haciendo enfadar a la morena _"parece cansada, seguro que ha estado toda la noche en planta, hasta juraría que está más pálida que de costumbre"_.

-Primer punto, yo a ti no te quiero, te soporto, y segundo punto mí voz es mucho mejor que la tuya que parece un graznido de cuervo- gruñe ácidamente Anastasia molesta por la pulla de la rubia _"a que consigue ponerme de mal humor… sabía que hoy no tenía que haberme levantado de la cama"_.

-Parad las dos en este mismo momento, se me hace imposible creer que os acabéis de reencontrar y ya estéis peleando- se interpone Nicolás divertido _"desde luego son iguales que cuando eran pequeñas, quizás por eso soy incapaz de tratarlas como adultas"_.

-Anastasia, parece que tú… amiga si que sabe como controlar tú carácter- se burla Alucard interviniendo en la conversación y teniendo al instante que regenerar uno de sus brazos ya que la morena se lo ha volado de un disparo _"me pregunto si… Ivonne sabrá que su amiga es una híbrida, creo que me voy a divertir mucho, tengo a dos locas para fastidiar"_.

-Cállate maldito vampiro chupasangre- le espeta la susodicha enfadada _"Éramos pocos y parió la abuela, pero a este quien le ha dado voto en la conversación"_.

-Jajaja, parece que he acertado después de todo- ríe el vampiro divertido _"tengo que dejar de meterme en su cabeza, acabará por afectarme lo que piensa, sobre todo el punto ese de la abuela"_.

-Alucard es un verdadero placer volverte a ver hacía tiempo que no te veía, como de costumbre no has cambiado nada- le saluda Lord Nicolás al vampiro de forma amigable "_mejor que ellas sigan matándose con la mirada, pero que no metan al vampiro en esto, o tendremos que prepararle un funeral"_.

-Lo mismo digo Lord Alvar, celebro que todavía este vivo, después de todo lo que ha pasado- responde el vampiro al saludo con un cierto tono de malicia en la voz _"quizás tenga que dejar de fastidiarlas por un momento, me pregunto si el viejo seguirá tan ingenioso como siempre"_.

-Ya se suele decir, mala hierba nunca muere, aunque de eso tú sabes más que yo ¿no?- responde de buen humor el anciano, pero como única respuesta recibe la risa del no-muerto _"recuerdo que la última vez me venció en el lanzamiento de pullas y aunque tenga varios siglos de vida no voy a dejarme vencer"_.

-Ya veo que no hace falta que se os diga nada ni presentar a Ivonne a Alucard, ya que Anastasia está despierta, de modo que será mejor que nos dejéis a solas a Lord Alvar y a mí para que podamos hablar- agrega Integra muy divertida ante la manera de tratar del anciano con el viejo vampiro _"había olvidado ya la rivalidad que tenían por ver cual de los dos lanzaba más puñales al contrario"_.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer de niñera de esta mocosa?, que yo sepa soy una cazadora no una canguro, que se las apañe ella solita que ya es mayorcita- refunfuña la morena y antes de que nadie pueda decirle nada desaparece en dirección a no se sabe donde_"no, otra vez no, yo no quiero ser guía turística en esta mansión"_.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no la veía de tan buen humor… ¿eh… te importaría llevarme hasta donde sea que esté?- le pregunta la rubia amablemente a Alucard que la mira con la ceja alzada _"en seis años desde que ocurrió que no haya cambiado ni un ápice de carácter es asombroso… tan borde como siempre"_.

-No, ya nos hemos presentado y ya sabemos quien es cada uno, yo ya no hago nada aquí, regreso a dormir- gruñe ahora Alucard desapareciendo y reapareciendo dentro de la seguridad de su ataúd _"creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que todas las españolas están locas"_.

-Bueno… creo que me voy a investigar la mansión, puede que hasta encuentra a mí querida hermanita… adiós- se despide la rubia desapareciendo también en dirección no se sabe donde _"primero me voy a la habitación a ordenar y luego la busco"_.

-Me parece que tienes unas agentes un poco extrañas Nicolás- comenta Integra sentándose en una de las sillas.

-En absoluto, ha sido sólo la emoción de volver a verse, siempre montan el mismo numerito, además ellas son las mejores, aunque Anastasia la supera en muchos aspectos- responde el anciano sentándose también enana de las sillas.

-No se bien si te he entendido¿me estás diciendo que siempre son así la una con la otra?- interroga incrédula Integra.

-Más o menos, pero deduzco por tú expresión que Anastasia no te ha contado su secreto y no lo voy a desvelar, pero si te puedo decir que para conocer a una sólo hace falta conocer a la otra- responde Nicolás sonriendo enigmáticamente _"era de esperar, aunque me sorprende que no lo hay adivinado"_.

-¿A qué te refieres?- vuelve a preguntar Integra con curiosidad _"me lo ha parecido a mí o se ha referido a ellas como si fueran una sola"_.

-Que ellas son como el día y la noche, son totalmente opuestas y sin embargo se tratan como si fueran hermanas y cuando están juntas no parece haber mucha diferencia entre una y otra, me refiero al carácter, pero cuando están separadas se aprecian sus diferencias, es por ello que están en el mismo equipo, Ivonne puede comprender y controlar el endiablado carácter de su amiga y Anastasia puede conseguir que Ivonne se defienda por si misma hasta de los peores problemas para que la gente no la tome por débil debido al exceso de bondad- explica el anciano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya veo, pero si como intuyo, tú ya sabias que no iba a ser capaz de controlar a Anastasia¿por qué la mandaste aquí?- vuelve a preguntar la rubia _"no entiendo a donde quiere ir a parar"_.

-Como creo que te habrás dado cuenta el carácter de ella y de Alucard son prácticamente iguales, con ello me refiero también a los defectos, y son unos cuantos- contesta Nicolás con calma.

-Ya veo, en fin, me alegro de que hayáis venido, estamos empezando a tener problemas…- murmura finalmente Integra después de una pausa, por supuesto ella no sabe que su vampírico subordinado desde la oscuridad de su ataúd ha estado escuchando toda la conversación.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ivonne _Gloriosa**


	5. Nuestras diferencias nos hacen iguales

**NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS NOS HACEN IGUALES**

Ivonne se dirige con paso seguro a su habitación, ya que ella al contrario que su morena amiga si que se sabe orientar en un lugar. Cuando por fin llega a la puerta de la habitación la abre con prudencia, ya que no se fía mucho de lo que pueda ocurrir en esa casa.

-Por fin llegas… me he cansado de esperarte- gruñe una voz que proviene desde la cama, cuando dirige la mirada hacia esta observa, que su amiga está tumbada cual larga es encima de la misma al tiempo que ojea sin mucho interés un libro.

-Tenía que haberme imaginado que estarías aquí, aunque aun sigo sin saber como puedes adivinar donde se aloja cada persona sin haberlas visto en el momento que las alojan- le responde la rubia quitándole el libro de las manos a Anastasia y comenzando a deshacer su maleta _"Nunca me acostumbraré a sus cambios de humor"_.

-Te olvidas siempre de que no soy humana, al igual que los vampiros mi sentido del olfato es más agudo… sólo he tenido que dejarme llevar por él, además tu puedes hacer lo mismo- contesta la morena haciéndose un ovillo en la cama y mirando a su hermana _"¿por qué me hace repetir mil veces lo mismo?"_.

-Hmm… ya podrías usar esa habilidad contigo misma, tu sentido de la orientación apesta- refunfuña Ivonne provocando la risa de la mayor _"que no se ría, que es verdad es capaz de perderse en un pasillo totalmente recto"_.

-No podría hacerlo, pero no vamos a hablar de mí… cuéntame tú algo o pregúntame algo- le pide la morena sonriendo.

-Está bien, parece que hoy estás de buen humor… a ver que te puedo preguntar ¿qué tal es la gente por aquí?- interroga la rubia también sonriendo y tumbándose al lado de su amiga _"juguemos un rato a las preguntas tontas"._

-¿Me vas hacer contestar por esa tontería?... mejor no respondas… a ver las personas por aquí son simpáticas y los soldados parecen bastante competentes, por supuesto no sabe nada de mí… situación, salvo el gusano necrófago que has visto antes, también a parte de él hay otra chica que es vampiresa pero al contrario que ese bastardo ella me recuerda a ti y también está Walter que es el mayordomo y protector de Integra, aunque es muy simpático tengo la sensación de que también puede ser letal- explica la morena abriendo los ojos y estirándose como un gato _"está niña es tonta…¿en serio no tiene nada mejor que preguntar?"_.

-Parece un sitio interesante, por cierto te he traído unos informes que te dejaste y….- comienza a contarle Ivonne pero es cortada por una fría risa.

-Parece que después de todo si que has encontrado a Anastasia- comenta Alucard divertido sentado en uno de los sillones _"me pregunto como de diferentes serán"_.

-¿A ti no te han enseñado modales?... y no hagas preguntas tontas, es obvio que nos hemos encontrado sino no estaríamos juntas- le gruñe la rubia molesta al vampiro que sólo sonríe al tiempo que Anastasia lanza una pequeña risita _"vale, este tipo comienza a recordarme a la ególatra que está a mi lado, hasta tienen el mismo tono de voz"_.

-Híbrida, me parece que ella no se va a dejar influir mucho por tus artimañas- dice Alucard con un tono como aquel que pregunta por el tiempo _"divertido, muy divertido… por fin tendré entretenimiento, aunque estando sólo Anastasia ya era muy divertido"_.

-Contén esos comentarios entre tus colmillos Tapes¿o es que prefieres que te arranque los dientes y la lengua con unos alicates?- le espeta la morena haciéndose ofendida _"¿pero quien se cree que es para evaluar como de manipuladora puedo llegar a ser?"_.

-No se porque te contienes con gruñirle ¿por qué no le pateas el culo?- interroga Ivonne divertida al observar como ese vampiro y su amiga son exactamente iguales _"que raro, normalmente y por cosas menores ya he tenido que separarla de otros agentes a los que ha estado a punto de desmembrar, desangrar y torturar"_.

-Igual me lo patea el a mí- murmura la morena por lo bajo, aunque tanto la rubia como el no-muerto lo oyen.

-¿Ehhh¿A que te refieres?- vuelve a preguntar la rubia un poco sorprendida _"¿qué ha querido decir con eso?"_.

-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho?... supongo que en ese caso se lo tendré que decir yo… tú amiguita y yo ya nos enfrentamos y perdió contra mí- le informa Alucard omitiendo el modo por el cual le había vencido y sabiendo que la chica no lo iba a decir.

-¿E… eso es verdad?- interroga sorprendida Ivonne a Anastasia que mira de una manera muy desagradable al vampiro _"como se suele decir, nunca te irás a dormir sin saber algo nuevo"_.

-Sí, es verdad, pero te aseguro que no me volverá a vencer- reconoce la chica entrecerrando los ojos molesta _"cabrón, se lo tenía que decir¿por que a mí?, tampoco he hecho tantas cosas malas… ohhh… bueno unas cuantas, pero no tantas como para que me pase esto"_.

-¿Y como te venció?- vuelve a preguntar la rubia, pero nada más terminar de formular la pregunta nota que las miradas de los dos seres están echándole uno muy divertido y expectante y la otra… bueno la otra puede decirse que emana un aura asesina que hace que su amiga salte de la cama y se aleje de ella _"mala pregunta… definitivamente una muy, muy mala pregunta… mejor poner tierra de por medio"_.

-No creo que esa sea una buena pregunta- comenta Alucard sonriendo perversamente _"vaya parece que no le es muy agradable hablar de su derrota… o tal vez es de la manera en la que ha sido derrotada"_.

-Sois raros… los dos, uno por ser un vampiro sádico, y la otra una híbrida… lo siento Anastasia es la verdad… que le da igual si lo que tiene que matar es mortal o inmortal- dice la rubia sentándose en una silla lo más alejada posible de los morenos _"se nota que ambos son no-muertos, al parecer todos tienen un leve trastorno mental, aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho sobre eso… hmm"_.

-No te alejes tanto tonta, yo no muerdo… y el esperpento ese de ahí lo hace pocas veces… sólo cuando se lo ordenan- se burla Anastasia incorporándose encima de la cama y mirando a su hermana _"que no estoy tan loca, y además para ella no soy peligrosa… no mucho al menos"_.

-No te creas quien para juzgar mocosa- le espeta Alucard un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica _"eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, yo muerdo siempre que quiero"_.

-Lo dicho… sois iguales, no se como no os habéis matado mutuamente todavía- comenta Ivonne con resignación _"espero no acabar necesitando ayuda médica"_.

-Fácil, él lo tiene como una orden y yo no quiero crear muchos problemas a Lord Nicolás, además no creo que pudiéramos matarnos- responde Anastasia sentándose en la cama.

-Aunque está conversación es apasionante, nos llama mí Ama, así que señoritas- interviene el no-muerto levantándose y abriendo la puerta con una burlona inclinación y esperando pacientemente a que las chicas se levanten y salgan de la habitación, la primera en reaccionar es la morena que hace una inclinación igual de burlona que la del vampiro y sale de la habitación, por último Ivonne consigue reaccionar y salir de la habitación ante la mirada burlona del no-muerto.

-Siempre sois así de extraños el uno con el otro ¿o es que queríais montar un numerito de burlas y buenos modales?- le pregunta Ivonne cuando llega a la altura de su hermana que sigue caminando tranquilamente _"¿pero a que juegan estos dos?"_.

-Un poco de cada, de alguna manera nos tendremos que divertir ¿no?- responde Anastasia sonriendo divertida _"a ver, sólo han sido una muestra de buenos modales, que hasta los vampiros tienen… creo"_.

-Por cierto donde se ha metido él- dice de repente al darse cuenta de que el vampiro no las sigue _"¿pero… donde está?"_.

-Ese… ya debe de estar en el despacho de Lady Integra… llevas años luchando contra vampiros y además estoy yo¿y todavía no los comprendes?- pregunta burlonamente la morena _"y ahora se da cuenta de que se ha largado… ha perdido facultades…. ya la pincharé luego con eso"_.

-Ña, ña, ña… tú eres un caso aparte y te recuerdo que además tú eres la única que se ha enfrentado a un vampiro de la rama principal, bueno tú y Lord Alvar, los demás hemos tenido mucho trabajo con los freaks- refunfuña Ivonne _"le encanta atravesarme a puñaladas… ¿como la soporto?"_.

-Ya, como sea, vamos a entrar- replica sonriendo Anastasia abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella.

-Buenas noches, ahora que estamos todos, quiero que Seras, Alucard y Anastasia vayáis con los "Gansos Salvajes" a destruir un grupo de goulds que están masacrando un pueblo de las cercanías… Ivonne tú también irás con ellos, pero como ya sabes esto no será lo habitual ya que creo que tú principal misión aquí es proteger a Nicolás y cuidar de que Anastasia no provoque demasiados destrozos- informa Integra cuando las dos adolescentes entran en el despacho _"parece que ya se han centrado un poco"_.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a por nuestras cosas¿vienes?- dice la rubia dirigiéndose a la morena _"genial acabo de llegar y ya tengo que matar… como odio las matanzas… aunque una parte de mí las necesite"_.

-No, yo ya llevo lo mío, ve a por tus cosas te espero en la puerta principal para ir con la moto- se despide la morena saliendo por la puerta _"Bien, por fin me voy a divertir un poco"_.

-¿E… en la moto?... ¡PERO SI ERES UN PELIGRO PÚBLICO CON ELLA!- le grita Ivonne cuando la otra ya ha desaparecido por la puerta, seguidamente ella sale por la misma y se dirige a su habitación para coger sus cosas _"y yo que creía que las cosas no podían empeorar"_.

-Así que ella es la otra agente de España… parece simpática y no tiene la voz fría como Anastasia- comenta Seras que está situada al lado derecho de su Maestro _"¿por qué Anastasia me compararía con ella?, y no nos veo parecidas"_.

-Hmm… creo que será mejor que vayamos saliendo- dice Integra seriamente mientras sale de su despacho _"creo que me equivoqué, no se han centrado únicamente se estaban dando un respiro"_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Esto va a complicar el intentar controlar a esa niña… ¿qué he hecho yo para tener que soportar a una híbrida y aun vampiro que además de saber su secreto es un capullo?- se pregunta Ivonne mientras coge sus cosas.

-Seguro que es algo debiste de hacer en tú vida pasada ¿no crees?- interroga una fría voz masculina _"me estoy empezando a hartar, que yo sepa no le he hecho nada para que tenga tan mal concepto de mí… la fama me precede"_.

-Confirmado, no te enseñaron modales cuando eras pequeño, o eso o no te dieron suficientes azotainas- responde Ivonne dirigiéndose a la puerta _"¿tanto le cuesta llamar y entrar por la puerta?"_.

-No has acertado ninguna de las dos opciones, es así por si mismo, a que mola- le informa Anastasia apareciendo detrás de su amiga _"a ver que me he perdido"_.

-¿Tú no me ibas a esperar con la dichosa moto?- interroga desconfiada la rubia _"de donde ha salido si la puerta está cerrada"_.

-Siii, pero como tardabas tanto he decidido venir a meterte prisa… así que… venga, venga, 1, 2, 1, 2- le apremia Anastasia con una sonrisa _"me encanta ser medio vampira"_.

-Borde de mierda- le espeta la rubia fingiendo enfado al tiempo que ambas jóvenes salen fuera de la mansión _"nunca cambiará"_.

-Bien, ahora que por fin habéis llegado os diré donde tenéis que ir- comienza Integra cuando las dos adolescentes se acercan al grupo conformado por Lady Integra, Lord Nicolás, Walter, Seras y Alucard que había vuelto a desaparecer para reaparecer junto al grupo.

-Si no te importa querida me gustaría antes dar unas cuantas ordenes a mis agentes, para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes- interviene el anciano mirando inquisidoramente a sus agentes _"será mejor que hable con ellas cuanto antes"_.

-Por supuesto Nicolás, únicamente tengo que decirles que el lugar a donde vamos está a las afueras de Londres, de modo que para llegar tendrán que seguir a la unidad principal- informa Integra calmadamente.

-Estupendo, ahora chicas seguidme un momento- ordena Nicolás alejándose un poco de la gente.

-¿Y bien?- interroga la morena con frialdad, molesta por el pequeño sermón que les va a echar el mayor de los tres _"todavía no he hecho nada malo así que no me sermonee mucho"_.

-No seas insolente, bien, escuchad, no quiero que os descubráis ninguna de las dos, sé que no les has dicho nada de tú estado Anastasia, y no creo que Ivonne vaya a hablar del suyo, de modo que no hagáis nada que os delate- les ordena el anciano endureciendo su voz y mirando principalmente a la morena que sonríe de manera siniestra.

-Entendido Lord Nicolás, no se preocupe me encargaré de que no nos descubran- promete Ivonne _"pues va a ser difícil teniendo al otro nosferathu"_.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo no me tengo que preocupar por que nos descubran?... con una que se encargue es suficiente ¿no?- comenta burlonamente Anastasia _"parece que después de todo si que me he levantado con ganas de pelea"_.

-Anastasia, espero que aprecies lo suficiente tanto tu vida, como tú no-vida…- amenaza Nicolás _"ya empezamos"_.

-Huy que humor… vale, vale, intentaré no hacer nada que me descubra- prometa la morena sonriendo _"tarde, hay un esperpento que ya lo sabe"_.

-Bien, ahora poneos en camino- se despide Nicolás subiendo al mismo coche que Integra.

-Ivonne… ¿sabes que dentro de poco será luna llena?- comenta la morena como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, y no me equivoco al pensar que estarás encantada de ello y de las posibles consecuencias- responde la rubia mientras se sienta detrás de su hermana en la moto y se ponen en camino.

-No, no te equivocas… después de todo soy un monstruo- dice Anastasia riendo antes de que ambas se pierdan en la oscuridad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Este sitio pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera ¿no crees?- comenta la morena mirando aburrida y al mismo tiempo inquisidoramente a su pequeña hermana _"hoy hace una noche preciosa, aunque bien mirado a mí todas me parecen preciosas"_.

-Lo haría si se fuera humano, pero ni tu ni yo lo somos ¿o lo has olvidado?- le responde la rubia provocando a la híbrida _"no me gusta nada esa mirada que tiene, y aun menos el hecho de que mí instinto asesino se esté despertando"_.

-Como olvidarlo… esos estúpido bastardos… encima de que ya me intentaron destruir y decidieron que era mejor esperar a que me terminara de convertir para esclavizarme… no se como Nicolás lo permitió- contesta ahora furiosa Anastasia mientras las dos jóvenes caminan por las desiertas calles del pueblo matando ocasionalmente a algún gould que se cruza por su camino _"mejor será cambiar de tema antes de que ocurra algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir"_.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no le quedo otra opción sino aceptaba te hubieran matado en cuanto se enteraron… además ya sabes que a mí también me querían dominar hasta que se dieron cuenta de que a los "míos" no es posible esclavizarnos, lo que hacemos lo hacemos por voluntad propia… salvo tres días al mes- intenta calmar Ivonne a su amiga que ha cambiado su aspecto a la forma vampira y muestra una expresión de furia y deseos de matanza y sangre que hubieran espantado a cualquiera, menos a la rubia, quien está muy acostumbrada a ver semejante transformación.

-Todos ellos merecen morir de la manera más miserable posible- gruñe la midian enfadada _"si tan sólo me dejaran un cuarto de hora a solas con ellos todos mis dolores de cabeza desaparecerían"_.

-Cálmate de una puñetera vez si no quieres que te meta un chute de anestesia- le amenaza Ivonne _"ya está otra vez con lo mismo, no se como puede disfrutar tanto con las muertes y el sufrimiento ajeno"_.

-Perro ladrador poco mordedor… por cierto creo que sería bueno ir buscando a los freaks o al freak, quiero irme ya a dormir- comenta Anastasia recobrando la calma después de un intenso silencio.

-Di mejor que quieres descargar tu frustración contra alguien… me compadezco del pobre bicho que se enfrente a ti- se burla la rubia mientras sigue a su compañera _"será sádica la narcisista esta"_.

-Tonterías… a ver por donde pueden estar… ¿no había a las afueras del pueblo una casa medio derruida?- interroga la morena parándose _"pensemos ¿Dónde me escondería si fuera un asqueroso gusano que no tiene orgullo?"_.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?, estaba medio derruida- responde la rubia parándose también _"así que piensa que pueden estar allí… en fin todo puede ser"_.

La casa se encuentra custodiada por dos enormes árboles que hacen parecer a la casa una enana, la casa se encuentra parcialmente derruida y la hiedra y el descuido han hecho de ella su hogar. Andrómaca e Ivonne una vez que han llegado se quedan un momento mirando la casa y a continuación la morena se dirige a uno de los árboles y con una agilidad felina comienza a treparlo con facilidad, mientras Ivonne se apoya en el tronco y espera a que su hermana termine su pequeño juego, cuando la morena llega a la altura de una de las ventanas se agacha un poco y desde ahí observa que el interior de la casa está en completa oscuridad, pero puede ver dos sombras más oscuras que el resto y dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre, las sombras ajenas a la atenta observación de la morena se sientan cada una en uno de los mugrientos sillones después de levantarse del suelo donde yacen otras dos sombra que al cabo de unos minutos se levantan y salen de la casa transformados en goulds.

-Aquí está Wally… bien no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de divertirme de modo que tengo que ser cuidadosa- sonríe la chica mientras se descuelga de la rama donde estaba y se apoya los barrotes de la ventana de manera que nadie la vea, cuando está situada de forma que no se pueda caer se da con cuidado la vuelta y se asoma con cuidado por la ventana, los vampiros siguen tranquilamente sentados en los sillones ajenos o aparentemente ajenos a la intrusión que hay en su morada, como no hay cristal en la ventana Anastasia percibe perfectamente el olor a humedad y suciedad de la casa _"no me extraña que esté en este sitio debe de ser perfecto para él… puaj que asco desde luego esta casa necesitaría una limpieza a fondo"_

-Me parece que esta loca ya ha encontrado a la presa, o a las presas, por favor que esta vez no le de por hacer bromas absurdas- murmura para si la rubia mientras observa en silencio a la morena _"pues sí que está aquí la presa"_.

Como hay barrotes delante de la ventana Anastasia no puede entrar libremente por ella de modo que de un pequeño bolsillo saca un spray y rocía con el las soldaduras que al cabo de unos segundos gracias al efecto del ácido comienzan a soltarse dejando una abertura por la cual entrar.

-Bien, allá vamos- murmura la joven mientras entra en la casa.

-Al fin te decides a entrar humana- dice uno de los vampiros todavía de espaldas a ella.

-Sí he tenido que quitar los barrotes, pero si llego a saber que me esperabais hubiera entrado por la puerta- responde ella con frialdad poniéndose en posición de combate _"espero no haberme tomado tantas molestias por nada"_.

-Así que has venido a destruirnos a nosotros que cuando tú seas una vieja decrépita nosotros nos mantendremos jóvenes por toda la eternidad sin que el tiempo me afecte, a nosotros que nos convertiremos en los amos y señores de todo lo que nos rodee- dice el vampiro con sorna levantándose y quedándose frente a la chica, el ser es algo más alto que la morena y tiene el pelo castaño claro y en punta, va vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta roja, Anastasia calcula que no debe de tener más de 19 años, y por su forma de hablar no es un no-muerto antiguo, pero su cara tiene una diabólica sonrisa que le daba un tono sombrío a la que sino hubiera sido una hermosa cara, aunque eso sí esa sonrisa no tenida ni una décima de las de Alucard, su compañero sigue cómodamente sentado en el sillón y observa la escena en silencio, pero a diferencia del otro vampiro de aparentemente la misma edad, es pelirrojo y tiene el pelo muy corto, va vestido con unos tejanos negros y una camiseta blanca que acentúa su anormal palidez, este no parece muy confiado en la aparente debilidad de la morena.

-Tío, tú lo que tienes un serio problema psicológico¿has probado a tener un hobby?, no se coleccionar sellos o postales- comenta Anastasia con sorna mientras se posiciona para pelear _"claro… y luego soy yo la psicópata"_.

-Parece que no aprecias tú vida… prepárate para convertirte en uno de mis goulds- gruñe el vampiro con enfadado por el comentario de Anastasia, dicho esto se abalanza rápidamente sobre ella, pero la joven que ya desde hace rato está esperando el ataque en el momento en el que el vampiro tenía que haberla cogido se echa hacia atrás apoyando la manos en el suelo y con los pies lanzando al vampiro por la ventana afuera, rápidamente e ignorando al otro vampiro sale de la casa para seguir luchando contra el chupasangre que se encuentra un poco perplejo de que la chica pudiera ser tan rápida como para haber podido capaz de esquivar y devolver el ataque, inmediatamente detrás de ella sale el otro freak dispuesto a matar a la chica, pero ese es el momento que elige Ivonne para salir de detrás del árbol.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-No te esfuerces mucho en luchar contra ella, yo soy tú contrincante- le avisa la rubia sonriendo con compasión a la suerte del vampiro _"hora de liberar adrenalina"_.

-Así que no había una sola zorra, había dos… bien, no me importa matar a una o a otra, pero espero que no seas demasiado débil, eso podría aburrirme- comenta el pelirrojo con maldad mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Déjate de chácharas y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- le reta Ivonne comenzando a impacientarse. Nada más terminar de hablar el vampiro se abalanza sobre ella, en el momento de apresarla la rubia agarra al vampiro de los hombros y dando una vuelta sobre si misma lo catapulta hacia un pequeño árbol que se parte por la mitad debido al impacto.

-Puta… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- interroga el vampiro mientras se levanta del suelo con dificultad ya que a causa del impacto varias costillas se le han roto.

-Practica- responde simplemente la rubia corriendo rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo para derrumbarle, pero este estando ya prevenido esquiva el ataque y vuelve a poner distancia entre los dos _"Ja, parece que no se lo esperaba"_.

-No creas que va a ser tan fácil- se burla el freak un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que la chica fuera tan rápida… ningún humano podía serlo.

-No lo creo, pero ya me estás aburriendo y además tengo hambre- responde la chica al tiempo que su voz se va transformando en un gruñido salvaje, seguidamente su cuerpo se alarga y su cara se alarga igualmente hasta adoptar la forma de un lobo, pero mucho más horrible, ya que aunque el pelaje es de un hermoso color blanco el tamaño es el triple de alto y el doble de ancho que cualquier lobo, sus afilados dientes asoman amenazadoramente entre las fauces simulando una horrible mueca y sus ojos tienen las pupilas alargadas y son de un intenso e inquietante color verde oscuro.

-Pero que coño…- grita ahora asustado el freak al observar la transformación de la rubia, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más ya que el lobo se abalanza sobre él desgarrándole la garganta de un poderosa dentellada, inmediatamente el animal se vuelve a abalanzar sobre el no-muerto y comienza a despedazarlo arrancándole hasta la última partícula de inmortalidad de su putrefacto cuerpo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien vampiro, déjate de chulerías y enséñame de lo que eres capaz… si es que eres capaz de hacer algo… y no te preocupes por tu compañero se lo va a pasar muy bien con mi hermanita- dice la morena con frialdad y ya sin el anterior tono de burla, sus ojos ahora son dos abismos infernales de fuego y odio que hacen que el vampiro se planteé la posibilidad de huir, pero algo le dice que la mortal que tiene delante de él no le va a dejar, aunque esa… humana, parece más en esos momentos un demonio salido de las profundidades del infierno, sus ojos marrones ahora son del color del vino tinto y sus incisivos sobresalen ligeramente de entre los demás dientes, sino fuera por que podía oír sus pausados latido hubiera jurado que se estaba enfrentando aun temible vampiro, por su parte Anastasia mira de reojo como su amigas conversa con el vampiro pelirrojo antes de empezar la matanza.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- interroga el no-muerto intentando ganar tiempo e intentando que el miedo no se notara en sus palabras, pero esto último no surte efecto ya que la joven sonríe con maldad.

-Soy tú peor pesadilla, prepárate a sufrir demonio- contesta la chica fríamente mientras disfruta de la cara de terror del vampiro. Con una rapidez muy similar a la de un vampiro se lanza contra el no-muerto que consigue evitar con el brazo el puñetazo de la joven, pero lo que no contaba es que con el brazo libre la chica se apoyara en su brazo y se lo partiera limpiamente haciéndole dar un alarido de dolor.

-Zorra, tú… ¿tú eres un vampiro?- interroga el vampiro entre jadeos de dolor.

-A medias, puede que en algunos aspectos parezca un vampiro, pero ten por seguro que nunca seré tan rastrera como tú¿tienes una últimas palabras o ya estás listos para el sufrimiento eterno del purgatorio?- responde la chica dándose la vuelta y volviendo a enfrentar al vampiro.

-¿De verdad que va a ser tan fácil vencerme? Qué tengas unas habilidades similares a las de un vampiro no quiere decir que estés capacitada para vencerme- se burla el vampiro.

-Me aburres, pero como tengo una misión aquí, te voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas… pero antes…- le dice la chica volándole las piernas y sentándose al lado suyo.

-No pienses que voy a contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas zorra- gruñe el dolorido no-muerto.

-Y yo que lo dudo… empecemos¿Quién te ha mandado atacar este pueblucho?- comienza a interrogar la morena calmadamente.

-¿No te he dicho que no voy a responder?- se burla el vampiro, pero al instante recibe una patada en la boca por cortesía de la morena.

-¿Tu Amo tiene algo que ver con los ataques a los agentes españoles?- sigue interrogando Anastasia fríamente.

-Ahora no lo recuerdo- contesta el castaño con un intento de sonrisa macabra.

-No me toques las narices, en cuanto me harte de ti te voy a matar…así que haz al menos algo útil para variar- le avisa la chica ya molesta.

-Una pregunta ¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy uno de esos vampiros artificiales?... ellos no son los únicos enemigos de los cazadores- pregunta ahora el vampiro.

-Creía que era yo quien preguntaba… contesta a mis preguntas y puede que no te haga sufrir demasiado- le espeta la morena ya enfadada.

-¿De verdad no caes en quien puede habernos creado?... que mala memoria tienes pequeña zorra... por cierto él te manda recuerdos- se burla el castaño.

-Genial ya has colmado mi paciencia… ciao- se despide la chica mientras coge su pistola y le da un disparo en el pecho haciendo que entre gritos de terror y dolor desaparezca el ser.

-Vaya… creía que me había dicho que el viviría eternamente¿por qué nunca cumplen su palabra?- comenta burlonamente la chica mientras se aleja del lugar para seguir matando a los goulds _"vaya porquería de vampiros"_.

-No te olvides de mí hermanita… esa escoria no es rival para nosotras y lo sabes, creo que puedo decir que los freaks de España son más difíciles de matar, normalmente me tengo que pasar todo la noche peleando y matando al freak, pero con estos hemos terminado bastante rápido- le dice Ivonne recuperando su forma humana y siguiendo a la morena _"¿Por qué mi naturaleza necesita ver tanta sangre?... es tan horrible"_.

-No me olvidaba de ti querida, veo que ya puedes controlar tu licantropía a placer y transformarte en lobo cuando tú desees- le felicita Anastasia cambiando de tema "_cuanto a mejorado, ni me había dado cuenta"_.

-Sí, ahora parece ser que eres tu la que olvidas que a diferencia de ti yo soy una midian completa, pero aun así sigo sin poder controlarme durante esos tres malditos días… el día antes de la una llena, el día que hay luna llena y el día posterior a la luna- reconoce la rubia mientras ambas caminan dirigiéndose hacia donde les espera la gente _"espero que nadie se de cuenta de los tres días en los que voy a estar desaparecida"_.

-Bueno de treinta días del mes controlar veintisiete ya es mucho- le anima Anastasia _"no se parque se queja, ella sólo sufre tres días yo sufro todo el mes"_.

En el cielo la Luna alumbra a un cuervo que ha estado observando atentamente el escenario en el cual han estado peleando la joven y el vampiro, con un graznido de satisfacción se aleja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Buenas noches Anastasia, Ivonne, informen de la cacería- le ordena Integra cuando ve acercarse a las chicas que volvían a tener la mismas facciones tranquilas y sus ojos han recuperado el color marrón oscuro y azul claro respectivamente.

-Los dos vampiros que había han sido destruido y los goulds que hemos encontrado también, aunque supongo que abrá que mandar a una patrulla de limpieza para asegurarse- contesta la morena con neutralidad, mientras Ivonne se aleja para ir donde se encuentra Nicolás y hablar con él sobre la cacería.

-Excelente… supongo que Alucard estará apunto de llegar, cuando ocurra nos iremos- informa la rubia antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los coches.

-La luna está creciendo- comenta una voz a las espaldas de Andrómaca está antes de volverse mira el estrellado cielo y luego vuelve la mirada hacia la voz.

-Sí, dentro de poco habrá una gran cacería- dice ella mirando a Alucard.

-Puede ser… ¿Dónde está mi ama?- dice el nosferatu, la morena como única respuesta señala con la mano hacia donde había ido la rubia y luego se dirige hacia su moto.

Al llegar a la mansión Hellsing Anastasia e Ivonne se dirigen ambas a la habitación de la morena una vez allí, la morena de una de sus maletas saca una bolsa con caramelos y chupa chups de la cual saca uno de los dulces y después de desenvolverlo se lo mete en la boca, seguidamente le ofrece a la rubia que lo rechaza con una mueca de asco.

-¿Sabéis que sois unas personas muy interesante de observar?- dice la fría voz de Alucard saliendo de las sombras del techo.

-Pues no, no lo sabíamos gracias por la información- responde la chica preparándose para una discusión, mientras Ivonne se sienta en una de las sillas dispuesta a mirar placidamente la discusión.

-No te pongas a la defensiva no he venido a discutir, he venido ha hablar- se ríe Alucard al notar la actitud de la chica.

-¿Y puedo saber de que?- pregunta ella con recelo.

-De vuestra actitud durante la caza… por que si crees que no vi vuestra pelea y actitud contra esas escorias os equivocas, se que Anastasia es una híbrida, pero ¿Qué hay de ti Ivonne?, quiero que me contéis toda la historia… o la de cada una, me es indiferente- responde Alucard sentándose en una de las sillas _"Hmm… parece que no habían contado con que alguien o algo la viera, parecen nerviosas"_

-Eso no es asunto tuyo nosferatu- responde Ivonne secamente y con nerviosismo participando en la conversación _"mierda, de todos los que lo podían haber visto a tenido que ser exactamente él… mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda"_

-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío, será mejor que se lo diga a mi Ama- propone el vampiro levantándose de la silla.

-NO, espera… te lo contaremos, pero no se lo tienes que decir a nadie- cede la chica con desesperación y consiguiendo que Alucard encarne la ceja con curiosidad debido a su reacción.

-Bien, soy todo oídos- responde el vampiro volviéndose a sentar.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al final y de momento sigo la historia... espero que os guste el capi, y tened paciencia, que aun no haya aparecido nada interesante no quiere decir que no tarde en aparecer.**

**Muchos besos**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**


	6. Secretos y Compras

**_SECRETOS__ Y COMPRAS_**

-A ver como empiezo…- dice la morena andando de una punta de la habitación a la otra sin parar y todavía con el chupa chups en la boca, seguida por la mirada divertida de Alucard y la apremiante de Ivonne_"Joder y ahora como se lo explico al mentecato este… joder…"_

-Hmm… podrías empezar por contarme vuestras historias, me refiero a como tú te convertiste en una semi-vampira y tu hermana en una mujer-lobo... es sólo una sugerencia- sugiere Alucard burlón y disfrutando ampliamente del nerviosismo de la chica.

-Eso es lo que intento inútil… bien creo que lo mejor será empezar por el mi historia, luego Ivonne te contará la suya… como sabes pertenezco a la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades… también llamada Orden de la Luz y el Cielo, entre en ella con tres años gracias a mi sangre ya que soy hija de uno de los denominados "antiguos caballeros", durante siete años me estuvieron entrenando en todo tipo de artes marciales, manejo de armas, destrucción de demonios, habilidades paranormales… etc, ello sumado a mi habilidad para usar la energía de los objetos y seres de mi alrededor me convirtió en la mayor arma de la Orden contra los seres de la oscuridad, con once años ya me mandaban a misiones de destrucción de vampiros, hombres lobo y demás demonios y amenazas para el país, incluso había veces que me mandaban fuera del país para acabar con demonios de otros países en los que hay miembros de la Orden… hasta que hace seis años me tuve que enfrentar a un vampiro de la rama principal… lo que vosotros llamáis vampiro de primera clase, desde luego él tenía todas las de ganar, cosa que al final hizo, pero antes de irse me mordió para convertirme en uno de los seres a los que tanto había perseguido, odiado y matado, pero yo en un intento de no convertirme o de suicidarme, aun no lo tengo muy claro y casi prefiero no saberlo, concentré en mí toda la energía que puede encontrar a mí alrededor y aunque normalmente en la sangre llevo parte de esa energía nunca es demasiada ya que sino podría tener efectos devastadores, así que la mezcle en una gran dosis que hizo que no me transformara y que no me matara, sino que me dejo en algo intermedio… no era ni humana ni vampira, y aunque sigo delimitada por mi condición humana también tengo todas la habilidades de un vampiro de la rama principal aunque no las pueda usar durante mucho tiempo…- relata Anastasia mientras sigue andando de un lado a otro.

-¿A qué te refieres con que puedes utilizar todos los poderes de un vampiro de primera clase?, eso solo sucedería si hubieras bebido la sangre voluntariamente de tú creador- interrumpe Alucard bruscamente el relato de la chica, mientras piensa en el combate que tuvieron entre ellos, y con eso también detiene el paseo frenético de la morena.

-Hmm… eso no se aplica a mí, como se supone que sabes la única razón que les impide a otros vampiros usar los poderes de la rama principal, a parte de la sangre de su creador es que no poseen la energía ni la fuerza suficiente, en mí caso suplí casi completamente la necesidad de la sangre de mí creador cuando absorbí esa gran dosis de energía, claro está si utilizo esos poderes la energía se debilitará obligándome a absorber más, en cuanto a la fuerza como humana ya era muy fuerte de modo que no me afectaba esa norma y en cuanto a lo de energía... bueno puedo obtener toda la que quiera… ¿tienes alguna pregunta más o puedo continuar?- responde la chica ácidamente y algo pálida.

-Puedes continuar- contesta Alucard ignorando el tono de la chica _"vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba, es muy interesante, aunque no parece muy contenta con el hecho de que la obligaran a combatir contra la oscuridad desde los once años, tampoco parece que haya tenido infancia… hmm, desde luego es peligrosa eso no se puede negar"_

-Bien, continuemos… cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza fue destruirme para que no me volviera contra ellos, pero luego comenzaron a verle las ventajas de tenerme como arma contra la oscuridad, sobre todo después de ver mis pruebas de sangre… en ellas se veía que aunque no era un vampiro tenía prácticamente su misma fuerza, rapidez… etc, si embargo de todos los poderes de los vampiros carezco de la visión nocturna lo que me hacia más vulnerable, pero como siempre he carecido de ella no me ha afectado mucho, también descubrieron que como todos los vampiros necesito cada cierto tiempo ingerir sangre para no debilitarme, y comprobaron que tengo tendencias a la crueldad excesiva, y a atacar indiscriminadamente, para esto último uno de los científicos de la Orden creó unas pastillas que sirven a modo de antídoto, claro que eso fue después de intentar confinarme para tenerme bajo su control, pero al no ser completamente una vampiresa no pudieron, cuando tomo las pastillas puedo controlar libremente mis instintos vampíricos que de otro modo acabarían por consumirme, del mismo modo me ayudan a conciliar el sueño muchas noches, para la sangre y dado que no puedo estar siempre en su punto de mira decidieron que la sangre médica que se supone tengo que beber la concentraron y le dieron la forma de chupa chups y de caramelos normales de modo que pueda tomarla en cualquier lado… Por último también descubrieron que a partir de los diecinueve años y en condiciones normales, es decir sino me matan, mi vida durará el cuádruple que la de un humano normal, es decir cuatro años para un humano serán como uno para mí, aunque cuando muera como humana renaceré como un vampiro completo… mientras tanto soy el arma definitiva de mí Orden, entre otras por eso me mandaron a mí a esta misión, un humano normal como ha sucedido moriría, pero a mí si me matan volveré a la no-vida- termina de relatar Anastasia tumbándose encima de la cama _" por fin terminé de contarla… ¿por qué me mira tan raro?... que diga algo, aunque sea una bordería, pero que no se quede callado"_

-Vaya, vaya… que interesante… ¿y que pasó con el vampiro que te intentó convertir?- interroga Alucard mirándola intensamente.

-No me lo he vuelto a encontrar, aunque le deje unos cuantos regalos para que se acordara de mí- responde ella secamente.

-Ya veo- comenta él levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la chica que permanece tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, cuando está a su lado le quita el chupa chups de la boca sin que ella haga nada para evitarlo, luego se lo mete en la boca y comprueba que efectivamente es sangre.

-Te lo puedes quedar, soy bastante escrupulosa- dice la chica con tranquilidad todavía mirando al techo, aunque tiene una pequeña sonrisa en la cara por la imagen que tiene al lado, el gran vampiro Alucard con un chupa chups en la boca como si fuera un adolescente.

-¿Por cierto a qué te refieres exactamente con **unos cuantos regalos para que se acuerde de mí**?- interroga Alucard levantando la ceja con interés.

-Pues que aunque me venció le costo una enorme cicatriz en la tripa y otra cicatriz que le llega desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, todo ello cortesía de Seth- responde ella sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se regeneró y…. quién es Seth?- vuelve a preguntar el no-muerto.

-Porque si hubiera podido regenerarse lo hubiera hecho durante la pelea, aunque bien mirado no todos los vampiros de la rama principal tienen las mismas habilidades, aunque sean entre ellas muy parecidas… y Seth es el nombre que le doy a mi arco- contesta ella mirando ahora a su interlocutor que se ha sentado al lado suyo.

-Ya veo… como dije ante sois unas "humanas" muy interesante de observar- dice Alucard después de un silencio.

-Técnicamente no se nos puede considerar humanas, y a mí sobre todo ya que yo si que soy una midian completa- replica Ivonne interviniendo en la conversación.

-Si tú lo dices… bien ahora creo que te toca a ti relatar tu historia- responde el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso parece haber ahora como lo relato yo, aunque aviso que mí historia es más corta que la de ella… en mi caso mi transformación fue antes de entrar en la Orden, cuando tenía cinco años, un día que fui de camping con mis padres fui mordida, cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta y dado que, como Anastasia, mi familia pertenece a los "antiguos caballeros", ellos me llevaron a la base y comenzaron a investigar si había alguna manera de devolverme a la normalidad, pero no la hay, de modo que intentaron confinarme, pero los licántropos no podemos ser esclavizados, lo que hacemos lo hacemos por propia voluntad, de modo que tres años después de eso, en los que estuve encerrada en casa día y noche, decidieron que entrara al servicio de la orden y para vigilarme me pusieron en el mismo equipo que Anastasia ya que ella podría vigilarme, controlarme y en caso de que fuera necesario matarme, pero aun así cuando ella era enviada a otros países o a misiones individuales rara vez me dejaban salir, finalmente Lord Nicolás intervino y me dejaron ya salir por mi cuenta e ir a matar freaks sin necesidad de tener que ir acompañada de Anastasia. Cuando ella fue mordida temieron que el grupo se separará, porque, como seguramente, sabes licántropos y vampiros no se llevan bien, pero como llevábamos muchos años juntas aprendimos a convivir… Y así hemos estado hasta ahora, aunque luego está el hecho de que aunque yo también viviré el cuádruple que una persona normal, yo si que moriré definitivamente, ya que los licántropos no somos inmortales, sólo tenemos una vida excepcionalmente larga- relata llanamente la rubia.

-Comprendo, es decir… tú te convertiste en un monstruo antes que ella- comenta el vampiro encarnando la ceja.

-Eso es, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie- le advierte la rubia mientras sale de la habitación.

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie- promete el vampiro mientras desaparece de la habitación de la morena.

-Hmm… espero que hayamos hecho bien al contárselo- murmura la morena para sí mientras cierra los ojos para dormir_ "menudo día más horrible ha terminado siendo, con lo bien que había empezado_".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol comienza a entrar por la ventana de la morena las pastillas dejan de hacer su efecto y ella comienza a despertarse de su letargo.

-Ohhh… espero no perderme hoy por la ciudad necesito estar preparada- comenta la chica antes de levantarse de un salto y de meterse en el baño para darse un refrescante ducha, una vez fuera del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo se dirige con paso decidido al armario para coger algo de ropa, cuando abre las puertas para elegir la ropa un ruido hace que se dé la vuelta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas… no tendrías que estar durmiendo dentro de tu ataúd?- interroga ella de mal humor a la persona que se encuentra tumbada en la cama, esa persona no es otra que nosferathu Alucard que la mira con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti… quitando la parte del ataúd, pero como sé que vas a ir a conocer la condenada ciudad he decidido acompañarte- responde él con impasibilidad.

-Ahhh… vale… pero… esto… ¿te importaría esperar afuera para que me vistiera?- pregunta ella enrojeciendo súbitamente al caer en la cuenta de que lo único que lleva puesto en ese momento es la ya empapada toalla de la ducha _"Mierda ya sabía yo que me tenía que haber puesto el albornoz ¿por qué a mí?, espero que Ivonne no se entere de esto"_

-¿Y eso?... ¿Crees que acaso me interes verte desnuda?- interroga divertido Alucard al tiempo que contiene una carcajada ya que si antes la chica estaba sonrojada con su último comentario había conseguido que un semáforo en rojo al lado suyo parezca pálido _"Jajaja… parece que es más constructivo hacer que se sonroje que meterla en cintura"_

-No sé… si te entretienes en espiar a Lady Integra mientras se viste ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, no es asunto mío- responde ella ácidamente y bastante furiosa por el hecho de que él hubiera conseguido lo que nadie, hacer que se sonrojara _"Chúpate esa cabrón, para borde tú borde yo"_

-Hmm… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que caer en tentaciones tan propias de humanos, ahora vas a vestirte ¿o voy a tener que vestirte yo?- responde el vampiro sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara y haciendo un amago de levantarse que, aunque fingido funciona a la perfección.

-NO, me visto yo solita- grita ella horrorizada y todavía con la cara como un tomate, desde luego ese vampiro está empezando a sorprenderla mucho, con esa última sensación coge la ropa y se vuelve a dirigir al baño para vestirse, pero en el momento de entrar la puerta se cierra y no hay manera de abrirla _"Será cabrón el muy desgraciado hijo de su santa madre que se tuvo que quedar de un tranquila al parirle... pervertido asqueroso… yo me lo cargo como no abrá la puerta me lo acabaré cargando"_

-¿Hay algún problema Anastasia?- pregunta un divertido Alucard mirándola por encima de las gafas y disfrutando de la cara de calamidad de la joven templaria.

-Pues sí… resulta que has cerrado la puerta del baño y que yo quiero entrar para poder vestirme- responde ella rechinando los dientes con furia contenida y en esos momentos sin recordar el pequeño hecho de que ella también puede atravesar paredes _"Que la armamos... la vamos a acabar armando... y ni siquiera hemos necesitado salir de la mansión... esta me las pagas Tapes te juro que me las vas a pagar de la peor forma que se me pueda ocurrir... aunque tarde mil años"_

-Ohhh… lo siento de veras, pero no pienso abrirla, y date prisa- dice Alucard riendo entre dientes.

-A ver… inútil acetrinado y necrófilo… necesito que abras la condenada puerta del baño para vestirme ya que has decidido que no vas a salir de la jodida habitación- dice la chica mientras se acerca peligrosamente al vampiro.

-No sé porque montas tanto escándalo, ya te he dicho que no me interesa verte desnuda además te comportas como si nunca hubieras tenido relaciones… espera nunca has tenido relaciones ¿no?- dice Alucard riéndose ya sin hacer nada para evitarlo, al comprender de pronto el porque la chica se estaba comportando casi como una histérica.

-E… eso no es a... asunto tuyo vampiro- responde ella con furia consiguiendo tartamudear a causa de la misma.

-Tienes razón no es asunto mío, pero te aconsejo que te des prisa porque no me voy a ir de la habitación- responde Alucard con seriedad mientras se quita las gafas un momento y decidiendo que es mejor dejar de incordiar con ese tema, ya volvería a torturarla más tarde, cuando haya una distancia prudente entre los dos para no acabar matándose mutuamente.

-Joder… al menos date la vuelta ¿no?- cede la chica harta de todo el numerito, del que reconoce que ella es la mayor responsable _"a quién se le diga que le he tenido que suplicar a un vampiro… desde luego no sé que hago para meterme en estos berenjenales"_

-Si con eso te vistes de una vez- concede Alucard dándose la vuelta después de levantarse de la cama, pero por una desgraciada casualidad del destino, que mira que tiene mala leche, queda en frente de un espejo que le muestra justamente lo que hay detrás suyo, en otras palabras le muestra a la adolescente cambiándose de ropa y aunque en un principio no le presta atención, un hombre siempre es un hombre, sea vampiro o no, de modo que se queda mirando prácticamente hipnotizado a la morena ponerse la ropa_"¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? … es sólo una humana más… bueno no es completamente humana, pero eso no viene al caso, el problema es que no puedo dejar de mirarla, aunque si se mira objetivamente la chica está muy bien… no, no puedo pensar en eso…esto es degradante... menos mal que estoy muerto sino… pero aun así esto es muy extraño, cuando entrenamos también acabo prácticamente desnuda y ni me inmute y sin embargo ahora…"_

-Vale, ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?- dice la chica desde detrás del vampiro ajena al espejo que tantos problemas le va a traer.

-Bien, vámonos, por cierto¿va a venir la otra midian con nosotros?- responde Alucard dándose la vuelta y mirando a la chica, esta lleva puestas una botas negras que le llegan casi hasta la rodilla, también lleva una falda escocesa de color rojo y negro y una camiseta de media manga con bastante escote de color rojo.

-Seguramente sí, pero voy a tener que ir a despertarla así que espera aquí o ve moviendo el culo- dice la chica saliendo de la habitación seguida de Alucard que todavía no puede apartar la vista del cuerpo de la chica _"puede, que por el camino se me ocurra alguna manera de vengarme… y además puedo intentar convencer a Ivonne para que me ayude, no será demasiado difícil… lo que me gustaría saber es por que ha decidido acompañarnos, ni siquiera de día me libro de escuchar su molesta voz"_.

-Muy bien vamos, pero empiezo a pensar que tú… amiga tiene razón y que provocas muchos problemas mentales _"y hormonales"_– responde Alucard saliendo de su atontamiento y volviéndose a poner las gafas.

-Hmm… puede ser, pero te aviso nos haces perder el tiempo y me dará igual que haya humanos delante te llenaré la cabeza de mercurio y plata - accede la chica sacando del bolso un revolver.

-Deberías tener cuidado con eso- comenta el vampiro con tranquilidad mientras ambos se paran delante de la habitación de Ivonne, Anastasia con toda tranquilidad abre la puerta y se dirige hacia la cama de su amiga.

-Tú… despierta ya es de día y vamos a ir a pasear por las calles… arriba bestia durmiente- la zarandea la morena con fuerza.

-Deja de fastidiar y déjame dormir un poco más- gruñe la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

-Así que esas tenemos… muy bien- murmura la morena cogiendo un florero y después de quitar las flores se acerca a la durmiente y le hecha encima todo el agua.

-SERÁS PUTA- grita la rubia levantándose de un salto.

-No te quejes, es sólo un poco de agua, ahora vístete y vamos- le apremia Anastasia aguantando buenamente la risa.

-Ya voy, ya voy- responde Ivonne saliendo de la cama, mientras Anastasia de un empujón saca fuera al vampiro, que ha estado observando en silencio toda la escena.

-Por cierto Ivonne, luego tengo que hablar contigo, pero como no quiero que ese esperpento no se entere lo haré de forma telepática mientras vamos caminando.

-OK, bueno yo ya estoy- responde la rubia mientas se termina de peinar.

-Muy bien… TÚÚÚ… ya estamos- le grita la morena a la puerta que seguidamente se abre de un portazo dando otra vez paso a Alucard.

-Estaré muerto, pero no estoy sordo, no hacía falta gritar- gruñe el no-muerto siguiendo a las dos adolescentes hasta las concurridas aceras de la calle.

-Ya, como sea… ¿por donde vamos?- pregunta la morena comenzando a pasar olímpicamente de su acompañante, y parcialmente de su amiga, y mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa _"no está mal la moda de Londres, un día de estos tendré que venir a renovar vestuario… ya se como ve voy a entretener… IVONNE" _

"_NO hace falta que grites te oigo muy bien… a ver ¿que quieres?"- le responde la voz de su amiga._

"_¿te apetece fastidiar un poco al vampirito?"- le propone la morena con voz melosa._

"_Pues… siendo él un no-muerto y yo una mujer-lobo la respuesta es obviamente sí¿qué se te ha ocurrido?"- responde la rubia con voz maliciosa._

"_Él es un hombre y, como todos, sean vampiros o no, tienen una fobia asegurada… comprar ropa… ¿te apetece probar la moda londinense?"- comenta inocentemente Anastasia, aunque como única respuesta percibe la risa de su amiga._

-Ya que no conocéis la ciudad, os enseñaré primero el centro de la ciudad para que… ¿pero donde se han metido las mocosas ahora?- gruñe molesto Alucard interrumpiéndose cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando al aire ya que la morena y la rubia han desaparecido por arte de magia, después de mirar a su alrededor logra divisarlas en una tienda de ropa, a regañadientes y armándose de mucha, muchísima paciencia entra para intentar sacarlas de allí.

-¡Ah! Por fin entras necesitamos tú consejo, que crees que me quedaría mejor una camiseta ombliguera de cuello en pico o una camiseta hippy verde claro de cuello de barco- le pregunta la morena nada más verlo pasar por la puerta _"y empieza la función, me voy a cobrar lo de esta mañana con creces"_

-Yo ya le he dicho que le quedaría mejor la camiseta ombliguera, pero no me escucha, por cierto ¿cuál de estás faldas crees que me quedaría mejor?- le interroga también la rubia.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer- responde el vampiro molesto por la pregunta de las chicas _"Opino que Anastasia estaría mejor sin nada… aleja esos pensamientos, aléjalos… céntrate en la ciudad y en sacar a las psicópatas estas de la tienda… y yo que pensaba que al menos Ivonne sería más normal… aunque hablando de licántropos…"_

-No me sirve esa opinión, si no nos das tú opinión vamos a tardar mucho más- se defiende Anastasia mientras sigue mirando ropa, seguida del molesto vampiro, también la sigue Ivonne que al igual que ella va mirando ropa.

-No intentes buscar excusas y date prisa- gruñe Alucard.

-Sí, como sea, coge esto un segundo- le dice ella dándole un montón de ropa que el coge por inercia, Ivonne casi no puede contener la risa cuando observa la cara de perplejidad que pone el no-muerto al coger la ropa.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a mirar la sección de ropa de deporte… que os divirtáis aquí- se despide la rubia con una sonrisa divertida _"me voy a tener que apiadar del vampiro y todo, no sabe la que le ha caído encima, ir de compras con esa pirada es igual que una tortura"_

-¿Pero que te has creído que soy?- pregunta el no-muerto al ver la cantidad de ropa que le ha hecho coger la chica _"como diablos he acabado en esta situación, si se supone que le iba a enseñar la ciudad como ha conseguido que acabemos yendo de compras, esto es peor que una pesadilla, al menos de ellas te despiertas… a lo mejor todavía estoy dormido... eso es una estupidez... se merece que deje la ropa por ahí tirada... vale mejor no dejo la ropa en el suelo porque es capaz de montarme una escena y no es conveniente que llamemos demasiado la atención... repito, que he hecho para merecer esto... desde luego que razón tenía quien dijo que el tiempo se cobra su precio"_

-Lo que creo es que necesito ayuda para llevar la ropa y ya que estas aquí al menos servirás para algo, y deja de quejarte o soy capaz de llevarte a una tienda para hombres y que te cambien ese horrible traje por algo más decente- dice la chica mientras mira la talla de unos pantalones vaqueros _"sabía que no le gustaría ir de compras… JA… ni siquiera los vampiros se libran de esa fobia"_

-Ayyy…_"¿paciencia mía donde te has metido?... ¡Ah! sí ya lo recuerdo la mande a la mierda hace cinco siglos" _¿No estarás pensando en comprar todo esto verdad?, y que es eso de **que te cambien ese horrible traje por algo más decente**, por sino lo sabes es muy elegante- refunfuña Alucard todavía con la ropa en los brazos y viendo con alarma como el montón va creciendo _"como se le ocurra cargarme todavía más la vamos a armar... joder que no soy un puto armario"_

-No, no pienso comprar toda esa ropa sólo la que me quede bien... después de probármela, además Ivonne también se tiene que probar su ropa, así que la esperaremos para entrar al vestuario, en cuanto a lo de tu traje sería elegante el siglo pasado, ahora pareces un payaso- dice Anastasia mientras se dirige al probador seguida de Alucard, al llegar al mismo se encuentran con Ivonne esperándoles y la cual se apresura a transformar su risa un una espera tos al ver al no-muerto con el enorme montón de ropa en brazos _"vaya dos pájaros de un tiro, renuevo vestuario y fastidio al vampiro… esto es genial"_

-No tardéis mucho, y en cuanto al estilo de ropa déjame decirte que era mejor en el siglo XIX y XX que en este condenado siglo, ahora parecéis todas unas minis-prostitutas- dice Alucard entre dientes sintiéndose cada vez más humillado por la situación _"seguro que la idea de ir de compras a sido cosa de esa mocosa, me jugaría mi inmortalidad que es una venganza por lo de esta mañana,, seguro, nadie puede ser tan retorcido ni tan temerario como para atreverse a desafiarme tan abiertamente... bueno sí, mí Ama lo hace continuamente, pero ella no viene al caso"_

-No parecemos unas minis prostitutas, si de verdad quieres ver como van vestidas te dejamos dinero para que vayas a un puti club, ahora deja de quejarte y danos tú opinión de cómo nos queda la ropa- responde Ivonne metiéndose en un probador junto con Anastasia y con la ropa dejando al vampiro fuera para que les fuera dando su opinión de como les queda.

Después de pasar lo que a Alucard le parece una eternidad, y viniendo de él esa opinión ya os podéis imaginar la de tiempo que están en la tienda, finalmente salen de ella con tres bolsas, cada una, llenas de ropa y accesorios que no se sabe como acaba cargando Alucard mientras intenta que ambas adolescentes no entre en más tiendas, cosa que consigue parcialmente. Después de pasado el medio día y de haber parado un rato en un pequeño parque para que Anastasia pueda sacar unos bocetos de este, se vuelven a encontrar caminando por las calles.

-¿Os parece bien si descansamos un poco en una de las terrazas, empiezo a estar cansada de caminar?- pregunta la morena parándose y mirando a sus compañeros, Alucard todavía está muy molesto por lo ocurrido y tarda un rato en contestar _"mejor dejo lo de la ropa para otro día, menuda cara de leche agria lleva el tío este"_

-Bien, además deberíamos ir volviendo, por si no te has dado nos hemos pasado todo el día andando y pronto nos llamara mí Ama- accede Alucard contento de haber conseguido frenar a la morena al menos parcialmente ya que ella ha estado en tres tiendas más y él no sabe como tiene que llevar las nueve bolsas de ropa, por suerte la rubia ha decidido no ser mucho incordio y más o menos le ha ayudado a sacarla de las tiendas _"por fin podré librarme de las petardas estas, como diablos han conseguido que tenga que ser Yo quien lleve todas las bolsas, como Lady Hellsing me vea así va a estar riéndose y burlándose durante muuucho tiempo"_

Cuando Anastasia se termina de tomar el zumo de tomate y se toma una de sus pastillas se ponen de regreso hacia la mansión, al entrar no se encuentran con nadie y después de que la morena y la rubia cojan sus bolsas y se vayan a la habitación a meter ruido, el viejo vampiro se dirige hacia el sótano al menos para descansar un poco, desde luego esas mocosas son realmente agotadoras, pero para sus desgracia hay dos personas que sí que les han visto llegar una es un sorprendidísimo Walter y otra una alucinada-sorprendida Seras Victoria.

-Señorita Seras ¿ha visto lo mismo que yo o ha sido un pequeño fallo en la visión de un viejo?- pregunta Walter cuando consigue encontrar la voz, y es que ver llegar a esos tres llevándose más o menos bien, es decir no lanzándose pullas, más o menos hablando amigablemente, aunque eso con Anastasia empieza a ser moneda común y no insultándose a la cara por que lo que es mentalmente... y aun peor a Alucard llevando bolsas de ropa, deja sin voz a cualquiera.

-Sí te refieres a mi Maestro llevando bolsas de ropa sí, has visto bien - balbucea la vampiresa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Es la última vez que salgo de día con esa psicótica, encima siendo ayudada por esa maldita licantropa, no tiene suficiente con intentar humillarme a cada momento, lo peor es que hoy lo ha conseguido, y sólo lleva unas dos semanas y media aquí, espero que no tarde mucho en completar su misión y se largue de aquí, aunque puede ser divertido intentar avergonzarla más a menudo, tendré que visitarla todas las mañanas- comenta para sí Alucard sentándose en su sillón mientras bebe un sorbo de la copa llena de sangre, justamente llega en ese momento a su memoria el incidente ocurrido en el cuarto de la chica, y aunque le duela admitirlo, sobre todo por que es un duro golpe a su orgullo como vampiro, tiene que admitir que esa mocosa es una de las más bellas con la que se ha cruzado y no solo por su cuerpo, llegado a ese pensamiento y sino fuera porque está muerto se sonrojaría, sino también por su personalidad, tan infantil y madura al mismo tiempo _"pero, que es lo que me pasa…¿qué demonios hago yo pensando estas cosas?"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Me parece que hoy he dado un espectáculo un poco bochornoso, primero la escenita en el cuarto y luego llevándole de tiendas, bueno eso último ha sido muy divertido, además Ivonne también ha sufrido ligeramente con mis compras, siempre es lo mismo, y encima pensarán que son ellos los que han ido parándome los pies a la hora de comprar, en fin, y aunque me cueste admitirlo el vampirito engreído tiene buen gusto y es objetivo dando su opinión, sino fuera por que es tan jodidamente… frío… NO, que hago yo diciendo esas gilipolleces, los vampiros son mis enemigos, jamás diría o pensaría nada agradable de ellos, sería antinatural- va hablando consigo misma Anastasia mientras guarda la nueva ropa, ya que Ivonne se ha ido a su habitación a guardar la suya, y manquedad o en verse más tarde para charlar _"aunque bien mirado cuando se quita ese sombrero y esas malditas gafas es muy atractivo… ¡¿QUÉ?!...NO, no soy yo la que está hablando son las hormonas que me están jugando una momentánea y mala pasada, después de todo soy una adolescente tengo derecho a que mis hormonas no me obedezcan… será mejor que descanse un poco"_


	7. Comienzan los problemas

_**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**_

-Joder me parece que me he quedado frita… espero que Lord Alvar no se enfade… al menos no mucho- se dice a si misma la morena abriendo los ojos y descubriendo que es bastante más tarde de lo que desearía, ya que hace un cuarto de hora que debía estar en el despacho de Lady Integra, así que se levanta y sale corriendo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Ivonne, querida, sabes la razón de la tardanza de tu hermana?, debería haber llegado hace un cuarto de hora- interroga Nicolás mirando otra vez su reloj _"¿qué habrá pasado ahora?"_

-Ni idea, a lo mejor se ha vuelto a perder- responde a aludida encogiéndose de hombros y escondiendo una sonrisa _"me pregunto que excusa dará hoy"_

-Lo siento… lo siento, me he quedado dormida- se excusa Anastasia entrando como un vendaval en el despacho _"no parecen muy enfadados"_

-Deberías ir perfeccionando tus excusas… esa no se la va a creer nadie- le acusa la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Hmm… da la casualidad que no es una excusa, es la realidad- le responde la morena encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que le saca la lengua a su hermana.

-Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero deberíais escuchar- interrumpe Nicolás mientras mira de forma reprochadora a las dos jóvenes y afortunadamente consiguiendo que ambas se queden calladas y mirando tanto a Integra como a Nicolás _"siempre es igual"_

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, en primer lugar os quería preguntar por la cacería de la noche pasada… ¿conseguisteis alguna información útil para vuestra misión aquí, en Inglaterra?- comienza Integra observando intensamente a las dos chicas _"mejor empezar por el principio"_

-Pues la verdad es que…- comienza a responder Ivonne, pero nunca llega a terminar la frase.

-No, no conseguimos ninguna información… esa escoria no eran más que novatos, no resultaron útiles- se apresura Anastasia a cortar a su hermana, temerosa de que esta hubiese escuchado, lo que es casi seguro, la conversación que mantuvo ella y el freak antes de matarle _"no puedo dejar que diga nada de momento, no sería prudente"_

-Ya veo, bien supongo que no se puede remediar… el otro punto a tratar, es que hoy la Reina va a celebrar una reunión, pero dada la presente situación, no podemos dejar la mansión desprotegida, de modo que a Lord Nicolás y a mí, nos acompañaran en forma de escolta, Ivonne, Seras, Walter y Pip… quiero que Alucard y Anastasia se queden vigilando la mansión y en caso de algún problema aniquilen al enemigo… ¿te parece bien Nicolás?- informa Integra dirigiéndose en último lugar a su honorable invitado _"tengo la sensación de que esa agente oculta algo, pero no puedo obligarla a decir nada, y según Alucard siempre mantiene su mente cerrada para que nadie pueda leerla"_

-Por supuesto Integra- concede el anciano haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza _"creo que tendré que volver a tener una palabritas con Anastasia"_

-Estupendo en ese caso, vosotros dos, no quiero nada de disputas, ni de pullas, ni de peleas, y sobre todo nada de entrenamientos- les dice la rubia a los dos morenos que mientras una va poniendo una cara muy extraña a cada nueva prohibición, el otro va ensanchando más una siniestra y macabra sonrisa _"ahora, a asegurar la propia seguridad de la mansión"_

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer en caso de que no ataque nadie?... ¿morirnos de aburrimientos?- pregunta ligeramente molesta la morena, consiguiendo que Alucard lance una carcajada, que por una vez en su vida y no-vida tiene el buen gusto de disimular con un carraspeo _"pero¿por qué serán tan sosos?"_

-Creo que ya encontrareis algo, no creo que sea necesario que reduzcáis la mansión a ruinas para poder entreteneros- le responde Integra mirándola seriamente _"a esta chica le faltan todos los tornillos de la cabeza"_

-Jajaja, parece que Lady Integra te ha calado muy bien hermanita- se burla Ivonne sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tú calla sino quieres que te despelleje y me haga un abrigo con tú piel- gruñe Anastasia cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Integra, creo que será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos para salir cuanto antes… Ivonne, ve tú también a prepararte y si coges armas, coge únicamente las básicas- interviene Nicolás en la conversación, después de que Integra haya dado unas órdenes parecidas a sus subordinados, todos salen del despacho.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Anastasia, eres como una niña pequeña, quieres quitar esa cara de una maldita vez… no me obligues a tener que comérmela- le dice Ivonne a su amiga mientras entran en la habitación de la rubia y esta comienza a cambiarse de ropa _"encima de que ella no se va a tragar semejante muermo"_.

-Claro, como a ti no te ha tocado tener que quedarte con ese esperpento putrefacto- se vuelve a quejar la morena sentándose en una silla y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos "_porque a mí… todo me pasa a mí… sobre todo desde que llegue aquí"_.

-Pues entonces es igual que tú, no se de que te quejas, al menos podrás incordiar un rato… yo sin embargo voy a tener que aburrirme como una ostra en esa estúpida reunión, normalmente eres tú la que vas, como pasas de todo no te aburres y al mismo tiempo te enteras de todo… ¿me pregunto por que Lord Alvar habrá accedido a la petición de Integra de que sea yo quien vaya?- dice Ivonne mientras termina de vestirse y coge una pistola que guarda en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta _"pero será quejica"_.

-Fácil, se supone que tú viniste aquí por dos motivos. Uno controlar mí carácter, y dos proteger a Lord Alvar, de modo que si hay una reunión serás tú quien tenga que tragársela. Además Lord Nicolás sabe que eres una mujer-lobo, y que estos no congenian con los vampiros, de modo que si te quedarás tú, una pelea sería casi inevitable, sin embargo si se quedan dos vampiros, es más posible evitar enfrentamientos… Y además si vas a ir a una de esas reuniones, no vayas con esas horribles deportivas… mejor, ponte los botines negros, son más elegantes, y en caso de problemas no te impedirán moverte con agilidad- explica Anastasia riéndose entre dientes _"pobre creo que me tendría que compadecer de ella, desde luego no sabe lo aburridas que son esas reuniones"_

-Vale, vale ya lo he pillado, al venir de escolta de Nicolás también me toca tragarme todos esos muermos… al menos espero que no haya muchos vejestorios por allí- se resignada la rubia mientras hace caso a su amiga y se cambia el calzado.

-Lo dudo- dice simplemente Anastasia mirando por la ventana.

-Yo también… por cierto maldita narcisista, ególatra y egocéntrica ¿puedo saber a que ha venido tu interrupción en el despacho de Lady Integra?... sabes tan bien como yo que la información que le sacaste a ese bastardo, aunque escasa, si que puede ser útil- le acusa Ivonne a la morena _"y ahora a hablar en serio"_

-Esa información, se va a quedar en secreto hasta que yo lo diga, darla ahora sería un error, además, ya se quien está detrás de esto, y no voy a permitir que se escape- responde con fiereza la morena _"venga que no eres tonta hermanita, seguro que eres capaz de deducirlo"_

-¿Cómo vas a saber de quien se trata con tan poca información?... espera a no ser que… no me digas que es eso- dice asombrada la rubia mirando a su amiga con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, como única respuesta recibe el asentimiento de cabeza de Anastasia _"no puede ser, pero eso explicaría que de momento ella no quiera decir nada… vamos a tener problemas como sea eso… muchos problemas"_

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas yendo a la puerta principal, debe ser hora de ir a la reunión- dice finalmente la morena cambiando de tema _"ya se ha dado cuenta"_

-Sí, tienes razón… bueno supongo que te irás a tú habitación, así que adiós- se despide Ivonne saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Anastasia después de mirar otra vez por la ventana, desaparece en una nube de humo, para reaparecer en su habitación, una vez allí se dirige al baño para poder relajarse con una ducha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Mi señor, mi señor… dos de nuestros hermanos han sido aniquilados… ¿de veras es necesario seguir con esto?- pregunta la voz de una mujer, de la cual sólo se ven unos zapatos negros sin tacón, el cuerpo está cubierto de un oscuro vestido también negro, y en la cara lleva un velo que le oculta la cara.

-Es necesario, ella es necesaria ahora, si no lo fuera no nos abríamos aliado con esa escoria infecta- responde otra voz mucho más siniestra y fría de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

-… si mi señor- responde la mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-MALDITO DESGRACIDO TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR, MATAR Y LUEGO DESPEDAZARÉ TUS RESTOS PARA TIRARSELOS A LOS CERDOS- va gritando Anastasia mientras se dirige a toda velocidad a los sótanos, donde sabe que se encontrará con cierto vampiro, que en estos momentos debería ir rezando a quien sea., y no es para menos _"de hoy no pasa, me lo cargo, me da igual la orden de Lady Hellsing, se va a quedar sin un subordinado… yo me voy a encargar de ello"_

-Buenas noches Anastasia… bonito vestido- dice a modo de saludo Alucard mientras hace esfuerzos por contener la risa, ya que la chica va vestida con un largo vestido rojo vino de estilo renacentista _"no parece habérselo tomado muy bien"_

-MALDITO ENGENDRO DE LA NATURALEZA… PORQUE HAS CAMBIADO TODA MÍ ROPA A ESTOS HORRIBLES VESTIDOS MIENTRAS ME ESTABA DUCHANDO- continua gritando Anastasia con los ojos completamente rojos _"lo mato, yo lo mato"_

-Pero si te queda muy bien- protesta Alucard inocentemente, mientras se ríe y al tiempo esquiva uno de los zapatos de la chica lanzado con excelente puntería _"creo que está enfadada, muy enfadada, pero no es para tanto"_

-Desvuélveme el zapato para que te lo vuelva a tirar- le exige la morena al no-muerto que se vuelve a sentar en su sillón con toda tranquilidad mientras sigue con el zapato en la mano _"el próximo tiro no lo fallo"_

-Estaré muerto, pero no soy tonto ¿por qué debería devolvértelo?- responde el nosferathu disfrutando de la intensa rabia que desprende la morena _"ya claro y que me vuele la cabeza, soy capaz de soportarlo si es con una pistola, pero con un zapato ya resultaría demasiado humillante"_

-Venga se un vampirito bueno y no me obligues a tener que quitártelo… además el suelo está frío- le dice Anastasia poniendo una voz propia de quien habla con un niño pequeño, al tiempo se va acercando al sillón del Rey de los No-Muertos _"encima se lo tendré que quitar… desde luego hoy no es mí día"_

-Pues va a ser que no… vaya veo que no te has puesto el corsé- contesta tranquilamente Alucard mientras observa como se acerca la morena _"haber si consigo enfadarla un poco más"_

-Póntelo tú si tienes huevos… yo no quiero convertirme en una sardina enlatada… ahora dame mí zapato- gruñe la morena intentando coger el zapato, pero Alucard la coge por la cintura sentándola sobre sus rodillas e impidiéndole coger el zapato _"ya encima ponerme esa cosa… Ahh, que me suelte, quiero mi zapato"_

-Eres muy quejica… ¿lo sabias?- dice Alucard al tiempo que extiende unos de los brazos con el zapato en la mano y lo pone lejos del alcance de la morena, al tiempo que con el otro brazo agarra la cintura de la chica impidiéndole levantarse _"si que es revoltosa, parece una niña pequeña… ¿y esta se va a unir a la fila de los no-muertos?"_

-Me da igual quiero mí zapato… dámelo, dámelo, dámelo- responde Anastasia al tiempo que extiende, los brazos para intentar coger el zapato _"Quiero mí zapato… que me lo de de una vez… es mío y lo quiero ya"_. Finalmente Alucard le da el zapato, ya que esta harto del mantra de la chica, o sea dámelo, dámelo, dámelo.

-Ya está ahora no repitas más esa palabra- le dice al tiempo que le da el calzado _"me está dando dolor de cabeza… y ya hace siglos que nadie lo conseguía"_

-Siii, mi zapato, mío y de nadie más… mejor nadie ha visto nada, nadie ha oído nada… y nadie va a hacer ningún comentario- dice la chica después de caer en la cuenta de las estupideces que está diciendo _"comprobado estoy como una puta cabra, mejor que nadie se entere"_

-Ya, nadie ha visto nada ¿no?... desde luego no hay forma ni demoníaca y supongo que ni humana de comprenderte- dice Alucard volviendo a sonreír _"está completamente chiflada, de eso no cabe duda"_

-Puede, ahora si me sueltas y vuelves a dejar mí ropa donde estaba nos podremos olvidar de este incidente, así que ya la estas dejando en su sitio ¿estamos?- dice la morena mirándolo ahora sin asomo de risa _"terminemos cuanto antes con esta vergonzosa situación"_

-Ya te he dicho que me gusta esa ropa, te queda bien- contesta el no-muerto con tranquilidad _"mira que es pesadita con el tema, pero si le queda bien"_

-Pero a mí no me gusta nada, además soy yo quien lleva puesto esta horrible cosa, al menos suéltame para que me pueda ir- gruñe la chica molesta _"pero ¿ha visto la pinta de espantapájaros que llevo?"_

-Tampoco, eres capaz de intentar despellejarme… no creo que las amenazas que me ibas gritando mientras venias sean para tomárselas a broma- responde Alucard rememorando el momentáneo susto que se había llevado al empezar a oír los gritos de la semi-vampira dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él.

-Hmm… pues te advierto que tengo sueño así que soy capaz de dormirme encima de ti, y como te atrevas a despertarme además de despellejarte te sacaré los ojos con una cucharilla para helado- amenaza la chica acomodándose encima del vampiro y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mismo _"genial ahora me da sueño… repito, hoy no es mi día"_

-Haz lo que quieras- accede Alucard después de mirar con asombro como la chica efectivamente parece dispuesta a dormirse _"al menos así no me molestará mucho"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Lord Nicolás ¿cree que es prudente dejar a esos dos solos?- pregunta inquieta Ivonne, mientras el coche se desplaza, en el mismo, en la parte delantera va Pip, conduciendo siguiendo a Walter que conduce el otro coche, y en la parte trasera están Lord Nicolás e Ivonne.

-Tranquila, sabes que no ocurrirá nada, ella es lo suficientemente sensata como para no retar en un duelo a Alucard- le tranquiliza el anciano, aunque el mismo esté inquieto con la misma duda.

-Logd Nicolás ya hemos llegado- informa Pip deteniendo el coche y bajando del mismo.

-Estupendo, gracias por traernos Pip, espero que no haya sido molestia, pero a mí hace mucho que me caducó el carnet e Ivonne no se lo ha sacado todavía- agradece el anciano bajando del coche y poniéndose en camino al palacio.

-Ha sido un placeg señog- responde Pip entrando junto a Ivonne en el palacio.

-Buenas noches Lady Hellsing, Lord Nicolás, espero que no hayan tenido contratiempos a la hora de venir- saluda la Reina desde la cabecera de la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

-Buenas noches Majestad, no se preocupe, todo ha estado en orden- saludan ambos nombrados.

-Por favor tomen asiento y empecemos con la reunión- dice la Reina señalando dos sillas vacías, ambas personas se dirigen y se sientan en las sillas, Integra con Walter y Seras detrás, y Nicolás con Pip e Ivonne.

-Lord Alvar no sabía que era un traidor de la religión cristiana y se dedicaba a ayudar a los protestantes- dice venenosamente Enrico Maxwell, quien tiene detrás de él a Heinkel y a un hombre alto y de pelo rubio blancuzco, el Padre Alexander Andersen.

-No los soy, y bien lo sabes Maxwell, al igual que el Vaticano sabe a la perfección que en Mí Orden no se exige una fe ciega en Dios, ni ser cristianos, que yo lo sea, no quiere decir que todos tengan que serlo, además, la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades no obedece al Vaticano, ni a ninguna otra institución, de modo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada jovencito, eso lo sabrías si de verdad comprendieras el significado de nuestra insignia- responde pausadamente Nicolás dejando sin habla a todos los presentes de la sala, con excepción de cuatro personas, la Reina, Lady Integra, Lord Island y Walter.

-Creo que sería prudente dejar estos… temas para otro momento, ahora tenemos problemas mucho más graves… Lady Integra si quiere explicarnos la actual situación- interviene la Reina una vez considerado que el silencio se ha prolongado lo suficiente.

-Bien, como creo que todos saben, los creadores de freaks son la Organización Millenium, también conocida como Das Letze Bataillon, El Último Batallón, hace sesenta y un años, comenzaron sus investigaciones para producir vampiros artificiales, que fueron destruidos por dos de mis hombres, Walter aquí presente y el vampiro Alucard al servicio de mí familia. Más tarde, hace seis años volvimos a enfrentarnos a ellos, nuevamente conseguimos vencer, aunque ello costo la vida de muchos, desgraciadamente no conseguimos acabar con el "Comandante", ni con sus subordinados más directos, de modo que ahora, otra vez nos estamos encontrando ante la nueva generación de vampiros artificiales- cuenta Integra can calma ante la atención de todos los presentes, que nada más terminar ella de hablar comienzan a hablar y discutir unos con otros.

-SILENCIO… bien, ahora que ya nos hemos calmado, y que Lady Hellsing nos ha informado, de manera reducida no lo dudo, de la actual situación… pero aun con esas, me parece que no sabemos el porque de la intervención de su Orden Lord Nicolás, y debo deducir que el Vaticano tampoco lo sabe- vuelve a decir la Reina mirando al anciano.

-Tiene razón Majestad, a excepción de Lady Integra, aquí presente, el motivo de mi Orden es totalmente un misterio, pero creo que es momento de que ese misterio sea desvelado con todas las consecuencias que pueda tener tanto para mí como para, en este momento, dos de mis agentes… bien el caso es que…- comienza a relatar Nicolás.

-Vaya otra vez reunidos al igual que hace cinco años… el tiempo parece no pasar ¿no creen?- interviene una voz masculina.

-TUUUUU- _"NO ES POSIBLE"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Alucard estoy aburrida cuéntame algo- dice Anastasia volviendo a abrir los ojos después de estar en duermevela durante dos horas _"se me olvidaba que yo no puedo dormir por la noche… pues tengo sueño y estoy aburrida"_

-Creía que estabas dormida- comenta Alucard mientras bebe la sangre de la bolsa para transfusiones _"con lo bien que se estaba en silencio, además está mucho más guapa cuando está dormida… o aparentemente dormida"_

-Por las noches a no ser que tome unas pastillas no puedo dormir, estoy técnicamente muerta ¿recuerdas?... veo que te has estado dando un… festín… y supongo que no me harás el honor de morirte de indigestión ¿verdad?- vuelve a decir la morena mirando alrededor suyo y viendo una gran cantidad de bolsas de sangre vacías desperdigadas por toda la habitación _"será cerdo el muy bastardo"_

-Puede que tú estés técnicamente muerta, pero yo estoy muerto del todo, no me moriré de indigestión…- responde Alucard riendo _"al menos no parece muy dispuesta a discutir"_

-Lastima, pero ya dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… ¿te apetece jugar al juego de los y si?- propone la morena levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al vampiro _"a ver si consigo entretenerme un poco"_

-¿El juego de los y si?- interroga Alucard con curiosidad _"¿me va hacer jugar a un juego mortal?"_

-Sí, yo te hago una pregunta que empiece por ¿y si…? Y tú me tienes que dar la respuesta, por ejemplo si preguntara… yo que se ¿y si, en vez de tener que servir a los Hellsing siguieras siendo libre? Tú me contestarías…- explica Anastasia mirando intensamente al nosferathu.

-Ya veo parece entretenido y ya has formulado tú pregunta según deduzco… a ver… si en vez de servir a la familia Hellsing siguiera siendo un vampiro libre, supongo que en primer lugar, no habría detenido dos guerras prácticamente catastróficas para la humanidad, que no nos habríamos conocido nunca y que habría matado a parte de a todos los Hellsing vivientes y al igual que a ellos a todo humano que se cruzara en mí camino cuando tuviese hambre… creo que ahora me toca a mí… ¿y si nunca te hubieras enfrentado al vampiro que te mordió?- contesta y pregunta Alucard al tiempo que baja la cabeza y mira a la chica.

-No me gusta esa pregunta… pero tú has contestado a la que yo te propuse así que haya vamos… si nunca me hubiera mordido ese vampiro, no sería co diferencia la más fuerte de mi Orden, al igual que no podría hacer muchas de las misiones que me encomiendan lo que podría llegar a traducirse en futuras guerras, tampoco me habrían mandado a esta misión… y por fortuna nunca tendría que soportar la desgracia de vivir primero mucho más que cualquier humano y luego tener que soportar la eternidad- responde la chica volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Te ha deprimido la pregunta- comenta Alucard, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación _"así que no le gusta la idea de la eternidad"_

-Un poco, pero ahora me toca a mí…- comienza a decir la chica _"de hecho la eternidad no existe, todo tiene un final, más largo o más corto, pero un final"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vaya Montana, parece que hoy ha habido una reunión muy interesante en Inglaterra- dice un hombre entrando por la puerta de una habitación abarrotada de gente, que va saliendo de la misma apresuradamente.

-Si, eso parece, estaba deseando hablar con ellos… otra vez… lastima que él no estuviera presente… por cierto uno de los reunido hoy era Lord Alvar… creo que ha explicado de manera convincente algunos puntos y gracias a ellos he conseguido averiguar el porque de esta… alianza, muy provechosa para nosotros… pero ¿y para ti?- responde el aludido sonriendo tras sus gafas y sentándose en un sillón mientras hace un gesto a su interlocutor para que se siente en frente de él, mientras en la habitación has salido ellos hasta quedar únicamente cuatro personas, dos de los cuales se disponen a iniciar una conversación, otro va vestido con una bata blanca y gafas, y el último va vestido de militar, aunque no se puede definir mucho ya que entre la gorra y el anorak no se ve mucho de él.

-Buenas noches ha sido una reunión interesante ¿no?- saluda un joven, que casi tiene la apariencia de un niño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de varias horas jugando los dos vampiros se encuentran ya un poco adormilados, entre otras porque el alba se acerca, y en parte porque cada nueva pregunta les obliga a ahondar más y más en sus recuerdos, sentimientos y vivencias.

-Que raro¿no tendrían que haber llegado ya?- interroga Anastasia removiéndose inquieta en las rodillas de Alucard _"no es natural que las reuniones duren tanto… me pregunto si habrá pasado algo"_

-Seguramente pasarán la noche en el palacio, o la reunión se habrá prolongado hasta altas horas… te toca hacer tú última pregunta- responde Alucard con calma _"a mí tampoco me parece muy normal, pero no he sentido la llamada de mí Ama, así que no hay porque preocuparse"_.

-Vale, pero como no creo que la puedas responder ahora, o tal vez no quieras responder, así que allá va… ¿y si tú padre hubiera podido encontrar otra manera de firma el tratado de paz con los turcos, y no hubiera tenido que dejaros tanto a ti como a tú hermano como garantía del acuerdo?- pregunta la chica cerrando los ojos y ahora sí quedándose profundamente dormida.

-Creo que tenías razón de momento no la voy a responder, y aunque lo hiciera no te enterarías- comenta Alucard sonriendo levemente y cerrando él también los ojos durmiéndose.


	8. Una Reunión muy Interesante

_**UNA REUNIÓN MUY INTERESANTE**_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Lord Nicolás¿cree que es prudente dejar a esos dos solos?- pregunta inquieta Ivonne, mientras el coche se desplaza, en el mismo, en la parte delantera va Pip, conduciendo siguiendo a Walter que conduce el otro coche, y en la parte trasera están Lord Nicolás e Ivonne._

_-Tranquila, sabes que no ocurrirá nada, ella es lo suficientemente sensata como para no retar en un duelo a Alucard- le tranquiliza el anciano, aunque el mismo esté inquieto con la misma duda._

_-Logd Nicolás ya hemos llegado- informa Pip deteniendo el coche y bajando del mismo._

_-Estupendo, gracias por traernos Pip, espero que no haya sido molestia, pero a mí hace mucho que me caducó el carnet e Ivonne no se lo ha sacado todavía- agradece el anciano bajando del coche y poniéndose en camino al palacio._

_-Ha sido un placeg señog- responde Pip entrando junto a Ivonne en el palacio._

_-Buenas noches Lady Hellsing, Lord Nicolás, espero que no hayan tenido contratiempos a la hora de venir- saluda la reina desde la cabecera de la mesa de la sala de reuniones._

_-Buenas noches Majestad, no se preocupe, todo ha estado en orden- saludan ambos nombrados._

_-Por favor tomen asiento y empecemos con la reunión- dice la Reina señalando dos sillas vacías, ambas personas se dirigen y se sientan en las sillas, Integra con Walter y Seras detrás, y Nicolás con Pip e Ivonne._

_-Lord Alvar no sabía que era un traidor de la religión cristiana y se dedicaba a ayudar a los protestantes- dice venenosamente Enrico Maxwell, quien tiene detrás de él a Heinkel y a un hombre alto y de pelo rubio blancuzco, el padre Alexander Andersen._

_-No los soy, y bien lo sabes Maxwell, al igual que el vaticano sabe a la perfección que en Mí Orden no se exige una fe ciega en Dios, ni ser cristianos, que yo lo sea no quiere decir que todos tengan que serlo, además, la __Orden de sus Católicas Majestades no obedece al vaticano, ni a ninguna otra institución, de modo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada jovencito, eso lo sabrías si de verdad comprendieras el significado de nuestra insignia- responde pausadamente Nicolás dejando sin habla a todos los presentes de la sala, con excepción de cuatro personas, la Reina, Lady Integra, Lord Island y Walter._

_-Creo que sería prudente dejar estos… temas para otro momento, ahora tenemos problemas mucho más graves… Lady Integra si quiere explicarnos la actual situación- interviene la Reina una vez considerado que el silencio se ha prolongado lo suficiente._

_-Bien, como creo que todos saben, los creadores de freaks son la Organización Millenium, también conocida como Das Letze Bataillon, El Último Batallón, hace sesenta y un años, comenzaron sus investigaciones para producir vampiros artificiales, que fueron destruidos por dos de mis hombres, Walter aquí presente y el vampiro Alucard al servicio de mí familia. Más tarde, hace seis años volvimos a enfrentarnos a ellos, nuevamente conseguimos vencer, aunque ello costo la vida de muchos, desgraciadamente no conseguimos acabar con el "comandante", ni con sus subordinados más directos, de modo que ahora, otra vez nos estamos encontrando ante la nueva generación de vampiros artificiales- cuenta Integra can calma ante la atención de todos los presentes, que nada más terminar ella de hablar comienzan a hablar y discutir unos con otros._

_-SILENCIO… bien, ahora que ya nos hemos calmado, y que Lady Hellsing nos ha informado, de manera reducida no lo dudo, de la actual situación… pero aun con esas, me parece que no sabemos el porque de la intervención de su Orden Lord Nicolás, y debo deducir que el vaticano tampoco lo sabe- vuelve a decir la Reina mirando al anciano._

_-Tiene razón Majestad, a excepción de Lady Integra, aquí presente, el motivo de mi Orden es totalmente un misterio, pero creo que es momento de que ese misterio sea desvelado con todas las consecuencias que pueda tener tanto para mí como para, en este momento, dos de mis agentes… bien el caso es que…- comienza a relatar Nicolás._

_-Vaya otra vez reunidos al igual que hace cinco años… el tiempo parece no pasar ¿no creen?- interviene una voz masculina._

_-TUUUUU-_ _**"NO ES POSIBLE"**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No se extrañen de verme, ya saben que yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno- dice un joven mientras se dirige con paso seguro hacia la mesa.

-Como diablos has entrado bastardo- dicen a la vez Pip, Ivonne y Heinkel sacando los tres una pistola, sin embargo y por raro que parezca Andersen se mantiene impasible.

-Ehh… un momento, parece que esta situación siempre se repite, y como hace ya seis años, no soy más que un mensajero, si vais a volarme la cabeza como la otra vez, esperar a hablar con mi superior, está impaciente por volver a veros- dice el rubio poniendo encima de la mesa una pequeña pantalla.

-Sargento Schulledinger¿se puede saber por qué ha tardado tanto?- pregunta una voz desde la pantalla.

-Lo siento Doc, pero tenia que convencerles de que no me mataran- responde el sargento sonriendo.

-No te enfades con él Doc, ha cumplido con su cometido… bien hecho Sargento- dice otra voz desgraciadamente muy conocida para todos los presentes.

-Ya nos imaginábamos que serías tú otra vez "comandante"- dice Integra cortando la interesante conversación de Schulledinger con su superior _"todavía no se como consiguió escapar hace seis años, pero esta vez no sobrevivirá"_

-Vaya Lady Hellsing, parece que sigue igual de hermosa que hace seis años, eso está bien, quiere decir que Alucard está todavía en activo… eso me llena de alegría… aunque… no lo veo en la sala… ¿no ha venido?- responde el comandante con una sonrisa demente.

-Eso no te importa¿por qué seguís haciendo freaks?, ya los destruimos todos incluyendo al vampiro del que sacabais el material genético- espeta Integra yendo directamente al grano de todas sus preocupaciones _"sé que los destruimos…hmm… a lo mejor tenían reservas, y por eso pueden seguir fabricando, pero estoy segura de que destruimos cualquier rastro"_

-Eso quiere decir que no ha venido… una lástima… en cuanto a su pregunta… es cierto que destruisteis todas nuestras investigaciones, e incluso al vampiro madre, pero desgraciadamente para vosotros hemos firmado una alianza con otros vampiros auténticos… pero seguro que Lord Alvar sabe de esto más que yo… y si no lo sabe él, seguro que lo sabe una de sus agentes ¿me equivoco?- contesta el robusto hombre desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Lord Nicolás a que se refiere este demente, que es lo que ocurre- pregunta imperiosamente Lord Island _"a que diantres se refiere ese hombre"_

-Sí, Lord Alvar… cuéntenos a todos lo que ocurre, aunque ya se parte de la historia por supuesto, pero aun así me interesa- apremia el comandante con voz maliciosa.

-Supongo que no pasa nada si lo oyes jovencito, después de todo por lo que has dicho ya lo debes de saber… bien lo mejor será empezar por el principio, hace sesenta y cinco años comencé a hacerme cargo del Orden española de sus Católicas Majestades… durante catorce años estuvimos destruyendo vampiros auténticos, pero de la rama inferior, después de ese tiempo empezaron a parecer una nueva generación de vampiros artificiales, a los que denominamos freaks. Nos enteramos que su procedencia venía de Alemania, del tercer Reich, pero en esa época fueron Walter y Alucard quienes se encargaron de terminar con ellos, de modo que volvimos a nuestras tareas habituales, aunque hace dieciocho años, nació la que hoy día es nuestra agente más fuerte, Anastasia, que lleva ocho años de su vida dedicada a matar vampiros y demás criaturas… desgraciadamente, hace seis años, ella se enfrentó a un vampiro de la rama principal, y pese a todas sus habilidades perdió, ya que el vampiro la mordió, pero gracias a sus habilidad sobre la energía de las cosas, en vez de convertirse en un vampiro completo, se convirtió en una semi-vampira, mitad humana, mitad vampira… En ese mismo momento se desató una cruel guerra aquí en Inglaterra contra la Organización Millenium, y otra vez los ingleses vencieron… pero últimamente y a medida que pasa el tiempo han vuelto a aparecer eso vampiros artificiales, freaks, pero en este caso ,tanto en Inglaterra como en otras partes del mundo, están matando a todos los mejores agentes de mi Orden, debido a que los mayores ataques se concentran en Inglaterra, decidí enviar a Anastasia aquí, para que resolviera estas matanzas… pero parece que el motivo no está tanto el Millenium, sino al parecer en sus nuevos aliados ¿me equivoco?- relata Nicolás con voz profunda _"espero que Anastasia comprenda mis razones para desvelar su situación, podría ser un auténtico problema si se llegara a enfadar"_

-Ahh… esas muertes… esas no son asunto nuestro, como has dicho son de nuestros aliados, que al parecer ya sabes quienes son… aunque reconozco que algunas partes de la historia eran un misterio para mí, tanto algunas que has dicho, como las que has dejado ocultas- responde el comandante sonriendo.

-Aunque he de reconocer que ignoraba el hecho de que él fuera todavía tras Anastasia… sobre todo después de que ella consiguió sobrevivir escapando de ellos- reflexiona en voz alta el anciano Nicolás _"¿para que diablos la querrán?... saben perfectamente que ella los detesta"_

-Por eso mismo, esa niña, no debería haberse salvado… y ahora reclaman lo que es suyo- explica el comandante.

-Montana, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que ella no se va a dejar ni atrapar, ni dominar por nadie… no es como los no-muertos corrientes… si se lo propone puede llegar a ser peor… además sin ellos tú desquiciado plan no sería nada- replica Nicolás con una mueca burlona en los labios_"este hombre, no se si es estúpido o se lo hace"_

-Ahh… en eso te equivocas mi querido señor, los no-muertos, no son nuestra única fuerza, eso lo sabe muy bien Lady Integra ¿me equivoco?- responde el comandante.

-Desgraciadamente no¿así que habéis seguido reclutando licántropos?- contesta de mala gana Integra _"esa fuerza de hombres-lobo podría llegar a ser u problema, pero la última vez sólo vimos a uno, al Capitán, y luego está el Sargento, pero el es un niño- gato, aunque con sólo esos dos destruyeron gran parte de nuestra defensa… bueno más bien gracias al Capitán, al Sargento no lo vi mucho"_, nadie advierte el movimiento de inquietud que experimenta Ivonne.

-Por supuesto, entre ellos y los vampiros mi ejército será completamente invencible- dice sonriendo Montana.

-¡Maldito desquiciado!, lo que dices es una auténtica locura- interviene Maxwell con los ojos abierto y extremadamente horrorizados _"loco… completamente loco"_

-Como te dije hace seis años, tú iglesia no puede decir mucho al respecto, sobre todo después de todas las… barbaridades que habéis cometido en nombre de vuestro Dios, a él nadie lo puede juzgar ¿no?... os creéis los ejecutores los castigo divino en la Tierra, y no soy más que un patético grupo de humanos que intenta sobresalir del resto gobernando a los demás mediante el terror… lo que nos diferencia a nosotros es que no vamos engañando fingiendo que lo hacemos en nombre del bien, nosotros decimos exactamente lo que es- le corta el comandante tajantemente, en esta ocasión Andersen que ha estado todo el tiempo callado dirige su mirada hacia la pantalla y sacando inconscientemente una de sus bayonetas.

-Estáis completamente locos… lo estabais hace sesenta y un años, igual que lo estabais hace seis y lo seguís estando… todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… no sois más que despreciables asesinos… escoria a los ojos de Dios y del resto del mundo- replica Maxwell con la boca seca.

-Quien dice que no… hace seis años dije que mí guerra no iba contra el Vaticano… pero ahora la guerra ha cambiado, ahora mis enemigos son el Vaticano, la Sección Iscariote XIII, España, la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades… e Inglaterra, la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes… la Organización Hellsing… y como la otra vez, especialmente ese hombre que esta vez falta… aunque a mí me viene de perlas… los que consigáis sobrevivir… le mandáis saludos de mi parte… Sargento- dice por último el comandante, seguidamente la pantalla estalla en una pequeña explosión.

-Por supuesto comandante- sonríe sádicamente el joven, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-IVONNE ACABA CON ÉL- grita Lord Alvar, al comprender al igual que todos, que esa pequeña visita, iba seguida de una masacre.

-Enseguida señor- responde la rubia dando un impresionante salto e interponiéndose entre los asistentes a la reunión y el enviado de Millenium.

-Jajaja, parece que tú también eres una midian - se burla el Sargento.

-Vete al infierno y saluda al Satán de mi parte- gruñe la rubia precipitándose rápidamente hacia el joven y amarrándole de la cabeza sin que a este le de tiempo a reaccionar, seguidamente y con una violencia sobre humana estampa la cabeza contra la pared chafándola, después se aleja respirando entrecortadamente… mientras el cuerpo del Sargento Schulledinger desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-No está muerto- comenta secamente Integra, sorprendida de la fuerza y rapidez de la rubia _"increíble… esto no puede ser posible… pero… ¿qué clase de agentes tiene Nicolás?"_

-Claro que no está muerto, era un midian, si se les matara tan fácilmente no le serian útiles a ese degenerado- dice Nicolás secamente _"al parecer en una sola reunión se han tenido que descubrir las dos"_

-El caso es que no está aquí- dice secamente Lord Island _"me parece que esto se va a poner muy interesante"_

-Eso es cierto, una cosa menos… Ivonne, quiero que vayas al cuartel general de nuestra Orden y pongas en marcha todos los sistemas de la Orden, esto no se puede quedar así, también quiero que avises a todos los capitanes y les informes de la situación, ellos ya sabrán lo que hay que hacer… estamos en guerra- ordena Nicolás a la rubia que hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y desaparece, al igual que había desaparecido los restos del Sargento Schulledinger.

-Lord Alvar… creo que será conveniente que nos explique que es lo que acaba de ocurrir en esta sala ¿cómo es posible que esa jovencita, haya podido… vencer, a un niño-gato sólo con la fuerza bruta?- increpa la Reina _"creía que sólo los hombres-gato tenían la habilidad de viajar a través del espacio tiempo"_

-Majestad, como bien ha dicho ese… niño, Ivonne es una midian, al igual que él, ella es una mujer-lobo, de modo que no hay problema en que se enfrente a él- explica Lord Alvar pausadamente.

-Nicolás, te conozco desde hace años, que es lo que le has ordenado hacer a tú agente- interroga Lord Island.

-Sencillo Hugh… simplemente, en estos momentos mí Orden se está comenzando a preparar para la guerra contra Millenium… en cuanto mí mensajera, Ivonne, de los mensajes e instrucciones a los capitanes, todos los agentes serán convocados para empezar a movilizarnos- explica Nicolás gravemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vais a participar esta vez en la guerra?- interroga Integra con la boca seca.

-Sí, aunque me permito decir que en las anteriores también participamos de manera oculta, ya que sin nuestra intervención las consecuencias podrían haber sido catastróficas… pero en vez de atacar de frente, decidimos que era mejor ser la cara oculta- corrobora Nicolás _"me parece que yo en ningún momento he dicho que no habíamos participado en las otras dos guerras"_

-Ya veo, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- suspira la Reina cansada.

-Descuide Majestad… pero ahora, creo que sería tiempo de irse ya… son las dos de la mañana, hemos estado hablando desde ayer al anochecer… deberíamos descansar he informar a mí agente vampira, además de a tus agentes Integra- dice Nicolás mientras se pone en pie y tras hacer una reverencia sale de la sala seguido de Pip, y tras una pequeña pausa, seguido de Integra, Walter y Seras.

-Lord Alvar, espero que no nos esté ocultando nada importante- dice seriamente Lord Hugh Island.

-Mí querido Lord Island… la primera regla de la guerra es… todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar y esconder- responde Nicolás con una sonrisa benévola.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Por fin después de tanto esperar, la batalla vuelve a mí… eso me hace feliz, muy feliz- sonríe el comandante mientras ve como va saliendo la gente de la sala donde se encuentra.

-Comandante¿cree que ellos seguirán ayudándonos después de conseguir su propósito?- interroga un hombre con una bata blanca y gafas.

-No lo creo Avodale, pero mientras, tampoco se pondrán en nuestra contra- dice el comandante, en ese momento se abre la puerta dando paso a un hombre.

-Vaya Montana, parece que hoy ha habido una reunión muy interesante en Inglaterra… ¿ha disfrutado con ella?- dice un hombre entrando por la puerta de una habitación abarrotada de gente, que va saliendo de la misma apresuradamente ante su sola presencia.

-Si, eso parece, estaba deseando hablar con ellos… otra vez… lastima que él no estuviera presente… por cierto uno de los reunido hoy era Lord Alvar, como seguro que intuías… creo que ha explicado de manera convincente algunos puntos y gracias a ellos he conseguido averiguar un poco más sobre el porque de esta… alianza, muy provechosa para nosotros… pero ¿y para ti?... ¿merece ella tanto la pena?- responde el aludido sonriendo tras sus gafas y sentándose en un sillón mientras hace un gesto a su interlocutor para que se siente en frente de él, mientras en la habitación han salido ellos hasta quedar únicamente cuatro personas, dos de los cuales se disponen a iniciar una conversación, otro va vestido con una bata blanca manchada de sangre y gafas con lentes ajustables, y el último va con un sobretodo M42, con la solapa constantemente hacia arriba, y una gorra de oficial M43 con el símbolo del Totenkopf.

-Buenas noches ha sido una reunión interesante ¿no?- saluda un joven, que casi tiene la apariencia de un niño.

-Sargento Schulledinger… ¿qué ha ocurrido después de cerrar las comunicaciones?... ¿han quedado muchos con vida?- pregunta sonriendo Montana.

-Vera Señor… no he podido ni matar, ni herir a ninguno de ellos… al parecer el viejo de Lord Alvar a parte de esa chica tras la que van ellos, también tiene a su servicio al menos a una mujer-lobo, cuando iba a atacarles, ella me ha atacado a mí… lo siento de veras- responde el aludido agachando las orejas.

-No importa Sargento, esto nos vale para ir conociendo la fuerza del nuevo contrincante… ¿qué te parece esto?- dice e interroga a su interlocutor (que sigue entre las sombras) el comandante.

-Interesante, muy interesante, pero me esperaba algo así… si ese estúpido viejo acepta tener a una semi-midian con él, por que no a licántropos… en cuanto a lo de si ella merece o no la pena, te aseguro que la merece, si es ya la mejor sin estar completa, cuando este completa será imparable… para que lo entiendas mejor, si ahora se puede enfrentar a nosferathu Alucard y sobrevivir, aunque no se si venciendo o quedando empate, cuando este completa sus habilidades serán equiparables o superiores a las de él- responde el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Impresionante- concede el gordo comandante.

-Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar humano- responde el hombre despareciendo en las sombras.

-Señor, por qué se alió con ellos, nosotros hubiéramos podido perfectamente hacer el trabajo- dice tímidamente Schulledinger.

-No lo creo, nosotros no podemos crear material genético vampírico, que es lo que necesita Millenium, ellos a cambio de conseguir a una sola persona, proporcionan todo el que necesitemos- interviene por primera vez en la conversación el hombre del sobretodo M42 y la gorrada oficial M43.

-Ahh… esto… yo no quería- comienza a disculparse el joven ligeramente intimidado.

-No importa, ahora regresemos a la base a dar el informe a nuestro superior, volvamos a nuestro dulce hogar… La guerra vendrá… La guerra vendrá… y con todos terminará- dice el comandante mientras canturrea una canción entre dientes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurra para sí Anastasia despertándose de pronto entre los brazos de Alucard que la sujetan para que no se caiga de sus rodillas.

-Algo va a pasar… espero que no tarden en volver… de momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver a dormirme- vuelve a murmurar para sí la chica cerrando otra vez los ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tras dos horas dos coches se detienen delante de la mansión Hellsing, de ellos bajan cinco personas. Lord Nicolás, Lady Integra, Seras Victoria, Walter. C. Dollners y el capitán Pip Bernadott.

-Y bien Integra ¿les avisamos ahora o esperamos a que hayamos descansado?- pregunta Nicolás una vez que todos están dentro del vestíbulo.

-Creo que será mejor avisarles cuanto antes… Seras, Walter, si no os importa ir a llamar a Alucard… en cuanto a Anastasia- pide Integra, parándose para mirar a Nicolás.

-Ella se despertará en cuanto sienta movimiento en la casa- responde el anciano.

-Bien, eso es todo, estaremos esperando en mí despacho- comenzando Integra comenzando a caminar.

-Bien señorita Victoria será mejor ir andando- dice Walter comenzando a caminar.

-S… sí¿como cree que se tomará el Amo la noticia?- interroga Seras mirando al moreno.

-Estará encantado, seguro que ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo- responde el aludido bajando hacia la mazmorra de Alucard.

Una vez que han llegado a la puerta cuidadosamente la abren y entran en su interior, pero nada más entrar se descubren a si mismos con la boca abierta, ya que pueden observar a Alucard dormido si, pero con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre la cabeza de Anastasia, y la morena sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mismo, ambos están profundamente dormidos, y su cara muestra la paz de la que seguramente no disfrutaron ni en vida, ni en su muerte.

-Ahh… están dormidos los dos y… ¿qué es eso que lleva Anastasia puesto?- dice Seras percatándose del extraño atuendo de la morena.

-Me parece que esa es la causa de que estén durmiendo juntos… además fíjate, Alucard se ha vuelto a atiborrar de comida- señala agudamente Walter mirando el suelo.

-Le he dicho millones de veces que no debería hacerlo, pero no me hace caso- dice Seras encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo supongo, pero ahora debemos despertarles- dice Walter comenzando a acercarse.

-¿Y para qué nos tenéis que despertar tan de mañana?- interroga Anastasia volviendo a abrir los ojos y girando un poco el cuello para poder mirar a las personas que había dentro de la habitación.

-Señorita Anastasia, ya veo que está despierta- saluda Walter sonriendo levemente.

-Me he despertado cuando habéis entrado en la mansión, ahora repito ¿despertarnos para qué?- responde la morena con curiosidad.

-Lady Integra y Lord Alvar quieren hablar con ustedes ahora- dice Seras mirando todavía estupefacta la escena.

-Ahh… vale… oye Seras no me mires así por la ropa que llevo, lo que pasa que al subnormal este le dio por cambiar toda la ropa de mí cuarto por esto- explica la morena levantándose un poco y zarandeando, por una vez suavemente, al otro vampiro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- gruñe Alucard abriendo los ojos.

-Lady Hellsing y Lord Alvar quieren hablar con nosotros, así que mueve el culo y vamos- le dice la morena poniéndose en marcha.

-Ehh… Anastasia ¿piensas ir así vestida?-interroga Seras asombrada, Alucard interiormente sonríe ante la imagen de mujer renacentista que presenta la morena.

-Sí, ya me cambiaré luego- responde la aludida con tranquilidad saliendo de la estancia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Nicolás¿crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad en esta guerra?- pregunta un poco cansada Integra.

-Por supuesto, pero por el momento lo mejor será ir preparándonos y no intentar conocer de antemano el resultado- dice con una sonrisa Nicolás.

-Hola ya estamos aquí- saluda Anastasia entrando por la puerta con el vestido renacentista todavía puesto.

-Buenos días Anastasia… un nuevo cambio de imagen por lo que veo- le devuelve el saludo Lord Nicolás sonriendo.

-Ahh… esto… es cosa de Alucard- responde la morena parándose en frente del la mesa de Integra.

-Pero te queda bien- se defiende el nosferathu apareciendo por una de las paredes.

-Ya los hemos traído señora- dice Walter entrando por la puerta siendo seguido de Seras.

-Muy bien, es hora de que os expliquemos la situación…- comienza Integra sentándose en la silla y sacando uno de sus cigarrillos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuelgo antes este capi ya que no creo que el próximo mes me dejen tocar mucho el ordenador, aun así tengo ya casi completado el siguiente y por sia caso tengo uno de transición.**

**En fin espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones para poder mejorar la historia.**

**Muchos besos.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**

**A veces la cosas más pequeñas son las más grandes.**


	9. Recibiendo las órdenes de la mensajera

_**RECIBIENDO LAS ORDENES DE LA MENSAJERA**_

Dos de la mañana, nueve de Noviembre, Cuartel General de la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades en Madrid, España.

Una joven rubia aparece de la nada en uno de los despachos, donde sólo se encuentra un joven revisando concienzudamente unos documentos, que deben ser inmediatamente clasificados y ordenados.

-Hola Mick… tengo órdenes de Lord Alvar de convocar a los capitanes- dice Ivonne sobresaltando al chico _"Jajaja… tan asustadizo como siempre, esto es genial, aunque no se que hace a estas horas levantado, supongo que trabajar, desde luego parece que este tipo adora trabajar… me pregunto si tendrá vida social"_

-Vaya, eres tú… tendrás que esperarte a mañana, ahora están descansando, por si no lo has notado son las dos de la mañana- responde el joven, de unos veintiséis años poniéndose bien las gafas y volviendo la atención a los papeles.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero vengo de una importante reunión de la Mesa Redonda, en Inglaterra, a la que también estaba invitado Lord Nicolás, y él en persona me ha pedido que convoque a los capitanes de todos los Cuarteles Generales… la guerra contra Millenium va a comenzar- le rebate ella sonriendo, Mick levanta la mirada de los papeles asombrado y procesando las palabras de la chica lentamente, hasta que su mirada adquiere un tono de alarma, signo de que por fin se ha dado por enterado de lo que pasa _"por fin lo ha pillado, no me extraña que le caiga mal a Anastasia, odia a los retrasados mentales, aunque este no es un retrasado mental, sólo que nos cae mal a los midians y semi midians"_

-Muy bien, en diez minutos los capitanes de las unidades españolas estarán en la sala inferior- dice finalmente el joven serio, poniéndose en pie.

-Excelente, les estaré esperando, no tengo tiempo que perder- dice la chica volviendo a desaparecer _"Yuju, comienza mí trabajo, me encanta que me nombraran mensajera de la Orden, aunque he de reconocer que yo soy la única capaz de entregar los mensajes tan pronto, en ese sentido supero a mí hermana, aunque ella tampoco estaría muy interesada, seguramente lo olvidaría enseguida o no haría caso, como de costumbre"_

-Hmm… parece que están ocurriendo muchas cosas- dice Mick mientras marca un número de teléfono.

Diez minutos más tarde los seis capitanes y doce tenientes principales de España se encuentran reunidos en la sala inferior delante de Ivonne.

-¿Y bien, mensajera?- dice una chica de pelo castaño claro, estatura media y piel morena, mientras mira intensamente a la rubia.

-Sí, dinos que pasa, estoy expectante- apremia otra chica exactamente igual a la anterior.

-Enseguida gemelas, en cuanto llegue Mick, procederé a exponer toda la situación- responde la aludida mirando a las dos tenientes _"me encantan, tienen el espíritu necesario para esta Organización, eso es lo que hace falta ahora, gente entusiasmada y que sepan proteger al pueblo"_

-Ya estamos todos, cuando quieras empieza Ivonne- dice Mick entrando en la estancia y cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-Bien las órdenes de nuestro líder son simples, convocar a todas las unidades de la Orden, en este caso las españolas, para comenzar los preparativos contra la Organización Millenium, cuando las unidades estén preparadas, se procederá a su movilización a los principales puntos del país, ya que un ataque puede producirse en cualquier momento, el líder del enemigo ya ha señalado a nuestra Orden como uno de sus… enemigos… de modo que los capitanes deben encargarse desde este mismo momento de preparar todo para la guerra, mientras los tenientes deberán movilizarse a los puntos estratégicos del país, una vez allí y mientras no se produzcan ataques esperarán órdenes del líder, que serán trasmitidas a través de mí misma- informa Ivonne mirando a todos seriamente.

-Muy bien mensajera, el mensaje ha sido recibido, nos encargaremos de empezar ahora mismo con la movilización- dicen a la vez los seis capitanes haciendo un saludo militar.

-Perfecto… je, y he tardado únicamente veinte minutos, la cosa va bien, ahora yo me voy ya que tengo que transmitir también las órdenes al resto de Cuarteles… que tengáis suerte en vuestra misión- se despide Ivonne desapareciendo _"espero que no tenga muchos problemas, el tiempo en este caso es lo más importante"_

-Muy bien. Capitanes Guisado y López, ustedes dos se encargarán de la costa mediterránea junto a los Tenientes Hervás y Pérez y a la Teniente Redondo… Capitana Liarte, usted se encargará de la costa cantábrica junto con la Teniente Campos y los Tenientes Cruz y Molla… Capitán Herrero, usted se encargará del estrecho junto al Teniente Carrillo… Capitana Rodríguez usted se encargará de los Pirineos junto a los Tenientes Milla y Buey… Capitán Campillo usted se encargará de la Meseta y el Sistema Ibérico, junto a las Tenientes Estepa y al Teniente González… una vez que todos estéis ya en vuestros diferentes puntos, retransmitiréis las órdenes a los Sargentos y Oficiales- informa rápidamente Mick repartiendo los informes entre los capitanes que los ojean también con prontitud.

-Sí Señor- dicen los dieciocho asistentes a la reunión a coro, mientras saludan respetuosamente al lugarteniente en España del líder de la Orden, seguidamente salen de la sala para cumplir con sus cometidos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos y media de la mañana, nueve de Noviembre, Cuartel General de la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades en París, Francia.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle- la saluda una mujer de unos treinta años, mientras sonríe sin inmutarse por la súbita aparición de la rubia.

-Bonne nuit… ehh… je suis, Ivonne, une agent de Lord Alvar…- intenta explicar Ivonne ya que su francés no es muy bueno _"mierda donde esta mí híbrida favorita cuando la necesito"_

-Ahh… oui, oui… pourquoi es- ce- que tu as venu?- interroga la mujer haciéndole un gesto para que se siente en una silla, gesto que Ivonne rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

-Non, merci… ehh… es- ce- que tu parle espagnol ?… mon français n'est pas bonne- interroga apremiante Ivonne casi desesperada, se la da bien cualquier idioma, menos el francés _"endiablada lengua francesa… la odio con toda mí alma, no sirve para nada la muy inútil"_

-Oui, hablo ligegamente el español… pog ciergto mi nombre es Lilibelle- responde la mujer sonriendo.

-Menos mal… usted debe de ser la lugarteniente de Lord Lavar aquí en Francia- comienza Ivonne ya algo más tranquila _"bien, no tendré que estar chapurreando en francés, eso es bueno"_

-Sí, así es ¿ha pasado algo?... y… ¿debo deducig que usted es la mensajega en esta situación vegdad? - responde la mujer mirando inquisidoramente a Ivonne, con sus ojos grises.

-Así es, vengo de Inglaterra, donde en estos momentos Lord Alvar está reunido junto a la mesa Redonda hablando con su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra, y me ha ordenado que de la orden a todos los capitanes para que comiencen los preparativos de la guerra contra Millenium- explica apresuradamente la rubia _"a la toda la perorata dicha, espero que lo haya entendido"_

-Mon Dieu… c'est terrible… enseguida estagán los capitanes y tenientes en la sala de juntas, si hace el favog de espegag allí- dice la mujer levántándose rapidamente.

A los diez minutos se encuentran frente a Ivonne los diez capitanes franceses y los veinte tenientes principales.

-Señorita Lilibelle… ¿habla alguno de ellos en español, o todos ellos hablan francés?- pregunta Ivonne insegura a la mujer.

-Al seg países hegmanos todos ellos hablan algo de español- responde sonriendo Lilibelle.

-Bien, eso acelerará las cosas… la situación es la siguiente, Lord Alvar, líder de la Orden, me ha encargado de avisar a todos los capitanes que se preparen para proteger a los civiles de la guerra contra Millenium, debido a que la mayor cantidad de ataque al parecer se concentrará en España, es posible que Francia también se vea gravemente afectada, Lord Nicolás quiere que se preparen de inmediato ya que no sabemos cuando puede producirse el ataque… de igual modo quiere que los servicios de espionaje se encarguen de descubrir si hay alguna base nazista o de Millenium en Francia, si es así debéis encargaros de erradicarla y de obtener toda la información posible sobre el enemigo… a la señorita Lilibelle ya le he dado el número por el cual se comunicará directamente con Lord Alvar o en su defecto conmigo- explica Ivonne mientras mira su reloj de pulsera.

-Suena divegtido… no se pgeocupe, nos encaggagemos de que es escogia alemana no pgovoque muchos daños- dice un hombre de pelo negro, cuyo corte de pelo le tapa la mitad de la cara.

-Perfecto, y esta reunión ha durado treinta minutos… no está mal… me voy… buena suerte en su trabajo- dice Ivonne mientras vuelve a desaparecer _"no ha sido tan terrible como esperaba, pero aun así, no vuelvo a hablar francés en toda mí vida, y mira que será larga, pues nunca más, me niego, es lo más horrible que puede haber en este mundo"_

(N/A LA TRADUCCIÓN DE LO QUE VIENE ESTÁ AL FINAL DE ESTE PÁRRAFO)

-Bon, il est nécessaire que nous sommes très rapides, le Capitaine Lurrot, vous irez au Marseille, et vous protégerez le Golfe de Lion, et avec vous les Lieutenantes Chapel et Rousseau, Le Vaisseau Bellmer, vous irez au le frontière avec Belgique et vous irez avec les Lieutenantes Mircel et Lourent, les Capitaines Farrot et Benoît, vous protégerez les frontières Suisse et Italienne, et les Lieutenantes Garrot, Lorsei, Campril et Ernal iront avec vous, Les Vaisseau Louront et Marriet protégerez le intérieur le pays, les Lieutenantes Mirrel avec sa petit sœur et les Lieutenantes Marxel et Bernard… hmm la dépense atlantique la protégeront les Capitaines Tirrot et Bedons et la Vaisseau Sondour, avec ils iront les Lieutenantes Chapel, Fendoir, Terrie, April, Cruxe et Hennessy… bon et finalement le Capitaine Murais vous irez a les Pyrénées, les Lieutenantes Soufrant et Gaurrais iront avec vous- dice Lilibelle rapidamente. Todos los asistentes saludan y salen de la habitación para cumplir su cometido.

(N/A AQUÍ OS PONGO TODO EL PÁRRAFO ANTERIOR, EL RESTO DE REUNIONES ESTARÁN ESCRITAS EN ESPAÑOL, PERO ES QUE EN ESTA SE ME HA IDO UN POCO LA OLLA, ESO SÍ HE PUESTO CON "R" LAS LETRAS EN LAS QUE AL HABLAR UN FRANCÉS TENDRÍA QUE PONER "G")

-Bien, debemos ser rápidos, el Capitán Lurrot irá a Marsella y protegerá el Golfo de León, con él irán los Tenientes Chapel y Rousseau, la Capitana Bellver ira a la frontera con Bélgica e irán con ella las Tenientes Mircel y Lourent, los Capitanes Farrot et Benoît protegerán las fronteras Suizas e italianas, los Tenientes Garrot Lorsei, Campril y Ernal irán con vosotros, las Capitanas Louront y Marriet protegerán el interior del país con los Tenientes Mirrel y su hermana pequeña, y junto a los Tenientes Marxel y Bernard… hmm la costa atlántica la protegerán los Capitanes Tirrot y Bendons y la Capitana Sondour, con ellos irán los Tenientes Chapel, Fendoir, Terrie, April Cruxe y Hennessy… finalmente el Capitán Murais ira a los Pirineos y los Tenientes Soufrant y Gaurrais irán con él- dice Lilibelle rapidamente. Todos los asistentes saludan y salen de la habitación para cumplir su cometido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres menos veinte de la mañana, nueve de Noviembre, habitación 565 del Vaticano, Italia.

-Bueno, con un poco de suerte terminaré esto antes de que sea otra vez de noche- murmura Ivonne _"a ver que me espera ahora, que yo sepa este tipo es un poco rarito, aunque si está en la Orden seguro que es por algo… pero bien pensado, nadie en nuestra Orden es muy normal"_

-En el nombre de Dios ¿quién va?- pregunta una voz en la oscuridad.

-Soy Ivonne, mensajera de Lord Nicolás de Alvar- se presenta la chica rápidamente _"vale, seguro que ahora me quieren matar, que dura es la vida del mensajero de guerra"_

-Ya veo ¿y que quiere el líder?- dice un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido de cura mientras sale de la oscuridad.

-Me ha ordenado avisar a todos los agentes que se preparen en la guerra contra Millenium… supongo que no tardará en enterarse por el Papa, Padre Fernando, pero aun así su deber como lugarteniente aquí, es convocar y distribuir todas las tropas de la Orden en Italia para proteger al país… eso sí, aquí más que en ningún sitio debe tener cuidado, ya que sino la Sección Iscariote XIII del Vaticano se encargará de silenciarle para siempre- advierte la rubia _"ufff, salvada por un pelo, menos mal que era él sino ya me veo teniendo que realizar una masacre"_

-No te preocupes, soy un infiltrado desde hace años en Iscariote XIII, se cuidarme, descuida, haré que todas las fuerzas activas se pongan en marcha tan pronto como podamos, como tú has dicho aquí es más difícil que en cualquier otro lugar- responde el cura asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estupendo… le deseo la mejor de las suertes para su empresa Padre… jeje, está es la reunión que de momento menos ha durado sólo diez minutos- comenta Ivonne mientras desaparece _"ale, a la siguiente parada… desde luego hoy no voy a poder descasar mucho… eso es malo, se me pone un humor de perros, y ya es suficiente con una borde como Anastasia, como para que se una mí mal humor"_

-Que Dios te acompañe hija- se despide también el Padre Fernando volviendo a desaparecer en la oscuridad de su habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres menos diez de la mañana, nueve de Noviembre, Cuartel General de la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades en Atenas, Grecia.

-Espero que no haya muchos problemas con el idioma aquí, por si acaso hablaré sólo en inglés- comenta Ivonne para sí _"alabado sea el inglés, idioma universal, como me alegro de haberlo estudiado en la escuela cuando era pequeña e indefensa… un momento yo nunca he sido indefensa"_

Cuando se da cuenta de que está sola sale de la habitación y se dirige a la de al lado donde se encuentra a un hombre de unos cincuenta años sentado en un sillón y mirando la luna.

-Hola… Buenas noches, traigo un mensaje de Lord Alvar, así que debo hablar con los Capitanes y Tenientes- explica rápidamente Ivonne _"que tipo tan raro, ni se ha inmutado, lo normal es que preguntara que hago aquí o quien soy"_

-Ah, sí, tú debes de ser Ivonne, la mensajera, los demás Cuarteles ya saben que vas a ir, sólo esperan que llegues para recibir las órdenes… a propósito soy Dionthy- dice el hombre en perfecto inglés.

-Ahh… veo que los sistemas de comunicación funcionan bien pues… ahora si me disculpa que repita, necesito hablar con los Capitanes y Tenientes- repite la rubia todavía de pie _"vaya, parece que el sistema de comunicaciones va a pleno rendimiento, eso es bueno, ahorrará tiempo"_

-Sí, ya lo se. Están de camino, hace dos minutos que les he dado la orden de venir- responde el hombre.

-Perfecto, entonces sólo me queda esperar- sonríe la rubia _"bien, tengo unos minutos de paz"_

Tras ocho minutos de espera entran en la sala los ocho capitanes y dieciséis tenientes. Todos ellos se quedan mirando a la rubia esperando órdenes expectantes.

-Magnífico, ya están aquí… bien las órdenes son sencillas, proteger el país, y destruir al enemigo- dice la rubia mirando intensamente a todos los presentes _"pues sí que han sido rápidos"_

-Comprendido¿quién es el enemigo?- interroga uno de los capitanes, que lleva una enorme hacha a la espalda y una cicatriz surcándole la cara.

-La Organización Millenium, con lo que también tendrán que poner en marcha los sistemas de espionaje… que tengan la mejor de las suertes señores- se despide la rubia desapareciendo ante sus ojos "_ha este ritmo a lo mejor consigo terminar pronto y todo… mentira, pero ojalá"_

-Muy bien… Capitana Aerdna, usted se encargará de la frontera con Bulgaria, además de la frontera con el mar Egeo, con usted estarán el Teniente Juneth y la Teniente Sarath… Capitán Salocin, Capitán Larath y Capitana Mathe, ustedes se encargara de proteger la frontera con el mar Mediterráneo, junto a ustedes irán los Tenientes Deinos, Gozath, Vanios, Filia y las Tenientes Heinza y Martha… Capitán Morthu, usted se encargará de la frontera con Albania y el mar Jónico, los Tenientes Guirad y Renial le acompañaran…. Capitana Aradne usted se encargará de la frontera con Macedonia, la Teniente Sirath y el Teniente Danioth irán con usted… Capitán Saulath, usted estará al cargo de al frontera con la segunda parte del mar Egeo, la Teniente Siniath y el Teniente Goruth también irán, por último la Capitana Jeuleth se encargarán de la zona central de nuestro país, junto a ella estarán los Tenientes Fobos y Donos- informa Dionthy con autoridad mientras mira rápidamente a todos los reunidos.

-Sí Señor- dicen todos a una sola voz, saludando de manera militar al hombre y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Que los dioses os acompañen a todos, y que Ares guíe a buen término nuestros pasos- dice Dionthy mientras ve como todos salen de la sala.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres y veinte de la mañana, nueve de Noviembre, Cuartel General de la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades en Bucarest, Rumania.

-Bueno aquí estoy… uff, al menos no tendré que ir a África, ya que el Padre Fernando se encarga también de los misioneros destinados allí- dice Ivonne apareciendo de la nada en una enorme sala _"empiezo a estar cansada, y eso que todavía no he terminado con toda Europa, todavía me quedan, Asia y una pequeña parte de América Latina, espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo"_

-Aja, tú debes ser la mensajera de Lord Alvar, bienvenida, mi nombre es Razvan- le saluda un hombre levantándose y saludándola, Ivonne saluda con cortesía.

-Vaya, veo que ya están todos reunidos, eso es bueno, ahorra tiempo- dice ella mirando a los seis capitanes y a los doce tenientes reunidos _"ahorrando tiempo y dolores de cabeza, eso me gusta, suena bien y todo… creo que empiezo a necesitar una aspirina"_

-Los mensajes vuelan pronto en esta Orden joven dama- dice Razvan sonriendo.

-Eso parece… en fin las órdenes son sencillas, proteger el país y a sus habitantes, destruir el enemigo sin piedad y activar los sistemas de espionaje… que tengáis suerte- informa rápidamente la rubia desapareciendo _"si han recibido un mensaje de los otros Cuarteles, no es necesario que explique toda la situación, con dar el aviso bastará"_

-Muy bien Capitán Balan, usted y su hermana irán a la frontera con Moldavia junto a los Tenientes Toader y Lukin… Capitana Lukin usted irá a defender la frontera con Bulgaria y el mar negro, junto a usted estarán la Teniente Ionescu y el Teniente Cracium… Capitán Sarbu usted junto a los Tenientes Karvlaska y Mijalkov protegerán la frontera con Ucrania y Hungría… Capitana Anghel, usted irá a proteger la frontera serbia junto al Teniente Milutinovich y la Teniente Kaladre, Capitanes Dutu y Capitana Stoica, ustedes dos y los Tenientes Jruschev, Kasparov, Sarbu y Balaned- ordena Razvan con prontitud.

-Señor, déjeme que le pregunte¿Cómo ha sabido que ella era la auténtica mensajera y no una impostora?- interroga uno de los capitanes, tiene el pelo negro como el azabache, con algún hilo de plata y sus ojos son grises aunque casi no se ven ya que están prácticamente tapados por un espeso flequillo, en la cara lleva tatuados infinidad e dibujos y símbolos.

-Capitán Dutu, como bien sabe los emplazamientos de los cuarteles solo los conocen los miembros de la Orden, y la mensajera es la única que tiene capacidad para poder recorrerlos todos, desde que nos llego el mensaje de Francia de la movilización de ella, en condiciones normales, no hubiera tenido tiempo de llegar tan pronto, el hecho de que no llegara inmediatamente, obviamente se debe a que debe de seguir un recorrido determinado… ahora iros y cumplid con la misión asignada- responde Razvan serenamente

-Sí, Señor- dicen todos los reunidos en la sala mientras salen rápidamente para cumplir con su deber hacia el país y hacia su propia Orden.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de cinco horas finalmente Ivonne aparece dentro de su habitación en Inglaterra.

-Uff por fin conseguí terminar- resopla la chica tumbándose en la cama dispuesta a dormir un poco.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No he tenido tiempor de acabar el capítulo que seguía,así que he puesto el de "relleno", espero que os guste y que d eigual modo me dejeis opiniones y consejos.**

**Muchos besos.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**


	10. Recuerdos del pasado, El nuevo enemigo

_**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO, EL NUEVO ENEMIGO NO ES UN CUALQUIERA**_

-Así que ya lo saben todos ¿no?- dice pensativa Anastasia después de oír todo el relato de lo ocurrido en la reunión.

-Sí, espero que comprendas que tuve que decirlo- dice Nicolás mirando a la morena con aprensión _"parece que se lo ha tomado bien, de hecho se lo ha tomado muy bien"_

-Ya veo, supongo que no podía ser un secreto internamente, aunque debo de decir que me extrañó que Lady Integra no lo adivinara- dice Anastasia encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza divertida.

-Nunca diste motivos para pensarlo- replica Integra sorprendida de que la chica se lo hubiera tomado tan bien.

-Hmm… pues el anormal que me ha cambiado la ropa si que lo sospechó- dice Anastasia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me encanta el cariño que me tienes- gruñe Alucard por lo bajo _"me estaré ablandando, pero me parece absolutamente encantadora, incluso cuando se pone borde"_

-Un segundo… ¿él ya lo sabía?- interroga Integra alzando una ceja _"espera, y este desde cuando lo sabe, y por qué no me lo ha dicho"_

-Desde el primer día que llegue aquí- confirma Anastasia sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

-Dejando esos asuntos aparte, Anastasia, ya sabemos quien es el nuevo aliado de Millenium… y creo que no me equivoco al creer que tú ya lo sabías- corta Nicolás una conversación que no lleva a ningún lado _"vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante, no podemos perder más tiempo"_

-A ver, sorpréndeme- replica Anastasia sin alterarse ni mostrar ninguna preocupación _"ale ya lo saben, si es que, vaya mierda, ahora a ver que se me viene encima"_

-El vampiro que te mordió- dice escuetamente Nicolás mirando a la morena para ver cualquier cambio en su expresión, cambio que no se produce.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya lo sabía- concede la chica sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros _"ahhh… pues tampoco ha sido tan malo, me esperaba algo peor"_

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- interroga ahora molesto el líder de la Orden española.

-No hubiera cambiado nada, así que no lo consideré relevante… además en caso de que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar a él, sería yo la que peleara, de modo que es asunto mío- responde Anastasia con tranquilidad.

-Anastasia, no puedes ir decidiendo a tu voluntad lo que es importante y lo que no, hay millones de vidas en juego- le grita Nicolás estupefacto por la falta de emociones de la joven semi-vampiresa _"esta niña es increíble, ya me debería haber acostumbrado, pero siempre consigue superar mis expectativas, incluso las peores"_

-Y a mí que, me da igual si mueren millones de hombres, si con ello puedo acabar con el bastardo que me convirtió en un monstruo- responde fríamente la morena, cambiando a su forma vampírica _"y ellos que saben, no son quienes para opinar sobre este tema, esto sólo me conciernen a mí"_

-Anastasia, no debes cerrarte en banda…- intenta razonar Nicolás comenzando a asustarse de la inusual agresividad de la morena.

-Híbrida¿qué tal si nos cuentas que ocurrió hace seis años cuando te mordieron?, podría ayudar a entender al nuevo enemigo- interviene Alucard abrazando a la chica desde detrás, el efecto fue inmediato, Anastasia se queda quieta, como si estuviera esculpida en piedra, y sus rojizos ojos recuperaron su color habitual _"¿qué abrá pasado por su cabeza?... parecía más alterada que agresiva, como si hubiera recordado algo verdaderamente horrible"_.

-¿P… por qué demonios?- consigue articular todavía entre los brazos del vampiro.

-Porque estoy seguro de que cuando me contaste tu historia omitiste detalles… no me cabe duda de que conoces el nombre del vampiro, no es habitual que se vaya a morder o matar a una presa sin que antes sepa el nombre del ejecutor- le responde suavemente Alucard.

-Anastasia¿eso es verdad¿sabes quien y como es?- interroga Nicolás apremiante, pero ahora preocupado, ya que la chica parece apunto de desmayarse _"como diablos puede haber cambiado tan drásticamente ante las palabras de Alucard, aunque bien parece que él la sabe controlar, quizás es porque su naturaleza es similar"_.

-S… si es verdad que conozco su nombre, pero eso no os ayudará de nada- musita la morena finalmente mientras se separa de Alucard y se deja caer en una silla _"no eso no, por favor, cualquier cosa menos tener que recordar eso, no quiero, no quiero, ya fue suficiente con haberlo pasado una vez, como para recordarlo"_

-Querida, incluso tú conoces el poder de un nombre, eso puede llegar a sernos de gran ayuda, y por favor cuéntanos también que pasó hace seis años- le pide Nicolás gentilmente a la chica que parece a punto de llorar _"Dios si que se ha alterado, ahora que caigo nunca contó lo que de verdad pasó… me pregunto si fue tan horrible como para que se ponga en ese estado… aunque bien mirado, era una niña de doce años, casi cualquier cosa pudo haberla marcado de por vida"_

_**Flash Back**_

_Una joven Anastasia de doce años camina entre los húmedos túneles de unos subterráneos pertenecientes a un viejo y destartalado castillo en Rusia va vestida con una pequeña falda que debajo lleva un pantalón y también lleva una camiseta, todo ello de color negro, como si quisiera confundirse con la penumbra reinante, la luz de la antorcha que lleva en la mano proyecta una débil y titilante luz que apenas llega a ahuyentar a las sombras que la rodean, aunque eso no parece ni asustarla ni amedrentarla._

_-Uff… esto está lleno de mugre, el lugar ideal para que se escondan unas asquerosas ratas- comenta la adolescente mirando a su alrededor, las órdenes de su superior fueron claras: "Mátalos a todos, que no quede ni rastro de esa escoria infecta que atemoriza a la humanidad", y eso es lo que ella piensa hacer, por algo es el arma definitiva de la Orden ¿no?_

_-Así que tu eres la miserable humana que va tiene que eliminarnos- comenta desdeñosamente una voz, seguidamente desde las sombras aparece una silueta de una mujer rubia y de ojos violetas con destellos rojizos._

_-Vaya, por fin empieza la fiesta… ¿y con quien tengo el grandísimo deshonor de hablar?- interroga burlonamente la joven morena __**"pues si que ha salido rápido la basura, espero que no me de muchos problemas, tengo prisa y no me quiero entretener más de lo necesario"**_

_-Veo que tus modales dejan mucho que desear niña, pero que se puede esperar de una humana, bien te complaceré mí nombre es Brunilda… y tengo el honor de hablar con…- se presenta la vampiresa siguiéndole el juego a Anastasia._

_-Berenice a vuestros pies para matarte- se presenta la morena haciendo una burlona reverencia (N/A En este recuerdo me dirigiré siempre a Anastasia como Berenice)._

_-Veo que eres muy apresurada joven Berenice, no deberías, pero dejemos esto para otro rato… has venido a matarnos, no lo puedo permitir, mí Amo, me ha ordenado que te mate personalmente, lo siento, seguramente hubiera sido una charla interesante- dice Brunilda con falso tono de lástima, seguidamente se lanza contra Berenice, está consigue esquivar el puñetazo de su contrincante, aunque por poco, inmediatamente desenvaina a Seth (N/A Recordar que es el nombre del arco) y se prepara para un nuevo ataque._

_-Ese golpe ha estado cerca, pero no lo suficiente- comenta Berenice atacando a la rubia con el filo del arco, esta consigue esquivar el filo, pero no la patada de la morena que se ha dado la vuelta rápidamente consiguiendo un doble ataque __**"vaya, es rápida"**_

_-Eso ha dolido, veo que eres mejor que la escoria que suelen mandarme, pero se te ha acabado la suerte- gruñe la rubia mostrando su afilados colmillos._

_-Te equivocas, la suerte se te ha acabado a ti, tengo prisa por terminar con esto y no me apetece jugar- responde Berenice lanzándole varias flechas que atraviesan el cuerpo de la mujer desintegrándola en apabullantes gritos de dolor._

_Después de mirar ligeramente los restos de la vampiresa, continua su camino con cuidado, ya que sabe que hay todo un nido de vampiros delante de ella, y hay que decir que no tiene muchas ganas de demorarse, quiere terminar cuanto antes la misión y volver a casa._

_-Vaya por fin llegas mocosa- la reciben una treintena de vampiros cuando finalmente llega a una estancia redonda._

_-Mierda, porque no podías simplemente desaparecer, no tengo ganas de pelear- se queja la morena mientras que de entre sus ropas saca una pequeña bola metálica que lanza al centro de la sala, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo, segundos después se oye una enorme explosión y un destello luminoso seguido de un fuerte fogonazo __**"que ni mola, pero es algo molesta"**_

_-Joder, debo recordar darle las gracias a Joel por la bola de Sol artificial, los ha dejado hechos carbonilla, y nunca mejor dicho- murmura la chica mientras pasa entre los restos incendiados de los vampiros, hasta que finalmente llega al otro extremo de la sala._

_-Yo que tu no tendría tanta prisa joven humana- le dice una tétrica voz a la joven que se da la vuelta para que sus ojos choquen contra un mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes, también con destellos rojizos._

_-No me lo digas, tú Amo te ha mandado a que termines conmigo… sabes que a tú amiguita Brunilda ya me la he cargado ¿no?- dice Berenice alzando una ceja __**"otra con lo mismo, y no creo que a esta la pueda vencer tan fácilmente, antes he tenido mucha suerte"**_

_-Sí, por eso también vengo a cobrar la venganza por haber matado a tantos del clan- explica la mujer._

_-Ya veo, pero si no los mataba me mataban, cuestión de supervivencia ¿sabes?, además tu eres…- responde la morena __**"Oh claro pobrecitos vampiros que los he dejado sin cena, anda y que les zurzan"**_

_-Mí nombre es Miztli, y soy la que te va a llevar al infierno asesina- le dice la mujer fríamente._

_-Ahhh… pues encantada, yo soy Berenice, y soy la que te va a matar antes de que tú me mates, a que mola- contesta la chica alzando una ceja con burla._

_-Eres osada para ser una simple humana, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vas a morir ahora, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que tu nombre caiga en el olvido- concede la mujer algo admirada de la valentía que muestra la niña._

_-Que amable, pero más bien seré yo quien tenga que recordar tu nombre, porque no tengo intención de dejar que me mates, lo siento por ti- replica Berenice desenvainando el cuchillo que lleva debajo de la falda, atado al pantalón __**"bien, comienza la fiesta, que empiece el show"**_

_-Veo que eres impetuosa, muy bien si quieres morir tan pronto que así sea- sonríe siniestramente la vampiresa atacando a la niña, esta con agilidad se agacha y con rapidez corta una de las piernas a la no-muerta._

_-Agg… maldita, esta me la pagas- gruñe Miztli regenerando la extremidad seccionada._

_-Ves por eso odio a los vampiros, os podéis regenerar, es un auténtico incordio- se queja Berenice frunciendo el entrecejo __**"maldita sea, eso es un auténtico incordio, bueno que se le va hacer, son gajes del oficio"**_

-_Eso no ha sido nada cortes por tu parte mortal- dice la mujer desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Berenice que esta vez no puede esquivar el ataque y recibe un puñetazo en la tripa que la propulsa hasta una columna donde choca y cae hasta el suelo pesadamente._

_-Ugg… eso duele, tengo que dejar despreocuparme de mis espaldas, menos mal que llevaba el escudo de energía sino ya estaría criando malvas- murmura la morena mientras se levanta tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, mientras que de su boca sale un fino hilo de sangre __**"mierda, menos mal que mí energía ha parado la mayor parte del golpe, aun así eso ha dolido, creo que me ha partido una o dos costillas"**_

_-Así que no eres una humana normal, bien eso pondrá las cosas más interesantes- gruñe la no-muerta antes de volverse a abalanzar hacia la chica, esta se prepara y en el momento en que el puño debería impactar contra ella lo retiene con su manos y agarrando a la vampiresa contra la cabeza la estampa contra la columna donde minutos antes había impactado ella, seguidamente se aleja ligeramente de la mujer._

_-Uff… eso ha estado cerca… demasiado cerca- gruñe la chica __**"mierda o termino pronto, o me hace papilla, tengo que terminar de una maldita vez con ella, no me puedo entretener más"**_

_-Vaya… no ha estado mal, nada mal para ser alguien destinada a morir- reconoce Miztli limpiándose ligeramente la sangre de la nariz y la boca._

_-Muchas gracias… pero tengo prisa por terminar, así que vamos a acabar de una vez- dice la morena desenfundando a Seth y preparándose._

_-Otra arma distinta¿qué te hace pensar que esta va a ser mejor que el cuchillo?- se burla la mujer con crueldad._

_-El hecho de que no vas a volver a hincarle el colmillo a nada- responde Berenice lanzando cinco flechas, y cuando la vampiresa se mueve para esquivarlas, ella se mueve al tiempo y utilizando el filo del arco la atraviesa __**"será perra, encima se burla de mí querido Seth, se merece lo que le ha pasado"**_

_-Por fin terminé con esta, espero que no haya muchas como ella o voy a estar en serios apuros- comenta Berenice siguiendo su camino._

_Después de caminar durante una hora y media, y salvo pequeños grupos de vampiros novatos, no se encuentra con nada importante, hasta que siente una fuerte corriente de poder que la lleva hasta una puerta de madera cerrada._

_-Aquí debe ser donde se esconde el jefe de toda esa basura- se dice a sí misma Berenice entrando con cuidado en la habitación, más que nada por si acaso __**"tengo un mal presentimiento, debo tener cuidado… ugg… todavía me duele el costado por la pelea contra la vampira Miztli"**_

_-Buenas noches mí joven y bella cazadora, veo que has pasado todos los túneles matando a mí clan y has llegado hasta aquí, te aplaudo por ello, pero como comprenderás no puedo dejar que abandones este lugar con vida, es una lástima, pero de aquí ya no vas a salir- le recibe una siniestra voz que hace que se le ericen los pelos._

_-Así que es aquí donde te escondes vampiro- comenta Berenice mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar al dueño de la voz, y de paso inspeccionando el lugar __**"algo me dice que esto se va a poner muy feo, espero que las costillas rotas no me importunen demasiado, podría ser todo un problema"**__. La habitación es oscura, pero las paredes están cubiertas con diferentes tapices, todos ellos de colores oscuros, al igual que el suelo, que está cubierto por una alfombra de color rojo oscuro, por toda la habitación hay estanterías con diferentes libros de diferentes materias, y en medio de la misma hay una sillón de espaldas a ella con una pequeña mesa a su lado, en la cual descansa un libro junto a una copa rellena de un líquido rojizo que Berenice reconoce como sangre._

_-Así es, esta es mí morada… no te molestes en buscarme niña, no me verás… pero dime antes de que comencemos a pelear, no hablarás conmigo, me has interrumpido mientras cenaba- dice la voz con tono divertido, aunque ello no quita lo escalofriante._

_-Estoy dispuesta a esperar a que te termines únicamente la copa que hay encima de la mesa, luego atacaré- dice la chica comenzando a inquietarse __**"mierda de donde diablos viene la voz… creo que es un vampiro de la rama principal, pero los otros a los que me he enfrentado de la misma clase no me daban tan malas vibraciones, esto esta comenzando a asustarme un poco"**_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea, aunque me lo tenía que haber imaginado, la impaciencia es un rasgo tan humano…- responde la voz con aburrimiento mientras una pálida y cuidada mano coge la copa de la mesa._

_Tras diez minutos de intenso silencio en los cuales Berenice sopesa sus posibilidades, finalmente decide que el espacio de tiempo ya ha durado demasiado._

_-Y bien, como quiera que te llames ¿has terminado de cenar, o tengo que esperar más?- interroga la chica intentando que el miedo no la delate._

_-Es verdad, no me he presentado… bueno de momento mí nombre no es necesario¿no crees Berenice?... en cuanto a lo de mí cena, creo que ya podemos empezar con la pelea- concede la voz con suavidad._

_-Perfecto- murmura la chica posicionando para luchar, aunque sin desenfundar a Seth._

_-Muy bien veamos de lo que eres capaz pequeña mía- dice la voz._

_Súbitamente todo se queda negro, salvo por los pequeños candelabros que alumbran levemente el lugar, de repente, Berenice siente una presencia detrás suyo y con rapidez ataca acumulando en su mano energía y consiguiendo golpear al ser en el estómago._

_-Agg… así que controlas la energía, bueno, eso no me matará aunque no me pueda regenerar del todo-gruñe la voz, pero Berenice acierta a entrever la figura de un hombre, alto y con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja._

_-Bueno al menos ya no es una sombra completamente- murmura la chica por lo bajo __**"vale es un hombre, eso no me dice mucho, pero al menos ya se que no es un espíritu vampiro o algo por el estilo, eso ya es un avance, no muy grande, pero un avance a fin de cuentas"**_

_-Querida, puede que seas fuerte, pero aun te queda mucho por aprender, se burla el hombre desapareciendo y golpeando a Berenice en la espalda mandándola contra una de las paredes._

_-Agg… maldita sea- gruñe la joven al caer al suelo, con rapidez se levanta y apoya las manos en el suelo, seguidamente comienzan a aparecer corrientes de energía que llenan por completo la habitación, enrollándose en las viejas columnas y aniquilando los tapices y alfombras, finalmente ese horrible espectáculo termina y Berenice se vuelve a incorporar aunque ahora su piel tiene un cierto tono azulado y un brillo eléctrico brota de ella __**"eso ha dolido… tengo que terminar rápido, este tipo es realmente fuerte"**_

_-Ya veo… muy ingenioso, pero eso no te ayudará en gran medida si no eres capaz de darme, además esa gran acumulación no durará más de cinco minutos- concede la voz con un leve deje de admiración._

_-Cállate bastardo- grita Berenice haciendo que de su boca broten látigos de energía que se dirigen hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz __**"maldita sea… y este como lo sabe… ya veo está leyendo mí mente… y yo todavía no tengo suficiente experiencia como para cerrarla del todo… maldición"**_

_-Jajaja… esto es muy divertido… hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto, pero dime cazadora ¿qué harás cuando el efecto de tal acumulación de energía llegue a su fin?- se burla la voz._

_-No me subestimes vampiro- replica la chica comenzando a perder brillo y al tiempo comenzando otra vez a sangrar por la boca, y en este caso también por la nariz __**"ugg… mierda los cinco minutos se están acabando… maldito bastardo, ha estado entreteniéndome hablando para que no atacara… diablos, ya comienzo a sentir los efectos secundarios"**_

-_Sabes que ya no aguantarás mucho… te has dado cuenta de la trampa demasiado tarde, aunque debo de reconocer que el hecho de que hayas sido capaz de verla ya es todo un logro- se burla el hombre reapareciendo entre una nube de polvo._

_-Ugg… maldito cabrón- se queja la joven cayendo al suelo sangrando por nariz y boca y sin poder apenas moverse __**"diablos… decidido, estoy en serios problemas, venga estúpido cuerpo, reacciona… no quiero morir, no quiero"**_

_-Ahh… deberías haber tenido más cuidado… el acumular mucha energía produce el rompimiento de pequeños vasos sanguíneos, aparte de inmovilizar al usuario- comenta el hombre con siniestra calma._

_-N… no creas que eso va a detenerme- musita Berenice poniéndose en pie con dificultad __**"venga sólo un poco más, tengo que resistir, me he enfrentado a situaciones peores y he sobrevivido… sí, me habré enfrentando a situaciones peores, pero nunca a un enemigo tan fuerte"**_

_-Vaya si que tienes fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no será suficiente pequeña- dice la voz, y acto seguido aparece una espada que le atraviesa costado derecho y se clava en la pared._

_-AHH… Esta no te la perdono- grita la chica sacándose con dificultad la espada y cayendo al suelo, seguidamente desenfunda a Seth __**"joder, esto se está poniendo muy mal para mí, a este ritmo no aguantaré mucho más, encima no me puedo mover casi por las costillas, y ahora se le suma la herida del costado… tengo que resistir, no puedo caer… aquí no"**_

_-Veo que no estas acabada por completo, pero ya no durarás mucho… estás herida, y estás sangrando, aunque es una auténtica lástima que se desperdicie esa sangre tan poderosa, a lo mejor decido aprovecharla- comenta la voz lascivamente._

_-Di que sí, que soñar es gratis- gruñe Berenice aguantando el dolor __**"prefiero matarme yo misma antes de dejar que ese maldito me muerda, eso lo tengo muy clarito"**_

_-Jajaja… eres muy divertida, aparte de poderosa, serás una excelente drakulina- reconoce el hombre materializándose y atacando a la chica, pero está se agacha y se mueve con rapidez realizando un corte diagonal._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido eso?- se burla ahora Berenice viendo como la silueta del hombre cae al suelo y un brazo se agarra con fuerza el hombro izquierdo __**"bueno si tengo que morir al menos me lo llevaré a él también al infierno, que no crea que se va a ir de rositas"**_

_-Parece que me vas a dejar unas cuantas cicatrices… ha sido un buen corte, desde el hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha… lástima que ese sea el último golpe de importancia que me vayas a dar- contesta el hombre levantándose, pero en esta ocasión Berenice puede notar el olor de la sangre, por lo que deduce que el vampiro está gravemente herido y sangrando._

_-Puede que yo haya cometido un par de errores, pero tú también lo has hecho, el principal de ellos ha sido subestimarme, te aseguro que si me han mandado aquí es porque estoy lo suficientemente capacitada- le dice Berenice preparando otra vez a Seth mientras cae al suelo con los ojos nublados por la sangre __**"acabemos con esto de una vez, antes de que me desmaye por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, parece que este es mí fin después de todo"**_

_-Es muy posible que tengas razón cazadora, pero también es cierto que aunque los dos estamos heridos y aunque tú has usado desde el principio tu mayor potencia… yo no lo he hecho, todavía me quedan muchos recursos- dice el hombre acercándose ala chica que le lanza varias flechas, aunque estas han perdido gran parte de su potencia debido a que la chica está ya muy cansada, el vampiro las esquiva con más o menos facilidad y de una patada estampa a la joven contra una columna y rápidamente la agarra del cuello levantándola varios centímetros del suelo._

_-Ahh… maldito seas…- consigue articular la chica mientras nota como comienza a faltarle el aire debido al agarre, también puede ver, de manera muy borrosa, ahora la cara del vampiro, este tiene el aspecto de un joven de unos veinticinco años, es pálido, muy pálido, sus rasgos son elegantes y aristocráticos, sus ojos son de color dorados rojizos, y sus labios son rojos y ahora mismo sonríen de manera que son visibles los incisivos mucho más afilados y largos de lo normal._

_-Deja de gruñir pequeña, ya te he ganado, y ahora tú te convertirás en mí nueva drakulina, ya que has acabado con todos mis sirvientes... encomiéndate a quien quieras, nadie te salvará ahora- susurra el hombre haciendo que la chica comience a temblar involuntariamente, seguidamente se acerca al cuello de la chica y abre la boca clavándole los colmillos._

_-¿Qui… quién eres?- consigue articular la chica mientras nota como la sangre va saliendo de ella y notando como pierde las fuerzas cayendo al suelo._

_-Mí nombre es Lucius… yo que tú no lo olvidaría pequeña- responde el hombre dejándola caer al suelo y alejándose de ella para marcharse, dejándola allí._

"_**Así es como una se siente cuando se muere… cansada y con ganas de dormir… noto como mí cuerpo se va muriendo… pero no quiero ser una no-muerta… ahora mismo debe de estar amaneciendo, me gustaría verlo… debo de hacer algo para detener el proceso, antes de que me muera, antes de que todo esto haya acabado, pero he perdido… que irónico, pierdo contra mí presa y pierdo mí vida humana… NO, me niego a que eso pase, no dejaré que él se salga con la suya, no me convertiré en su sierva… je, ya puedo oír los comentarios de Ivonne, te lo dije, te dije que sería peligroso, pero nunca me haces caso, seguro que es algo por el estilo… me gustaría tanto poder volver a verla, sólo nos ha faltado la sangre para ser hermanas, por lo demás ya lo éramos" **__Berenice mira el techo de la sala mientras nota como lágrimas de sangre salen de sus ojos, aunque ella ya no tiene más sangre, toda ha sido chupada por Lucius, también nota como su corazón se va parando al no tener más sangre que bombear, al igual nota que su pecho ya no se mueve por la respiración, súbitamente Berenice haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad comienza a acumular energía, más incluso que cuando hizo la primera acumulación, ahora puede notar como el techo se va derrumbando y todo se está destruyendo dejando visible el cielo, pero aun así no para de acumular dentro de ella energía, también va sintiendo que el cansancio se le va y todo se va volviendo más nítido, como si recobrara la conciencia, ahora puede ver el cielo clareándose, aun así nota que ya no es la misma, algo ha cambiado, y aunque sabe perfectamente lo que es, no quiere pensar en ello, lentamente levanta la mano y con pesadez la dirige hacia el lugar donde ha sido mordida, pero no encuentra ninguna marca, luego dirige su mano a un bolsillo oculto en su pantalón y presiona el dispositivo de localización para que vayan a buscarla._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Anastasia termina de relatar lo ocurrido al tiempo que lágrimas de sangre resbalan por su cara sin que ella se de cuenta, al igual que no se da cuenta de que Alucard se ha sentado junto a ella y la abraza pegándola a su pecho.

-Ahora comprendo porque no dijiste nunca nada, no es algo que se deba escuchar- dice Nicolás después de un silencio mirando a la chica que sigue apoyada contra el pecho del vampiro _"desde luego tuvo que ser terrible notar como te ibas convirtiendo en algo que odiabas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo"_

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a descansar ya es muy tarde y si no estamos en plena forma no podremos hacer frente a este nuevo y al parecer terrible enemigo- decide Integra mirando asombrada a Alucard el cual mira a Anastasia con algo parecido a la lástima y compasión _"es la primera vez que se comporta así con alguien, me parece que están más unido de lo que incluso ellos mismos se imaginan, después de todo Alucard se convirtió en vampiro para poder escapar de la muerte por parte de los turcos"_

-Tiene razón Lady Integra, ya son las cinco de la mañana, le llamaré a las doce si les parece bien- aprueba Walter también pensativo, mientras, Seras se aleja para dirigirse a su habitación, pensando en la noche en la que ella dejó de ser humana.

-Muy bien, vosotros dos también deberíais descansar- dice Integra dirigiéndose a los dos vampiros para después salir de la habitación.

-Deja de llorar de una vez híbrida, ahora te llevaré a tú habitación para que puedas descansar- susurra Alucard en el oído de la morena mientras desaparece con ella en brazos, para reaparecer en la habitación de la misma, seguidamente la tumba en la cama y tras esperar que ella se haya dormida se y tumba él también en la cama para descansar, después de todo no es tan malo como él dice ¿no?

-----------------------------**------------------------------------**

**Hola Bueno aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo, espero que os guste...**

**A ver ahora toca lso significados:**

**Berenice _Ella da la victoria_**

**Brunilda _Doncella oscura de la batalla_**

**Miztli _Pantera negra_**

**Lucius (_Proviene de Lucifer) Demonio/ Emperador que terminó con la vida del Rey Arturo_**

**Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**


	11. Sentimientos de los No Muertos

**_SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS NO-MUERTOS_**

-¿Y donde está la peña?- se pregunta Ivonne cuando finalmente sale de su habitación, después de haber dormido unas cuatro horas, finalmente se dirige hacia la biblioteca para mirar si hay alguien _"pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya tan poco ajetreo por aquí a estas horas?"_

-Ivonne, ¿qué tal te fue?- interroga Nicolás cuando la ve entrar en la biblioteca _"por fina ha llegado, espero que todo transcurriera sin ningún tipo de complicación, eso podría ser catastrófico"_

-Perfecto, todos ya han sido avisados- responde Ivonne sonriendo tranquilamente _"siempre que tengo que llevar algún mensaje, luego la pregunta del millón siempre es la misma, ni que no confiara en mí"_

-Excelente- felicita el hombre también sonriendo _"eso es bueno, quiere decir que vamos a tener a Millenium más vigilado de lo que se imagina, espero que sirva de algo"_

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Anastasia?- interroga Ivonne extrañada de no ver a la morena por ahí _"vaya pero si no está mi ególatra favorita diciendo borderías ¿qué demonios le abrá pasado?"_

-Durmiendo, verás cuando llegamos y le contamos la situación, se vio obligada a contarnos que ocurrió hace seis años- dice Nicolás mirando a la rubia que ha abierto ligeramente la boca.

-V… vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, cuando me lo contó a mí prometió que no lo contaría a nadie más a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario- consigue articular la rubia tras unos momentos de silencio _"me tenía que haber imaginado algo por el estilo, pero incluso ella sabía que no podría ser un secreto eternamente"_

-Espera, ¿tú lo sabias?- pregunta ahora Integra asombrada _"me pregunto como ella puede saberlo, si según Nicolás nunca lo contó a nadie"_

-Claro, ella me lo contó, aunque no le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener que decírmelo, tuve que jurarle varias veces que no se lo diría a nadie- responde Ivonne encogiéndose de hombros _"tampoco es tan raro, es mí hermana, eso sí, me costó ciento y el viento, pero al final conseguí que me lo dijera"_

-Me lo tenía que haber imaginado- suspira resignado Nicolás mientras Ivonne sonríe divertida _"como no caí, si esas dos se cuentan todo, bueno al menos, ya está todo aclarado"_

-Por cierto Ivonne, ayer durante la reunión, cuando te fuiste, la manera de desaparecer era la de un hombre-gato…- comienza Integra a decirle a la rubia que vuelve la mirada hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Sí, es que cuando me convertí en mujer-lobo intentaron crear un antídoto para mí, pero ha resultado completamente imposible, en su lugar consiguieron cambiar ligeramente mí ADN licantrópico, y por eso tengo esa habilidad reservada a los hombres-gato- responde Ivonne encogiéndose de hombros _"seguro que lo dice por ese Sargentucho Shu-no-se-que-más"_

-Comprendo- suspira ahora Lady Hellsing _"vale, empiezo a creer que se muchas menos cosas de lo que creía sobre la Orden española"_

-Oye, ahora que caigo, ella no estará durmiendo, de modo que puedo ir a llamarla- dice Ivonne volviendo a romper el silencio _"seguro que no le hace ningún bien estar pensando todo el rato en lo mismo y conociéndola, seguro que no deja de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido"_

-Haz lo que quieras- concede Lord Alvar también cansado _"empiezo a pensar que es hora de retirarme, los años empiezan a pesarme en el alma"_

-Vale, entonces hasta luego- se despide Ivonne saliendo por la puerta _"me ha parecido que Lord Alvar estaba más viejo de lo normal, no es raro a su edad, pero aun así, parece que la vejez le ha venido de golpe"_

-Nicolás creo que deberíamos ir revisando los informes- dice Integra saliendo de la estancia y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

-Buena idea, ve adelantándote tú, los huesos viejos no se mueven con tanta facilidad, sobre todo cuando se llevan noventa y cinco años a cuesta- dice Nicolás saliendo con elegancia también de la estancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ivonne anda tranquilamente por los pasillos de la gran mansión, hasta que finalmente llega a la habitación de su hermana, con cuidado abre la puerta, pero al mirar en el interior una sonrisa burlona aflora en sus labios.

-Que tiernos… esto bien merece una foto, aunque claro no se si "eso" se refleja en las fotografías y espejos- murmura Ivonne entrando en la habitación, y viendo a Anastasia dormida (al menos con los ojos cerrados) sobre la cama, y a Alucard a su lado también dormido, con un brazo por encima de la cintura de la morena y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la misma _"que monos, y luego dirán que no tienen ninguna emoción buena, como les gusta mentir a los dos"_

Ivonne después de buscar un poco encuentra la cámara de fotos de Anastasia y se dispone a hacerles una foto para guardar semejante espectáculo para la posteridad, antes de apretar en el botón se da cuenta de que su hermana, está vestida, no con su ropa habitual, sino con un vestido renacentista y aguantando la risa se prepara para pulsar el botón.

-Como se te ocurra hacerlo te aseguro que te arranco la piel del cuerpo, para después bañarte en ácido sulfúrico- gruñe la morena abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermana, pero pese a sus palabras, los ojos no acompañan a la amenaza, ya que reflejan una profunda tristeza _"se acabó la paz, con lo bien que estaba durmiendo, no podría haberse ido a hacer puñetas como la gente normal, no, tenía que venir a molestar"_

-Te encanta quitarle la ilusión a la gente- responde la rubia sin dejar de sostener la cámara entre sus manos.

-A ti no se te puede considerar como tal- apunta Anastasia volviendo a cerrar los ojos e inconsciente mente acurrucándose más junto a Alucard _"pero ahora que querrá, por que habrá venido a despertarme, con lo bien que estaba yo durmiendo"_

-Bueno… como me dan exactamente lo mismo tus amenazas…- dice inocentemente la rubia antes de pulsar el botón para hacer la foto _"nunca me ha molestado estar amenazada de muerte por ella, además que se que nunca cumpliría esas amenazas"_

-¡Maldita sea, trae aquí eso ahora mismo!- grita Anastasia saltando de la cama para perseguir a la rubia por toda la habitación, mientras que la rubia huye de la morena y se ríe a mandíbula batiente.

-Sois muy ruidosas- comenta una profunda voz masculina, pero que extrañamente, no proviene de la cama, sino desde el suelo. Cuando las dos jóvenes miran hacia el lugar del que proviene la voz pueden ver como Alucard, que se ha despertado debido a los gritos, se está levantando del suelo.

-¿Cómo diablos has acabado allí sanguijuela?- pregunta Anastasia extrañada mirando al no-muerto _"vale, hace un segundo estaba durmiendo sobre mí cama, como coño ha llegado hasta ahí"_

-Cuando te ha dado por saltar para coger a tu hermana, me has tirado al suelo- responde Alucard impasible, sin ni siquiera inmutarse cuando las dos chicas vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

-Siento reírme, de verdad que lo siento, pero reconocerás que no es muy normal que de repente el vampiro más fuerte del que se tienen registros te diga que se ha despertado porque lo han tirado al suelo- consigue articular Anastasia que parece a punto de caerse al suelo debido a la risa.

-Bueno parejita os dejo solos para que habléis- intenta despedirse la rubia, pero la mirada que le dirigen los dos vampiros es lo suficientemente clara como para que no se menee del sitio _"huy… creo que empiezo a sobrar aquí, espero que no les de por matarse, aunque ya lo dicen, hay amores que matan, aunque bien visto ellos ya están muertos"_

-Oye, tú perro cobardica, explícame ahora mismo que has querido decir con eso- le reclama Anastasia, a quien no se le ha escapado la intención con que su hermana ha dicho la última frase.

-Pues mira que sois cortos de entendederas los dos, si vosotros no os habéis dado cuenta de lo que pasa yo sí, y no voy a decir nada hasta que lo adivinéis por vuestros propios medios, y os recuerdo que mi mente no se puede leer con tanta facilidad como la de un humano- responde la rubia, sabiendo de antemano que ambos vampiros saben muy bien de que está hablando, pero los dos son lo suficientemente tozudos y cabezotas como para ignorarlo eternamente _"como les gusta hacerse los duros, pero a mí no me la cuelan, son muchos años haciendo de Celestina en la Orden"_

-Estás como una puta cabra- es la seca respuesta de la morena que lucha por no sonrojarse, cosa que consigue bastante bien.

-Sí claro lo que digas… CIAO- se despide Ivonne saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que a alguno de los dos chupasangre le de por dispararle.

-Pero que demonios se ha creído que hace- comenta en voz alta la morena empezando a dirigirse también hacia la puerta para cantarle las cuarenta a su hermana _"esta niña cada día esta peor, creo que debería ir al psicólogo, y luego seré yo la que está mal de la cabeza"_

-Pero por desgracia tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo que ha dicho es verdad- dice Alucard volviendo a hablar y por una vez desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo sincerándose consigo mismo, y de paso con la morena _"creo que lo mejor será dejar de fingir, aunque no me haga ninguna gracia tener que reconocerlo"_

-Eso es lo de menos en primer lugar porque es totalmente imposible, y en segundo porque no voy a dejar que esa perra faldera me deje con la palabra en la boca- gruñe Anastasia mientras se sigue acercándose hacia la puerta.

-Y dime, ¿por qué es imposible si se puede saber?- interroga Alucard provocando que la chica se pare en seco para mirarle _"desde luego está encantadora cuando se enfada"_

-He dicho que no quiero hablar sobre esto, así que no empieces tú también- gruñe ella molesta _"por qué ahora a este le ha dado por hablar, desde luego es raro, pero lo que yo quiero ahora mismo es encontrar a mi querida amiga"_

-Una pena, porque yo si que quiero hablar, y te recuerdo que al menos de momento soy más fuerte que tú- responde Alucard encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en uno de los sillones con una de sus inigualables sonrisas.

-Eso no es una razón, es un falacia az baculum, no me das un argumento, utilizas la autoridad para conseguir lo que quieres- protesta Anastasia todavía molesta _"será hipócrita, se aprovecha de su fuerza para conseguir lo que quiere"_

-Bueno, y que más da, el caso es que ahora estamos hablando, así que contesta ¿por qué es imposible si se puede saber?- vuelve a interrogar el no-muerto con calma mientras mira a la morena que finalmente también se acerca y se sienta en un sillón _"me parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía"_

-Por dos razones, una tu eres incapaz de querer o amar a alguien, y dos, yo no creo en el amor, me parece una auténtica mentira, si la humanidad necesita una excusa para reproducirse que se busque algo menos penoso- responde Anastasia mirando seriamente al vampiro _"vale visto así, parezco una insensible a la que le da lo mismo todo"_

-Ya veo, pero de todos modos lo estás planteando mal, es cierto que yo no puedo amar ni querer a nadie, y que tú tampoco debido a tus creencias, pero ambos tenemos un miedo común- dice Alucard mientras se acerca a la morena que sigue completamente impasible _"desde luego cuando muera, será una excelente drakulina, eso no se puede negar"_

-¿Ah, si?... ¿y que es?- interroga Anastasia con un pequeño deje de burla en la voz _"venga que todavía no ha terminado el espectáculo, pero desde cuando este y yo tenemos miedos común"_

-La soledad, tanto tú como yo la tememos, yo porque ya la he experimentado, y tú porque sabes que tarde o temprano es a lo que te vas a tener que enfrentar durante toda la eternidad- contesta Alucard seriamente arrodillándose en frente de la morena y consiguiendo que esta se ponga nerviosa.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación- articula la semi-vampiresa, aunque en su fuero interno sabe muy bien a que se refiere el vampiro y a donde quiere llegar a parar _"joder… y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, no me extraña que Nicolás pensara que somos iguales"_

-Sí que lo tiene, sabes perfectamente que yo quiero estar contigo, y tu quieres estar conmigo, no porque nos amemos, sino porque al ser tan parecidos nos entendemos perfectamente y nos hacemos compañía- explica Alucard divertido por el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Aún así, no está bien, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, es simplemente imposible, yo pertenezco a España y soy leal a mí Orden y sobre todo a Nicolás, jamás los abandonaría… ni siquiera por ti- sigue replicando inútilmente Anastasia.

-Eso lo suponía, pero te olvidas de que tú al igual que yo vas a vivir para siempre, ¿qué harás cuando Nicolás haya muerto y tú hermana también?, por mucho que ella sea una mujer-lobo, al igual que tú sólo se siente atada a vuestra Orden debido a Nicolás, y él es humano- reconoce Alucard mirando intensamente a la morena.

-En eso tienes razón, lo único que nos ata a ambas es Lord Alvar, pero aun así no quiero ser controlada por nadie- reconoce también la chica mirando los rojos ojos del vampiro _"últimamente he notado que las constantes vitales de Lord Nicolás han bajado, espero que Ivonne cuide bien de él en esta guerra"_

-No tienes porque ser controlada, mí Ama no controla a todas la personas de la mansión, sólo a mí- dice Alucard sonriendo al ver que la chica está más indecisa respecto a su decisión.

-Hmm…- Anastasia se mantiene callada e inconscientemente desvía la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Entonces? ¿cuál es tú respuesta?- interroga Alucard después de aguantar diez minutos de silencio.

-Prometo que estaré contigo… cuando el líder de mí Orden fallezca- responde finalmente Anastasia cerrando los ojos.

-Como quieras… nos vemos esta noche- se despide Alucard dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de desaparecer _"me lo suponía, aunque teniendo en cuenta los años que ya tiene, no creo que viva mucho más"_

-Espero haber decidido bien- murmura Anastasia antes de ir hacia su armario para cambiarse de ropa, y seguidamente poder ir a buscar a su hermanita pequeña, esa a la que dentro de poco se le van a tener que regenerar las piernas y los brazos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Capitán ya hemos llegado ¿desplegamos las tropas de paisano?- interroga una chica de pelo castaño claro, estatura media y piel morena_ "empieza la verdadera misión, espero que no tengan que morir muchos civiles"_

-Sí, Teniente Estepa, usted se encargará de dirigir a los oficiales de paisano, y usted Teniente González, quiero que se encargue de patrullar por la zona este- dice el Capitán mirando a sus subordinados, los dos Tenientes aludidos salen de la estancia para realizar sus cometidos, quedando sólo la chica que había hablado en primer lugar.

-Teniente Estepa, quiero que retransmita el mensaje a los Sargentos de la parte Norte- le dice el hombre a la chica, completamente idéntica a su hermana.

-Por supuesto mí Capitán- aprueba la joven saliendo de la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Betrachtet Herr Major- saludan respetuosamente un grupo de hombres vestidos de manera militar y alzando el brazo derecho.

**(N/A, traducción: Betrachtet Herr Major... Bienvenido Major)**

-Bienvenido Comandante, jejeje, parece que os he vuelto a ganar- comenta Schulledinger, saludando también a su superior _"bueno, parece que nos divertiremos esta vez"_

-Eso parece, dime que tal va nuestro plan- responde el Comandante sin inmutarse por la indirecta del joven.

-Perfectamente, ellos están ansiosos por recuperarla, y nosotros esperamos vuestras órdenes- informa el joven sonriendo alegremente.

-Magnífico, aunque está vez tendré que hacer unos cuantos cambios en mis planes debido a la intervención de la Orden española, parece que tienen más recursos de lo que esperaba- comenta Montana con tranquilidad _"me parece que esta vez el Capitán Hans y el Sargento tendrán que intervenir más de lo planeado"_

-¿Es por esa chica rubia señor?- vuelve a interrogar el rubio _"ese golpe dolió, por suerte no me puede matar sólo con eso"_

-Sí, si tiene a esas dos, es posible que haya más, deberemos tener cuidado, aunque creo que no nos debemos preocupar en exceso por la chica a la que ellos buscan, supongo que cuando se enteré de todo su única preocupación será terminar con ellos- responde el Comandante.

-Jijiji, esto va a ser muy divertido- ríe feliz del Sargento.

-Der Krieg hat begonnen- anuncia el gordo Comandante a todos su hombres que estallan en gritos de alegría por semejante noticia.

**(N/A, traducción: Der Krieg hat begonnen... ****La guerra ha comenzado)**

-Por cierto señor, cree que está vez los viejos que quedan nos molestarán- interviene en voz baja Schulledinger.

-No lo creo, ya tuvieron bastante con una sola vez- responde su superior sentándose en su sillón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-NO HUYAS MALDITO PERRO FALDERO- grita Anastasia mientras persigue a su hermana por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

-Pues deja de perseguirme que pareces una psicópata- responde también a gritos Ivonne mientras intenta alejarse de su hermana _"SOCORRO, se supone que se le tendría que haber pasado"_

-Que te lo has creído tú- gruñe la morena disparando a la rubia que cae al suelo _"ya estoy cansada de correr"_

-Burra… menos mal que me regenero- se queja la rubia poniéndose otra vez de pie _"eso duele, pero por qué diablos tiene que ser tan bestia"_

-No te quejes que podía haber usado mí energía- le reprocha Anastasia tranquilizándose.

-Como sea, ¿al final has hablado con el vampiro?- interroga Ivonne intentando cambiar la situación.

-Sí, todo ya ha sido aclarado- responde la morena con tranquilidad.

-Me alegro- sonríe la rubia feliz _"bien con un poco de suerte estarán más entretenidos el uno con el otro y no me intentarán descuartizar, aunque dudo que tengan tiempo con la guerra que se nos avecina"_

-Ya como sea, por cierto dime, ¿qué ocurrió en la reunión?, he oído la versión de Lord Alvar y Lady Hellsing, pero ellos siempre omiten los detalles que me interesan- pide Anastasia a Ivonne mientras ambas vuelven a entrar dentro de la mansión.

-Muchas cosas, además parece que hay bastantes midians- responde la rubia cuando ya están dentro de la mansión _"me tenía que haber imaginado que me preguntaría algo por el estilo"_

-Parece que ya han parado de gritarse- anuncia Walter mirando por la ventana y observando como las dos midians entran en la mansión _"por fin, llevaban media hora gritándose y persiguiéndose, a lo mejor ahora hay calma, aunque en esta casa lo dudo"_

-Por fin, parecía que querían matarse- comenta Integra _"si que son persistentes estas chicas"_

-Seguramente estarían jugando, son como niñas pequeñas- observa Nicolás con tranquilidad.

-Sí, niñas pequeñas que juegan con armas y que tienen habilidades sobrenaturales- añade Integra con sarcasmo _"vamos no fastidies, si ellas son como niñas pequeñas yo dejo de fumar"_

-Bueno, no todo es posible, ese es un pequeño fallo que no se puede controlar- se encoge de hombros el anciano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Amo, ella seguramente ya se ha enterado de todo- dice una mujer al lado de la figura de un hombre que sigue oculto en las sombras.

-Bien, eso hará que este demasiado atenta intentando acabar con nosotros, y no se dará cuenta del peligro que corren sus seres queridos- sonríe maléficamente el hombre.

-Si, pero… ¿seguro que podremos controlarla?, se ha hecho muy fuerte con el paso de los años- murmura la mujer inquieta.

-Los é, pero nuestro espía nos ha estado pasando informes sobre ella desde hace seis años… eso me recuerda que tendría que hablar con la chusma con la que nos hemos aliado para prevenirles de las medidas de Lord Alvar, aunque creo que todo resultará más divertido si lo dejamos en la ignorancia- responde el hombre impasible.

-Como usted diga Amo- dice la mujer desapareciendo.

-Pronto, muy pronto los muertos volverán a asolar el mundo… está guerra va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que suponía, aunque debí imaginar que la estrecha a mistad con esa mujer-lobo, atenuaría ligeramente sus instintos agresivos- comenta para sí el hombre.

-Aunque seguramente ella morirá en esta guerra- interviene Schulledinger apareciendo de la nada.

-Ah…. eres tú, a que has venido aquí- increpa el vampiro mirando con asco al rubio.

-El Comandante quiere hablar con usted, al parecer hay algunos puntos a debatir… que se lo pasen bien- informa el Sargento volviendo a desaparecer.

-Que querrá ahora esa cosa, espero que sea importante, sino puede irse despidiendo de su pellejo- dice fastidiado el vampiro mientras desaparece.

**

* * *

**

Bueno este es el onceavo capítulo, aunque lo haya tenido que volver a subir porque tenía muchas faltas de ortografía.

En respuesta aun review que me han mandado debo de cir que sí, Lod Nicolás y Lord Alvar son la misma persona, sólo que algunas veces lo nombro por el nobre y otras por el apellido.

Jejeje... ya queda poco para la batalla final y para que se descubra el verdadero nombre de "AnastasiaW.

Muchos besos.

DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE


	12. Millenium

_**MILLENIUM**_

-Puedo saber para que querías verme humano- increpa el vampiro apareciendo en las sombras.

-Veo que el Sargento ya te hadado el mensaje- sonríe sin inmutarse el gordo Comandante mientras sigue escoltado por el Capitán.

-Eso es obvio… ahora contesta, ¿para que me has llamado?- gruñe el vampiro molesto.

-Tranquilo Lucius… simplemente quería saber si sabes algo sobre esa chica que atacó a mi hombre en la reunión de los ingleses- explica Montana mientras coge una taza en la que humea un olor dulzón a chocolate.

-Y la razón por la que tendría que saber algo es…- se burla el vampiro sonriendo ante la perspicacia de su nuevo… llamémosle aliado.

-Jajaja… el hecho de que cuando te lo comenté apenas te inmutaste… como si ya lo supieras de antemano… o como si esperases que ocurriese algo por el estilo- ríe de buena gana el Comandante.

-Muy agudo humano… es cierto que ya lo sabía, aunque no esperaba que te dieras cuenta tan pronto, estoy sorprendido- reconoce Lucius haciendo brillar malévolamente sus ojos.

-Entonces he de suponer que tienes algún infiltrado en esa Orden ¿no?- continua con sus divagaciones Montana sin apartar la vista del no-muerto.

-Correcto… de hecho está infiltrado desde hace seis años, sólo que él no lo sabe- concede el vampiro divertido.

-¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo no lo va a saber?, si es un infiltrado es porque os es leal a ti y a tu clan ¿no?- interroga ahora el Comandante un poco perplejo.

-Como supongo que sabes, los vampiros podemos controlar a placer la mente humana… pues bien este muchacho que tengo a mis órdenes originalmente era fiel a la Orden… seguramente aun lo es, pero controlando su mente puedo conseguir que actúe como espía… su verdadera identidad permanece dormida en lo más recóndito de su mente… aunque también es posible que ya haya descubierto la manipulación y si que sea fiel a nosotros después de todo- explica Lucius con toda calma.

-Ya veo, muy astuto- aplaude Montana mientras comienza a comer una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa.

-Y ahora dime. ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?- interroga ahora el vampiro mientras mira con asco al gordo Comandante, y todavía con más asco la hamburguesa.

-Por nada en concreto, simple curiosidad… y dime ¿qué sabes hasta ahora sobre esa Orden?- contesta Montana con toda tranquilidad.

-Jajaja… ¿qué te hace creer que te lo voy a decir humano?- se burla el pelirrojo mostrando sus afilados colmillos y ligeramente divertido por el atrevimiento de ese… ese niño a sus ojos.

-El hecho que si de verdad quieres hacerte con ella necesitas nuestra ayuda, por tanto si nosotros caemos tú plan también cae- responde el Comandante sin perder su inquietante sonrisa… la misma que está comenzando a irritar profundamente al vampiro, al tiempo que se divierte a costa de su interlocutor.

-No me hagas reír humano, la única razón por la que nos aliamos, permite que te recuerde, fue que era el único modo de acercarme a ella sin que sospechase, en tú caso, porque necesitabas de nuestro material genético para crear y perfeccionar ese pobre intento de vampiro que ni siquiera llegan a ser una burla de lo que en realidad son lo no-muertos… tú ejército no es nada comparado con un auténtico nosferathu- se burla Lucius sonriendo malévolamente.

-Muy aguda observación, pero te olvidas que sin ese pobre intento de vampiro, ella hace mucho que sabría de vuestras intenciones y no hubierais podido acercaros tanto- rebate el Comandante disfrutando ampliamente de esa conversación.

-Ya hubiésemos encontrado otra manera… ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme me marcho tengo mucho en que pensar- se despide el vampiro desapareciendo de la habitación.

-Comandante, repito, a parte de por el material genético ¿por qué se alió con ellos? parecen deseosos de eliminarnos- interroga Schulledinger volviendo a aparecer de la nada… bueno más bien saltando desde una de las vigas, pero como había llegado hasta allí ¿quien sabe?, el niño es así de rarito.

-De hecho lo están, quizás por eso no nos han dicho lo que planea Lord Alvar, pero aun así no me preocupan mucho… de todos modos en esta guerra todos vamos a morir, y de esa manera conseguiremos una guerra eterna- responde Montana haciendo brillar malévolamente sus ojillos de cerdo.

-Hmm… espero que no nos den problemas- murmura por lo bajo el Sargento mientras agacha las orejas y arruga ligeramente el entrecejo, al tiempo que pone una ligera mueca, que no se puede identificar muy bien de que es.

-No creo que sea su idea, más bien creo que serán fieles hasta que comience la guerra donde estarán demasiado ocupados con esa chica y se despreocuparan de lo demás, por otra parte eso podría llegar a veneficiar nuestros fines- comenta el Comandante mirando las diversas pantallas que tiene ante sus ojos.

-Por cierto Comandante, disculpa que le pregunte, pero ¿qué piensa hacer respecto a la chica rubia?- interroga Schulledinger levantando las orejas, desarrugando el ceño y mirando a su superior con interés.

-Ahhh… ella… sí, Hans se hará cargo, después de todo él es el más indicado para encargarse de ella- responde el Comandante sonriendo con satisfacción por la próxima pelea entre dos verdaderos midians_._

-No es que dude del Capitán, pero esa chica no me pareció únicamente una mujer-lobo, es como si fuese algo más, pero no sabría decir que exactamente… ¿seguro que es prudente?- replica Schulledinger, aunque las últimas palabras las dice tan bajo que nadie lo entiende, esto se debe a la fría mirada del Capitán _"Gott, winziger Blick hat geworfen, mich, besser als spreche ich nicht mehr nicht"_

**(N/A, traducción: ****Gott, winziger Blick hat geworfen mich, besser als spreche ich nicht mehr nicht... ****Dios menuda mirada me ha echado, mejor que no hable más)**

-No hay porque preocuparse Sargento, Hans se encargará de ella perfectamente, no me cabe la menor duda- decide el Comandante sin inmutarse por el tenso momento que se ha formado durante un a milésima de segundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**A… A… ACHIS… hmm… parece que alguien está hablando sobre mí… espero que sea algo bueno- dice una chica rubia mientras se frota el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-Ivonne, querida, no digas tonterías, cualquiera que hable de ti es porque te quiere matar, a no ser claro está que sea tu queridísimo Juan Pierre- le rebate una chica morena que está sentada al lado de la rubia _"me parece que es hora de fastidiar un poco, hay demasiada calma"_

-Tú siempre tan cariñosa, desde luego me haces sentir de bien… ¡Y no te metas con mi niño!- se burla Ivonne mirando a la morena con burla, y con algo de enfado por las continuas pullas que la morena lanza a su novio, aunque tiene que reconocer que él hace lo mismo con ella, seguramente por eso se llevan tan bien _"será… mi niño, pobrecico como se mete con él, aunque bien visto el también se mete una pasada con ella, pero eso es totalmente diferente"_

-Ya como sea… por cierto ¿qué tal se tomo tu "pequeñísimo" secreto?- interroga Anastasia mientras bosteza _"años de amistad para que ahora no me deje meterme con su novio, eso se lo habrá creído ella, de mí no se salva nadie"_

-Muy bien, me dijo que ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo, y no le importa… toy happy- dice Ivonne sonriendo _"¿y está como lo ha sabido?... ya se lo preguntaré más tarde, ahora no tengo ganas"_

-Pues vaya… ¿así que no me libro de él?... humm (encogimiento de hombros) que se le va a hacer, en fin me largo he quedado con Alucard… CIAO- se despide la morena desapareciendo… literalmente.

-Me encanta que esta chica me deje hablando sola me encanta que piensen que estoy loca- murmura la rubia cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a dormir un rato _"loca… completamente loca… cambiando de pensamiento… me alegro de que me aceptara aun sabiendo que no soy humana, desde luego chicos como él hay uno entre un millón"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Buenas noches Doc, ¿qué tal van las investigaciones?- pregunta el Comandante a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca llena de sangre que acaba de entrar por la puerta con paso apresurado, como siempre.

-Estupendamente, gracias por preguntar, pero creo que me harían falta más sujetos para investigar, los últimos resultaron peor que inútiles- responde el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Vaya Doc, si que se lo curra- comenta Schulledinger divertido, como quien habla del tiempo.

-Silencio Sargento, o quieres que te cercene- le amenaza Doc mientras presiona un punto en el cuello del Sargento que hace que este agache las orejas y se quede completamente quieto y por raro que parezca, dócil.

-Déjale Doc, no ha sido tan grave lo que ha dicho- intervienen el Comandante divertido por la escena, mientras hace un gesto con la mano, como si intentase barrer algo.

-Jijiji… creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo que ordenar a las unidades que se reúnan- se despide el Sargento desapareciendo rápidamente de la habitación, no sea que el Comandante decidiera que es mejor que si que le cercenen.

-Es cierto tengo que dar las órdenes a los Tenientes, además de tener una pequeña reunión con todos mis subordinados- dice pensativo Montana mientras se levanta del sillón después de echar una última mirada a las pantallas que hasta hace un momento mostraban a dos chicas tomando el sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Creo que es hora de que cumpla la misión de Lord Nicolás… menuda lata… pero soy la única que puede hacerlo, espero no tener ningún altercado- comenta Ivonne para si misma abriendo los ojos y desapareciendo del jardín de la mansión _"jooo… hora de trabajar… que rollo, con lo bien que se está al solecito, parecía un lagarto panza arriba, en fin el deber es el deber"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Señores, hace seis años volvieron a frustrar nuestros sueños de una guerra… una guerra eterna, una guerra histórica, de proporciones épicas… pero ahora, tenemos la oportunidad de hacerles volver a sentir el miedo en la boca, a hacerles sentir el terror en el cuerpo, que recuerden quienes somos, que recuerden el sufrimiento y que sepan que no pueden hacer nada salvo temblar e intentar escapar como ratas, ya que no pueden hacer nada ni por ellos, ni por su querido país, quiero volver a ver el horror en sus ojos al ver como todo por lo que luchaban y todos a los que protegían son aplastados sin la menor piedad…- va hablando el gordo Comandante mientras mira a todos los reunidos con una horrible sonrisa pintada en su cara, una sonrisa que dicho sea de paso da escalofríos.

-Desde luego Anastasia tiene razón cuando dice que acabareis todos en terapia de grupo… si queréis os puedo dar la dirección de un psicólogo maravilloso, lo único es que no lo podéis matar- comenta una voz desde la oscuridad y cortando el discurso del Comandante _"hay que ver las idioteces que dicen estos tíos, me tenía que haber traído una grabadora para luego echarme unas risas, y si se la hubiera puesto a Anastasia hubiera estado riéndose hasta el día del juicio final"_

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una visita un tanto inesperada- dice el Comandante cuando consigue sobreponerse de la primera impresión y seguir con su habitual tono burlesco.

-¿Yo, visita inesperada?, que va, si hasta tengo invitación VIP… aunque bien pensado, yo pensaba que sólo erais un puñado de idiotas con alardes de grandeza… ahora veo que no sois más que un puñado de idiotas con alardes de grandeza… y unas cuantas taras mentales que habría que consultar de manera muy seria con un psiquiatra… de verdad, os digo que lo vuestro no es normal… así que no me hubiera perdido este show para anormales por nada del mundo- comenta la voz, al principio con ironía, luego con aburrimiento y decepción, y finalmente con sarcasmo, cuando todos levantan la cabeza en dirección a la voz, pueden ver a Ivonne cómodamente sentada en una viga con el codo derecho apoyado en la rodilla derecha y la cabeza apoyada en su manos, y mirando a todos con una mueca burlona.

-¿Cómo diablos ha llegado ella allí arriba?- interroga estupefacto Doc mirando algo inquieto a la chica que les mira entre divertida, asqueada y resignada.

-Hop… yo que tú no me preocuparía por eso, si no más bien por todo lo que he oído, hace ya rato que estoy por aquí, hasta me ha dado tiempo a investigar las instalaciones…así que figúrate pringado- dice Ivonne bajando de la viga de un salto y cayendo justamente en medio de la habitación, donde rápidamente es rodeada por todos los oficiales nazis _"para algunas cosas si que se dan prisa… me pregunto si serán igual de rápidos para todo, aunque podrían llegar a ser un incordio eso desde luego"_

-Así que tú eres la mujer-lobo al servicio de la Orden española- comenta Montana con cierto interés acercándose un poco a la chica, siendo seguido por el Capitán y por Doc.

-Vaya, veo que el renacuajo con orejas de gato y cara de estúpido ya ha estado hablando sobre mí- es la única respuesta de Ivonne que sigue mirando a todos altivamente, salvo al Capitán de quien parece intentar retroceder, aunque nadie salvo el propio Capitán, nota esto _"ese tío me da mala espina, espero no tener que pelear ahora, de seguro que saldría perdiendo, ahora mismo son demasiados para mí… y en cuanto encuentre al niño-gato le corto la lengua por chismoso"_

-Supongo que te refieres al Sargento… ¿y tú visita se debe a algo en especial o es mera cortesía?- interroga el Comandante sin perder su inquietante sonrisa y mirando fijamente a la rubia que comienza a hartarse de la estúpida conversación que por cierto no lleva a ningún lado.

-Hmm… pues técnicamente tenía que recoger información sobre vosotros y vuestros planes, pero en cuanto has empezado decir gilipolleces me ha sido imposible mantener la boca cerrada y quedarme quietecita en mí sitio, aun así ya he cumplido mí misión, de modo que no tiene demasiada importancia… por cierto tengo una pregunta que me ronda desde hace rato, ¿por qué coño hacéis todo esto?- responde y pregunta la rubia la rubia con sorna _"me da igual que me disparen, pero tenía que cortar semejante estupidez, es un insulto a la inteligencia humana… o bueno sólo a la inteligencia"_

-Nosotros seguimos las bases del maquiavelismo… aunque no creo que alguien tan joven como tú sepa que son- contesta el Comandante con tranquilidad mientras se dirige a su sillón.

-Pues te equivocas… si que he estudiado a Maquiavelo, pero lo que vosotros hacéis no tiene nada que ver con su obra _El Príncipe_, más bien cogéis las partes que más o menos os interesan y las degeneráis- replica Ivonne arqueando una ceja

-Ya veo, de todas maneras ese es tu punto de visto, no tiene porque ser el verdadero… cambiando de tema supongo que comprenderás que no te puedo dejar salir de aquí viva- dice el Comandante sentándose en su sillón con toda tranquilidad y si perder de vista a Ivonne que no se ha movido ni un ápice pero que no pierde de vista ninguno de los movimientos de los que la rodean.

-Por poder puedes, otra cosa es que quieras, pero como comprenderás, no voy a dejar que acabéis conmigo así por las buenas, no sería natural… CIAO- dice la chica saltando al tiempo que lanza una bomba de humo y sale corriendo por uno de los pasillos, aunque puede escuchar claramente como alguien la sigue… desgraciadamente el mismo alguien que le daba mala espina, el Capitán _"mierda, entre todos los posibles tenía que ser él… haber si consigo dejarlo atrás y me puedo transportar a lugar seguro, no creo que me cueste mucho, después de todo soy una midian"_

-Oye tú ¿por qué me persigues?... ¿tanto te ha gustado mí visita que quieres un autógrafo?- se burla la chica parándose y enfrentándose a Hans que también se para y mira a la chica impasible _"¿este tío no se cansa de correr con esas enormes pistolas o que?, más bien en vez dispararme me puede meter directamente el cañón en el ojo, joder si que han trucado bien esas Mausers C96, da miedo verlas y no te digo ya dispararlas"_

-…- Hans no dice nada pero su mirada desde luego no augura nada bueno, así que la chica aun a riesgo de fastidiarla hasta el fondo, y sin muchas ganas de prolongar la pelea, más bien su intención es ahora mismo desaparecer, se quita la torera y la tira al suelo, quedándose sólo con un largo vestido azul bastante ancho y preparándose para una pequeña escapada de emergencia, desgraciadamente el Capitán se da perfectamente cuenta de ello e imitando a la rubia él también se quita el sobretodo dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo.

-Veamos como salgo ahora de esta… ha sido un placer conocerte pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de aguantar tonterías- gruñe la chica _"JODO como está el tío este, como alguien que está tan bueno, puede dar tan mala espina… mí madre que cuerpo… vale, ahora entiendo porque Anastasia dice que estoy más salida que el canto de una mesa, pero aun así como está, se merece una foto o una estatua, al tío más bueno del mundo…vale, ahora como escapo yo de aquí… hmm… no será una forma muy elegante de salir, pero puede ser practica si le pillo por sorpresa, espero que verme transformada le deje ligeramente parado o si no le deja parado al menos que me de tiempo a escapar",_ en ese momento se transforma velozmente en lobo y dando un impresionante salto por encima de la cabeza del Capitán, que también se ha transformado, pero la rubia ya ha desaparecido del pasillo y de la base.

-Ahh… Hans ya estás aquí, ¿qué tal te ha ido?... ¿la has matado?- interroga el Comandante al ver volver a su guardaespaldas que simplemente niega con la cabeza y vuelve a posicionarse en su puesto habitual, justamente detrás de su superior y con el sobretodo puesto, aunque lleva en la mano derecha la chaqueta de Ivonne.

-Ya veo, así que era por eso por lo que el Sargento decía que era algo más que una mujer-lobo, ¿no es eso Sargento?- comenta el Comandante sin inmutarse y sin perder la sonrisa d e la cara.

-Sí, creo que al parecer también tiene algo de mujer-gato y por eso no hemos podido detectarla cuando ha entrado a la base- responde el Sargento con las orejas gachas.

-Que interesante… supongo que será todo un reto para ti ¿no es así Hans?- comenta Montana mientras se coloca bien las gafas, el aludido no hace ningún signo de haberle escuchado, aunque todos ya saben que se acaba de marcar como reto personal el acabar con la rubia integrante de la Orden española.


	13. Comienza la Gerra

**Pues sí contiuo con la historia, pero me sabe mal que las únicas veces que se dejan reviews es cuando amenazo con borrar la historia. Esto no lo hago por na da en concreto sólo que los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y en cierto modo me inspiran.**

**Bueno sólo eso, esperoq ue disfruteis de este capítulo.**

_**COMIENZA LA GUERRA**_

-Uff, me ha ido de un pelo… ese tipo es muy peligroso, espero que no me lo tenga que volver a encontrar- murmura Ivonne apareciendo en su habitación y dándose cuenta de que se ha dejado la chaqueta en la base nazi, pero decide que prefiere perder la chaqueta antes que tener que volver allí _"hmm… me ha ido de un pelo, aunque no creo que él tuviera pensado luchar, sino más bien era darme un aviso de lo que me espera"_

-¿Y se puede saber quien es tan peligroso?- interroga Anastasia sentada en un sillón y mirando a su hermana.

-Dos cosas, una ¿tú no estabas con el vampiro?, y dos ¿desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas?- dice Ivonne levantando los dedos de una mano mientras va enumerando _"¿por qué demonios siempre aparece en los mementos menos deseados?"_

-Pues como Alucard ha tenido que ir a acabar con un pequeño foco de goulds y yo me he quedado aquí solita, he decidido venir a tu habitación, entonces tú has llegado y te has puesto a hablar sola… ahora contéstame, ¿quién es tan peligroso para que una mujer-lobo tenga que poner tierra de por medio?- responde la morena divertida _"huy, huy, huy, ¿pero que ha pasado aquí?"_

-Pues otro hombre-lobo más viejo, con más experiencia y además nazi- contesta a regañadientes Ivonne.

-Vaya, que interesante, así que un licántropo… jejeje, me parece que por fin vas a tener un rival a tú altura- comenta Anastasia sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Estás loca?... como diablos quieres que me enfrente a eso, deberías saber que un licántropo contra más viejo se hace, también se hace más fuerte- replica Ivonne abriendo la boca por la sugerencia de la morena _"como si no supiera que me voy a tener que enfrentar a él, y encima se ha quedado mí chaqueta"_

-Ya lo se tonta, pero recuerda que también tienes algunas de las habilidades de los hombres-gato, si lo haces bien, esas capacidades pueden suplir a las que te faltan como mujer-lobo- razona la morena sin perder su sonrisa _"esto puede ser hasta entretenido… lástima que no pueda ver esa batalla, seguramente estaré ocupándome del cabrón responsable de mí desgracia"_

-En serio cariño, tú estás mal de la cabeza, me permito recordarte que al igual que los vampiros hay tres rangos en los hombres-lobo, en primer lugar cuando no se controla la transformación, es decir sólo te transformas cuando hay luna llena y no puedes tener control sobre ti mismo… en segundo lugar, cuando ya te puedes convertir a voluntad, pero los días de luna llena vuelves a perder el control… y por último cuando controlas perfectamente la transformación incluyendo los días de luna llena, ese tipo creo que está en el rango más alto- explica Ivonne algo histérica por la pasividad de la morena _"siempre igual… ¿pero que quiere? ¿qué ese tipo me haga puré?… desde luego no me extraña que vaya al psiquiatra"_

-Y eso que más da, el rango que se posea no quiere decir nada, si juegas bien tus cartas puedes ganarle, además, eres la única persona que de verdad me ha conseguido igualar en combata incluso cuando he estado usando mí energía- le apoya Anastasia sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ehhh… te recuerdo que Alucard te venció en combate- dice Ivonne mientras mira a la morena, desde luego si que hay veces que consigue sorprenderla, sobre todo cuando le da la vena de hermana mayor responsable que apoya a su hermanita pequeña.

-Esa no cuenta… por si te interesa te diré que me venció besándome- reconoce la morena con un gruñido _"eso todavía no se lo he perdonado… fue de lo más injusto que he visto nunca"_

-¿Qué te venció como?- interroga la rubia con asombro para luego echarse a reír de su hermana _"vale, lo reconozco, me esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, no me extraña que no le guste decirlo… a nadie le gustaría"_

-No tiene gracia, fue una victoria de lo más injusta- protesta la morena ligeramente enfadada.

-Pero reconoce que te encanto- interviene Alucard apareciendo y saludando a la morena con un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso te hubiera gustado a ti bastardo- gruñe la morena con falsa molestia provocando la risa de su… lo que sea que sean.

-Empezáis a darme miedo, de llevaros como el perro y el gato ahora estáis… no se raros- dice Ivonne levantando una ceja incrédula, ya que pensaba que su hermana le había mentido respecto a Alucard para no tener que darle más explicaciones.

-Si discutimos, porque discutimos, y ahora por esto… hija aclárate- se burla la morena levantándose para dejar que Alucard se siente y luego sentándose ella encima.

-Hmm… lo dicho todos los vampiros estáis como una cabra- se rinde finalmente la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-Eres mala… bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir tenemos cosas que hacer… acuérdate de que esta noche te ponga la inyección- se despide Anastasia, y tanto ella como Alucard desaparecen de la habitación de la rubia.

-No te preocupes me acordaré… ahora, me parece que tengo que ir a encargarme de unos asuntillos por ahí- dice la rubia al aire, para luego desaparecer otra vez de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lord Nicolás ¿sus agentes ya están listos para entrar en acción?- interroga Integra al anciano que mira distraído por la ventana.

-Por supuesto, Mick ya me ha informado de que todas las unidades españolas están en sus puestos, y los lugartenientes también me han avisado de lo mismo en las diferentes partes del mundo- contesta Nicolás _"tantos años, y sigo detestando este tema de conversación"_

-Intuyo que hay un pero por algún lado, ¿no es así?- dice Integra sonriendo levemente.

-Me conoces bien, sí hay un pero, estoy haciendo que algunos de los agentes vengan aquí, tranquila, vendrán de paisano, de modo que nadie pueda saber quienes son- corrobora y explica Lord Alvar sentándose en una silla.

-Parece que ya pronto va a empezar la guerra- murmura abatida Integra _"me gustaría que hubiese otra solución… alguna que no implicara sangre a ser posible"_

-Querida, hay cosas que son inevitables, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar eliminarlos cuanto antes y no dejar que dañen demasiado a las personas- intenta animarla el anciano.

-Aun así, no consigo entender que retorcido placer le pueden encontrar al hecho de crear una guerra perpetua, a la larga también sería perjudicial para ellos- gruñe Integra todavía desanimada.

-Mi querida niña, se nota que no te has enfrentado a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Walter al igual que yo, sabemos que para el Comandante, el ganador o el perdedor le son indiferentes, le da igual que ganen ellos o nosotros, su único propósito es aumentar las filas del reino de los muertos- explica Nicolás con calma _"esa gente no se rige por las reglas de la moralidad, sino por las de la sangre, eso es algo que todos los veteranos saben"_

-No lo pienso permitir… no pienso dejar que ese… ese hombre consiga lo que quiere, no voy a dejar que destruya un país sólo porque le parezca divertido, le venceremos, que no le quepa ni la menor duda- dice finalmente Integra con firmeza mientras que sin querer rompe por la mitad el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano derecha.

-Ha hablado como una auténtica líder, tú padre y tú abuelo estarían orgullosos de ti- aprueba Nicolás sonriendo, y por un leve momento cree ver en los ojos de la líder de Hellsing a sus dos antiguos amigos, al Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing, abuelo de Integra, y a su padre, Arthur Hellsing _"desde luego es toda una Hellsing… me alegro de que sea ella la líder y no su tío… eso hubiese sido catastrófico en esta situación, le faltaba carisma para poder ser un buen líder"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sargento, ¿la Teniente Van Winkle está preparada para su misión?- interroga el Comandante mirando al niño de las orejas de gato.

-Lo estoy Herr Major- dice una mujer morena con gafas que porta un enorme mosquetón en la mano izquierda y que permanece apoyado sobre su hombro.

-Excelente, recuerde que debe conseguir entretenerlos en máximo tiempo posible- le dice el Comandante a la mujer, que sonríe siniestramente y asiente con la cabeza con suma tranquilidad.

-Parece que voy a tener una gran cacería- es el simple comentario de la morena mientras sube aun helicóptero y se aleja de la base.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir marchándonos- dice el Comandante tras un silencio de meditación.

-Wenn Herr Major- dicen todos los reunidos a una sola voz mientras, Montana, entra en un enorme zeppelin seguido de su guardaespaldas.

**(N/A, traducción: Wenn Herr Majo**r**... Sí Major)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Señorita Redondo será un placer para nosotros admitirla aquí en University of London- dice el decano de la universidad a una chica que le mira con una sonrisa en la cara y que lleva colgado al cuello un extraño colgante, este consiste en un ave mitad negra y mitad blanca con unos grilletes dorados en las patas.

-Cuanto me alegro, es que pensaba que al haber empezado ya el curso no me dejarían inscribirme- dice la chica con una sonrisa, que parece bastante sincera, aunque no vaya acompañada de los ojos que se mantienen fríos y distantes.

-Normalmente no dejamos, pero sus notas son excelentes, no creo que tenga problemas en seguir las clases- responde el hombre un poco inquieto por lo ojos de la chica.

-Que bien, entonces me iré a instalar… claro esta, sino tiene nada más que decirme- dice la chica levantándose del asiento.

-En absoluto, espero que aproveche su estancia aquí- se despide el hombre estrechando la mano de la joven, que inmediatamente sale fuera del despacho. En cuanto llega a los jardines del campus saca un pequeño móvil y marca un número.

-Capitán ya estoy aquí… no, no he tenido ningún problema… sí, por supuesto Capitán… lo estoy… no se preocupe, no le defraudaré… que la fortuna guíe sus pasos por la oscuridad- dice la chica antes de colgar y dirigirse a su nueva habitación. Una vez instalada sale a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Muy bien humano… dime lo que sabes- dice la voz de un vampiro dentro de un pequeño despacho.

-Las unidades ya se están movilizando por todo el globo… además Lord Alvar ha ordenado que algunas de las unidades se trasladen a Londres, ya que sospecha que será allí donde estará el foco de la guerra- informa un hombre que está sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa.

-Y seguramente así será… está guerra va a ser muy interesante… espero que no me defraude el espectáculo- comente el vampiro sonriendo mientras mira con asco a su espía.

-Sí señor- es la seca respuesta del hombre.

-Bien hecho espía… esta información puede llegar a ser muy útil… no te puedes hacer ni siquiera una idea… cuando salga de esta habitación, olvidarás por completo esta conversación y seguirás con tu vida normal, hasta que te ordene que te unas a mis filas para luchar- dice el vampiro mirándole con sus aterradores ojos dorados con destellos rojizos.

-Bien- vuelve a decir el hombre cayendo en una especie de trance.

-Que fácil es manipularlos… tengo que darme prisa en volver al avión, sino no podré ir a Inglaterra y encontrarme con mí queridísima futura discípula- comenta con desprecio el vampiro antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Que sueño más raro he tenido… en fin será mejor que lo olvide, este no es momento para irse quedando dormido… además tengo que coger el avión que me llevará a Londres para servir de apoyo a Lord Alvar… pero primero me tengo que encargar de la seguridad el pequeño Alejandro- dice el hombre despertando súbitamente y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bien ya estamos todos ¿no?- interroga una chica que lleva el pelo teñido, la mitad de rojo y la mitad de negro.

-Sí Teniente- dicen unas diez personas reunidas alrededor de la joven que aparenta unos veinticinco años y que mira a todos, que son mayores que ella, con atención.

-Entonces dag la señal y que comience el espectáculo… pego usted Saggento Ggacia, quiego que se encaggue de buscag a nuestro lídeg, sabemos que está en Londges, pego no sabemos donde, y posiblemente necesitagá nuestga ayuda- dice la joven con su habitual acento francés.

-Eso no lo creo Teniente Mirrel, Lord Nicolás va a estar perfectamente protegido, por cierto y antes de que lo preguntes, no, él no cabe que estoy aquí ahora mismo, así que yo me encargaré de comunicarle que los agentes destinados a Inglaterra para la guerra ya están aquí… bueno eso es todo… Ah, por cierto me alegra la decisión de mezclar agentes de varios países, será más difícil que os encuentren- dice Ivonne apareciendo detrás de la Teniente y dándole un susto _"jeje… parece que ya todo está casi preparado… mejor así"_

-Ah… tu eges la mensajega… muy bien… encaggate tú de infogmag… nosotgos estagemos listos paga la acción en cualquieg momento- contesta la chica mirando a la rubia que sonríe amigablemente.

-Perfecto, recordad, de que en caso de peligro tenéis los dispositivos de localización… también quiero que recordéis que todas nuestras insignias, sirven como transmisores, de modo que en caso de que sea necesario informar, será mejor que las uséis a ellas, en vez de otro aparato- informa la rubia sin perder la sonrisa.

-Muy bien mensajera lo haremos- dicen todos a una sola voz.

-Esplendido… eso está muy bien- aprueba Ivonne tranquilamente _"que disciplinados… supongo que debe ser cosa del entrenamiento... la verdad es que no lo se… como midian nunca he necesitado entrenar, y nunca me han dejado por miedo a que hiera a mis propios compañeros"_

-Pog ciegto mensajega, supongo que ya sabes que todos los ggupos ya han llegado- le dice la Teniente a la rubia.

-Sí, me estoy encargando de informales a todos los que están aquí… por suerte a los que permanecen en sus países no les he de informar, sino sería perder mucho tiempo- confirma la rubia desapareciendo.

-Muy bien, ya lo habéis odio, quiego que estéis todos alegta y que para comunicagnos utilicéis las insignias… ahoga, sega mejor que nos dispegsemos para cubgig más teggeno… ¿entendido equipo 3?- interroga la joven una vez que Ivonne ya ha desaparecido.

-Si Teniente- dicen todos, seguidamente comienzan a dispersarse en parejas o en solitario.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿A qué ha venido ese comentario sobre una inyección?- interroga Alucard a la morena que sigue sentada tranquilamente sobre sus rodillas.

-Hoy hay Luna llena, con la inyección que le tengo que poner, se consigue que no se transforme, y en caso de que lo haga, no pierda el control sobre si misma- contesta Anastasia con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo… bueno eso no me interesa mucho… más bien me interesa conocerte a ti mejor sonríe el vampiro mientras hunde ligeramente la nariz en el pelo de la morena.

-Jajajaja… tienes toda la eternidad para conocerme, ¿a qué tanta prisa?- responde Anastasia riéndose.

-No se puede que me estés pegando algunos rasgos humanos- contesta Alucard con una mueca burlona mientras levanta la cabeza del pelo de la chica _"parece una niña pequeña cuando se pone en esa actitud"_

-No lo creo, más bien pienso que te dan venadas raras- sonríe la chica mientras levanta la cabeza para dar un beso al vampiro.

-Dentro de poco va a comenzar una gran batalla- comenta después de un rato el vampiro.

-Más bien ya ha comenzado… se que tú también ya has notado todos los movimientos secretos que se están produciendo en la ciudad- replica la morena.

-Tienes razón la guerra ya ha comenzado… aunque todavía no sea visible- corrobora Alucard sonriendo, ya que a él igual que a Anastasia le encanta la guerra y el dolor.

-Ahora crres que sería posible que empleasemos mejor el tiempo que nos queda antes dela batalla- insinua la morena besando a Alucard.

-Me parece unaidea estupenda- responde el no-muerto correspondiendo al beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lord Nicolás… todos los agentes ya han llegado y están preparados- anuncia Ivonne apareciendo en la habitación del anciano que mira por la ventana _"me pregunto que estará pensando"_

-Perfecto… ¿sabes algo de mí bisnieto?… algo sobre Alejandro- interroga el anciano con cierta melancolía _"espero que este bien… es demasiado pequeño como para comprender esta situación, aunque creo que lo he educado bastante bien"_

-Me han comunicado que ya se han encargado de su seguridad, él está bien… deseando volver a jugar al ajedrez con su bisabuelo- responde Ivonne sonriendo _"así que era eso"_

-Este niño siempre igual… Ivonne me gustaría pedirte un favor- sonríe Nicolás al tiempo que mira a la rubia.

-Lo que sea señor, ya sabe que estaré siempre a sus órdenes- dice la chica un poco extrañada _"huy… que mal ha sonado eso"_

-Es por eso mismo… sabes que Alejandro todavía es muy joven, no tiene más que siete años… y es muy probable que yo no pueda volver ya nunca más… se que es un buen chico, y que tiene unas perfectas dotes para ser un gran líder, tanto como su padre que en paz descanse… pero en caso de que yo no pudiera volver, me gustaría que te hicieses cargo de él al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda tomar sus propias decisiones- pide el anciano mirando a la mujer-lobo _"espero que acepte, así creo que podría morir en paz"_

-Por supuesto que lo haré señor, pero… usted sabe que Anastasia sabe mejor que nadie las dotes que tiene que tener un gran líder… ella sabría mejor que nadie educar al joven Alejandro… ¿por qué me lo pide a mí?- interroga la rubia un poco asombrada _"¿por qué diablos está diciendo estas cosas?, se que va a ser una dura batalla, pero aun así…"_

-Porque ella nada más morir yo seguro abandonará la Orden… al igual que tú, a ella lo único que le retiene es su gran amor por mí… cuando yo ya no esté ella se irá… sin embargo se que tú aunque sea tardar un poco más te quedarás para que la Orden no degenere, aunque luego te vayas, eres más "leal"… a Anastasia, sin embargo, no le importará nada, simplemente se irá sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez… su parte vampira es a veces más fuerte de lo deseado- explica Nicolás con calma.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe por nada, en caso de que sea necesario me encargaré de Alejandro, ya verá como será un gran líder- promete Ivonne sonriendo.

-Perfecto… muchas gracias querida… ahora, creo que será mejor que vayas a tu habitación a ponerte la inyección, está anocheciendo- se despide el anciano girando la cara para volver a mirar por la ventana, perdiéndose entre sus innumerables recuerdos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Por fina has llegado… siéntate de una vez y remángate ese vestido- es el saludo de Anastasia en cuanto su hermana aparece en la habitación _"aleluya… me estaba cansando de esperar"_

-Si que estás susceptible… no te preocupes que ya voy- dice la rubia sentándose en la cama al lado de la morena.

-Vale, ¿dónde tienes la goma para atarte alrededor del brazo?- interroga la morena con cansancio.

-No seas tonta, tú no la necesitas- gruñe Ivonne divertida por esa pregunta _"esta siempre igual"_

-Cierto… bueno aquí va- reconoce la morena sonriendo mientras le inyecta el suero a la morena.

-No me gustan las agujas- gimotea teatralmente Ivonne mientras ve como el diminuto punto que ha dejado la aguja se cura rápidamente.

-Quejica, bueno esto ya está… recuerda que tienes que quedarte tumbada media hora- le avisa Anastasia antes de volver a salir por la puerta.

-Sí, ya lo se… hasta luego- dice la rubia tumbándose y cerrando los ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Por fin he llegado… es la última vez que viajo con esta compañía… mira que retrasar dos horas el vuelo- gruñe un hombre mientras sale del aeropuerto y coge un taxi para ir a la ciudad.

-Señor, ¿A dónde vamos?- interroga el conductor mirando al hombre que no debe tener más de veintisiete años.

-A Londres déjeme cerca de London street- dice el joven con voz serena.

Tras unas tres horas de camino, y dos atascos, por fin llegan, tras pagar, el joven baja del taxi y se encamina con paso seguro por las calles.

_-Muy bien espía… es hora de que vuelvas a tu lugar- susurra una voz en la cabeza del joven._

-No me encuentro muy bien… creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dice el joven ignorando la voz y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_-De eso nada… ahora lo que harás será ir a la habitación de tu hotel donde te estaré esperando para que te unas a mi bando… aunque no te morderé no mereces la pena- gruñe la voz molesta._

Como si se encontrara en trance, el joven se pone rígido y hace exactamente lo que la voz le dice. Una vez en la habitación del hotel, esta se sume en una oscuridad total, cuando se vuelve a hacer la luz no hay rastro de nadie allí, ni siquiera del joven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche se cierne sobre toda Europa, en Inglaterra son las diez de la noche, y todos los jóvenes salen a festejar el fin de semana en bares, los adultos, caminan para ir a cenar a ese restaurante donde han reservado mesa, ya sea por una cena de negocios, o por una velada romántica. De repente, se hace la completa oscuridad, y entre una nube de murciélagos que no dejan ver la Luna, aparecen cuatro enormes zeppelins, lo mismo ocurre en España, donde todos miran al cielo con temor.

-Ahhh… ya ha empezado… por fin- dice Anastasia en su forma vampírica abriendo los ojos y saltando con agilidad desde el tejado de la mansión Hellsing para perderse en la oscuridad en la noche.

-Parece que se me acabó el descanso… estamos en guerra- murmura Ivonne abriendo también los ojos y desapareciendo de su habitación.

-Parece que esta noche va a ser de veras interesante- murmura Alucard desde su asiento de oscuridad en los sótanos.

-Lo se Lord Island… ya estamos preparados- dice Integra mientras mira por la ventana y va hablando con el líder de la Mesa Redonda.

-Miauen… esto va a ser realmente entretenido- comente Schulledinger apareciendo en lo alto del Big-Ben y mirando el espectáculo.

-Mag Fortunas Kugel rollen; Wer sich Höhrer Kraft bewußt, Trotzt dem Wechsel und Verlust!- canta la cazadora Rip Van Winkle mientras mira impasible desde su posición el escalofriante espectáculo que se va a desarrollar frente a sus ojos.

**(N/A, traducción: ****Mag Fortunas Kugel rollen; Wer sich Höhrer Kraft bewußt, Trotzt dem Wechsel und Verlust!... ****¡Deja correr la rueda de la fortuna, aquel que confía en una fuerza superior, no teme ni el cambio ni la pérdida!... N/A, esto forma parte de la obra el cazador furtivo, del Primer Acto, Escena I, lo canta Gaspar… esto último lo pongo por si a alguien le interesa y si conoce una traducción mejor por favor que me lo diga****)**

-Es hora de que los vivos lloren y de que los muertos dancen- murmura Lucius con total tranquilidad desde su asiento.

-Soy feliz… soy tremendamente feliz… esta guerra será la definitiva- musita el Comandante mientras ve como las bombas hacen impacto en la ciudad cubriéndola de llamas y escombros, al mismo tiempo sus escalofriantes de soldados-vampiros saltan al suelo para comenzar la masacre.

**--**

**Alejando: _Auxiliar de los hombres_**


	14. Lealtades y Traiciones

**_LEALTADES Y TRAICIONES_**

**(N/A, todo lo que ocurre desde este capítulo que es el número 14 hasta el capítulo numero 20 o 21-no lo tengo muy claro- ocurre en la misma noche, pero en diferentes lugares)**

**Al final del capítulo dejaré como siempre algún comentario, pero está vez serán algunas anotaciones sobre lo que espera en los siguientes capítulos.**

-Lady Integra, Lord Nicolás, debemos de irnos inmediatamente… he recibido ordenes de la Reina de evacuaros, junto a los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda- dice Walter entrando apresuradamente en el despacho de la rubia.

-Ya lo sé Walter, he hablado con Hugh, nos marcharemos enseguida… o Nicolás, ¿hay algún problema?- dice Integra mirando a también a Nicolás que se ha mantenido en silencio observando todo ausente.

-Ninguno, puedo comunicarme con todos mis hombres desde cualquier lugar del planeta- dice Nicolás levantándose del sillón mientras se apoya en su bastón.

-Prepararé el coche para irnos de inmediato- decide Walter saliendo de la habitación.

-Nicolás vamos bajando- le dice Integra al anciano que va caminado elegantemente hacia la puerta.

Cinco minutos después un coche negro sale a toda velocidad de la mansión Hellsing, y se dirige por las calles que ya están repletas de muertos debido a las bombas y a los soldados nazis.

-Integra, hazme un favor y pásame esa AK-47, no puedo permitir que esas pobres almas paseen por las calles convertidas en gould- pide Nicolás a la rubia que sin mediar palabra le entrega una de las armas que se encuentran debajo del asiento _"lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es limpiar un poco las calles"_

-Nicolás, ¿no sabía que a pesar de los años siguieras teniendo tan buena puntería?- comenta Integra impresionada mientras ella también dispara a los zombis, asombrada de la excelente puntería del anciano que no falla ni un tiro _"increíble a sus años y sigue sin fallar un solo tiro… casi me hace sentir vieja a mí"_

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian pequeña- responde secamente el anciano que se ha puesto unas pequeñas gafas para compensar el deterioro natural de la vista.

-Supongo- asiente Integra mientras sigue disparando.

-Mierda ¿qué coño significa esto?- gruñe Walter parando bruscamente el coche. Ya que ahí en medio de la carretera que conduce a la salida de la ciudad se encuentra una figura que les impide el paso _"¿Qué significa esto?... sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno… espero que no tengamos demasiados problemas, ahora la máxima prioridad es poner a salvo a la Reina, los miembros de la Real Orden y a Lord Alvar"_. Los tres ocupantes del vehículo bajan para poder ver mejor a la persona.

-Llegan tarde, su helicóptero ha sido destruido… aunque es una lástima que los demás hayan conseguido escapar, cuando llegué sólo quedaba el vuestro- dice el hombre, en ese momento un rayo de Luna alumbra la escena y se puede ver a un joven de unos veintisiete años que mira la escena divertido.

-MICK, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?- brama Nicolás entre estupefacto y horrorizado _"¿por qué demonios está él aquí?, se supone que tenía que estar en Kensington Park sirviendo de apoyo a las unidades allí asignadas"_

-¿Yo?... tan sólo cumplir órdenes, y en este momento son que os destruya tanto a ti como a la zorra de Hellsing- responde el joven acercándose ligeramente con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Nicolás, ¿le conoces?- interroga Integra mirando con furia la escena que se está desarrollando antes sus ojos _"esto no puede ser bueno… aunque según deduzco la Reina ya está a salvo… eso es bueno"_

-Él es… o mejor dicho, era mi mano derecha en la Orden, aunque ahora veo que no era más que un asqueroso espía- responde el anciano con asco.

-Ohhh… no me digas que le he defraudado "Señor"- se burla Mick torciendo la boca.

-La verdad es que sí- reconoce el anciano con pesadumbre _"no sabía que había un espía entre mis agentes… hmm… me pregunto si no será por esto por lo que ha Anastasia y a Ivonne no le caían en gracia"_

-Lady Integra, Lord Nicolás… suban al coche y vuelvan a la mansión… yo me haré cargo de él- ordena Walter preparándose para luchar, tal vez por última vez.

-Pero… Walter…- dice Integra sorprendida _"no eso no, Walter es demasiado valioso, además aunque todavía sea realmente poderoso, ya no es tan joven como antes, y este chico seguramente es muy fuerte… no es que dude de él, pero…"_

-Walter… intenta acabar con él rápidamente, no merece la pena gastar el tiempo con personas que traicionan a su propio país- pide Nicolás volviéndose a subir al coche en el sitio del conductor y sabiendo que Walter no iba a cambiar de decisión _"buena suerte Walter, Ángel de la Muerte… espero que nos podamos antes de que sea el día del juicio final, y así poder volver a comentar nuestras hazañas"_

-No se preocupe Lord Alvar, me encargaré de él- asiente Walter poniéndose delante del joven. En el mismo momento en que Integra vuelve a subir al coche y este se aleja a toda velocidad el joven lanza una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Se supone que un viejo como tú se tiene que encargar de eliminarme?- se burla en chico acercándose un poco más.

-Harías bien en no subestimar a tus mayores jovencito- aconseja Walter observando a su adversario _"desde luego no me lo puedo tomar a la ligera… espero no tener demasiados problemas"_.

El joven es alto, de piel clara y ojos marrones claros, su pelo también es castaño claro y ahora está alborotado debido al viento, lleva unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, a juego con una corbata también negra, en el brazo derecho porta una especie de brazalete que le llega de la muñeca hasta el codo, y del cual hay una serie de orificios que aparentemente no sirven para nada.

-Viejo… el que no debería subestimarme eres tú… llevo mucho tiempo en esa patética Orden, se perfectamente como combatir- replica Mick alzando una ceja.

-Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones… hace mucho que trabajo para Hellsing, en el pasado fui un exterminador, ahora, en mí vejez soy el mayordomo, pero creo que todavía seré capaz de enseñarte un par de cosas- suspira Walter ajustándose bien el monóculo _"será mejor dejar las cavilaciones para otro momento, ahora me parece que me voy a tener que emplear a fondo"_

-Ya veo… en tal caso si que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ya que yo también soy el mayordomo de Nicolás… o más bien era… de todas maneras creo que lo correcto sería presentarnos primero… mí nombre es Mick. J. Hendrix- se presenta el joven con una levísima referencia.

-Coincido con eso… Walter. C. Dollners- se presenta igualmente Walter haciendo también un apequeña reverencia.

-Bien ahora viejo… prepárate a morir- dice Mick poniéndose en guardia.

-Los jóvenes siempre vais con demasiada prisa, pero tienes razón no hay necesidad de alargar esto más de lo necesario- dice Walter preparándose para atacar _"me pregunto si todavía seré capaz de hacer honor a mí sobrenombre de Ángel de la Muerte"_

-Entonces no te haré esperar- gruñe Mick saltado con agilidad y dirigiendo una patada hacia Walter, este último la esquiva y rápidamente pone en "funcionamiento" sus cables de microfillamento para intentar detener al joven que avanza con extraordinaria destreza.

-Veo que eres ágil joven Mick- reconoce Walter sin dejar de intentar atrapar al joven _"al menos no puedo decir que si consigo vencer haya sido por casualidad, este chico es realmente bueno"_

-Usted también para ser un abuelo… a ver que le parece esto- reconoce igualmente Mick, en ese instante su mano izquierda agarra una pequeña cuerda que hay en su brazalete y estira de él lanzándole a Walter varias agujas, y aunque Walter las esquiva puede ver como las rocas en donde han ido a parar se deshacen en cuestión de segundos.

-Agujas envenenadas- musita el moreno mirando al castaño con curiosidad y cautela _"vaya… esto si que no me lo esperaba… aunque bien pensado tampoco es tan raro… yo uso cables de microfillamento, aunque pensaba que los jóvenes de ahora preferían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"_

-No exactamente… agujas envenenadas sí, pero estas son un poco diferentes a las que debes estar acostumbrado a ver… verás está si dan a cualquier cosas que no tenga pulso harán que se derrita en cuestión de segundos tal y como acabas de ver, pero si dan a algo vivo y con pulso, hacen que la extremidad golpeada se muera y ya no se pueda utilizar para nada… por supuesto hay antídoto, pero no creo que fuerais capaces de descubrirlo… además no te equivoques abuelo… esto no es lo único que pueden hacer mis agujas- corrige el castaño sonriendo. Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras se abalanza sobre Walter consiguiéndole asestar un puñetazo en el estómago que produce que este caiga de rodillas con un fino hilo de sangre corriendo por la boca.

-Vaya eres rápido- comenta el moreno consiguiéndose levantar y le lanza sus cables al joven que en un principio parece esquivarlos _"ugg… no me había equivocado en mis primeras observaciones, este chico es muy fuerte"_

-Por lo que veo ambos preferimos los combates a distancia- observa Mick saltando con agilidad para esquivar los cables.

-Eso parece… aunque al parecer también conocemos el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- corrobora Walter mirando intensamente al castaño.

-Eso me parece que de momento sólo va por mí, ya que tú de momento no has hecho más que estorbar- replica Mick lanzándole una nueva tanda de agujas, que afortunadamente Walter puede volver a esquivar.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho… ahora será mejor que te prepares para volar- reconoce y avisa Walter dando un impresionante salto _"será mejor dejarse de bromas…ahora comienza el combate de verdad"_

-¿Volar?... ¿de que diablos hablas viejo?- interroga por primera vez confundido Mick.

-De esto- es la simple contestación de Walter mientras cae al suelo, justamente detrás de Mick, seguidamente tira de sus hilos, y para enorme sorpresa de Mick este es catapultado por los aires para luego caer con fuerza sobre el duro suelo.

-¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?- pregunta Mick levantándose al tiempo que se limpia la sangre de la nariz.

-¿De verdad creías, jovencito, que mis cables sólo sirven para estorbar?- contesta Walter con otra pregunta _"no se si yo lo habré subestimado… pero parece que él a mí sí"_

-Ya veo… muy ingenioso por tu parte atar algunos de tus cables a mí brazalete de manera que no me diera cuenta, y en el momento menos esperado hacerme volar por los aires… parece que te he subestimado- comenta por lo bajo Mick mientras ve como los hilos se desatan de su brazalete.

-Ahora contesta ¿por qué has traicionado a tú Orden?- increpa Walter mientras avanza ágilmente para golpear a Mick _"me interesa mucho ese punto, no creo que nadie decida traicionar a su Orden así por las buenas"_

-Eso no es asunto tuyo… pero si tanto te interesa no puede negarle su ultima voluntad a quien está a punto de morir- gruñe Mick parando el puñetazo de Walter con ambas manos y girando sobre si mismo consigue golpearle en las costillas y mandarle contra una roca.

-Ugg… parece que eres muy fuerte- concede Walter levantándose, esta vez con cierta dificultad _"parece que me canso con más facilidad que antes… aunque no es de extrañar ya no soy tan joven como cuando me tuve que enfrentar por primera vez a los nazis… si que ha corrido agua desde entonces"_

-Eso parece…bueno a lo que íbamos… el porque he traicionado… verás abuelo, en un principio, fue contra mí voluntad… el vampiro que va tras Camila me obligó a ser su sirviente… pero poco a poco, fui superando su control mental… aun así decidí que esa Orden estaba destinada a su fin, y prefería estar fuera de ella cuando eso llegara, así que seguí fingiendo que estaba bajo el control mental de vampiro… aunque creo que se acabó dando cuenta, y en caso de que no lo haya hecho tampoco importa ¿no crees?- explica Mick dirigiéndose ahora el a toda velocidad hacia Walter.

-Lo que creo es que eres escoria, que prefiere vender su honor y su país por miedo a la muerte- replica el moreno agachándose para esquivar la patada del castaño, y rápidamente asestándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula _"sí esa es la auténtica razón, creo que debo alegrarme de acabar con él, es la razón más absurda y estúpida que he oído en todos mis años"_

-Agg… parece que tu tampoco puede pecar de indefenso abuelito mermelada- consigue articular Mick levantándose del suelo.

-Eso se daba por supuesto- responde Walter mientras bloquea una patada dirigida a su cara.

-Ya veo… bueno será mejor que haga como con vuestro helicóptero… hacerte volar por los aires- sonríe Mick volviéndose a preparar para lanzar una nueva tanda de agujas.

-Ya has podido comprobar que se pueden esquivar… ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en ellas?- interroga Walter intentando recuperar el aire que le empieza a faltar _"no me gusta el cariz que está tomando esta situación… no me gusta ni un pelo"_

-Estas son un poco más especiales que las anteriores… ahora verás- replica Mick lanzando dos agujas que van a ras de suelo, Walter las vuelve a esquivar, pero por poco y puede observar como en el mismo momento que las agujas rozan el suelo estallan en una enorme explosión… desgraciadamente el fuego de la explosión le alcanza en una mitad de la cara, que ahora se ve roja y con sangre.

-Arf… Arf… esto se está poniendo muy mal- articula Walter aguantando el dolor e intentando respirar con más o menos cierta normalidad _"mierda… con estas heridas no aguantaré mucho más… encima se pueden infectar, desde luego esto se está poniendo muy mal"_

-Jajaja… ¿qué pasa viejo?... ¿ya estás cansado?- interroga Mick jadeando por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

-Ya te he dicho antes que no me deberías subestimar jovencito- comenta Walter moviendo rápidamente su dedos para manejar sus cables… aunque se da cuenta perfectamente de que en esos momentos Mick tiene una clara ventaja sobre él… también es verdad que ha salido de situaciones más difíciles _"si consiguiera herirle ganaría algo de ventaja… pero lo veo difícil… este chico está mucho menos herido que yo, de modo que no será fácil acertarle"_

-Estúpido… he estado esquivando tus hilos con suma facilidad… y a no ser que sirvan para algo más que para catapultar a la gente hasta el suelo… no creo que te puedan ser de ayuda- grita Mick esquivando inicialmente otra vez los cables, he ignorando el auténtico uso de estos.

-No te confíes tanto, es obvio que sirven para algo más que para "catapultar" a la gente- responde Walter sonriendo levemente, aunque inmediatamente esa sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de dolor debido a las quemaduras de la cara, y a que estas empiezan a escocer de manera insoportable _"Agg… no me puedo concentrar bien por el dolor… espero que mi instinto no haya hecho como yo y no haya envejecido… al menos no demasiado"_

-Pero mira que eres testarudo "Walter"… de verás crees que… AHHH- comienza a decir Mick pero no termina la frase debido a un escalofriante grito que profiere cuando una de los "inofensivos" cables de Walter consiguen seccionarle el brazo izquierdo hasta el codo.

-Te dije que no servían sólo para catapultar a la gente, de hecho esa no es más que una ventaja añadida a su uso real- dice Walter con calma _"al menos la balanza ya se ha equilibrado un poco… parece que se empieza a pasar el dolor… aunque más bien debe ser que me estoy acostumbrando a él"_

-¿Por… por qué te mantienes fiel a tú Orden?... e… ellos terminaran por olvidarse de ti tarde o temprano… d… da igual lo que hagas por ellos, n... nunca te lo agradecerán, cuando dejes de serles útil te apartaran como a… a un trasto viejo- consigue articular es castaño mientras cae de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el muñón de su brazo izquierdo.

-Si esa es tú opinión, de veras que lo siento por ti, y no te preocupes, sé perfectamente que llegará un día en que no pueda seguir luchando, pero de igual manera sé que ellos no me olvidarán… lo sé porque son importantes para mí, y de igual manera que yo confió en ellos, ellos confían en mí- contesta Walter acercándose ligeramente al joven _"así que ese era el auténtico motivo… no quería caer en el olvido… vaya forma más tonta de conseguirlo"_

-Ya veo… supongo que visto así me he comportado como un auténtico idiota...- susurra el joven sonriendo ligeramente con la boca todavía rezumando sangre.

-Sí, lo has sido… no comprendo bien la razón por la que te uniste a esa escoria… pero al hacerlo, te convertiste tú también en basura- asiente Walter con severidad, mientras se coloca bien el monóculo, aunque este, está roto.

-Pero aun así no me arrepiento… nunca he sido de las personas que se arrepintiesen por sus decisiones- gime el joven mientras se levanta con dificultad del suelo.

-No lo se, eso es algo que sólo te concierne a ti… pero ahora es momento de que terminemos con esto de una vez- dice Walter sin perder el tono sereno volviendo a poner en funcionamiento los cables _"será mejor que terminemos definitivamente con esto… se está alargando demasiado"_

-Tú lo has dicho viejo… es el momento de que esto termine- gruñe Mick usando su boca como antes usaba la mano tensa la cuerda de su brazalete y le lanza una aguja envenenada que esta vez acierta en su objetivo y se clava en el brazo derecho de Walter.

-Ugg… espero que en la otra vida disfrutes de la paz que no pudiste tener en esta- le desea Walter mientras que con un ágil movimiento hace que las piernas y el otro brazo se desprendan del cuerpo de Mick… esto no es debido a un acceso de crueldad del moreno, pero él no contaba con que el veneno de la aguja hiciera efecto tan rápido… de hecho su brazo derecho, ya está inmóvil _"mierda… me pasa por bajar la guardia ante un enemigo"_

-AHHH… parece que el haber conseguido herirte con la aguja me ha salido caro- musita Mick si perder el tono burlón mientras sigue postrado en el suelo.

-Eso parece, aunque no era mi intención hacerte eso- reconoce Walter volviendo a preparar su cables, pero esta vez sólo usando los de la mano izquierda _"mejor que le ahorre sufrimiento innecesario... ya está vencido, no hay porque hacerle sufrir más"_

-No te molestes… no tiene la menor importancia… además me apetece morir viendo las estrellas- dice el joven consiguiendo que Walter para el movimiento de los hilos.

-Ya veo… como tu dijiste antes no se le puede negar su última voluntad a alguien que está a punto de morir- murmura Walter sin moverse del sitio _"que chico tan extraño… aunque he de reconocer que es digno de admiración"_

-Walter… ¿crees que hay algo después de la muerte?- interroga el joven pronunciando por primera vez el nombre del miembro de Hellsing sin burla ni sarcasmo.

-No lo se, pero espero que sí… que haya un lugar donde los recuerdo de esta vida sean borrados para siempre, y no podamos recordar las guerras o el dolor- responde el moreno algo sorprendido por la pregunta _"¿a qué ha venido eso?... supongo que el hecho de estar a punto de morir hace decir muchas cosas, unas más estúpidas que otras, pero en fin… que se le va hacer"_

-Ya veo… gracias supongo que ya puedo morir tranquilo… sólo espero que se me pueda perdonar alguna vez todo lo que he hecho- suspira el joven antes de cerrar los ojos para ya no volver abrirlos nunca más.

-Yo también lo espero Mick. J. Hendrix… que descanses- se despide Walter dándose la vuelta y mirando el fuego que se cierne sobre Londres, entonces dirige sus pasos hacia donde está el vehículo utilizado por Mick para llegar hasta ese punto, se monta en el pequeño coche (seguramente el mismo en el que Mick llego a ese lugar) y pone rumbo a la ciudad de los infiernos… ya que aunque sabe que puede alcanzar ahora a Integra y a Nicolás… si que puede librarse todavía de algunos molestos gould y de algunos soldados nazis.

**--**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la primera batallla?, yo creo que ha quedado bastante bien, aunque me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.**

**Aviso, en las siguientes batallas no va a ser siempre eso de los buenos siemrep ganan, va a ver muertes por los dos bandos.**

**También os prevengo de que puede que aparezcan algunas teorías filosóficas, ya que creo que sirven bastante bien para este contexto.**

**Por último pero no menos importante, tenía decidido qeu en un capítulod estos apareciera el nombre qeu ALucard le dará a Anastasia, pero al final he decidido que no aparecerá hasta el último capítulo,s iendo seguramente la última palabra del mismo. Esto lo hago porque es un nombre que personalmente me encante y quiero darle el mayor enigma posible,e spero que no os importe.**

**Muchos besos y ahasta el próximo capítulo del mes que viene.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS**

**P.D Antes tenía pensadas más anotaciones que poneros, pero he decidido no cansaros con ellas d emodo que no las he puesto.**


	15. La Última Puesta en Escena

** _LA ÚLTIMA PUESTA EN ESCENA_**

La cazadora Rip Van Winkle se encuentra cómodamente tumbada sobre un suelo de madera, hace rato que espera a su auténtica presa dentro del enorme recinto, pero hasta el momento únicamente ha tenido que acabar con unas cuantas cucarachas pertenecientes a Hellsing y se empieza a aburrir mucho.

-Maldita pegga ¿eges tú quien ha matado a mis hombges?- grita el Capitán Bernadott entrando corriendo en la enorme sala de butacas y mirando a la mujer con furia.

-¡El puro corazón y aquel que está libre de culpa, puede confiar como un niño en la bondad del Padre!- entona la morena ignorando al castaño, como si estuviese recitando para si misma.

**(N/A Este pequeño fragmento pertenece al cazador furtivo, Tercer Acto, Escena VI, lo dice Ágata, Anita, Max, Ottokar, Kuno y El Ermitaño)**

-¿Se puede sabeg que coño estás cantando?- increpa Pip acercándose con cuidado hasta el escenario ya que no se fía de la aparente debilidad e la morena, debilidad en cuanto a lo delgada y débil que parece _"y esta ahoga que canta… no puedo pegmitig que siga con vida"_

-Ohhh… deberías saber que no se puede interrumpir una ópera, sobre todo cuando estás dentro de una… y me pregunto ¿cuál será tú papel en esta representación?- responde la cazadora volteando su mirada hacia el francés, y mostrando con una mueca sus afilados dientes.

-Ya veo… muy bien, no tengo inconveniente en luchag contga ti- murmura Pip desenfundando sus pistolas, al más puro estilo El Salvaje Oeste mientras se para y se prepara para la pelea _"no se muy bien de que va esta mujeg, pego no voy a tolegag esto… es totalmente inadmisible"_

-Ve el próximo viernes aun cruce de caminos, dibuja un círculo con el cañón de tú escopeta o con un puñal manchado de sangre y llama tres veces al Cazador Negro- vuelve a recitar Rip mientras se pone de pie y carga su mosquetón con una de sus pequeñas balas.

**(N/A Primer Acto, Escena I, Gaspar, El cazador furtivo)**

-CÁLLATE, esto no es una ópega, es una guegga- grita furioso Pip, pero no consigue que la vampiresa ni siquiera se inmute, es más parece que el último comentario le ha divertido _"y sigue cantando como si nada importase, le deben faltag más de un tognillo y más de dos también"_

-Te equivocas, toda esta situación, no es más que una escena más de un acto cualquiera de una ópera… pero, ¿será una comedia o una tragedia?- rebate la morena sin siquiera preocuparse.

-Estás completamente chiflada… pego eso no es asunto mío- gruñe por lo bajo Pip mientras prepara sus pistolas, aunque se sorprende de lo tranquila que parece esa chica.

-Soy la cazadora Rip Van Winkle… mis balas matan no perdonan a nadie, matan sin distinción alguna- entona Rip mientras aprieta el gatillo del mosquetón, haciendo que salga la primera de sus balas encantadas.

-Miegda, ¿qué coño significa esto?- interroga perplejo Pip mientras ve por un momento como la bala cambia de dirección, y en vez de dirigirse a él se dirigen a más de sus hombres que acaban de entrar, afortunadamente, Pip consigue evitar ser el blanco de la bala gracias a que se agacha y se mete debajo de las butacas, pero desde allí no tiene una buena perspectiva para alcanzar a Rip _"DIABLOS pego que es esto, debo de teneg cuidado con esas balas, no son nogmales y segan un incogdio paga acegcagme a ella"_

-¿Por qué te escondes?... estamos en la Ópera de Londres y tenemos que representar la función, no te puedes esconder- ríe la morena con perversa y escalofriante alegría mientras aplaude como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de ver algo sumamente divertido… o como el público que aplaude una escena.

-Maldición… esas balas van a seg todo un problema- murmura Pip saliendo, una vez que presiente que la bala ya ha parado de danzar, nada más salir de debajo de las butacas _"debo teneg mucho cuidado, desde luego estoy en clara desventaja, pego no importa, conseguige tgiunfag"_

-¿Con que clase de balas has caggado?- interroga Pip perplejo y provocando la risa de la vampira, ya que justamente ese fragmento pertenece a su obra favorita y justamente lo dice Max.

-¿De verdad eres tan inocente?... ¿No has oído nunca lo que es una bala mágica?- vuelva a cantar Rip sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa y continuando con el dialogo pertinente.

**(N/A ambos fragmentos son del Primer Acto, Escena V, lo de Pip lo dice Max y lo de Rip Gaspar, El cazador furtivo)**

-Miegda… tú no eges Gaspag, deja de gecitag el cazadog fugtivo- le increpa Pip cayendo en la cuenta de que está cayendo en el juego de la vampiresa _"así que siempge gecita fgamentos del cazadog fugtivo… debe teneg complejo de estgella, pego aun así me pgegunto si podgía usag eso en mí beneficio"_

-No seremos la misma persona, pero ambos parece que hemos hecho un trato con el diablo, y ambos poseemos balas mágicas- le rebate Rip volviendo a cargar el mosquetón.

-El único demonio al que conozco jamás hagía un tgato con alguien como tú- escupe Pip con rabia mientras que con un cuchillo arranca parte de una butaca y la coloca a modo de escudo.

-Jajaja… ¿de veras crees que eso te va a salvar de mí?- se burla Rip riendo de buena gana ya que sabe perfectamente que ese débil escudo no detendrá a sus balas para que cumplan su cometido.

-Lo que yo cgea no te incumbe paga nada- replica Pip, aunque sabe muy bien, que contra sus balas, él no puede hacer nada… pero al menos espera poder aguantar ese ataque y acercarse lo suficiente a la vampiresa.

-Cazador, que velas en las tinieblas, ¡Samiel, Samiel, cuídanos! ¡Ayúdame en esta noche, hasta que el sortilegio haya terminado! ¡Bendice las hierbas y el plomo, bendice por siete, nueve y tres veces, para que las balas sean eficaces! ¡Samiel, Samiel, aquí!- Entona Rip mientras se mueve por el escenario, bailando… cuando termina de cantar a punta otra vez con el mosquetón y aprieta el gatillo dejando libre a su siguiente bala.

**(N/A Segundo Acto, Escena VI, Gaspar)**

-Agg…- se queja Pip cuando siente que la bala le ha alcanzado en el hombro izquierdo después de haber traspasado su débil defensa con asombrosa y pasmosa facilidad, pero luego, como por arte de magia la bala se desvía de su rumbo y choca contra la pared quedándose ahí.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- interroga la morena para si misma mientras observa estupefacta el extraño comportamiento de su bala ya que no recuerda las otras cinco balas que ha tenido que utilizar para matar a las ratas de Hellsing que habían llegado antes que el Capitán Bernadott.

-Jajaja… se te olvidó ¿no es así?... Seis alcanzan el blanco, la séptima falla- se ríe Pip mientras se acerca rápidamente a la vampiresa y de un puñetazo desarmándola… hay que decir que esto sólo ha sido posible gracias a que ella no había salido todavía de su atontamiento _"pog fin algo bueno, quizás sino tiene ese mosquetón tenga una mínima posibilidad contga ella"_

**(N/A la última frase de Pip pertenece al Segundo Acto, Escena VI y lo dice Samiel en una pequeña conversación que mantiene con Gaspar)**

-Cabrón- increpa Rip con rabia poniéndose en guardia, pero ahora sin el mosquetón ya que Pip se lo ha arrebatado y lo ha lanzado lejos de ella.

-¿Qué te pagece si mejog peleamos así?- interroga burlonamente el castaño mientras se dirige a la morena dispuesto a asestarle otro puñetazo _"venga, es ahoga o nunca… tengo que conseguiglo"_

-¿Dónde se ha visto que un miserable humano pueda hacer frente a un vampiro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- es la respuesta y pregunta burlona de Rip, que para con facilidad el ataque y lanza a Pip contra una de las columnas de la ópera.

-Zogga… no te saldgás con la tuya, ni tú, ni el resto de peggos nazis- gruñe Pip volviéndose a poner en pie y disparando a la morena con una de sus pistolas ya que la otra se le ha caído al suelo cuando ha sido lanzado _"Miegda debería habeg gecogdado que es una no-muegta"_

-Cabrón… ¿no decías que preferías un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- gruñe Rip mientras se acerca, con paso más o menos tranquilo al tiempo que sangra, hacia el castaño.

-Sí, pego luego me gecogdaste que contga un vampigo no se puede jugag limpio- responde Pip mientras se aleja de la morena para tener un mejor ángulo de disparo.

-Ya veo, parece que eres un humano muy interesante, por desgracia no tengo tiempo que perder contigo… ahora mismo tendría que estar dirigiendo el escuadrón numero 3 hacia la victoria… y tu me estás entreteniendo- dice la morena con una sonrisa sádica.

-Mira cuanto sufgo por ello… además te has pagado a pensag que tú quegido escuadgón ya haya sido destguido- se burla Pip formando una mueca de dolor debido a la herida del brazo _"esto no está bien, esto no está nada bien… o puedo luchag contga ella, es demasiado fuegte paga mí"_

-¡La leche de la luna cae sobre la hiegba!... ¡Uhui! ¡Uhui! ¡La tela de agaña está gociada de sangge!... ¡Uhui! ¡Uhui! Antes de que anochezca nuevamente... ¡Uhui! ¡Uhui! ¡Estagá muegta la delicada novia! ¡Uhui! ¡Uhui! Antes de que la noche descienda nuevamente, ¡Se habgá ofgecido el sacgificio! ¡Uhui! ¡Uhui!- canta una voz femenina con acento francés haciendo que ambos contrincantes miren a su alrededor buscando al propietario de la misma, pero sin resultado, en la sala parece que no hay nadie más, a parte de los cadáveres.

**(N/A Segundo Acto, Escena IV, Voces de Espíritus Invisibles)**

-No hay que dejar que esto nos entretenga… es el gran estreno… y parece ser que está será nuestra última puesta en escena- dice Rip rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado después de que aquella voz hablara.

-Eso pagece, sega mejog que terminemos con esto de una maldita vez- asiente Pip _"¿quién diablos habga dicho eso?...aun así, desde luego se ajusta perfectamente a la situación"_

-Jajaja… esto es muy divertido… no te puedes hacer ni una mínima idea- ríe Rip mientras coge la pistola que se le había caído a Pip.

-No cgeo que este sea un buen momento paga geirse- comenta el castaño alzando una ceja.

-¡No se lo digas a nadie, para que nadie pueda advertirte! ¡Calla para que nadie pueda advertirte! ¡La red del infierno te envuelve! ¡Nada te puede salvar del profundo abismo! ¡Rodeadlo, espíritus de las tinieblas! ¡Pronto roerá vuestras cadenas con sus dientes! ¡Triunfo, triunfo, triunfo, el mal ha vencido!...- entona Rip mientras a punta a Pip con la pistola y vuelve a disparar.

**(N/A Primer Acto, Escena VI, Gaspar)**

-Maldita sea, no dejagé que te salgas con la tuya- gruñe Pip mientras vuelve a caer al suelo mientras que su pierna derecha comienza a sangrar debido al balazo propinado por la cazadora Rip.

-¡Siniestros poderes me envuelven en sus redes! ¡Se apodera de mí la desesperación! ¿No traspasará ninguna luz estas tinieblas? ¿El destino, ciego, impera? ¿Acaso no hay Dios?- canta Rip sin inmutarse y sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro.

**(N/A Primer Acto, Escena IV, Max)**

-Deja de cantag, esto no es una ópega- grita Pip mientras dispara a la morena que cae al suelo con profundas heridas por todo el cuerpo, aunque ello parece no importarle en absoluto.

-Te equivocas la vida si que es una ópera, puede ser alegre y divertida como una comedia o triste y dolorosa como una tragedia, o también puede ser ambas, cada vez que hablamos, que nos movemos que sentimos, estamos representando un papel, en esta obra, cada uno es el protagonista bueno o malo de su propia actuación y al mismo tiempo todos forman parte de una gran obra, que en estos momentos representa una batalla- contradice Rip con sus ojos azules exageradamente abiertos haciéndola parecer una auténtica lunática.

-Estás completamente chiflada- comenta Pip mientras intenta levantarse aunque sin mucho éxito debido a la herida de la pierna que es bastante profunda y no deja de sangrar.

-Quien sabe, puede que sí, o puede que no- responde la vampiresa alejándose del cuerpo de Pip y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentra su mosquetón, aunque a ella también le cuesta andar debido a las múltiples heridas que tiene.

-¡A tgavés del monte y el valle, de gaggantas y simas, a tgavés del gocío y nubes, de la togmenta y la noche! A tgavés de cavegnas, pantanos y abismos, a tgavés del fuego, tiegga, mag y aige. ¡Jaho! ¡Wauwau! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho!- vuelve a entonar la voz femenina, y como la otra vez no consiguen ver a nadie.

**(N/A Segundo Acto, Escena VI, Espíritus Invisibles)**

-Bueno… dejemos ya las charlas atrás… este es tú final… adiós- le dice Rip al Capitán mientras le apunta con su mosquetón y con una mueca llena de sangre aprieta el gatillo incrustándole la bala en el corazón y haciendo que Pip muera al instante.

-¡La oscuridad vencerá y a todos nos atrapará!, ¡los muertos y los vivos hoy danzarán!- canta triunfal Rip mientras e yergue poniéndose derecha con expresión triunfante.

-No lo cgeo monstguo… no hay luz sin oscuridad, pego es nuestro debeg destruiros- dice una joven, con el pelo la mitad de negro y la otra mitad de rojo, mientras salta desde los bastidores y le clava una daga plateada a Rip en el corazón.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… ¿quién… quién eres tú?- consigue articular la morena mientras cae al suelo con el corazón atravesado.

-Soy la Teniente Migcel… jefa del equipo tges de defensa de Inglategga pog pagte de la Ogden de sus Católicas Majestades, nuestga misión es destguig a la escogia nazi como vosotgos- responde la chica con odio contenido.

-Así que eres tú la que ha cantado antes esos dos fragmento… bonita interpretación, lástima que también sea para ti la última…. En este acto vamos a caer tres de los actores- escupe Rip junto a una nueva tanda de sangre que sale de su boca, al tiempo, coge su mosquetón y cargándolo rápidamente vuelve a disparar, consiguiendo dar también a la chica en el corazón, antes de que ella pueda siquiera haber reaccionado.

¡Sí, elevemos nuestras miradas y actuemos rectamente bajo la protección del Eterno, confiemos firmemente en la clemencia del Padre! ¡El puro de corazón y aquel que está libre de culpa, puede confiar como un niño en la bondad del Padre!

**(N/A Tercer Acto, Escena VI, Todos)**


	16. Sonrisas sin Rostro

**Aquí está el nuevo capi, espero que os guste. Para hacerlo me heinspirado en _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, d emodo que algunos diálogos están expresamente sacados de allí.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE se aceptan amenazas de muerte, consejos, tomatazos virtuales...**

_**SONRISAS SIN ROSTRO**_

-Soldados ¿dónde está el Capitán?- interroga Seras gritando mientras elimina a un numeroso grupo de goulds.

-Se ha ido a la ciudad con un escuadrón a eliminar al enemigo- responde uno de los hombres mientras elimina a una pequeña concentración de necrófagos con ayuda de una bomba de mano.

-¿Cómo?... mierda… ¿podéis haceros cargo de esto vosotros?... tengo que ir a ayudarles… un solo escuadrón allí fuera no durará ni un suspiro- gruñe Seras con aprensión _"o no, tengo un mal presentimiento… tengo que ir a ayudarle, a él y al resto de ese escuadrón"_

-No te preocupes… nosotros nos encargaremos de la defensa de la mansión, pero ten cuidado- dice el hombre sonriendo a la chica.

-Muy bien… suerte, intentaré volver- se despide Seras saliendo de la mansión rápidamente y de paso eliminando por su camino a cuantos vampiros y gould se cruzan en él.

Después de caminar durante un buen rato, y dado que no sabe donde está Pip, Seras se detiene al lado del Big-Ben para poder analizar un poco la situación, pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Miauen… hola soldado, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dice Schulledinger mientras aparece delante de la chica, está intenta darle un tiro pero el niño-gato lo esquiva con tranquilidad.

-Maldito bastardo- gruñe Seras ignorando al Sargento e intentando ponerse en camino _"¿y que hace este idiota aquí?... la última vez se quedo dentro del zeppelin para poder estar más cómodo"_

-Por ahí no está- comenta el chico con una amplia sonrisa mirando a la rubia que se detiene en el acto.

-¿Y tú que sabes a donde voy?- interroga molesta la rubia aunque algo temerosa, ese niño siempre le ha dado mala espina _"mierda… no debo subestimarle, después de todo él también es un midian"_

-¿Acaso te olvidas?… yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno, eso incluye tu mente Seras… y te digo que por donde vas, no esta el Capitán Bernadott- replica alegre Schulledinger.

-Y supongo que tú si que sabes donde está ¿no?- gruñe Seras con incredulidad e intentando aparentar seguridad.

-Tengo una idea… puede que lo sepa o puede que no- responde el Sargento sin perder su sonrisa ni por un momento.

-Dímelo ahora mismo o…- comienza a amenazar la vampiresa, pero no termina la frase ya que el Sargento ha desaparecido.

-Jajaja… esto es muy divertido, vamos a jugar Seras Victoria… veamos que hay en tú interior- ríe Schulledinger apareciendo detrás de la vampiresa y asestándole una patada en la espalda.

-Maldito cabrón- se queja Seras levantándose y volviéndose para pelear, pero extrañamente no ve nada, todo se ha vuelto súbitamente oscuro _"¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde diablos estoy?... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"_

-Juguemos… no te quedes quieta Seras, podría ser un error fatal- dice la voz del Sargento y por un momento Seras jura haberlo visto delante de ella sonriendo antes de volver a desaparecer.

-Mierda, no puedo ver, ni siquiera con el tercer ojo que hay en medio de mí frente… ¿qué clase de oscuridad es esta?- murmura Seras mientras comienza a caminar ya que nos e atreve a correr, al menos no de momento _"estoy en problemas… es como si estuviese ciega, o veo nada"_

-¿Esta oscuridad?... es la oscuridad de tus sueños… si de verdad quieres salir tendrás que despertar- responde Schulledinger riendo mientras vuelve a aparecer y golpea a la vampiresa en el estómago haciendo que esta escupa sangre.

-Pero que diablos dices… no puedo estar dormida y despierta a la vez- contesta Seras intentando vislumbrar algo de entre toda esa oscuridad _"pero… ¿de qué diablos habla este imbecil?"_

-Jajaja… la mente es algo muy complejo ¿verdad? Jajaja... y la vida real también, por ejemplo ¿se puede decapitar a alguien que no tiene cuerpo?... Jajaja- responde Schulledinger sonriendo mientras aparece delante de Seras, para luego comenzar a desaparecer dejando sólo la cabeza, que finalmente también va desapareciendo hasta que queda una sonrisa sin rostro que por último también desaparece.

-Estás completamente loco… esto no puede ser… no puede ser real- dice Seras ya completamente desorientada _"¿a qué viene esa pregunta?… por supuesto que no se puede decapitar algo que no tiene cuerpo… aunque esa pregunta me suena de algo"_

-¿Tú crees?... bueno es una opinión… pero venga, sigue adelante Alicia, o el Conejo Blanco se escapará- le apremia Schulledinger riendo y reapareciendo un poco más adelante.

-Yo no soy Alicia y tú no eres el Gato Risón - grita Seras mientras corre ahora detrás del Sargento y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que está haciendo el niño-gato _"¿por qué me habla como si estuviera en Alicia en el país de las maravillas?·_

-Yo soy yo, no más… pero no te detengas el Conejo Blanco sigue corriendo y la Liebre de Marzo está de celebración- replica Schulledinger sonriendo y desapareciendo para reaparecer al lado de Seras y volverle a golpear, afortunadamente está vez Seras consigue devolver el golpe y hace que al niño-gato le brote un fino hilo de sangre de la nariz.

-Cállate maldito lunático- vuelve a gritar Seras prácticamente histérica, sea lo sea que este haciendo el Sargento para vencerla, está funcionando a las mil maravillas y ella no puede hacer nada _"no puedo hacer nada contra él en este sitio… además este sitio me da escalofríos, no se porque me hace sentir realmente mal"_

-Oh, que divertida eres… pero yo no estoy haciendo nada eres tú Alicia la que lo estás haciendo… ves por ahí va el Conejo Blanco… sigámoslo- dice el niño mientras señala algo detrás de la rubia que se da la vuelta y efectivamente ve o cree ver un conejo blanco de ojos rosado con chaleco, que va corriendo y diciendo:** _¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde voy a llegar!_.**

-Esto es de locos- articula incrédula Seras mientras corre detrás del Conejo Blanco, ya que el Sargento la ha agarrado de la mano y él también corre detrás del Conejo _"¿QUÉ DEMOSNIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?...esto es…. esto es imposible…no puede estar ocurriendo realmente"_

-Jajaja…Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca- ríe el Sargento como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos… ¿o quizás es que ella había estado hablando en voz alta?

-No yo no estoy loca- replica Seras soltando el agarre del "minino" y encarándolo con toda la fuerza que le queda, pero por alguna extraña razón se siente muy cansada _"¿por qué ha dicho que aquí todos estamos locos?... se que no estoy loca… ¿por qué no lo estoy?... ¿verdad?"_

-Tienes que estarlo- afirmó el Gato **(N/A ahora me referiré algunas veces al Sargento como el Gato; minino; Gato Risón o Gato de Cheshire) -**o no habrías llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- interroga Seras desesperada por salir de aquella extraña oscuridad _"me estoy mareando… todo da vueltas… esto no puede ser bueno… no puede ser nada bueno"_

-Yo no intento hacer nada… eres tú Alicia… sólo eres tú- responde el Gato Risón volviendo a desaparecer al tiempo que Seras cae de rodillas al suelo mientras lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos, no es que nada demasiado malo estuviera ocurriendo, pero por alguna razón el diálogo con el Gato le estaba perturbando… a lo mejor si que está loca después de todo.

-¿Quién eres?- interroga una altanera voz. Cuando Seras levanta la cabeza casi se hecha a llorar de verdad, ya que frente a ella se encuentra una oruga azul fumando una narghile.

-Yo soy… yo soy…- articula Seras, pero en esos momentos ni ella sabe quien es, desde luego el Gato de Cheshire ha conseguido perturbarla _"soy… era Seras Victoria… y creo que aun lo soy ¿o soy Alicia?... no lo sé"_

-¡Bah!, que niña tan tonta que no sabe ni hablar- se mofa la oruga desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

-¿Te está gustando el cuento Alicia?… ¿quieres que sigamos?- pregunta el Gato reapareciendo de pie delante de Seras que todavía no se ha levantado del suelo y que no se atreve a levantar la vista por miedo al que verá ahora.

-Para ya… déjalo de una vez- solloza Seras mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos intentando no mirar a su alrededor y ver ese mundo de pesadillas que el Gato a creado especialmente para ella _"quiero que termine esto… aunque ello signifique morir definitivamente"_

-¿Por qué?, si todavía queda lo más divertido… ven sigue andando, no te detengas- le apremia el Gato Risón sonriendo malévolamente mientras la vuelve a coger de la mano y la arrastra por esa extraña oscuridad que a Seras le empieza a parecer un pasillo de pesadilla sin fin.

-Ya hemos llegado, ahora muéstrate educada, no querrás perder la cabeza ¿verdad?... jajaja- le susurra el Gato con crueldad en el oído de la vampira, esta levanta la cabeza y se encuentra en un jardín, lo reconoce enseguida, es el mismo jardín que describen en el cuento de Alicia.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!- grita la voz de la Reina, al instante ve como todas las cartas soldados de la baraja salen detrás suyo, asustada, Seras comienza a correr, mientras oye los gritos de la Reina y del Rey a su espalda. Súbitamente, siente que ya no hay suelo bajo sus pies y que comienza a **caer y caer**, en un primer momento se asusta terriblemente, mientras **sigue cayendo y cayendo**, luego se tranquiliza, seguramente no es más que un juego mental de ese maldito Gato, **sigue cayendo y cayendo**… aunque también es posible que lo único que este haciendo el Sargento sea camuflar la realidad y en realidad si que esté ocurriendo todo eso, **sigue cayendo y cayendo**… finalmente llega con violencia al suelo de donde no se puede levantar debido al dolor que siente… ha caído desde mucha altura y también debido a que alguien le ha disparado, consigue girar la cabeza para ver al Sargento Schulledinger con una pistola en la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara… sus ojos empiezan a nublarse por el dolor, y puede notar como pierde sangre de las heridas..

-¿Qué pasa Alicia?... ¿no te gusta el país de las maravillas?... pero si todavía te queda mucho por ver… sigue al Conejo Blanco Alicia, síguelo- se mofa el Gato de Cheshire mientras desaparece y reaparece asestando una patada a Seras.

-Maldito…no se que clase de juego demente es este, pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya- gruñe Seras, aunque sin mucha convicción todavía desde el suelo y sangrando por la boca y la nariz.

-Jajaja… ¿salirme con la mía?... yo no quiero salirme con anda, esto es obra tuya Alicia… todo está en tú cabeza… pero no puedes hacer nada, ya no, estás loca… jajaja- le dice riendo el Gato mientras desaparece otra vez dejando por un momento su sonrisa en el aire para que luego esta también desaparezca.

-Tengo que conseguir salir de aquí… tengo que ir a buscar a Pip… no puedo caer aquí- murmura Seras levantándose con dificultad y comenzando a caminar a ciegas "_esto es imposible… se que no estoy loca… se que no estoy loca… tengo que buscar a Pip… siento que me necesita, que está en peligro"_

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde voy a llegar!- dice un Conejo Blanco de ojos rosados pasando al lado suya corriendo y mirando un reloj de bolsillo que saca de su chaleco rojizo.

-Esto ya es de locos… será mejor que lo siga, a lo mejor consigo encontrar la salida a todo esta locura sin sentido- susurra Seras corriendo tras el Conejo Blanco que súbitamente también desaparece en una voluta de humo _"a lo mejor si que estoy loca… pero entonces no podría razonar normalmente… o a lo mejor yo pienso que mi razonamiento es normal pero en realidad no lo es"_

-Alicia, Alicia, Alicia… ya te lo he dicho, ya no puedes salir de aquí… hasta que no encuentres la clave no lo conseguirás… y sólo los cuerdos pueden encontrarla, pero tú ya no lo eres ¿recuerdas?- se burla la voz del Gato Risón, pero de este no hay rastro alguno.

-CÁLLATE, conseguiré salir de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga- grita Seras completamente desquiciada al aire, aunque dirigiéndose al Gato de Cheshire que seguramente tiene pintada una de sus sonrisas..

-Cogedla, cogedla, ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- vuelven a gritar las voces de Rey y la Reina de Corazones. De repente Seras se ve en un pequeño tribunal y enfrente de ella están todos los personajes del cuento, la Reina como juez, el Rey a su lado, la Liebre de Marzo, el Sombreo Loco, el Lirón, la Duquesa y la Oruga como tribunal.

-Se te acusa de injurias a la Reina de Corazones ¿Cómo te declaras?- interroga la Reina con altanería mirando a Seras y teniendo ya preparado el veredicto final de ese extraño juicio en el que nadie ha hablado.

-Inocente… vosotros no sois más que estúpidos personajes de cuento que no existís en la realidad- dice Seras con firmeza olvidadnos súbitamente todos sus miedos, ya que es verdad, no son más que personajes de cuento que no existen por tanto no pueden dañarla.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!- gritan todos a la vez pero mezclándose en un torbellino de colores, para luego desaparecer súbitamente. Seras siente un agudo dolor en la cabeza y con dificultad abre los ojos y se encuentra en una mal iluminada calle de Londres justamente abajo del Big-Ben.

-¡No te ha parecido divertido!- se mofa Schulledinger que se encuentra de pie detrás de la vampiresa todavía con la pistola en la mano y con su permanente sonrisa pintada en su felina cara.

-Te voy a matar… yo no estoy loca, y no voy a consentir que te sigas burlando de mí- gruñe Seras salvajemente, aguantándose el dolor e ignorando la flojedad de sus piernas que no parecen capaces de sujetarla, mientras, saca una daga de plata y se abalanza sobre Schulledinger.

-Jajaja… si que lo estás… todos lo estamos o ¿acaso tú Maestro no es el Rey de los No-Muertos?… el Rey de la Locura- se ríe Schulledinger intentando esquivar el ataque de Seras, pero le es imposible, y en cuestión de segundos se encuentra decapitado, sólo que esta vez no desaparece para volver a la vida, sino que su cuerpo empieza a deshacerse, como si desapareciera pero sin poder retornar, primero desaparecen su piernas… luego el tronco y los brazos… y por último comienza a desaparecer la cara… en primer lugar la base… luego las orejas que se sostienen a flote en el aire… le siguen los ojos y finalmente desaparece lentamente la sonrisa… una sonrisa sin rostro que se aprecia claramente por un segundo y luego desaparece para siempre.

-Por fin… el Gato de Cheshire ha desaparecido- murmura Seras antes de caer completamente desmayada en el suelo _"entonces ¿estoy o no estoy loca?... Amo ¿donde estás?... ayuda… toda está tan negro y estoy tan cansada…"_… ni siquiera se entera cuando Walter la encuentra y la mete en el coche que conduce a toda velocidad.


	17. Paraiso de Oscuridad

LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE _PARAISO DE OSCURIDAD_

-Creo que es hora de que salga a sacar la basura… aunque parece que esos niños de la Orden española lo están haciendo muy bien… vaya, Iscariote también está metido en esto, y por una vez ayudando, asombroso- comenta Alucard mientras se levanta de su oscuro trono y se encamina hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera de la mansión el viejo vampiro empieza a caminar por las oscuras calles, pero sin prisa alguna, de vez en cuando mata algún que otro vampiro, casi es como si estuviese dando un relajado paseo, aunque debe de reconocer que hay más gould que vampiros.

-Hmm… esto resulta aburrido, no es entretenido matar necrófagos, espero encontrar algo interesante pronto o me vuelvo al sótano- gruñe Alucard aburrido mientras sigue andando por las calles de la incendiada Londres. Cuando llega a la altura del Golden Eye, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hace que se detenga y que mire a su alrededor con algo de curiosidad, pero al no ver a nadie por ahí se dispone a seguir andando.

-Nos volvemos a ver vampiro- dice una voz entre las sombras, una voz que Alucard conoce muy bien y que hace que una diabólica sonrisa se plante en su cara, al parecer por fin va a empezar a divertirse.

-Vaya… pero si es el Paladín Alexander Andersen… cuanto honor, y dime, ¿a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa?- comenta Alucard sin perder su sonrisa de la cara y haciendo brillar sus ojos _"parece que la noche comienza a ponerse interesante, a lo mejor no me aburro tanto después de todo"_

-A terminar con los monstruos… he venido a ayudarte, pero no creas que la próxima vez no te mataré vampiro- responde Andersen dejándose alumbrar por la luz de la Luna.

-Ya veo… así que esta vez somos aliados… je, quien lo hubiera dicho… un vampiro y un miembro de la Sección Iscariote XIII trabajando juntos- susurra Alucard divertido _"jejeje… esto si que no me lo esperaba, Alexander Andersen y Nosferathu Alucard luchando en el mismo bando… y sin intentar matarse… la eternidad a veces me sorprende"_

-Por primera y última vez- asiente el Paladín con calma, mientras que detrás de él aparecen más miembros de Iscariote.

-Que tierno… lástima que eso no os vaya a servir de nada- se burla una voz femenina al tiempo que unos veinte murciélagos se dejan ver transformándose en una veintena de vampiros.

-¿Seguro que el Amo ha dicho que eran ellos, Catherin?... no parecen muy fuertes- dice uno de los vampiros mirando con una ceja alzada a los miembros de Iscariote y a Alucard.

-Son ellos… y no los subestimes… el vampiro que va con ellos es uno de los antiguos… podría darnos problemas- afirma la vampiresa mirando a los otros vampiros que la acompañan y que han comenzado a relamerse.

-Así que vosotros sois los vampiros que se han aliado con Millenium… que bajo ha caído nuestra especie- comenta Alucard como si nada, pero rabioso de ese nuevo insulto a su especie _"son vampiros auténticos pero… no parecen muy fuertes… hmm… por el olor diría que a la mujer como mínimo la ha creado el mismo vampiro que mordió a Anastasia, aunque en ella su olor vampírico es mucho más tenue"_

-¿Y que hay de ti?... te has rebajado hasta el límite de obedecer las órdenes de un humano… no eres más que un títere manejado al antojo de los humanos… eliminas a los de tú propia estirpe… ¿eso no es caer bajo?- replica la rubia vampiresa dejándose alumbrar bien por las luces de la calle, su hermosa cara tiene estampada una mueca de furia dirigida hacia Alucard, el resto de vampiros han formado un corro cercando de esa manera cualquier posibilidad de huida.

-No eres una vampiresa muy vieja, así que no espero que lo entiendas… hace mucho que los vampiros degeneraron, de vez en cuando puede haber alguno que merezca la pena y que posee el orgullo propio de nuestra especie, los demás son sólo escoria, tu no eres muy diferente a ellos… uniros a los nazis… que estupidez- contesta Alucard ignorando la mirada de asombro de Andersen _"siempre con el mismo tema… al parecer no se dan cuenta que de quererlo ya me hubiera liberado de los sellos que me mantienen esclavo… aunque se mire por donde se mire unirse voluntariamente a los nazis sí que es patético"_

-Ya veo, bueno es una opinión, no me importa demasiado, ahora será mejor que todos vosotros os preparéis a morir… nuestros hermanos ya están atacando la ciudad… no tardarán en llegar más aquí y nuestra misión es impedir que podáis ir a ayudar a la semi-midian Berenice- dice la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y atacando a Alucard con una larga espada que lleva prendida del cinturón que se encuentra rodeando el vestido negro que lleva puesto, nada más atacar ella, atacan todos los demás vampiros, haciendo que en un segundo todos se dispersen luchando en diferentes lugares.

-Ella no necesita ninguna ayuda… es un ejemplo de vampiro que todavía merece la pena- replica Alucard esquivando su ataque y disparando un par de veces a la vampiresa.

-Jajaja… no me tomes por una neófita, eso no acabará conmigo, nosotros no somos como esos vampiros artificiales, nosotros somos originales- ríe Catherin regenerando rápidamente los brazos mutilados y volviendo a atacar a Alucard.

-Vaya, así que por fin tendré algo de diversión en condiciones, eso suena divertido- comenta sonriendo Alucard mientras vuelve a regenerar su cabeza y cambia el cargador de la pistola _"efectivamente… vampiros auténticos… hacia mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a ninguno así… espero que no sea demasiado débil…"_

-Sí, esto va a ser divertido- corrobora la mujer invocando a una enorme serpiente de oscuridad y sangre que ya empieza a bañar el suelo y que pertenece tanto a vampiros como a humanos.

-Jajaja… aprobación de Cromwell… liberando hasta el estado de la técnica de control restringido 5, 4, 3, 2… ahora te mostraré como luchan los auténticos vampiros- murmura Alucard invocando a su infernal perro.

-Jajaja… eso suena muy bien, lástima que sea lo último que puedas enseñar- se burla la mujer torciendo el gesto y lanzando su serpiente contra Alucard.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, pequeña vampira- comenta Alucard despreocupado dejando que su perro que encargue de la serpiente y moviéndose rápidamente para golpear a la mujer y lanzarla bastante lejos del campo de batalla _"hmm… de momento no es gran cosa la chica… a lo mejor mejora más tarde… le voy a dar una pequeña oportunidad"_

-Agg… que poco caballeroso, golpear a una dama- se queja la rubia escupiendo sangre y golpeando a Alucard en el estómago provocando que este se escupa también sangre.

-Sólo soy caballeroso con aquellas damas a las que considero dignas de ello- jadea Alucard dolorido por el golpe y moviéndose rápidamente para esquivar la espada de la mujer y de un ágil movimiento seccionarle el brazo con que sujeta la espada y lanzando esta luego al Támesis _"ese puñetazo a dolido, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme verdadero daño, que decepcionante… fue mucho más divertido enfrentarme a Anastasia y eso que ella es una semi-midian"_

-Ugg… maldito bastardo- se queja la vampiresa con rabia haciendo que las luces de la calle se apaguen y creando una densa niebla alrededor tanto de ella como de Alucard y propinando a Alucard una fuerte patada en la cara y consiguiendo que este empiece a sangrar por la nariz.

-Jajajaja… niña, esto no es una muestra de poderes, es una batalla, mostrarme hasta que punto tienes control sobre tus habilidades no te va a servir de nada- se ríe Alucard mientras se detiene la hemorragia nasal y volviendo a disparar, pero esta vez en vez de hacerlo con Casull lo hace con su Jackal, un agudo grito le confirma que ha dado en el blanco, cuando la niebla clarea puede ver a la mujer otra vez sin brazo, pero esta vez no lo regenera, al parecer no puede _"así que es con Jackal con la que no se puede regenerar… desde luego Walter con este arma te superaste a ti mismo"_

-¿Qué es esa arma?- interroga Catherin intentando no mostrarse muy en desventaja.

-Estructura de aleación de pura plata de Macedonia. Pólvora Marwells NNA9. 39 cm. de largo, 16 Kg. De peso y balas del calibre 13… mí Jackal… es perfecta- dice Alucard haciendo que a cada nueva palabra la mujer abra los ojos sorprendida.

-N… No te afecta la plata… ¿q… qué demonios eres?- murmura entrecortadamente la mujer comenzando a asustarse de la situación y empezando a presentir su propio final.

-Un verdadero monstruo- contesta Alucard haciendo que en todas las sombras que hay alrededor aparezcan miles de ojos y volviendo a invocar a Baskerville y atacando a la mujer que parece ahora aterrorizada _"vaya… por fin lo comprende… lástima que ya me haya aburrido… será mejor terminar rápido"_

-Agg… maldito- gruñe la mujer cayendo al suelo ya que el perro le ha devorado las piernas y la sangre comienza a encharcar el suelo.

-Te dije que esto no era una muestra de poderes, no sirve de nada que me muestres tus habilidades sino eres capaz de herirme de forma considerable, tampoco se puede decir que seas buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que aunque digas que no eres una neófita, tú nivel desde luego es el de una- se burla Alucard con aburrimiento, mientras observa como la mujer vuelve a regenerar las piernas y se vuelve a poner de pie.

-No me subestimes… no voy a dejar que me derrotes tan fácilmente- gruñe la mujer salvajemente haciendo que de su espalda crezcan dos enormes alas de murciélago, sus orejas se alargan hasta parecer las de un murciélago, la cara se alarga también hasta parecer un murciélago con piel humana, y las piernas se alargan hasta que alcanza la mujer unos dos metros y medio de altura con los pies acabados en garras.

-Ya veo… así que esta es tú auténtica cara de demonio… esto comienza a ponerse interesante- ríe Alucard mirando interesado a la nueva mujer_ "quizás si que me haya precipitado a la hora de juzgar… aunque creo que ni con esa nueva… apariencia puede ser un enemigo muy fuerte"_

-Creo que ya te he dicho que no me subestimes- gruñe la mujer con su nuevo y escalofriante aspecto atacando rápidamente a Alucard y consiguiendo seccionarle los brazos y las piernas.

-Jajaja… a lo mejor si que me puedo divertir a tu costa- ríe Alucard regenerándose y atacando a la mujer, pero esta le esquiva alzando el vuelo.

-Has fallado vampiro- se burla la mujer desde el cielo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el vampiro al que consigue golpear en el estómago con el puño.

-No creas niña- contesta Alucard escupiendo sangre y disparando con Jackal consiguiendo volar las alas de la vampira que ha vuelto a alzar el vuelo y que vuelve a caer al suelo ahora sin brazo y sin alas _"ugg… a esta le hadado por dejarme el hígado hecho paté"_

-Parece que esto se tendrá que solucionar con la fuerza bruta- gruñe la mujer dolorida.

-Eso parece- corrobora Alucard atacando nuevamente a la mujer con el puño, esta también ataca con el puño y ambos chocan para ser propulsados a extremos contrarios.

Después de unos cuantos golpes sin que ninguno de los dos consiga hacerse verdadero daño, finalmente Alucard consigue atravesar con la mano el corazón de Catherin.

-No eres rival para mí- susurra Alucard al oído de la mujer mientras esta se va desangrando lentamente _"lo dicho… no era gran cosa… al menos durante unos momentos fue una gran diversión"_

-¿C… Cómo es posible que t… tú…- intenta articular la mujer, pero antes de terminar de hablar se desintegra sin dejar rastro.

-A los auténticos monstruos sólo nos puede matar un humano… ahora debo irme a cumplir mí promesa y darle su nombre a ella- dice Alucard mirando por un segundo las cenizas de la mujer y luego volviéndose hacia donde están peleando los agentes de Iscariote _"a ver como van ellos y luego me marcho… no me costará mucho seguir el olor de mí híbrida favorita… hmm… hay nuevos olores mezclados con los de Iscariote… jejeje, desde luego la Orden española es de armas tomar…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Maldita escoria somos los enviados del castigo divino en la Tierra, acabaremos con vosotros- dice Andersen mutilando a unos cuantos vampiros que se ríen de manera desagradable y se regeneran.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo cristiano?... tú estado es deplorable- se burlan los vampiros, y tienen razón, el Paladín se encuentra sangrando y no hay manera de parar la hemorragia.

-Os vencerán con nuestra ayuda bastardos… nosotros somos los ángeles caídos, nuestra misión es terminar con la basura como vosotros- dicen unas voces y al instante aparecen varios hombres y mujeres todos con la misma insignia, un ave mitad blanca y mitad negra con grilletes dorados en las patas.

-Vosotros sois la Orden española… no podréis vencernos- dice uno de los vampiros mirando a los agentes con asco.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro bastardo… Iscariote, si los queréis matar de una vez atravesarles el corazón o alojarles una bala de plata en el cerebro si solo los mutiláis o los atravesáis no los matareis, a no ser que poseáis armas especiales- dice un hombre que porta un gran hacha.

-Muy bien… volvamos a atacar esta vez los venceremos- dice Andersen volviendo a atacar con fiereza a los vampiros.

Después de una hora y de recibir ambos bandos varios golpes, tanto el número de vampiros como el de humanos han reducido considerablemente, finalmente sólo quedan ocho, dos humanos y seis vampiros, los humanos son Alexander Andersen y el hombre del hacha.

-Vuestros hombres son verdaderos guerreros… por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- comenta Andersen admirado por el tesón que han demostrado los miembros de la Orden española.

-Vuestros compañeros también son admirables… mi nombre es Dionios Morthu Capitán de la Orden española en Grecia- responde el hombre mientras descarga su hacha contra dos de os vampiros consiguiendo partirles por la mitad y gracias a la aleación e su hacha consiguiendo además que no puedan regenerarse, sino que directamente se convierten el polvo.

-Que armas tan impresionantes, ¿de que están hechas?- interroga Andersen mientras el también atraviesa con sus bayonetas los corazones de dos de los vampiros haciendo que estos también se conviertan en polvo.

-Aleación de pura plata electrificada para insertar con cada golpe una descarga de 10.000.000 voltios, no hay midian que lo soporte- contesta el hombre rebanándole la cabeza al otro vampiro, mientras que Alexander se enfrenta al último vampiro.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que soy el último… no importa os mataré a los dos- comenta el joven vampiro haciendo que sus uñas se transformen en garras con las que ataca a los dos humanos que afortunadamente consiguen evadir el primer ataque, aunque Dionios se golpea fuertemente en la espalda y cae al suelo.

-Ugg… parece que ya no tengo tan buenos reflejos como cuando era joven- se queja el hombre mientras comienza a ponerse en pie.

-Ese es un error garrafal… para ti- le dice el vampiro mientras que le asesta un golpe con una de sus garras y le arranca la cabeza sin dificultad.

-Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, vampiro- gruñe Andersen intentando atravesar el corazón del vampiro pero sin éxito.

-Eso parece cristiano, voy a disfrutar matándote- asiente el vampiro relamiéndose los labios.

-Lo dudo- comenta Andersen comprendiendo como puede matar al vampiro de una vez por todas, así que sin pensar se abalanza sobre el dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón.

-Jajaja… eres muy osado- ríe el vampiro también abalanzándose sobre el Paladín. En el punto medio ambos se quedan quietos con un brazo extendido cada uno, esto se debe a que la bayoneta de Andersen por fin ha conseguido alojarse en el corazón del vampiro, pero la garra del vampiro a hecho lo propio con el corazón de Alexander.

-Al parecer si que has conseguido matarme- comenta el vampiro mientras se convierte en polvo.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que ya no podremos luchar más Paladín Andersen- comenta Alucard apareciendo y viendo tranquilamente la última escena _"lástima… después de todo si que era un gran humano…. Vaya, me estoy poniendo tierno, quien lo pensaría"_

-Eso parece Alucard, aunque fue divertido mientras duro- corrobora Andersen antes de caer al suelo muerto.


	18. Recuerdos Olvidados

_**RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS**_

-Lord Alvar… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- interroga Integra mientras dispara por la ventanilla del coche y ve como toda la ciudad pasa ante sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Nos dirigimos al Graf Zeppelin, es el zeppelin donde se encuentra el Comandante, vamos a acabar con ese monstruo- responde el anciano con seriedad mientras sigue conduciendo el coche.

-¿Y como lo vamos a encontrar?... es más ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta él?- interroga Integra sorprendida por la respuesta, casi obvia, del anciano _"hombre hasta ahí llegaba, lo que no entiendo es como vamos a encontrarlo"_

-No te preocupes, seguramente esa pequeña abominación nos estará esperando, es más intuyo que quiere que nos encontremos, de modo que iremos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, allí hay bastante sitio, de modo que ese zeppelin pueda aterrizar, la ciudad ya está demasiado dañada, no hace falta que le sumemos nada más- contesta Nicolás con serenidad.

-Ya veo… coja la segunda desviación hacia la izquierda, iremos más rápido- dice Integra señalando uno de los caminos y seguidamente volviendo su atención a los nazis y gould a los que sigue disparando _"si no le dirijo seguro que nos acabaremos perdiendo, seguro"_

-Vaya… parece que no tendremos que ir tan lejos, al parecer han decidido venir a nuestro encuentro, que considerados- comenta Nicolás frenando bruscamente el coche en el mismo momento que un enorme zeppelin irrumpe en medio de la calle destruyendo los edificios que hay a su paso _"lo sabía, tantos años y no ha cambiado ni un ápice"_

-Eso parece, ¿podemos estar seguros de que no sea una trampa?- interroga Integra bajando del coche siendo seguida de Nicolás _"tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que no puede suceder nada bueno"_

-Mi querida Integra, estamos en guerra, y son nazis, claro que es una trampa, pero aun así debemos ir, puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad de matar a Montana- responde Nicolás sonriendo con tristeza y dirigiéndose con paso resuelto hacia el zeppelin que ha abierto sus puertas y a dejado caer una rampa para que sus dos "invitados" puedan subir.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces será mejor que terminemos con él cuanto antes- dice Integra comenzando a subir al zeppelin y siendo seguida de Nicolás _"espero que esto termine cuanto antes"_

Después de caminar durante un largo trecho se encuentran un una bifurcación de caminos.

-¿Y bien Nicolás por donde creer que deberíamos ir?- interroga Integra mirando el cartel que señala a cada lado _"pues estamos apañados, yo no se nada de alemán y no creo que Nicolás sepa algo"_

-Me temo mí querida señora, que no tengo ni la menor idea, no se hablar alemán- responde el anciano mirando también el cartel _"al menos ahora nos e, por que en mí juventud creo recordar que lo hablaba, que malo es envejecer"_

-Pues eso va a ser un problema- es la respuesta de la rubia que pasea su mirada por ambos pasillos.

-No lo creas, puede que no sepa ni palabra de alemán, pero yo me decantaría por el pasillo de la izquierda- comenta Nicolás sonriendo levemente.

-¡Ah!... ¿siii?... ¿por qué?- inquiere Integra extrañada de esa deducción, aunque a estas alturas nada le sorprende _"y este hombre ahora porque se ríe"_

-Jejeje… por sentido común, dime mi querida Integra… ¿a qué te suena Kommandantenzimmer?- responde Nicolás riendo entre dientes y provocando que Integra abra desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿A qué me sue… ya veo, has utilizado el sentido común, ¿no?- ríe Integra también entre dientes cuando consigue recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial.

-Exacto, y ahora que ya hemos fijado el camino, será mejor que nos volvamos a poner en marcha, cada segundo que pasamos aquí es precioso- decide Nicolás volviéndose a poner en marcha y caminando extraordinariamente rápido para alguien de su edad.

-Muy bien, vamos- coincide Integra siguiendo al anciano.

Tras veinte minutos de caminar, llegan ante una puerta que abren con cautela, en su interior se encuentran una enorme sala llena de pantallas, y en medio de la misma hay un sillón en el que está sentado Max Montana, Comandante del Escuadrón 666 al servicio del Führer, más conocida como Millenium.

-Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, eso me hace feliz, esta vez la guerra será definitiva- saluda Montana desde su sillón y sonriendo con ironía a sus dos interlocutores.

-Vaya "amigo", no has cambiado nada en 61 años, estás tal y como te recordaba, es una lástima que no te haya vuelto la cordura- es el frío saludo de Nicolás mientras se acerca ligeramente al gordo nazi _"me pregunto como habrá conseguido seguir manteniendo el mismo aspecto, da escalofríos"_

-Jajaja… ya sabes mí opinión respecto a eso, nadie puede condenar la locura, eso es trabajo de los sentidos, como tú bien sabes la razón no influye en esto, aunque parece que para mucho la locura es el trastorno de la razón- responde Montana riendo de buena gana.

-Siempre degeneraste las teorías de los filósofos para que se adaptaran a tu forma de pensar, eso no tiene ningún mérito "amigo"- replica Nicolás con cansancio _"efectivamente, no ha cambiado"_

-Jajaja… puede ser, aunque eso déjame que te prevenga lo hacen todos, incluso tú, aunque he de reconocer que los de tu Orden mantenéis un uso de la razón extraordinario, nunca os decantáis sobre si lo que hacéis está bien o no, únicamente observáis los hechos, el bien o el mal es una influencia de las emociones- observa Montana sin perder en ningún momento su horripilante sonrisa.

-Déjate de estupideces "Comandante"- interviene Integra enfadada _"pero ¿porque diablos hablan como si ya se conocieran?"_

-Mí querida niña, se nota tu juventud, no entiendes el arte que hay en las palabras, hasta que tu nos has interrumpido Lord Alvar y yo manteníamos y lucha por la superioridad, es una forma de luchar sin la necesidad de matar, además hace mucho tiempo que he esperado para poder terminar la conversación que dejamos pendiente hace cincuenta y cinco años- responde Max dejando a la rubia completamente muda.

-N… Nicolás, ¿vosotros dos ya os conocíais?- consigue articular Integra mirando a Lord Alvar con asombro.

-Vaya, no les has contado al intervención que tuvo tu Orden en la Segunda Guerra, esto si que es divertido- ríe el Comandante mirando a sus dos invitados.

-Sí, Integra, si que nos conocíamos, creo que es hora que se descubra otro de los tantos secretos que guarda la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades- dice Nicolás impasible ante las miradas del nazi y de la inglesa _"sabía que tarde o temprano debería contarlo, no se puede mantener un secreto eternamente"_

-¿Otro secreto?- interroga Integra empezando a extrañarse de que pueda haber en una sola Orden tantos secretos.

-Sí, verás… todo empezó nueve años antes de que comenzara la guerra, en 1931, como ya sabrás por aquel entonces ya se habían creado el cuerpo de las SS, y en España en cinco años se iba a librar la Guerra Civil que daría como resultado el franquismo, de todas maneras por aquel entonces la recién instaurada República no consideraba a Alemania un gran peligro, permíteme recordarte que Hitler todavía no había subido al poder esto sucedió el 30 de Enero de 1933, por aquel entonces el canciller era Hindenburg, en fin, como te iba contando en 1931, la República me ordenó que trasladara una unidad de efectivos a Alemania, por aquel entonces yo veinte años ya que nací en el 1911, como iba diciendo nos dirigimos allí, una vez que llegamos nos metieron en las SS, no pongas esa cara mi niña, debes saber que las SS no eran en sus comienzos el grupo sanguinario que todo el mundo tiene en la cabeza, estas se dividían en tres grupos:La Allgemeine SS; La SS-Totenkopfverbände y La Waffen SS, cuando llegamos inicialmente nos repartieron por estos tres grupos, yo quedé en La Waffen SS, allí conocí a un hombre que tenía un hijo de catorce años que poseía una gran ambición y que, por increíble que te pueda parecer, dos años más tarde consiguió entrar en la Waffen SS, me refiero por supuesto a Max Montana, este jovencito ascendió muy rápido y cuando comenzó la guerra en 1939, el tenía ya 22 años, fue el encargado de supervisar el Escuadrón 666. Pero ese no es el tema durante ese tiempo mis hombres estuvieron trabajando para Alemania, pero al mismo tiempo que hacían su deber, también recopilaban información, aun así eso mismo también lo hacían los alemanes…- narra Nicolás con voz grave.

-Un momento, ¿conoces al Comandante desde antes de la guerra?- interrumpe Integra asombrada por esa confesión _"esto es completamente increíble"_

-Eso me temo, ahora si me permites seguiré con la historia… bien… mis hombres consiguieron averiguar las auténticas intenciones de Hitler y cuando este el 1933 subió al poder, muchos de mis hombres decidieron volver a España, yo no fui uno de ellos, ya que quería averiguar hasta donde podía llegar ese hombre, en ese mismo año Montana entro al servicio de las SS que fue entonces cuando comenzaron a degenerar, en un principio estas mantuvieron su autonomía, pero luego La SS-Totenkopfverbände fue destinada a los campos de concentración como "guardias"… en fin puedes imaginar lo que comenzó a pasar , más tarde Hitler decidió unir La Waffen SS y La SS-Totenkopfverbände, creando una Allgemeine SS completa, es decir ya no había distinción entre unos miembros de las SS y otros, salvo por los distintivos, cuando esto comenzó a ocurrir ordené a mis hombres que fueran boicoteando los proyectos del Canciller de manera que la inminente guerra que veía que se acercaba no fuera tan desastrosa, en 1936 nos tuvimos que retirar de Alemania dejando un efectivo de unidades muy pequeño, esto fue debido a que en España había estallado la Guerra Civil…- continua narrando Nicolás sin alterar ni un ápice su tono de voz.

-¿Pero esto que tiene que ver?- vuelve a interrogar Integra completamente perdida.

-Ya llego mi querida niña… en 1939 estalló la Segunda Guerra, como ya dije había entonces en Alemania algunos efectivos, que lucharon sin descanso, yo había tenido que volver a España en 1938 de manera que no estuve allí, pero durante el tiempo que estuve, y durante el tiempo que duró la masacre antes de la guerra, tuvimos que actuar como si fuésemos aliados de Alemania, de lo contrario las consecuencias habrían sido terribles para todos… veo que ya lo has comprendido Integra, sí, tuvimos que ayudarlos con el holocausto, por fortuna siempre que podíamos intentábamos que no se matara o interveníamos desde las sombras para impedir que mandaran a demasiados judíos a la cámara de gas… en 1944 me pude poner finalmente en contacto con tu padre y le informe de la situación de manera que pudieron mandar a Walter ya Alucard a terminar con los prototipos de vampiros artificiales, desgraciadamente Montana y sus seguidores pudieron escapar a Sudamérica, desde entonces hemos estado muy pendientes de todos sus movimientos, aunque hay algunas lagunas que no hemos podido rellenar- termina de relatar Nicolás con voz ronca de tanto hablar.

-V… vosotros participasteis de manera encubierta, y fuisteis vosotros quienes dijeron donde se encontraban ellos, pero ¿cómo lo sabíais?- consigue articular Integra mientras va asimilando la información.

-Eres muy aguda jovencita- se burla en Comandante que ha estado callado todo este tiempo.

-Verás Integra, durante el tiempo en que estuve en las SS, me hice bastante "amigo" de Montana… no pongas esa cara es verdad, pese a ser siete años más joven que yo era un joven muy prometedor, tanto que le hable sobre la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades, desgraciadamente uso esa información para crear el Escuadrón de la Muerte, sino, quiero creer que él nunca hubiese sabido nada sobre los no-muertos, cuando el proyecto se empezó a llevar a cabo me horroricé, pero cuando él me propuso formar parte acepte y desde dentro empecé a retrasar las investigaciones… por eso sabía donde se encontraba la base- responde Lord Alvar con seriedad y un pequeño brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya veo, pero tú no tuviste ninguna culpa, hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para todos, aunque eso te obligará a tomar posturas que no te gustaran- dice Integra reconociendo el gran valor que tuvieron que tener esos miembros para aguantar sin que les descubrieran todo ese horror.

-Vaya, vaya, así que eras tu el traidor, me lo tenía que haber imaginado, en fin parece que hoy no paran de aparecer fantasmas del pasado- comenta Montana sin perder su inquietante sonrisa.

-Eso parece, lo que me asombra es que te sigas manteniendo tan joven- dice Nicolás con dureza.

-¿Cuántos años tendría que aparentar?- interroga Integra con curiosidad y desenfundando su pistola _"ahora que caigo ¿ha dicho que se lleva siete años con esa cosa, no?"_

-Echa cuentas querida, si yo tengo 95 años y el es siete años más joven que yo- responde Nicolás sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿C… cómo?... ¿tiene 88 años?- articula Integra sin poder creerlo.

-Exactamente, pero dejemos esos asuntos, lo que me extraña es que el Capitán o el Avodale no estén con él para cubrirle las espaldas, comenta Nicolás sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Ahhh, ellos, el Capitán está ocupado matando a tu mujer-lobo, y en cuanto a Doc, creo que él ya ha muerto en una de las explosiones que provocasteis en el zeppelin- responde Montana sonriendo con placidez.

-Ya veo, no creas que a Hans le será fácil vencerla, es mucho más fuerte de lo que incluso ella misma se piensa- replica Nicolás un poco inquieto, aunque con plena confianza en la rubia midian.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora creo que es hora de que acabemos con vosotros ¿no?- ríe el Comandante entre dientes.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu bastardo- grita Integra disparando su arma, pero el nazi únicamente hace que su sillón se mueva y con eso esquiva las balas.

-Tranquilízate señorita, veo que eres muy impaciente- se burla Montana.

-Integra, no te apresures, es justamente lo que quiere ese bastardo- interviene Nicolás con sequedad.

-Veo que sigues conociéndome bien… impresionante- se admira el Comandante sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero aun así ella tiene razón, no serás capaz de matarnos a los dos, y en caso de que mueran dos en este lugar, ten por seguro que uno serás tú- sentencia Nicolás desenfundando de su bastón una larga espada y se lanza rápidamente contra el gordo nazi, que esta vez no se esperaba el ataque y no puede esquivarlo del todo quedando herido en el brazo derecho.

-Ahhh… veo que sigues siendo extremadamente ágil mi buen "amigo"- murmura el Comandante sorprendido por ese ataque.

-Ufff… puede que ya no sea tan joven como antes, pero aun así he intentado mantenerme en forma para poder proteger a mí país- gruñe Nicolás resoplando _"ya no tengo tanta resistencia como antes, eso es más que obvio"_

-Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo que decir que esta conversación ya me aburre, de modo que es hora de terminar con esto, aunque puedo ver que ya no tienes tanta resistencia como antes, sigues resultando un rival excelente, me pregunto que harás ahora- comenta Montana sacando una pistola y disparando.

-NICOLÁS- grita Integra al ver caer al anciano al suelo ya que aunque la bala iba dirigida a ella, el anciano líder de la Orden española había sido capaz de interceptar la bala con su propio cuerpo, y ahora se encuentra muerto a sus pies con una bala alojada en el corazón.

-Increíble, ha sido capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para interceptar una bala... menudo idiota, morir a favor de alguien que seguramente ahora lo odia por lo que hizo hace sesenta y dos años, siempre fue fuerte de cuerpo y débil de corazón- dice el Comandante.

-Eso no es cierto era fuerte en todos los sentidos, no hay que confundir la nobleza y la obligación con debilidad- grita Integra sin poder hacer nada para retener las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos _"yo jamás lo odiaré, fue el mejor amigo que puede tener"_

-Ohhh… ¿he conseguido hacerla llorar joven dama?, no se preocupe, enseguida irá a hacerle compañía en el reino de los muertos- se burla Montana sonriendo maléficamente.

-Eso nunca, no voy a permitir que el nombre de Nicolás caiga en el olvido, aunque para ello tenga que volver de la muerte, no permitiré que ganes- le espeta furiosa, mientras vuelve a dispara al nazi quien vuelve a esquivar las balas, en ese momento, rápidamente coge la espada de Nicolás y se lanza contra el Comandante quien no puede esquivar el ataque y la hoja de la espada penetra en su corazón.

-… Lord Alvar… Lord Alvar, ¿puede recibirme?, soy la Capitana Liarte… Lord Alvar- dice una voz desde la insignia de Lord Alvar.

-Ya veo, era así como se comunicaban entre ellos… Soy Lady Hellsing, líder de la Organización Hellsing de Inglaterra, Lord Alvar ha muerto, déme la información pertinente- contesta Integra cogiendo la insignia que prende de la chaqueta de Nicolás.

-¿Q… qué… Ah, si claro la información, hemos conseguido destruir al enemigo por completo, tanto aquí como en el resto de países atacados por la Organización Millenium… me encargaré de retrasmitir la noticia de la muerte de Lord Alvar al resto de las unidades- responde la voz sorprendida al principio.

-Muy bien, me encargaré de informar de ello a Ivonne y a Anastasia- contesta Integra.

-Muy bien, supongo que la Mensajera y la Cazadora sabrán que hacer… cambio y corto- se despide la voz.

-Eso esperemos- murmura Integra antes de irse de esa habitación y salir del zeppelin.


	19. El Baile de los Lobos

_EL BAILE DE LOS LOBOS_

La noche está en su punto más alto y una pálida Luna llena lo alumbra todo con su tenue luz, indiferente a la batalla que se está librando a sus pies sigue su paseo por el estrellado cielo, allí por entre los árboles se puede distinguir una figura que pasea tranquilamente vestida con un largo vestido rojo y una capa también roja.

-De normal me gusta pasear por los parques, pero hoy tienen un tono especialmente tétrico y no hace tanta gracia como otros días, supongo que son efectos de la guerra, el aire ya empieza a oler a sangre… jejeje, seguro que Anastasia está encantada con todo este caos- va hablando consigo misma una chica rubia que pasea por los caminos de Kensington Park mientras que su vestido va rozando el suelo y hacen crujir las hojas secas que hay en el suelo.

La joven súbitamente se para ya que le ha parecido oír un ruido, con curiosidad presta más atención, pero no oye nada, así que levanta la cabeza y olfatea durante unos momentos el aire, del mismo modo que lo haría un lobo, una pequeña sonrisa cruza por un momento su cara.

-En fin, lo dicho una noche preciosa, lástima que sea en estas circunstancias, ¿no opinas lo mismo que yo nazi?- interroga la chica dirigiendo sus ojos hacia un punto en concreto en el cual en un principio no se puede ver nada, pero luego se puede notar como alguien se está moviendo allí, la figura de un hombre, este se mueve y deja que la luz de la Luna le alumbre por completo, descubriendo ante los ojos de la rubia a Hans Günsche Capitán de Millenium y hombre-lobo, este se queda mirando a la chica sin ninguna expresión en los ojos pero aun así un aura peligrosa le rodea _"tenía que haberlo sabido, los buenos momento nunca duran"_

-Me lo tenía que haber imaginado, vaya manera de estropear una noche tan bonita, supongo que tendré que pelear contigo… que típico, los dos licántropos luchando entre ellos, eso está muy visto, aunque también es cierto que como licántropos somos casi los únicos que sabemos como matarnos ¿no es cierto?- comenta Ivonne sonriendo de medio lado y mirando intensamente al Capitán que no cambia la expresión de la cara, pero asiente con la cabeza, como dando la razón a la rubia.

-Hmm… ¿he de suponer que nunca hablas?... ¿o lo haces sólo para fastidiarme?- interroga Ivonne con ganas de fastidiar, pero al mismo tiempo evaluando cada palabra, y ante todo evaluando la situación para no cometer ningún error _"es raro que no hable, por fortuna su mirada es fácil de descifrar al menos para mí lo es… ¿por qué tendrá siempre esa expresión tan seria?"_

-…- el Capitán no dice nada, pero tampoco hace falta, su mirada ha sido lo suficientemente clara como para responder a las preguntas de la rubia.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así, era sólo una inocente pregunta, que carácter, en fin… ¿tienes prisa por terminar conmigo o podemos pasear un rato?, es que ahora mismo no me apetece empezar a repartir golpes, soy pacifista tanto por naturaliza como por voluntad propia- propone la rubia sonriendo ampliamente al Capitán que la mira impasible _"no hay ganas de pelear todavía, haber si puedo posponerlo un poco, no hay necesidad e manchar tan pronto esta preciosa noche con más sangre"_

Tras la extraña proposición de la rubia Hans abre los ojos extrañado, por regla general las peleas en las que ha tenido que participar, sus oponentes estaban ansiosos por despedazarle, una vez que se sobrepone de la sorpresa inicial, y en vista de que no tienen nada mejor que hacer asiente con la cabeza.

-Fantástico, normalmente cuando lo propongo se me quedan mirando como si fuera una extraterrestre- dice Ivonne sonriendo y comenzando a caminar dando la espalda al Capitán que con paso tranquilo se sitúa al lado de la rubia _"je, que majo el tío este, al final me caerá bien y todo, no siempre encuentro gente a la que le guste pasear, o que finja que más o menos le gusta"_

-Sabes, es extraño que todo vaya a terminar de este modo… es una auténtica lástima que esta noche se este manchando con tanta sangre, supongo que eso es algo que no se puede evitar, las mejores noches siempre son las más oscuras- comenta Ivonne después de caminar en silencio durante un rato.

-…- Hans sigue en completo silencio mientras camina al lado de la rubia. En cualquier otro momento, cualquiera persona que les viera pensaría que no son más que una pareja de enamorados paseando a la luz de la Luna.

-Vaya, no sabía que este parque tuviese un lago, es muy bonito, sobre todo ahora que refleja la Luna y las estrellas…- dice Ivonne parándose a orillas del lago y mirando su lisa superficie ensimismada en sus pensamientos _"Wow, que bonita se ve la Luna en su reflejo, lástima que me siente tan mal que sea Luna Llena, en fin no se puede tener todo, al menos no hace demasiado frío, claro que yo tampoco lo sentiría mucho, como mujer-lobo mi temperatura corporal suele estar sobre los 43º"_. El Capitán por su parte también se ha parado y de igual modo mira también la superficie del lago pero sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Vaya, vaya, si que ha pasado tiempo… hora y media desde que tendríamos que haber empezado la pelea… supongo que lo mejor será terminar ya con esto… ¿estás de acuerdo?- dice Ivonne mirando su reloj de pulsera y luego mirando al Capitán que levanta su mirada y la dirige hacia la chica, tras unos segundos de silencio asiente con la cabeza.

Los dos licántropos se alejan el uno del otro para dejar entre ellos una distancio prudente, después de estos ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro.

-En fin lo mejor será empezar cuanto antes- suspira Ivonne abriendo su anorak y descolgando de unas cintas cruzas que lleva sobre el pecho **(N/A como se llevan los bolsos vamos) **dos ametralladora Thompson con un cargados de tambor. Por su parte el Capitán ha descolgado de su cinturón sus Mausers C96, una vez que ambos licántropos "desenfundan" sus armas, se quedan quietos por segundos.

Tras unos segundos en el que sólo se puede oír el susurro del viento que se ha levantado y parece entonar una canción se muerte, los dos contrincantes se apuntan con decisión y aprietan el gatillo de sus respectivas armas.

-Ugg… por fortuna esto no me dejará marca- gruñe Ivonne volviendo a regenerar parte de su cara al tiempo que Hans hace lo propio con las piernas que han sido voladas por las ametralladoras de la rubia con una potencia excepcional _"eso ha dolido, menos mal que no me dejan cicatrices, auque bien pensado, si lo hicieran mi niño no se sentiría tan mal cuando está a mí lado"_

-…- el Capitán sólo mira a la chica, como intentando encontrar una explicación a la anormal potencia de sus armas.

-Están mejoradas para que sean más potentes, además de utilizar tres tipos diferentes de munición que están mezcladas entre ellas… continuemos- dice Ivonne sonriendo a medias y desapareciendo nante la mirada de Hans que tensa los músculos preparándose para el ataque _"y me mira a mí raro el tío que tiene dos Mausers C96 con cañones extra largos para pincharme los ojos"_

Súbitamente el hombre-lobo lanza una patada a su izquierda golpeando a Ivonne que acaba de aparecer dispuesta a asestar un puñetazo al más mayor.

-Ouch… eso ha dolido… pues si que eres rápido- se queja Ivonne mientras se pone de pie y se mueve con agilidad esquivando los disparos del Capitán y al tiempo disparando a su rival _"vale, esto es una molestia, porque tenía que darse cuenta, menuda faena… jejeje, sigo pensando que tiene un cuerpo 10, lástima que sea nazi"_

-…- Hans sigue sin pronunciar palabra, pero no hace falta para entenderse, Ivonne es capaz de descifrar a las mil maravillas las miradas del hombre-lobo.

-Cierto, cierto… pues si que estamos bien- ríe entre dientes la rubia al tiempo que siente que su parte licantrópica lucha por salir a flote, lo puede notar en la sed de sangre que se va despertando en ella, y para más suerte esa noche es Luna llena.

En ese momento es el Capitán quien se precipita contra la rubia, esta afortunadamente consigue interceptar el puñetazo pero no es capaz de para la patada que le viene a continuación, dándole tiempo únicamente a disparar.

-Ugg… esto empieza a ser una pequeña molestia, con lo bien que estaría yo durmiendo- se queja Ivonne escupiendo un poco de sangre y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano _"ni durmiendo ni hostias, yo lo que quiero es comer helado de chocolate, ¿sí se lo propongo cederá en dejar la pelea para más tarde e ir a comer algo de helado?... hmm, me parece que la respuesta sería un dispare en la cabeza"_

-Grrr- gruñe el Capitán que se ha transformado ya en un enorme lobo negro y mira a la chica con los ojos del mismísimo infierno.

-Upps… eso no ha sonado nada bien- comenta Ivonne parando el ataque del lobo y consiguiendo asestarle una patada en el estómago.

-Puaj… deberías probar los caramelos mentolados, te apesta el aliento- protesta Ivonne arrugando la nariz y transformándose ella también, en una loba blanca _"será todo lo guapo que quiera, pero o mejora lo de su aliento a espantará a todas las chicas, claro que nadie ha dicho que esas chicas estén voluntariamente con él"_

-…- el lobo-Hans no gruñe ni hace ningún movimiento, como si evaluara esa nueva situación. Por otro lado loba-Ivonne, por un momento mira a su rival y desaparece rápidamente, cuando el lobo-Hans intenta interceptar el ataque no puede y es catapultado hacia uno de los árboles del parque que se parte limpiamente por la mitad.

-Hummf- pronuncia el Capitán poniéndose de pie y adquiriendo otra vez su forma humana.

-¡Sabes pronunciar palabras!... o bueno al menos sonidos- exclama con falsa sorpresa Ivonne volviendo ella también a su forma humana _"NO ES MUDO… eso si que es una sorpresa de las de verdad"_

El Capitán no se inmuta ante ese comentario, pero vuelve a dispara volándole ambas piernas a la rubia y provocando que esta caiga al suelo.

-Genial… otra vez con mi amigo el suelo… ¿te has dado cuenta de que disparándonos no vamos a conseguir nada?, por si no lo has notado nos regeneramos- dice Ivonne regenerándose y poniéndose otra vez en planta, nada más hacerlo tiene que desaparecer para esquivar una patada dirigida a su cara _"siempre con lo mismo, estas armas están bien para matar a otro tipo de midians, pero entre licántropos sólo nos harán cosquillas, cosquillas dolorosas, pero en fin"_

-Bestia… en fin mejor ir a lo que duele de verdad- gruñe Ivonne volviéndose a transformar y dirigiéndose hacia Hans que esquiva perfectamente el puñetazo dirigido a su estómago, pero no tan bien el mordisco que la loba-Ivonne le propina en el brazo desgarrándole el sobretodo y provocando que su piel queda manchada por la sangre _"puaj, sangre, esto va a excitar mis instintos agresivos, ahora si que debo tener mucho, muchísimo cuidado"_

-…- Hans observa por un momento su herida que no se cierra y finalmente él también se vuelve a convertir en lobo y ataca a la rubia que se desaparece y reaparece detrás de lobo-Hans que repele con éxito el ataque y consigue morder el costado derecho de loba-Ivonne.

-Grrr- gruño loba-Ivonne mirando mal a su rival y mostrando sus dientes antes de volver a desparecer y de reaparecer encima de lobo-Hans y clavando sus dientes sobre el lomo de este que comienza a revolverse para deshacerse de semejante agarre, finalmente consigue soltarse y lanzar a loba-Ivonne contra un árbol, rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella partiéndole limpiamente de un mordisco el hueso de la pata derecha.

-Agg… serás bestia, ¿sabes lo que cuesta que se suelden los huesos, chucho?- se queja Ivonne volviendo a su forma humana y examinado con cuidado la herida _"genial, seguro que como mínimo me tiro dos meses con escayola"_

-Hmm…- Hans también vuelve a su forma humana y mira con odio a la rubia que le devuelve una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabes?, no eres muy amable, yo creía que el temible lobo feroz de Caperucita Roja era más simpático, al menos él hablaba con la niña, encima que me he puesto de rojo en tu honor, eres un desagradecido- se burla Ivonne haciendo serios esfuerzos por no echarse a reír _"yo no aprendo, sigo provocándole, en fin soy una bocazas lo acabo de dejar bien claro… las heridas duelen ,a m í me da que no se van a curar con un poco de agua oxigenada, ya veré lo que opina Anastasia"_

-Grrr- gruñe Hans sin llegar a transformarse en lobo, pero asesinado a la rubia con la mirada.

-Eres un quejica, me acabas de romper el brazo y yo no estoy haciendo un drama, no se porque te pones así porque te haya echo unos cuantos rasguños en la espalda, y yo que pensaba que el Capitán Peluche sería algo más duro de pelar- protesta Ivonne torciendo la cara en una mueca _"claro, pobrecito lobito que se ha hecho daño en su espaldita, que sepa que duele mucha más una rotura de hueso"_

-…- ahora la mirada del Capitán es incrédula ¿unos cuantos rasguños?, ¿a que llamará ella una herida en serio?, eso sí no le ha sentado nada bien el apelativo de la rubia ¿Capitán Peluche?, eso si que es dar un golpe bajo.

-Ya verás que como por tu culpa me van a tener que escayolar el brazo, en fin continuemos- se queja Ivonne antes de volver a transformarse y lanzarse contra Hans, este consigue esquivar un ataque mortal gracias únicamente a que debido a la rotura del brazo loba-Ivonne ha perdido velocidad.

-…- Hans mira a la loba-chica un momento y rápidamente él también se transforma en lobo y se lanza contra la chica que en un principio salta con él pero en el momento en que ambos tendrían que haber chocado loba-Ivonne rectifica su punto de ataque y apresa con su dientes una de las patas delanteras de lobo-Hans y tritura los huesos con su poderos a mandíbula.

-Grrr- gruñen ambos licántropos en el momento en que ambos caen al suelo y se miran fijamente, ambos cojean en una de las patas y ambos están cubiertos de sangre.

En ese momento lobo-Hans se lanza rápidamente contra loba-Ivonne que no puede interceptar el ataque y recibe una enorme herida muy cerca del cuello. Inmediatamente ella desaparece de la vista y reaparece lanzándose contra su enemigo y provocando que lobo-Hans reciba un mordisco en el costado.

-… que interesante, nunca había visto nada igual- murmura Hans muy bajito volviendo a su forma humana.

-Vaya, pues parece que si que puedes hablar, eso si que es interesante, cachorrito, por cierto, me voy a cobrar con creces el hecho de que estés destrozando mí vestido- comenta Ivonne volviendo también a su forma humana y mirando sorprendida al Capitán nazi que suelta una risita entre dientes.

-… creo que lo tienes un poco complicado, cachorrita, pero veamos como termina este baile, por cierto yo también me tengo que cobrar cierto asunto, ¿Capitán Peluche?- comenta Hans en voz muy baja con su grave voz.

-Bah, casi te prefería cuando no habrías la boca para nada, a no ser que fuera gruñirme, y ahora me irás a negar lo del apelativo, pero si te queda que ni pintado- se burla Ivonne volviendo a transformarse con rapidez.

-…- Hans no pronuncia palabra, pero por su expresión se nota que esta divertido debido al comentario de la rubia, en seguida él también vuelve a transformarse en lobo.

-Grrr- gruñe la loba blanca saltando ágilmente sobre el lobo negro que esquiva el ataque por poco y rápidamente se da la vuelta consiguiendo hundir sus colmillos en el lomo de la loba.

-Auu- aúlla loba-Ivonne de dolor, pro suerte consigue zafarse del agarre con bastante facilidad, aunque eso no deja el hecho de que tenga una profunda herida ahora también en el lomo.

-Grrr- gruñe lobo-Hans mirando a la loba con sus rojos ojos llameantes y con las fauces abiertas en una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo. Súbitamente salta sobre loba-Ivonne, pero esta afortunadamente consigue desaparecer a tiempo con lo cuál lobo-Hans se estampa contra un árbol.

-Auu… grrr- aúlla y gruñe loba Ivonne reapareciendo y consiguiendo clavar sus afilados colmillos en la garganta de lobo-Hans provocando que ambos inmediatamente vuelvan a su forma humana. Ivonne todavía mantiene la boca cerrada en torno a la garganta del Capitán y este con expresión de la más absoluta sorpresa mantiene un débil abrazo en torno a su contrincante. Finalmente Ivonne suelta la garganta del Capitán Günsche y este cae al suelo todavía con expresión sorprendida.

-P… parece que he conseguido vencerte Capitán- balbucea la rubia todavía con la boca llena de sangre _"genial más sangre, por fortuna no tendré que pelear más contra él, con esto es más que suficiente si la herida ha sido infligida por un licántropo"_

-…- el Capitán no contesta, pero su rostro ya ha recuperado la serenidad y esboza una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

-Ya veo, tienes razón, es el destino de todos nosotros, espero que nos encontremos en el infierno- se despide Ivonne sonriendo mientras el Capitán desaparece para siempre.

-Adiós Capitán Hans Günsche, sinceramente espero que vayas a algún lugar mejor que este mundo de terror- comente Ivonne antes de volverse a poner en camino y seguir paseando por el parque _"al final resulto no ser un mal tipo, lástima que nos hayamos que tenido que encontrar en estas situaciones"_


	20. El Último Amanecer

_EL ÚLTIMO AMANECER_

-Que bailen los muertos, que lloren los vivos, que el infierno en la tierra no deja de danzar, canturrea Anastasia mientras corre velozmente por las llameantes calles de Londres, pero no se detiene en ningún momento, ni cuando ve algún posible superviviente, ni cuando se cruza con algún nazi, ella sigue corriendo como el aliento de la muerte.

Finalmente llega a su destino donde se para y mira durante unos momentos el lugar, su intuición sabe que no le falla pero el lugar es tan irónico para la situación que hace que una media sonrisa aflore en sus labios, se encuentra ante la Torre de Londres, una vez dentro pasa de largo de la Torre Blanca y se dirige con paso seguro a otra torre mucho más tétrica, la Torre Sangrienta.

-Lucius, no eres muy bueno escogiendo sitios para los encuentros, eres demasiado clásico- se mofa Anastasia antes de entrar en la torre, una vez dentro sube unas cuantas escaleras hasta que llega a un pasillo que está bloqueado por un viejo sillón, y en el sentado se encuentra la persona que ha nutrido sus pesadillas durante diez largos años.

-Buenas noches Berenice, espera, me he equivocado de nombre, ahora eres Anastasia… En fin, me alegra que después de tanto tiempo nos hayamos podido encontrar, maestro y aprendiz. Es un feliz reencuentro, te encuentro muy cambiada, aunque tu aura nunca cambiará parece, sigue llena de sangre y destrucción pero te has vuelto mucho más poderosa gracias a mí y a mí… regalo, una lástima que decidieras contrarrestarlo con tu anormal uso de la energía- ronronea el vampiro levantándose del asiento y mostrándose a los ojos de la morena que le miran con odio.

Lucius, es un vampiro alto, no tanto como Alucard pero similar. Su piel es muy blanca, tanto como la nieve, sus ojos son de un dorado rojizo con un brillo despiadado en ellos, su labios son rojizos también y parecen ser el único punto con vida. Los pómulos son marcados, el pelo del vampiro es rojo como la sangre y refulge como el fuego, el pelo es largo y ligeramente ondulado, se encuentra recogido en una cinta negra de manera que queda una coleta baja. La ropa del vampiro es del viejo estilo renacentista, lleva una camisa blanca con ribetes de encajes en las mangas y chorreras en el pecho, encima de la camisa lleva una chaqueta de terciopelo granate que permanece abierta, el pantalón es de seda y de color negro, el calzado son unos zapatos también negros.

-Eres realmente estúpido para tu edad si crees que me voy a unir a ti- espeta Anastasia todavía con sus ojos de color rojo, aunque de momento sin mucha intención de atacar_ "que comience el baile de los monstruos, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo en estúpidas charlas"_

-Pero no te va a quedar otra opción pequeña, soy tu creador, me debes lealtad o acaso pensabas que ibas a tener un final feliz al lado de esa escoria de nuestra especie que se ha vuelto un simple juguete de los humanos- se burla Lucius contrayendo los labios en una cruel mueca.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo idota- contesta Anastasia algo afectada por las palabras del pelirrojo _"y este como se ha enterado de que estoy con Alucard?"_

-Jajaja, esto es estupendo, de verdad albergabas alguna esperanza de que fuese así, se nota que todavía eres medio humana. ¿Sabes?, creo que nunca te lo he dicho, no he tenido oportunidad, pero me encantaría ir a tú boda con esa cosa, pero en caso de que sucediera te diré mí parte favorita de una boda; cuando entra la novia preciosa con su traje blanco y todos la miran, yo prefiero mirar al pobre infeliz (novio) que acepta de forma voluntaria la última forma de esclavitud legalizada- se vuelve a burlar en vampiro riendo de buena gana.

-Cállate idiota, nadie ha dicho que Alucard y yo estemos juntos por amor, estamos juntos porque nos comprendemos y nos hacemos compañía- grita Anastasia enfadada.

-Ya veo, no has cambiado de parecer en lo que se refieren a las emociones en seis años, sigues con las mismas absurdas teorías, ¿os hacéis compañía? que patético. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no hay manera de que podáis estar juntos, os acabaríais dañando mutuamente, ambos sois demasiado poderosos… Jajaja, veo que te sorprendes de mis palabras- vuelve a reírse Lucius acercándose un poco a la morena que lo mira intensamente pero sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-¿No sabía que conocías a Alucard?, vampiro- comenta Anastasia intentando mantener la calma e intentando sofocar al menos parcialmente sus instintos asesinos que luchan por salir a flote y cegarle la razón.

-Jajaja, claro que lo conozco, te olvidas que soy el… aliado, de esos penosos nazis, estaban tan desesperados por poder seguir sus investigaciones con vampiros que aceptaron todas mis condiciones sin protestar, a cambio me ayudarían a que te pudiera atrapar para que te unieras a mí- responde Lucius paseando de un lado al otro del pasillo siempre seguido de los rojos ojos de Anastasia.

-¿Y dices que es Alucard el que ha caído bajo?, a mí me parece que tú eres mucho más patético… de todas maneras no he venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo, me parece que tenemos un par de asuntos pendientes, Lucius- gruñe Anastasia encogiendo el cuerpo y preparándose para saltar contra el pelirrojo vampiro _"maldito engendro, como se atreve a cuestionar las razones de Alucard cuando él mismo es un asqueroso títere"_

-Ah, sí, es verdad, tú odio contra mí y tus ganas de eliminarme, no me he olvidado de eso, sólo una última pregunta querida ¿de verdad crees que ha sido una buena idea dejar a todos esos humanos, a parte de a tú querido Lord Nicolás, a tu queridísimo… llamémosle novio y a tú pequeña hermana solos?, no creo que puedan sobrevivir- se burla Lucius parando su paseo y mirando socarronamente a la morena que no cambia de posición aunque abre ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, luego sin embargo sonríe.

-Je, lo dicho eres idiota, ellos van a estar bien, es cierto que puede que muchos mueran, pero tanto Alucard como Ivonne, te puedo asegurar de que sobrevivirán, en lo referente a Lord Alvar, bueno, seguro que muere pero lo hará feliz en el campo de batalla. Ahora bien, eso no es asunto nuestro y de hoy uno de nosotros dos no va a pasar, me pregunto quien será- responde Anastasia antes de desaparecer de la vista del vampiro que amplia su sonrisa mostrando sus peliagudos incisivos.

-Siempre tan apresurada, esto promete ser muy divertido… deberías ser más cauta- sonríe Lucius parando el puño de Anastasia que iba dirigido a su estómago, rápidamente agarra a la morena por el brazo y la lanza contra una pared.

-Hummf… al parecer esto va a estar muy igualado- comenta Anastasia poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con una media sonrisa en la boca al tiempo que desenfunda a Seth

-Eso parece, vaya, no te has separado de tu querido arco, que nostálgica, permíteme reacordarte de que la última ver no te sirvió de nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez me hará algo?- se mofa Lucius son perder su sonrisa de la cara.

-He mejorado- responde llanamente Anastasia disparando un par de veces, pero extrañamente las flechas ni siquiera se acercan a su objetivo, y no es porque Lucius se haya apartado, lo que pasa es que las flechas tiene tan poca potencia que a medio camino han llegado al suelo y allí han desaparecido.

-¿Es una broma?, ¿A eso le llamas tú mejorar?- ríe Lucius sin poder contenerse, Anastasia por su parte mira impasible al vampiro y rápidamente se transforma en una especie de nube negra que se mueva rápidamente y aprisiona a Lucius cercándolo como si fuera un lazo.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?- interroga Lucius extrañado.

-Esto es el abrazo de la muerte, a ver si te gusta- dice al voz de Anastasia aunque esta sigue transformada en la nube que comienza a presionar al vampiro triturándole todos los huesos _"eso te pasa por subestimarme idiota"_

-Agg… ya veo, si que has sabido darle un buen uso a tus nuevos poderes- jadea Lucius intentando sobreponerse al dolor y comenzando a regenerar los huesos triturados.

-He tenido que hacerlo para sobrevivir, no creas que me podrás vencer esta vez- bufa Anastasia volviendo a su forma corpórea _"no he soportado el dolor de no ser una criatura completa por pura diversión"_

-Ahora verás pequeño demonio- gruñe Lucius abalanzándose contra la morena que le espera tranquilamente con una sádica sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De verdad crees que antes he fallado con las flechas?- interroga Anastasia, Lucius mira extrañado a la morena, pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar, ya que del suelo han salido tres enorme flechas que atraviesan al vampiro con facilidad.

-Ugg… ya veo, una trampa, aunque si te has dado cuenta, de esta manera son muy débiles y me puedo regenerar las heridas, no eres la única que se ha estado preparando para este enfrentamiento, ahora tienes una ligera ventaja, pero no te confíes, podrían cambiar las tornas- gruñe Lucius dolorido y sorprendido de la astucia de la morena, lentamente se levanta del suelo.

-Soy consciente de eso, por ello he de aprovechar al máximo las oportunidades que tenga de herirte- responde Anastasia fríamente dejando a Seth en el suelo y acercándose rápidamente para asestarle una patada.

-Muy apresurada querida mía, desde luego no me equivoqué al morderte, serás una excelente drakulina- comenta Lucius agarrando la pierna de Anastasia y retorciéndola haciendo que esta se rompa.

-Agg… eso duele bastardo- se queja la morena desapareciendo y reapareciendo a tres metro de distancia de Lucius.

-Así que no tienes la capacidad de regenerarte, supongo que no lo podías tener todo- se burla el pelirrojo mientras la morena comienza otra vez a almacenar energía dentro de ella.

-Querida mía, no sabía que todavía fueses tan imprudente, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te ocurrió la última vez que lo usaste?- vuelve a burlarse el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente bastardo pero se ve que no has estado tan bien informado como pensabas- replica Anastasia mientras que su energía se concentra en trono a la pierna creando una especie de coraza protectora.

-Ya veo, estás usando tu energía para crear un nuevo ligamento que te permita seguir luchando… muy ingenioso- reconoce Lucius alzando una ceja y sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas, vampiro- murmura Anastasia decidiendo poner fin a la pelea, de modo que comienza a almacenar nuevamente energía invocando de esta manera a su dragón de sombras y energía _"mierda esto gasta mucha energía, pero es mejor que la gaste para asegurar una victoria"_

-Increíble, realmente increíble… muy bien, veamos que puede hacer tu dragón contra mí serpiente- dice Lucius haciendo que con la sangre que hay en el suelo y las sombras se cree una invocación de una enorme serpiente.

La serpiente de sangre se abalanza contra Anastasia que hace que su dragón bloquee el ataque y que de la boca dispare un chorro de energía que da de lleno en la serpiente despedazándola, rápidamente hace que el dragón cargue contra Lucius todo su poder, provocando de esta manera una gran explosión que destruye parte de la torre, aunque eso no parece preocuparles a ninguno de los dos vampiros.

-Agg… te has vuelto realmente fuerte, demasiado quizás, creo que al final, lo mejor será que acabe contigo para siempre- gruñe Lucius poniéndose en pie mientras que sangra por la boca y la nariz, también una herida en la cabeza que hace que tenga toda la cara manchada de sangre.

-No creas que te voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, Lucius, tampoco pienses que te voy a matar con suavidad, quiero verte sufrir- dice Anastasia con los ojos completamente rojos y con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Contaba con eso pequeña idiota- replica Lucius abalanzándose contra la morena con la boca abierta dispuesto a morder a Anastasia, esta consigue parar el ataque y de igual modo abre la boca dispuesta a extraerle la sangre.

-Ugg… parece que esta vez el combate es más interesante- gruñe salvajemente Anastasia después de recibir una fuerte patada en el estómago y de escupir por la boca sangre, también tiene la cara atravesada por un arañazo proveniente de Lucius.

-Eso parece, de verdad, eso parece- coincide el pelirrojo mientras el también se pone en pie con un enorme "agujero" en el hombro, cortesía de la energía de la morena que no para de enviarle fuerte ráfagas de energía.

-Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez, estoy harta de esperar- gruñe Anastasia volviendo a coger a Seth del suelo y preparándose la atacar en combate de armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Lucius por su parte saca una enorme espada y también se prepara para el último golpe.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana, ambos midians se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro haciendo chocar sus respectivas armas, Lucius consigue desarmar del golpe a Anastasia y la coge del cuello con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-Parece que otra vez vas a perder, y esta vez me encargaré de que sea definitivamente, ya que veo que no voy a poder controlarte para que sirvas en mí aquelarre, me encargaré de que vayas directa al infierno- murmura con maldad mientras que sin soltar la espada acerca su boca al cuello de la morena que sigue inasible, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Lucius, de verdad eres idiota, ¿crees que me has vencido de verdad con tanta facilidad?- ser burla Anastasia desapareciendo súbitamente y reapareciendo al lado de Lucius, y antes de que este pueda reaccionar, clava sus colmillos en su cuello y comienza a succionarle la sangre.

-Maldita perra… muy bien, si yo voy a ir al infierno, me encargaré de que tu vengas conmigo- jadea de dolor Lucius mientras que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y ya sin sangre, se consigue dar la vuelta y con un rápido y brutal movimiento traspasa el corazón de Anastasia con su espada haciendo que esta caiga hacia atrás y se quede boca-arriba, estática, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos por la sorpresa. Lentamente él también desaparece, ya para siempre.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que he llegado demasiado tarde para la función ¿no es así híbrida?- comenta Alucard llegando en ese instante al lugar de la batalla y viendo con cierto dolor la última imagen.

-Alucard, has tardado en llegar, parece que me voy a tener que ir ya- murmura la morena sonriendo levemente, mientras que de sus labios escapa un fino hilo de sangre.

-Ni siquiera tú te crees eso y aunque así fuera, no he venido a llevarte conmigo, al menos no ahora, he venido a cumplir mí promesa, ¿la recuerdas?- contesta Alucard acercándose al cuerpo de la morena que le mira extrañada.

-Entonces lo decías enserio, ¿de verdad piensas ponerme un nombre?- inquiere esta asombrada mientras nota como la conciencia le va abandonando.

-Por supuesto mí pequeña dama, tengo el nombre perfecto para ti, tú nombre será de ahora en adelante…- susurra Alucard acercándose cada vez más al oído de la morena de manera que sólo ella pueda escuchar el nombre _"puede que sea cosa mía, pero aun estando cubierta de sangre y heridas, y estando a punto de morir, sigue igual de bella"_.

-Es precioso, gracias Alucard- sonríe la morena antes de cerrar los ojos par ano volver a abrirlos.

-No hay de que mí pequeña dama- responde Alucard besando los labios muertos de Anastasia, aunque ese ya no es su nombre. Mientras en el horizonte despunta el amanecer.


	21. Las Tumbas Blancas

_**LAS TUMBAS BLANCAS**_

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde la muerte del Capitán Bernadott, la Teniente Mircel, el Paladín Alexander Andersen, el Capitán Morthu, Lord Nicolás Adolfo Ludóvico Isaías Leónidas Alvar y la semi-vampiresa Anastasia, junto con otros tantos cientos de valientes soldados.

Es un día gris y triste con aspecto de ir a llover en cualquier momento, aunque el diagnóstico del tiempo era un día soleado pero el Sol parece no querer hacer acto de presencia, como si estuviera de duelo. Al parecer, el tiempo también ha querido rendir un último homenaje a su manera y despedirse de todos ellos. Por votación general, se ha decidido que todos ellos sean enterrados en un lugar de honor dentro de Inglaterra junto con el resto de valientes hombres y mujeres que han muerto en esa batalla, el país por el que han dado la vida. Incluso Lord Alvar caballero de España y líder de una poderosa y antiquísima Organización va a ser enterrado en Inglaterra en vez de en su País natal, su muy amada España.

El entierro ha sido solemne, todos, incluso por parte del joven líder de la Organización española. El joven Lord Alejandro Leónidas Alvar de siete años se encuentra sumido en un sepulcral silencio acompañado de su tutora, la mujer-lobo Ivonne que todavía está cubierta de vendas debido a su pelea contra el hombre-lobo nazi. También presente está Walter, también cubierto de vendas y ayudándose al andar con una muleta. La única que falta es la soldado vampiro Seras Victoria, su mente quedó demasiado afectada por el combate contra el Sargento Schulledinger y ha perdido el juicio por completo de modo que es completamente imposible el poder sacarla de las mazmorras de la Mansión Hellsing. Por supuesto también están presentes Lady Integra y el vampiro Alucard, todos ellos vestido de negro y mirando solemnemente el entierro. Una con seriedad y tristeza, aunque con la cabeza erguida en señal de respeto por esos valientes guerreros que han dado su vida a cambio de derrotar a un horrible enemigo de la humanidad. El otro con una mueca burlona y nostálgica en la cara como si echas en falta algo, pero sin dejar ver nada a través de sus ojos que permanecen ocultos tras sus inseparables gafas.

Después de los soldados rasos, se procede a comenzar a enterrar al Capitán Bernadott, la Teniente Mircel, el Paladín Alexander Andersen y el Capitán Morthu a quienes se les da el último saludo con total solemnidad, sus ataúdes son de una esplendida madera de roble de color marrón.

Los dos últimos ataúdes provocan un sinfín de emociones desde tristeza, hasta melancolía pasando por el orgullo y la solemnidad. Ya que esos dos ataúdes hacen recordar que hasta los más fuertes líderes y los más terribles midians pueden caer en combate a favor de una causa justa.

El féretro de Lord Nicolás es de una espléndida y sobria madera de caoba de color oscuro, casi negro que lleva en la tapa grabado en oro y platino el emblema de la Organización española y el lema de la Organización: _**Entre la Vida y la Muerte hay un Filo que se Traspasa en un Suspiro**_.

Seguido de este. Va el ataúd de Anastasia, de un esplendido color gris perlado con una inscripción en oro rojo sobre la tapa del ataúd. Aunque nadie la puede leer, todos están demasiados asombrados, ya que en el momento de comenzar tapiar el Mausoleo donde están siendo enterrados un rayo de luz se filtra entre las nubes y cubre ambos ataúdes haciendo que ambos brillen dando una cegadora y maravillosa luz blanca, uno debido al metal usado para el grabado de la tapa y el otro debido al color del propio féretro que tiene de por sí una luz interior.

Una vez enterrados, todos los presentes miran por última vez las seis tumbas una de las cuales permanece sin nombre, ya que Alucard se ha negado a decir el nombre que tiene la que fue la mayor arma de la Organización española alegando que es algo que sólo les concierne a ellos dos y que nadie debe conocer la esencia de la que fue la mejor arma de la Organización española.

Después del entierro cada uno se marcha por su lado, incapaces de poder estar más tiempo juntos. Ivonne y Lord Alejandro se van al aeropuerto para coger el avión que los lleve de vuelta a España para poder seguir dirigiendo la Orden de Sus Católicas Majestades. Los miembros de Iscariote XIII hacen lo mismo para coger el avión directo a Roma, con dirección el Vaticano ya que deben informar a su Santidad sobre como ha ido el entierro. Hellsing se dirige en completo y sepulcral silencio hacia la Mansión para poder seguir cumpliendo con su deber para con el País.

-Ha sido una despedida apropiada y el joven Alejandro ha demostrado una entereza increíble, no me lo esperaba… es tan joven. Además tiene una tutora apropiada, aunque he visto a Ivonne algo apagada- comenta Integra cuando llegan a la mansión _"Estoy cansada, me siento como si hubiera envejecido cincuenta años desde que me levanté está mañana. Ahora comprendo porque Nicolás siempre decía que treinta y siete segundos si se emplean bien son toda una vida"_

-Cierto, espero que les vaya bien en España. Al final sólo España e Inglaterra fueron atacadas, fue una suerte pero hicieron bien en preparar todos los países por si había una posible invasión. Además, según me ha dicho Ivonne los entierros de allí han sido también muy solemnes y emotivos, a las familias de los soldados muertos se les ha concedido la medalla al valor y una buena pensión de por vida. En cuanto a lo que parece apagada es normal, dos de los enterrados eran su hermana de armas y el líder al que siguió con total fidelidad durante años, hasta la muerte de este. Por otro lado estoy completamente seguro de que sabrá guiar perfectamente al joven Lord Alvar- coincide Walter mientras sube cojeando las escaleras hacia el despacho de Lady Integra _"Parece cansada pero no me extraña. Ahora más que nunca tenemos mucho trabajo y los años que nos esperan hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad van a ser agotadores"_

-Un final apropiado, para una historia apropiada aunque sangrienta pero todas las buenas historias son así, nunca en la historia volverá a escribirse algo como esto de eso estoy completamente seguro… Me voy a ver que está haciendo la mujer policía, todavía grita de vez en cuando algo sobre un gato de Cheshire y tengo que procura que no intente dañarse a si misma… otra vez- comenta Alucard mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia los sótanos, sin desaparecerse igual que lleva haciendo durante tres semanas, como si estuviera guardando duelo por algo o alguien a quien quería mucho _"Date prisa pequeña dama, te estoy esperando y te seguiré esperando dentro de mil años. Cuando ya no quede nada ni nadie sobre la Tierra"_

-No pareces muy afectado por la pérdida de la que era tu reciente compañera de eternidad, ¿acaso no te importa que ella haya desaparecido para siempre?- observa Integra haciendo que el vampiro detenga su paseo y gire levemente la cabeza para mirar a su Ama _"¿Y este por qué no parece afectado?, tenía mucho cariño a Anastasia, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar"_

-No veo por que debería estarlo. No ha sido una despedida eterna, ha sido más bien un hasta luego. Además ella es demasiado fuerte como para desaparecer, no se rinde fácilmente y ni siquiera la Señora de Negro puede reclamarla- observa Alucard sonriendo levemente pero a Integra no se le escapa que en esa sonrisa falta algo. Algo que hacia que él fuera el ser más temido de cuantos caminan por la tierra, falta su espíritu.

-Ya veo, pero Alucard ella está definitivamente muerta. Es inútil que te quedes esperando a alguien que ya no va a poder venir esa espada le atravesó completamente el corazón. Donde sea que esté ahora seguro que es mejor que este mundo y eso lo sabes, no quieras molestar a los muertos, déjales descansar- dice Integra mirando con tristeza al vampiro que no se inmuta pero su sonrisa se vuelve más acentuada y por ende más triste, reflejando el pesar que lleva dentro de su oscura alma.

-Hay camino que son totalmente inescrutables para vosotros los humanos pero que para nosotros los midians no son más que un simple paseo. Ella volverá, no sé cuanto tardará o como lo hará pero ella volverá, usted como humana no puede comprenderlo pero estoy seguro que cualquier midian lo entenderá a la perfección. Además como ya he dicho no ha sido un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Después de todo para siempre no es más que un momento- replica Alucard saliendo en la estancia como una sombra que se desliza por la oscuridad.

-Siempre es un hasta luego. Será mejor que vaya a mí despacho hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que se pueda volver a la normalidad, tenemos que encargarnos de una ciudad destruida por los midians y nazis, a parte de encontrar y exterminar a los últimos vampiros nazis que quedan, ya que huyeron como la escoria que son. Además de encontrar y exterminar a los restos de aquelarre de Lucius- comenta para si misma la rubia mientras se dirige con paso seguro hacia su despacho y cierra la puerta una vez que cierra la puerta puede ver como Walter está allí, de pie esperando junto a su mesa con un archivo en la mano. Con pesar, Lady Integra sonríe y se acerca, después de todo cada uno debe acarrear las riendas de su destino.


	22. El Principio del Fin

**Pues este es el final de esta historia y con él termino al fin una de mis historias, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia que comenzo siendo casi una comedia, siguio convirtiendose en un drama y ha terminado siendo un romance. También me gustaría dar la gracias a todas las personas que han ido leyendo el fic ya que su apoyo ha sido muy importante para mí en los momentos en los que me he quedado un poco atascada y no sabía como continuar. Ahora supongo que tendré que seguir con el resto de historias, aunque he de reconocer que me da pena que esta se haya acabado ya que se ha convertido en mí favorita.**

_**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**_

-Alucard, maldita sea, vuelve en ti. Ya hace tres años que ella murió, desapareció. Acéptalo, no puedes seguir deprimido por ello, la Organización te necesita- le grita desesperada Integra a Alucard que desde el entierro de Anastasia ha ido empeorando en su estado anímico. Ahora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo observando en completo silencio a la mujer policía en sus inagotables pesadillas con el gato de Cheshire.

-Ya dije que no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego- responde Alucard quedamente sin mirar a su Ama con la voz enronquecida de no hablar prácticamente con nadie durante tres largos años.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás así?, has dejado de beber la sangre, no hablas, no te burlas, no haces comentarios mordaces, no sales a cazar. Únicamente estás ahí, sentado en tú trono de madera en el sótano sin hacer nada mirando el infinito o a la mujer policía gritar en pesadillas, no es normal en nadie y mucho menos en ti. Y sabes que tengo razón, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, te comprotas como si hubieras perdido la mitad de tu esencia… pareces una maldita marioneta desmadejada, rota, sin vida, sin voluntad…- replica Integra suavizando su voz, ha tenido esa conversación con el viejo vampiro innumerables veces en los últimos, días, meses y años. Y el resultado es siempre el mismo, ninguno, no hay manera de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Mí querida Ama, eso es precisamente lo que he perdido, la mitad de mí… alma, si los vampiros podemos llegar a tener pero no se preocupe, muy pronto todo volverá a estar bien… en cuanto a lo de ser una marioneta, le recuerdo que lo soy, soy un títere al servicio de Hellsing, por tanto no estoy desmadejado, sólo estoy… temporalmente fuera de uso- contesta el vampiro enigmáticamente mientras se dirige al sótano con paso elegante.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de **eso es precisamente lo que he perdido**?, por mucho que la quisieras ella no era la mitad de tú alma- interroga Integra alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Te equivocas, Ama. Cuando un vampiro encuentra a su compañero o compañera de eternidad, sus almas se funden hasta quedar una sola y mientras la pareja esté separada a cada uno le faltará la mitad de su alma. Únicamente estarán completos cuando estén con sus parejas- responde Alucard con solemnidad saliendo del despacho de Lady Integra.

-Walter, ¿crees que se va a sobreponer? -interroga Integra con preocupación mientras se gira para mirar al anciano que ha observado silenciosamente la escena, escena que se lleva repitiendo durante tres años pero que nunca llega a un final. Al menos no hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca ya sea por vejez o por consumición pero hasta que eso ocurra la mejor arma de Hellsing está inservible.

-Estoy seguro, creo que únicamente, está guardando un periodo de duelo un poco más largo, después de todo ella se había vuelto muy importante para él- responde el anciano con total seguridad, aunque con leves arrugas de preocupación surcándole la frente, seguidamente coge uno de los expedientes a revisar y sentándose en uno de lo sillones se pone a ojearlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Un periodo de duelo?, a veces se pregunta si los humanos piensan de verdad. Alucard, se dirige con paso seguro a la habitación de la mujer policía, después de todo ella es su aprendiz y era su deber haberla protegido de esa extraña técnica del Sargento Schulledinger, ahora los dos pagan las consecuencias. Él no está así por la pérdida de su pareja inmortal, aunque eso afecta también en gran medida al menos en lo referente al alma, está así por el estado mental de Seras. El lazo que los une como maestro y aprendiz es muy profundo hasta el límite de que si uno está mal, los dos están mal, sólo en raras ocasiones como ocurrió con Anastasia y Lucius ese lazo es tan débil que es como si fueran dos entidades separadas. Pero aun así también está muerto interiormente por la perdida de la híbrida, no, de la vampiresa. Ya que bebió la sangre de su maestro convirtiéndose en una verdadera no-muerta, antes de que la espada le atravesase el corazón.

-No, no quiero seguir persiguiendo al Conejo Blanco. Quiero salir de aquí, por favor no quiero seguir, Gato, no quiero, haz que esto acabe, sólo quiero volver a casa- llora está vez Seras retorciéndose sin ni siquiera ver la cara de su maestro que la mira en silencio sentado en una silla, en los último tres años él se ha encargado de que tome la sangre ya que ella por si misma no es capaz y empieza a plantearse seriamente acabar con el sufrimiento de su aprendiz para siempre concediéndole la verdadera muerte. Aunque sabe que eso será también doloroso para él, ningún maestro debería acabar con la vida de su aprendiz pero esto ya es una situación límite

Finalmente se va, volviendo a su habitación y sentándose en su trono de sombras en el centro de la habitación. Un trono que no ha abandonado en tres años a la espera de que ella vuelva de su viaje.

-Te estás tardando mucho querida- murmura Alucard mirando las dos copas llenas de sangre que hay encima de la mesa y acariciando con cuidado en filo de una de ellas con la yema de los dedos.

-Supongo que eso puede ser un fallo mío o que si no me hubieran enterrado con tanto ahínco no hubiera tardado tanto pero de todas maneras tres años tampoco es un periodo de tiempo excesivamente largo y lo sabes, ¿no es así?- contesta una melodiosa y fría voz. Una voz que es cortante como el tintineo de un cristal y espeluznante al mismo tiempo ya que lleva impregnada en ella el estigma de la muerte.

-Es posible mí pequeña dama, aun así, parece que por fin has vuelto y estás más bella que nunca. Aunque si se me permite decirlo, un segundo de espera puede llegar a ser una eternidad si no se está con la persona adecuada- comenta Alucard poniéndose en pie y acercándose a una joven que va vestida con un largo vestido de color rojo, al lado de ella, apoyado contra la pared, está un ataúd de color gris perlado y en el que hay escrito una inscripción de oro rojo: _**El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total**_**.**

-Te dije que estaría contigo una vez que Lord Nicolás muriera- responde ella sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes al tiempo que sus ojos escarlatas brillan divertidos por la situación y también algo alegres.

-Es cierto, lo dijiste- coincide Alucard tomando la fría mano de la chica, acercándola y posando su labios contra el dorso de la misma después de hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

-Que caballeroso, no recordaba esa faceta tuya- comenta ella divertida y burlona acercando su cuerpo al del vampiro y permitiendo que este rodee su cintura con los brazos.

-Como no serlo cuando tú eres la dama que tengo delante- responde Alucard mordazmente siguiéndole el juego a la morena que ríe entre dientes de manera cantarina.

-Han cambiado algunas cosas desde que morí. Ahora el joven Alejandro es el nuevo líder de la Orden de sus Católicas Majestades e Ivonne es su tutora, Eso me ha hecho gracia creí que abandonaría la Organización en cuanto Lord Nicolás muriera. Y la agente Seras ha enloquecido, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?- comenta la morena con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su… novio, con los brazos rodeándole en cuello y acercando los labios a la oreja de este para susurrar las últimas palabras, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el viejo vampiro.

-A ella le voy a conceder el descanso eterno, ese del que ni tu ni yo podremos disfrutar… parece que si que estás muy bien enterada de todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo- responde Alucard bajando la cabeza y escondiéndola en el hueco del cuello de ella.

-Tienes razón, ni tu ni yo vamos a poder descansar nunca, somos monstruos, dos verdaderos vampiros surgidos de las pesadillas de los hombres… en cuanto a lo de estar bien enterada… querido, lo primero que hice en cuanto conseguí salir del cementerio fue ponerme al día, he estado en España viendo como se desarrollan allí las cosas, no me gusta estar desinformada. Además luego tuve que ir a dar caza a esos indeseables que quedaban del aquelarre de Lucius, no ha quedado ni uno, no lo hubiera permitido- comenta la morena diciendo lo ultimo con una risita, al tiempo que ambos empiezan a mover como si estuvieran bailando un vals que nadie más puede oír.

-Ya veo, sigues siendo una amante de la guerra y la destrucción… hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian- murmura Alucard sin apartar su cara del hueco del cuello de la vampiresa.

-Tienes razón algunas cosas no cambian, otras sí. Pero ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, durante toda la eternidad- dice la morena con seguridad acercando su cuerpo más al del vampiro.

-Siempre juntos por toda la eternidad- asegura Alucard con un ronroneo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro y sin levantar la cabeza del cuello de la morena que está completamente relajada en brazos de Alucard y que al igual que él se mueve en una silenciosa sinfonía que nadie puede oír ya que es la música de los muertos viviente, de aquellos que conocen la inmortalidad y cuya meta en la existencia es recordar a los mortales el porque deben temer a la oscuridad. Porque siempre hay algo de lo que deben protegerse.

-Entones, ¿esto es un fin, o un principio?-interroga ella juguetona sin perder la sonrisa.

-Esto es el principio del fin, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie… Amaya

**Significado de los nombres:**

**Nombres de la Semi-Vampiresa:**

**_Amaya_: Principio del fin (Nombre final y verdadero)**

**_Anastasia_:Resucitada/ Resurreción**

**_Camila_:La que espera el sacrificio**

**_Hilda_:Poderosa en la batalla**

**_Berenice_: Ella da la victoria**

**Nombre de la Mujer-lobo:**

**_Ivonne_:Gloriosa**

**Nombre líder de la Orden de Sus Católicas Majestades:**

**_Nicolás_ Conquistador (Nombre de pila) (Viejo líder de la Orden)**

**_Adolfo _Noble (2º Nombre de pila)**

**_Ludóvivo _Ilustre guerrero (3º Nombre de pila)**

**_Isaías_ Salvación del Señor (4º Nombre de pila) (2º nombre del nuevo líder)**

**_Leónidas _Como el león (5º Nombre de pila) (3º nombre del nuevo líder)**

**Alejandro: _Auxiliar de los hombres _(Nuevo líder de la Orden)**

**_Alvar_: Totalmente prudente (Apellido de la familia)**

**Nombre enemigos:**

**Lucius (Proviene de Lucifer)_ Demonio/ Emperador que terminó con la vida del Rey Arturo_**

**Brunilda _Doncella oscura de la batalla_**

**Miztli _Pantera negra_**


End file.
